Harry Letum Teil 2
by Betakuecken
Summary: Harry hat sich in der Vergangenheit eingelebt und eine kleine Familie gegründet. Doch noch stehen Ereignisse bevor, die er am liebsten nicht erleben möchte. HP x SB
1. A new start

Hi! Ich weiß, es ist lange her, dass ich hier gepostet habe. Eigentlich wollte ich auch nicht mehr, aber nachdem ich in letzter Zeit öfter gesehen habe, dass meine Geschichten Favorisiert wurden, dachte ich, ich tus doch. Hier kommt also die fortsetzung zu HArry Letum.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

01 A new Start...

Lauter Donner erklang und erschreckte Albus Dumbledore wie sämtliche andere Schüler auch. Ein Blick aus dem kreisrunden Fenster, das die Schlossuhr darstellte, zeigte einen pechschwarzen Himmel. Kein einziger Sonnenstrahl kam mehr hindurch. Bei dem, was sich da draußen abspielte, war es kein Wunder, dass der Lärm selbst durch die dicken Mauern zu hören gewesen war.

Unter den vielen Schülern, die sich vor der Tür zur Krankenstation eingefunden hatten, gehörten auch die Marauders, die dem Eingang zum Saal am nächsten standen. Auch ihnen war mittlerweile aufgefallen, dass sich der Himmel verdunkelt hatte und grelle Blitze über den beinahe schwarzen Wolkenteppich zuckten.

„Wann ist dieses Gewitter aufgezogen?", erklang Lilys fragende Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete James. Er hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt, versuchte das Mädchen dicht bei sich zu halten. Irgendwie hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde noch etwas geschehen, das er nicht aufhalten könnte.

Allerdings wurde der junge Potter schnell abgelenkt, als die Stimme des Schulleiters erklang:

„Ich werde reingehen!"

Es ließ Albus keine Ruhe, dass dort draußen ein Unwetter tobte, dessen Entstehung eindeutig magischer Natur war. Selbstverständlich hatten die Marauders größtes Interesse daran, den Weißbart davon zu überzeugen, sie ebenfalls auf die andere Seite der Türen zu lassen.

Doch sie wurden, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, abgewimmelt.

„Nein, ihr werdet hier bleiben, bis man euch einlässt!"

Mit diesen Worten schloss der alte Mann die Tür zur Krankenstation mit einem leisen Klick.

---

Harry fühlte sich schwerelos. Es war alles schwarz um ihn herum, nur leise Geräusche drangen an seine Ohren, so als würde er sie durch die dichteste Watte hören, die es jemals gegeben hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran auf die Krankenstation gegangen zu sein, dann war da dieser plötzliche Schmerz gewesen und alles war verschwommen.

Jetzt driftete er in dieser Bodenlosigkeit, unfähig sich zu rühren, nur lauschen konnte er. Vage nahm er Auren wahr, es waren vier. Doch eine war noch klein, fast unscheinbar.

---

Sirius konnte seinen Freund einfach nur ansehen. Noch nie, seit er den anderen kannte, war er krank gewesen oder einfach grundlos umgefallen. Umso größer war die Angst, dass er ihn verlieren könnte.

Der Heiler, der noch immer anwesend war, hatte Harry auf eines der Krankenbetten gelegt, doch der Dunkelhaarige war noch immer reglos.

„Was ist denn mit ihm?!", wandte Sirius sich mit etwas schrofferer Stimme als beabsichtigt an Poppy, die ihm das nicht übel nahm.

Lucas, den er auf dem Arm hatte, wimmerte leise, als wüsste er, dass sein anderer Vater bewusstlos auf dem Nachbarbett liegen würde.

„Mein Kleiner, es wird alles gut", flüsterte Sirius in dem Versuch den Jungen, aber vor allem sich selbst, zu beruhigen.

Madam Pomfrey lächelte Sirius beruhigend an.

„Ich weiß bei bestem Willen nicht, was ihm solche Schmerzen bereitet und so umgehauen hat, aber er ist in Ordnung. Sein Zustand ist stabil, er liegt lediglich in einer Ohnmacht. Ich schätze, dass er einfach erschöpft war...", erklärte die Schulkrankenschwester ruhig.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge war erleichtert, sein Körper schien um Tonnen leichter geworden und die eiskalte Hand, die sich um sein vor Angst rasendes Herz gelegt hatte, war endlich verschwunden.

„Dann ist ja gut. Aber könnten Sie ihn näher zu mir...?", bat er und die Frau kam dem gerne nach.

Noch hatte niemand bemerkt, dass Professor Dumbledore an der Tür stand und alles gehört hatte.

Poppy war es, die ihn entdeckte, als sie sich umdrehte, um nach ihrem Zauberstab zu tasten, den sie abgelegt hatte.

„Albus!!", rief sie überrascht. Der Schulleiter hatte bisher noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sie sich schließlich etwas gefasster, während sie nebenbei für eine Wiege, in der Lucas schlafen konnte, sorgte.

Gutmütig lächelnd kam der Schulleiter näher, wobei seine blauen Augen über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg funkelten.

„Oh, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und wollten wissen, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist?"

Die Krankenschwester und der Heiler nickten, während Sirius seinen Sohn etwas mit seinem Laken bedeckte. Er wollte nicht, dass der Mann Lucas sehen konnte, bevor Harry es hatte tun können. Außerdem war es doch seltsam, dass der Mann hier war, oder?

Für gewöhnlich war er immer an Orten anzutreffen, an denen etwas Schwerwiegendes geschehen war oder wenn etwas Beunruhigendes in der Luft lag. Und das war es, was Sirius nicht gerade positiv stimmte.

Der Rektor der Schule beobachtete unterdessen den jungen Vater und das leicht zappelnde Bündel, das versteckt in seinen Armen lag. Es war schon eine schöne Sache, wenn neues Leben nach Hogwarts kam – und dann noch ein so junges!

---

Eine neue, sehr mächtige Aura war hinzugekommen und er nahm Unwohlsein wahr. Es war weißes, blendendes Licht, das den Neuankömmling umgab und Harry war sich plötzlich ziemlich sicher, dass es nur Dumbledore sein konnte. Niemand sonst auf dieser Schule hatte eine solche Kraft.

Er wollte nicht, dass der Mann seinem Freund zu nahe kam, denn die Tatsache, dass dieser scheinheilige alte Zauberer ihn verraten hatte – das war jedenfalls der Eindruck, den er damals bekommen hatte – ließ ihn sich um Sirius und ihr Kind sorgen.

Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum wurde immer mehr erleuchtet, als er seine Kräfte mobilisierte und versuchte wieder Kontrolle über seinen Körper und Geist zu erlangen.

---

Noch jemand in diesem Raum reagierte auf die Anwesenheit des Weißbartes, denn Harrys Lider waren plötzlich aufgeflattert, als hätte ihm jemand gesagt, er sei wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Zeit und Voldemort noch nicht tot.

Harry setzte sich augenblicklich auf, als er die Augen geöffnet hatte, doch ihm wurde übel. Eiligst bedeckte er sich mit einer Hand die Augen, um sie etwas von dem Licht abzuschirmen, gleichzeitig lauschte er aber nach den trippelnden Schritten der Krankenschwester.

„Mr. Letum?", flüsterte sie vorsichtig und erhielt ein Nicken.

„Mir geht es gut, habe mich nur zu schnell aufgesetzt", antwortete er, nachdem sich der Schwindel und die leichte Übelkeit endlich gelegt hatten.

Noch immer nahm der Kopfgeldjäger die helle Aura wahr, die sich links von ihm befand. Dann lenkte ihn aber eine weitere Stimme von der Prüfung der Anwesenden ab:

„Was ist mit dir?",

„Es ist alles okay, Sirius, wirklich", versicherte er, die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Du wirst aber nicht krank, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Harry hatte bemerkt, dass der andere ernsthaft besorgt um ihn war und hob den Blick in die blauen Augen seines Freundes - auch wenn es noch arg blendete.

„Alles okay, wirklich. Ich werde nicht krank."

Der Jüngere nickte, wurde dann aber durch eine plötzliche Bewegung in seinen Armen abgelenkt. Gleichzeitig erinnerte sich der Auror daran, dass da noch etwas gewesen war:

Er war Vater geworden!

Sirius wiegte den Kleinen derweil, doch Lucas weinte herzerweichend und schien sich in der nächsten Zeit nicht beruhigen lassen zu wollen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sein Daddy leise auf ihn einsprach, half nicht.

Verzweifelt drehte sich der Black Harry zu, der mit wackeligen Knien aufgestanden war und sich nun neben ihn setzte.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, diesen kleinen Menschen zu sehen. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer Unmenge Stolz. Liebevoll lächelte er seinen Sohn an, streichelte den Kopf.

Das sorgte dafür, dass er urplötzlich still wurde und Lucas den großen Menschen mit neugierigen Augen musterte.

„Hallo, mein Kleiner, ich bin dein Papa", lächelte Harry leise und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über das kleine Näschen.

Lucas gluckste, streckte seine Hände nach dem Finger aus und steckte ihn in seinen Mund, um daran zu saugen.

Das war dann der Anlass für Poppy, sich wieder einzumischen.

„Ich würde sagen, dass der Kleine Hunger hat."

Damit hatte sie sich umgedreht, um eine Flasche Milch zu besorgen. Unterdessen hatte der Heiler Sirius und Harry angewiesen, den Säugling regelmäßig zur Krankenschwester zu bringen, damit diese ihn untersuchen konnte. Danach hatte sich der Mann verabschiedet und war per Flohnetzwerk verschwunden.

So saß die kleine Familie nun gemeinsam auf dem Bett, während sie vom Schulleiter beobachtet wurden, der nur wenige Meter weiter stand.

Aber nun wollte der Weißbart doch einmal näher treten und sich den Nachkommen dieses so starken Zauberers ansehen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Letum", grüßte er höflich wie immer, während er einen der Hocker heranzog und sich darauf niederließ. Seine blauen Augen funkelten erfreut und musterten das noch immer recht bedeckte Bündel in den Armen des Schülers.

„Ich wollte Ihnen beiden zu ihrem Kind gratulieren. Es freut mich, dass Hogwarts miterleben durfte, wie ein neues Leben geboren wurde ", fuhr er freundlich fort.

Doch die gehoffte Reaktion traf nicht ein. Ganz im Gegenteil, Harry war sofort aufgestanden und hatte sich zwischen den sitzenden Mann und seinen Freund und Sohn gestellt, so dass man Lucas nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Sie sind doch nicht hier, um uns zu gratulieren, oder? Wie könnten Sie sich freuen, wenn Sie doch wollten, dass ich nicht ins Ministerium komme? Ich bin doch in Ihren Augen eine Gefahr! Womöglich haben Sie sogar Angst davor, dass ich mich Voldemort anschließe?!"

Poppy und Sirius waren wegen des Namens zusammengezuckt, den sich die wenigsten auszusprechen trauten und Albus, da er nicht mit der Intensität des jungen Mannes gerechnet hatte. Verwirrt fragte sich der alte Mann, warum ihm dieser Mensch nicht vertraute?

Er hatte ihm doch nicht wirklich etwas getan…? Hielt ihm Letum diese Sache mit dem Ministerium wirklich noch vor, nach dieser Zeit? Er hatte es doch nur getan, um Menschen zu schützen, da er nicht sicher gewesen war, welche Ziele dieser mysteriöse Mensch hatte.

Harry gefiel es nicht, dass der alte Mann hier war. Wieso konnte dieser nervige Kauz nicht gehen? Nach allem, was er in seinem bisherigen Leben mit ihm erlebt hatte, wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe vor ihm.

Aber wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte er nicht einmal in dieser Zeit Frieden vor dem Alten. Und weil er kein Interesse daran hatte, dass sein Kleiner auch von Schulleiter manipuliert wurde, würde er Lucas so früh wie möglich von ihm fern halten. Außerdem hatte er jetzt keine Nerven dazu, sich weiter mit dem Mann auseinander zu setzen, so dass er über eine Ablenkung nachdachte.

Er fand eine:

„Sie sollten lieber unsere Freunde herein holen, wie Sie es versprochen haben", wich er also aus und bemerkte, dass der andere erneut zusammenzuckte. Harry bezweifelte, dass es an seinem kalten Ton lag, viel mehr war der Grund wohl, dass Dumbledore scheinbar klar geworden war, dass er seine Gedanken gelesen hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Poppy wieder am Bett eingefunden und war entsetzt, dass sich die beiden erwachsenen Männer hier stritten, währen das Baby anwesend war.

„Seid still, alle beide!", rügte sie die Kontrahenten mit bösen Blicken, ehe sie sich umdrehte und Lucas den Sauger in den Mund schob. Dann zeigte sie Sirius, wie er seinen Sohn richtig halten musste. Erfreut stellte der Black fest, dass der Kleine zufrieden nuckelte und sich wohl zu fühlen schien. Die Krankenschwester lächelte kurz auf Vater und Sohn, dann wandte sie sich wieder den anderen beiden zu.

„Ich finde es absolut unverantwortlich, dass ihr euch hier streitet! Erstens haben wir hier ein Baby und zweitens hat Mr. Black gerade entbunden und braucht viel Ruhe!", schimpfte sie.

Harry sah sie schuldbewusst an und funkelte dann noch einmal den alten Mann an, ehe er sich wieder auf den Bettrand setzte und dem Kleinen beim Trinken zusah. Der Schulleiter wiederum hatte sich erhoben und umgedreht, um Remus, Lily und James zu holen.

---

Als sich die Tür zur Krankenstation wieder öffnete, stellten sich die Freunde direkt vor dem weißbärtigen Mann auf, um zu erfahren, was drinnen los war. Die blauen Augen funkelten nicht so wie sonst, waren stattdessen mit Sorge gefüllt und er schien auch sehr nachdenklich, als er den Schülern mitteilte, dass ihre Freunde sie zu sehen wünschten.

„Na endlich, wird ja auch Zeit!", jubelte James. Lily und Remus grinsten auch und folgten dem Potter augenblicklich durch die Tür. Dumbledore blieb auf dem Flur, auf dem sich nach wie vor eine Menge Schüler befanden. Sein Blick schweifte über die Kinder und dann nach draußen. Das Unwetter war verschwunden. Er wusste nicht, wann dieses Phänomen abgeflaut war, aber es war wohl auch unwichtig. Jedenfalls momentan, denn es hatte keinen Schaden gegeben.

---

Der Krankensaal war in warmes Sonnenlicht getaucht, als die drei eintraten. Auf der rechten Seite, ziemlich mittig im Saal, entdeckten sie Sirius und Harry, die beide auf einem Bett saßen.

„He!", rief James fröhlich und blieb schnell atmend vor den frisch gebackenen Eltern stehen. Lily und Remus kamen wesentlich langsamer neben ihm an und strahlten ebenso.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Remus sofort, als er Sirius´ blasses Gesicht bemerkte. Doch der dunkelhaarige Junge lächelte bloß und seufzte erledigt.

„Ich bin ziemlich müde."

Verstehend nickte der Werwolf.

Lucas forderte gleich darauf Aufmerksamkeit, nachdem er sich satt getrunken hatte. Leise erklang seine glucksende Stimme, während seine blauen Augen neugierig seine Umgebung musterten.

Interessiert beugten sich die drei Freunde näher, da sie natürlich den Kleinen sehen wollten. Sirius hingegen hatte ein anderes Problem. Er wusste, dass Babys ein Bäuerchen machen mussten, aber wie genau sollte er das anstellen? Zu seiner Erleichterung nahm ihm die Schulkrankenschwester das ab.

„Gib ihn mir einmal und seht mir zu, damit ihr es lernt", meinte sie, nahm Lucas hoch und legte ihn an ihre linke Schulter. Dann klopfte sie vorsichtig auf den zerbrechlichen Rücken des Neugeborenen und nach einer Weile war auch das geschafft und Harry nahm seinen Sohn entgegen.

Sirius hatte sich derweil in die Kissen zurückgelegt, während seine Freunde begeistert das kleine Baby beobachteten. Harry fragte sich, wo Severus war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der andere auch hier sein müsste. Vielleicht stand er noch draußen, so wie alle anderen auch?

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass er hier nicht akzeptiert werden würde...

Lily war es, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss:

„Er ist eingeschlafen, schau mal. Sollten wir vielleicht gehen?", wollte sie wissen. Harry warf einen Blick auf seinen Freund und strich ihm lächelnd eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann deckte er ihn richtig zu und stand auf. Es war gut, dass er sich ausruhte, das hatte er sich verdient.

---

Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich erhoben und in Bewegung gesetzt, da stellte sich ihnen die Krankenschwester in den Weg.

„Wo denkst ihr, dass ihr mit dem Kleinen hingeht?", fragte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue. James, Remus und Lily waren irritiert, Harry sah keinen Grund sich hier bevormunden zu lassen.

„Ich hatte vor meinen Sohn mitzunehmen, wieso?"

„Nun, ganz einfach, SO können Sie ihn nicht mitnehmen! Er muss wärmer angezogen werden!"

Innerlich war der Auror erleichtert, dass es nur darum ging, den Kleinen wärmer zu kleiden. Genauso gut hätte die Frau auch sagen können, dass Lucas krank war

„In Ordnung, dann tun wir das einmal", nickte er und ließ seine Hand über den Körper seines Sohnes schweben. Gleich darauf trug er ein Jäckchen und dickere Söckchen, sowie eine kleine Mütze, damit die Ohren und der beinahe kahle Kopf geschützt waren.

„Zufrieden?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, sehr gut. Ihr könnt gehen", erlaubte Poppy und die Gruppe verließ den Krankensaal.

So, Kapitel eins ist damit endlich überarbeitet. Es kommt mir nicht mehr so steril vor. Ich denke, dass es eine Verbesserung ist und freue mich zu erfahren, was ihr denkt.

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	2. a little baby

5

2 …a little Baby…

Nach der Erlaubnis der Schulkrankenschwester machten sich die vier mit dem Baby auf den Weg. Als sie allerdings an der Tür angelangten, blieben die Jüngeren stehen.

„Da draußen warten ziemlich viele darauf, Lucas zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das antun willst?", fragte Remus leicht besorgt, einen Blick auf den Jungen werfend. Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah seinen Sohn an.

„Was meinst du, Kleiner? Das schaffen wir doch mit links, was?"

Lucas lachte auf und sein Papa hob den Blick.

„Wie es aussieht, werden wir uns dem Feind stellen müssen, Männer."

James grinste ihn breit an, wobei Harry der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass der andere gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie nahe er seinem Enkel gerade war. Für Lily galt zweifelsohne dasselbe, doch sie verzog gerade ein wenig das Gesicht, da er sie als Mann bezeichnet hatte.

„Also, können wir?", erkundigte sich der Kopfgeldjäger und drückte einen Türflügel auf. Als sie auf den Gang traten, blickten Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern zu ihnen her. Harry war froh, dass er seinen Sohn mit seinem Umhang, den er wohl getragen haben musste, als er hier angekommen war, bedeckt hatte. Der Kleine und sein Freund waren sein Leben, die Familie, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte, also würde er garantiert nicht zulassen, dass sie als Ausstellungsstücke missbraucht würden.

---

Die Schüler vor der Krankenstation wurden immer ungeduldiger. Noch immer plagte sie die Frage, ob das Kind denn schon geboren war, und wenn ja, was es denn war – Mädchen oder Junge? Außerdem wurde Sirius von vielen gemocht, und eben jene hofften, dass es ihm und dem Baby gut ging.

Natürlich kannte so ziemlich jeder auch Harry Letum, aber dieser Mann war eben eine Sache für sich. Oder eher ein Mysterium für sich, wenn man es genauer betrachtete.

Zuerst war er als Schüler hierher gekommen und hatte sich besser zurechtgefunden, als manch einer, der schon seit der ersten Klasse hier zur Schule ging und dann war er immer von so vielen Geheimnissen umgeben. Nichts war über ihn bekannt gewesen und gesagt hatte er auch nichts. Die Freunde, die er sich gesucht hatte, waren aus verschiedenen Häusern, und dann auch noch aus verfeindeten:

Slytherin und Gryffindor.

Danach war er sogar kurzzeitig Professor geworden, und auch da hatte er wieder bewiesen, dass er anders war als alle. Und genau jetzt stand dieser Mann dort in der Tür, neben ihm drei Löwen. Sofort brach erwartungsvolle Stille ein.

Die große Gestalt trat ein paar Schritte weiter vor und die anderen schlossen die Tür zur Station.

Harry schaute sich um, suchte jemanden. Niemand wusste, wen. Wobei James, Lily und Remus es ahnten. Und der Blick des Älteren wanderte noch immer über das Durcheinander, ehe die Stimme des Auroren erklang:

„Severus!?"

Einige, die wussten, wo sich Gerufener befand, drehten sich nach ihm um und fragten sich, warum ausgerechnet der so gemocht wurde. Severus hingegen wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Hatte der andere denn kein Erbarmen mit ihm?

Ja, er schämte sich sogar beinahe schon, weil ihn alle ansahen und er nicht wusste, ob das gut war oder nicht. Es war damals selbstverständlich auch schnell bekannt geworden, dass Harry Letum ihn beschützte und niemals zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas geschah, und das war noch so etwas, das eine Menge Leute nicht verstanden. Und dass er auch jetzt bevorzugt wurde und das Baby anscheinend als erstes nach den Marauders sehen durfte – wobei Harry wohl auch nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wäre er vorher mit den anderen hinein gegangen – passte den anderen Mitschülern wohl absolut nicht.

Allerdings ging der junge Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren nicht darauf ein und winkte den Slytherin zu sich. Severus folgte dem rasch, damit er die Blicke baldmöglichst im Rücken hatte.

„Hallo, ich hab mich gefragt, wo du bist. Wieso bist du denn nicht mit den anderen zu uns gekommen?", wollte Harry sofort wissen, als der Jüngere vor ihm stand.

„Geht es dir denn gut?", bohrte der Ältere auch gleich weiter, als ihm das leicht blasse Gesicht des anderen auffiel.

„Ja, alles okay...", nuschelte Severus leise, damit niemand verstand, was er sagte. Das alles war ihm einerseits peinlich und andererseits machte es ihm Angst. Egal, wie sie beide zueinander standen, der Rest der Schülerschaft sah ihn als Außenseiter und behandelte ihn meist auch genau so.

„Hm… Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ja."

„Na gut. Dann schau mal hier!", lächelte Harry und veränderte seine Haltung, damit sein `kleiner Bruder´ unter seinen Mantel sehen konnte.

„Das ist…!", entkam es ihm, als er das Kind entdeckte.

„Ja, mein Sohn. Sein Name ist Lucas."

Die kleinen Augen des Babys waren geschlossen und der Daumen des linken Händchens in seinem Mund. Eine weiche Decke hüllte den Kleinen zusätzlich zu der warmen Kleidung ein. Zudem entkam dem Würmchen bei jedem Ausatmen ein leises Seufzen, was einfach zu goldig war, als dass man das Kind nicht lieb gewinnen könnte.

Severus wurde von dem Drang gepackt, das Baby einmal auf den Arm zu nehmen, aber niemals hätte er es gewagt eine solche Frage zu stellen.

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte der Jüngere schließlich, um sich von dem Säugling abzulenken.

Diese Frage überraschte Harry doch.

„Nun, ich wollte erst mal von hier weg. Wieso?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern.

„Weiß nicht, wusste nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte…"

Das brachte den anderen zum lächeln, genau wie zwei der Marauders – Lily und Remus. James war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er den Slytherin mochte oder nicht. Eigentlich tendierte er nach wie vor zu Letzterem.

„Nun, ich schätze, dass ich mich wohl ein wenig hinlegen werde, bin vorhin zusammengebrochen", erklärte der Auror und grinste unschuldig.

„Du bist was?!", entkam es dem Slytherin mit großen Augen, die zu lustig anzusehen waren.

„Aber es geht dir gut?!"

„Klar, es ist alles bestens, das war bloß die Nachwirkung eines Trankes."

„Von welchem?"

„Das erzähle ich dir irgendwann einmal, aber sicher nicht heute oder morgen."

Mit einem leicht schmollenden Gesicht zuckte Severus mit dem Schultern, denn es würde ohnehin nichts bringen aufzubegehren, da Harry nicht darauf eingehen würde.

„Harry?", mischte sich nun James wieder ein, der genug davon hatte zu warten.

„Bitte?"

„Können wir? Ich will mich hier nicht die Beine in den Bauch stehen!"

„Natürlich, ich sollte ohnehin an einen ruhigeren Ort, an dem ich ein wenig schlafen kann."

Der Älteste der Gruppe bemerkte sofort die nun sehr aufgeregten Gesichter der Marauders. Besonders Lilys Augen schienen zu leuchten. Allerdings verstand der Auror nicht, was der Grund war.

„Was ist?"

„Na ja, wenn du jetzt schlafen gehen möchtest, können wir ja auf Lucas aufpassen!", erklärte das Mädchen mit unschuldigem Blick und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Scheinbar bemerkte sie nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry, dass sie die Arme schon leicht angehoben hatte, um das Baby in Empfang nehmen zu können. Der Kopfgeldjäger grinste leicht.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich auch noch hinbekommen. Außerdem wird Lucas auf der Krankenstation schlafen. Von daher braucht es niemanden von euch, der sich um ihn kümmert. Und außerdem weiß Madam Pomfrey da sicher viel besser Bescheid."

Die Schüler, die die Gruppe beobachtet und teilweise auch belauscht hatten, sahen immer noch aufmerksam zu ihm, in der Hoffnung, das Neugeborene zu sehen.

„Hört mal, ich finde es echt nett, dass ihr euch Sorgen um Sirius macht, aber er schläft. Und in den nächsten Tagen werde ich außer seinen engsten Freunden und Severus niemanden zu ihm lassen. Geht jetzt also bitte euren Dingen nach und lasst meinem Freund und unseren Sohn ihre Ruhe. Danke!"

Damit wandte er der Menge den Rücken zu.

„Ich schätze, ich lasse den Kleinen lieber hier, so gerne ich ihn auch mitgenommen hätte. Aber wenn ich mir ausmale, was da alles an neugierigen Schülern rumrennt… Lieber nicht!"

„Ja, wird das Beste sein", stimmte Remus zu, der sich schon im stillem gefragt hatte, wann sie über Harry herfallen würden.

Der nicht überfallene drehte sich gerade nach Severus um.

„Wir sehen uns aber noch, bevor ich wieder gehe, oder?", fragte er, worauf der Junge leicht lächelnd nickte.

„Schön."

Dann betrat er die Krankenstation wieder, schloss die große Tür hinter sich und ließ die neugierigen Schüler und seine Freunde zurück.

---

Die Schulkrankenschwester war erstaunt den jungen Mann so schnell wieder zu sehen.

„Ist etwas passiert?", erkundigte sie sich also gleich besorgt.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber waren Sie schon mal vor der Tür? Ich wollte Lucas nur nicht gleich einer Menschenmasse aussetzen, von der er traumatisiert wird."

Poppy sah ihn sekundenlang an, dann nickte sie verstehend.

„Ja, wird besser sein. Der Kleine braucht noch Ruhe und seine Eltern, keine nervigen Kinder, die eh nur Lärm veranstalten und sich darum schlagen, ihn auf den Arm nehmen zu dürfen."

Harry lächelte über die Worte der Frau und legte nebenbei seinen Sohn in die Wiege, die Poppy extra hergerichtet hatte.

„Nicht, dass irgendjemand, dem es nicht erlaubt ist, ihn auf den Arm nehmen dürfte. Das werden nur besondere Menschen sein, und von denen gibt es nicht viele."

Die Krankenschwester wusste darauf nichts zu sagen und beobachtete so nur, wie Harry seinen Sohn noch ein wenig schaukelte, ehe er sich selbst auf eines der Betten legte.

Was auch immer er in den letzten Tagen oder Stunden vor seinem Auftauchen hier getan hatte, es war sehr erschöpfend gewesen und das sah man ihm wirklich an. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er nur wenig später erschöpft einschlief. Die Krankenschwester belächelte das Bild mit dem friedlich und glücklich schlafenden Vater nur und wusste, sie würde alles für diese kleine Familie tun.

Noch hatte sie ja keine Ahnung davon, dass es bald einiges zu tun geben würde.

---

Einige Stunden waren verstrichen, der Mond stand am Himmel und leuchtete auf die Welt. So lagen auch die unzähligen Gänge des alten Schlosses leer und verlassen dar. Tiefe Schatten verbargen die kleine Gestalt, die sich ihren Weg erschlich und schließlich vor einer großen Tür stehen blieb.

Sein Körper war von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und die Angst nagte an ihm. Sein Magen schien sich immer weiter umzudrehen und es war bestimmt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er den Inhalt auf dem Boden verbreiten würde.

Aber er musste es tun, es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl!

Also schluckte er und drückte ein Ohr an das dicke Holz, um zu erlauschen, ob auf der anderen Seite wirklich Ruhe herrschte. Dann drückte er die Klinke herunter und schlüpfte durch den entstandenen Spalt hindurch.

Drinnen angekommen hielt er den Atem an und horchte erneut. War da etwas? Aber nichts.

Mondlicht floss durch die großen Fenster in den Saal und tauchte den Raum in Weiß. Es war ein ruhiges und friedvolles Bild, das sich ihm bot und langsam kam er wieder zur Ruhe. Nun fühlte er sich stark genug, um sich auf den Zauber zu konzentrieren, den man ihm extra beigebracht hatte, damit dies hier funktionieren würde.

Zuerst aber musste er näher an sein Ziel. Vor dem Bett, in dem Harry Letum schlief, blieb er wieder stehen und richtete seinen Stab auf ihn. Ein Unwohlsein jagte ihm mehrere Schauer über den Rücken und der Angstschweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, aber da musste er durch!

So schwang er seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte ein paar Worte, dann wandte er sich der Wiege zu.

Seine Bewegungen froren ein und er starrte.

Was er da entdeckt hatte, war wirklich süß und das kleine Leben erweckte schon irgendwie Ehrfurcht in ihm. Aber das würde ihn nicht von seinem Auftrag abbringen!

So nahm er das Kind aus der Wiege, ohne es zu wecken. Sicherheitshalber legte er auch einen Schlafzauber auf den Jungen. Und dann verschwand er so leise, wie er gekommen war – dieses Mal mit einem kleinen Bündel auf dem Arm.

Was dem Entführer nicht aufgefallen zu sein schien war, dass er das Kinderbett nicht so leer zurückgelassen hatte, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Und dieses kleine Spielzeug würde ihm zum Verhängnis werden, denn es hieß nicht umsonst, dass Eltern um und für ihre Kinder kämpften.

Bald schon würde er erfahren, was es bedeutete, wenn ein Harry Letum dafür sorgte, dass sein Sohn unbeschadet nach Hause kehrte.

So, hier also nun das zweite Kapitel. Ich tu mich recht schwer beim überarbeiten, wirklich schlimm… Aber ich hoffe, dass es sich am Ende lohnt und besser ist als zuvor.

Bye,

5


	3. and a bad wakeup call

7

3 …and a bad wake-up call

Die Sonne strahlte durch die Fenster und kitzelte den jüngeren der Schlafenden an der Nase. Doch auch das Reiben nützte nichts und so öffnete Sirius die Augen. Er hatte wunderbar geschlafen, hatte sich sicher gefühlt.

Lächelnd drehte er sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete das friedliche Gesicht des Älteren.

Als er seinen Freund hier ankommen gesehen hatte, war er erleichtert gewesen und als er nach der Geburt wieder aufgewacht war, hatte Harry das Bewusstsein noch immer nicht wieder gewonnen.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass der andere nicht erzählte, was er getan hatte, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war und selbst jetzt noch ziemlich fertig aussah. Es musste auf alle Fälle an seinen Kräften gezehrt haben.

Lucas schien wohl noch zu schlafen und er wollte mal nachsehen, wie es seinem kleinen Sonnenschein ging. Also schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und warf sich den Morgenmantel über, den Poppy ihm am Tag zuvor auf das Nebenbett gelegt hatte. Die Hausschuhe an den Füßen, tapste er leise zur Wiege.

Dann trat Entsetzen auf sein Gesicht. Dazu mischte sich Panik und Angst.

Hilflos schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, dann schrie er.

Der laute Schrei hallte durch die gesamte Krankenstation und riss nicht nur die Krankenschwester aus ihren Träumen, sondern auch Harry. Sofort saß er senkrecht und blickte sich hektisch um. Sein Freund, der eigentlich im liegen sollte, kniete vor der Wiege auf dem Boden und weinte herzzerreißend.

„Was ist los?", fragte er leise. Gleichzeitig kam in ihm die Ahnung hoch, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und das beunruhigte ihn sehr. Aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, was es war.

Er sah nicht von Sirius weg, als er aufstand. Doch dann traf ihn der Blick aus blauen, verweinten Augen, die nichts als Angst und Hilflosigkeit widerspiegelten.

„Lucas... er ist weg!!", hörte der Kopfgeldjäger die leise Stimme Sirius´. Die Worte hallten immer und immer wider, schienen keinen Sinn zu ergeben und gleichzeitig traf ihn das Wissen um die Realität mit voller Wucht. Langsam kam er näher und starrte nun seinerseits in die leere Wiege.

Er schluckte.

Das konnte nicht sein! Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf, als könnte das alles nicht geschehen sein. Um ihn herum nahm er gar nichts mehr wahr, weshalb ihm auch entging, dass die Krankenschwester erschienen war.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die leere Wiege und dann auf Sirius, der noch immer weinend auf dem kalten Boden des Krankensaals saß. Harry Letum stand wie versteinert vor dem Bettchen und rührte sich nicht.

Poppy entschied sich dazu, sich zuerst um den jungen Black zu kümmern. So kniete sie sich neben ihn und drückte den Jungen an ihre Brust. Anschließend strich sie ihm über den Rücken und flüsterte beruhigende Worte, auch wenn sie eigentlich sinnlos waren.

Gleichzeitig fragte sich die Frau, wer so etwas nur tun konnte? Vor allem aber, warum?

So in ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie ziemlich spät, dass sich der junge Mann vor der Wiege herunter gebeugt hatte. Nun streckte er die Hand aus, in der er wenig später einen Kreisel hielt.

„Der muss vom Täter sein", flüsterte er leise, doch es hallte so laut, als hätte er geschrien.

Die Krankenschwester blickte den Auror an und erschrak. Einen solch eiskalten und fast schon mörderischen Blick hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie war nur froh, dass der Junge in ihren Armen nicht auch zu seinem Freund gesehen hatte, er wäre sicherlich noch ängstlicher geworden.

„Es tut mir leid, Liebling", flüsterte Harry und legte seine Arme um den anderen, der sich an ihn klammerte. Sirius schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf.

„Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"

„Ich habe unser Baby nicht beschützt, wie es meine Aufgabe ist. Ich habe versagt!"

Das kleine Spielzeug, das in seiner Hand lag, wurde beinahe von seiner Faust zersplittert, so sehr drückte er zu.

„Schatz, hör bitte auf zu weinen. Ich hole ihn zurück, das schwöre ich dir!", sagte Harry mit beinahe verzweifelter Stimme.

„Hör auf zu sagen, dass es deine Schuld sei! Ich hätte ihn genauso beschützen müssen!", schrie der Black beinahe und schluchzte erneut auf, doch es kamen keine Tränen mehr.

„Aber-", wollte Harry protestieren, kam aber gar nicht dazu, mehr als ein Wort zu sagen.

„Nichts aber! Wir sind beide für Lucas verantwortlich!"

Stille breitete sich aus, in die sich Poppy nicht einmischen wollte. Sie verstand nicht, wieso sich Letum alleine die Schuld gab. Im Übrigen, wer rechnete schon damit, dass ausgerechnet in Hogwarts jemand herumschlich und Säuglinge stahl?

„Wie willst du ihn finden? Es gibt doch nicht einen einzigen Anhaltspunkt, der uns weiterhelfen könnte!", sprach der Jüngere weiter und sank auf das zerwühlte Bett, in dem er zuvor noch friedlich geschlummert und nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass man ihren Sonnenschein entführt hatte.

„Ich werde mich erst mal umhören und herausfinden, wem dieses Spielzeug gehört. Und wenn das nichts bringt, werden wir weiter sehen."

Sirius nickte. Die Verzweiflung, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte und sich nun voll entfaltete, war furchtbar. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und bebte vor Gefühlen. Er vertraute auf Harry, aber die Angst, ihren Sohn niemals mehr in den Armen halten zu können, blieb.

Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass sein Freund ihn erneut in die Arme genommen hatte und zu trösten versuchte, obwohl er selbst am Ende war.

Poppy, die in den letzten Minuten nur still zugesehen hatte, musste selbst mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit kämpfen. Sie fragte sich, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, wieder so gefasst und ruhig zu werden. Und als sie einen Moment später in die eiskalten und entschlossenen Augen blickte, wusste sie, dem war nicht so. Harry Letum war wohl noch weitaus tiefer verletzt, als man es jemals annehmen und er es zeigen würde.

Und sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er alles tun und jeden Hebel in Bewegung setzen würde, um sein Kind zurückzubekommen.

Sie betete zu allen mächtigen Zauberern, dass er nicht daran zu Grunde ging.

---

Severus trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Die Tatsache, dass er zu einem Treffen geholt worden war, und das auch noch von Lucius Malfoy, konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten! Zusätzlich war da noch die Tatsache, dass er ja offiziell unter dem Imperius stand und dem Unnennbaren damit in der Öffentlichkeit, was mit dem Todesserkreis gleichzusetzen war, treu ergeben sein musste.

Und so stand er, wie viele andere Todesser, in dem großen Saal, an dessen einen Ende der Thron des Dunklen Lords stand. Die Anhänger um ihn herum tuschelten leise und hier und da konnte er Gesprächsfetzen auffangen, die ihm leider nicht weiterhalfen. Niemand schien zu wissen, weshalb sie hierher gerufen worden waren. Das bedeutete, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu warten.

Dann öffnete sich die große Doppeltür, durch die der Dunkle Lord geschritten kam. Eigentlich war es viel mehr ein Schweben, das einem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Der Mann wusste, wie man Eindruck hinterließ.

Aber das war nebensächlich und unwichtig. Viel wichtiger war die Frage, warum ausgerechnet um diese Uhrzeit ein Treffen abgehalten wurde? Für sehr viele der Anwesenden war es doch auffällig jetzt an ihrem eigentlichen Platz zu fehlen, oder?

Severus´ Gedanken wurden erneut unterbrochen, als sich eine Nebentür öffnete. Ihm war nicht einmal bekannt, dass diese Tür existierte! Aber gut, das ließ sich nicht ändern und jetzt wusste er es ja. Viel interessanter war, was jetzt geschah.

Voldemort hatte auf seinem Thron Platz genommen und betrachtete seine Diener mit erhobenem Haupt. Man sah ihm seine Arroganz geradezu an.

Nichts desto trotz konnte er die soeben erschienene Person nicht erkennen. Zumindest solange, bis sie sich drehte. Severus zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

Das dort war Peter Pettigrew!!

Seine Gedanken rasten. Das muss der Grund gewesen sein, weshalb Harry ihn nie gemocht hatte! Und deshalb hatte er ihn auch immer ausgegrenzt und ignoriert!

Vielleicht hätte Harry diesen kleinen Verräter ja auch schon längst getötet, wenn er die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte? Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er sollte sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren, was hier geschah, schließlich war es seine Aufgabe, die Informationen an den Orden weiter zu geben.

Dann bewegte sich der kleine Junge, der sich als Freund der Marauders bezeichnete. Seine kurzen Beine trugen ihn nach vorne, hin zu den Stufen.

„Meister!", rief Pettigrew dann mit piepsiger und wirklich unterwürfiger Stimme. An Ort und Stelle sank er auf den Boden und verneigte sich so tief es ihm möglich war. Nicht nur Severus fiel auf, das der Junge etwas bei sich zu haben schien und sie fragten sich, was es wohl war?

„So, du hast es also wirklich geschafft?", erklang die bösartige Stimme des Lords zischend. Augenblicklich hatte sich Stille ausgebreitet und die Anwesenden starrten interessiert nach vorne. Eine knisternde Spannung streckte ihre Fühler aus und schien die Gemüter zu zerreißen.

„Ja, My Lord!", antwortete Pettigrew und erhob sich langsam, aber nur gerade soweit, dass er die Stufen hinauf kriechen konnte – Severus wurde bei so viel Heuchelei schlecht - dann schlug er seinen Umhang zurück und hob dem Mann etwas entgegen. Noch hatte niemand erkannt, um was es sich handelte, doch als ein lauter Schrei erklang, wussten es alle:

Ein Baby!

---

Die Stille auf der Krankenstation war niedergedrückt. Die Schulschwester kam mit einer traurigen Langsamkeit ihren Tätigkeiten nach und Sirius saß dicht an Harry gedrängt, suchte Schutz und Stütze. Der Schock des Verlustes wirkte nach wie vor auf ihre Gemüter, drückte sie nach unten und so schwiegen sie schon eine ganze Weile.

So fanden Remus, James und Lily sie auch vor, als sie auf die Station kamen, um sich nach dem Kleinen zu erkundigen. Es kam ihnen seltsam vor, dass niemand sprach und die beiden frisch gebackenen Eltern nicht mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlten.

So traten sie langsam näher und musterten die zwei skeptisch. Sie spürten, dass etwas nicht stimmte und so stellte James seine Frage laut:

„He, was ist los?"

Darauf fiel sein Blick in die Wiege, doch Lucas war nicht da.

„Wo ist der Kleine?", wollte nun auch Lily wissen, die dem Blick ihres Freundes gefolgt war.

„Er ist doch nicht krank?", mischte sich auch der Werwolf ein.

Sie erhielten keine Antwort und langsam wurden die drei doch ungeduldig. Sie wussten nicht was hier vor sich ging, doch es musste ernst sein, wenn sich die zwei so eigenartig verhielten. Vor allem Harry hätte doch bestimmt sofort etwas gesagt, wenn der kleine Kerl wirklich krank wäre, oder?

„Jetzt sagt doch was!", forderte Lily mit nun leicht unsicherer Stimme. Keiner der beiden auf dem Bett regte sich, Sirius drängte sich lediglich näher an seinen Freund.

Poppy, die mitbekommen hatte, was los war, kam heran und führte die drei auf die Seite.

„Lasst die beiden besser in Ruhe, ja?"

Verständnislos starrten sie sie an, die Münder standen weit offen.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst?! Das sind unsere Freunde und sie wollen, dass wir sie alleine lassen?"

Die Frau seufzte deprimiert und schaute kurz zu dem Bett, ehe sie sich wieder den Schülern zuwandte.

„Versprecht mir bitte, dass ihr nicht darüber redet, in Ordnung?"

Sofort stimmten die Schüler zu, schließlich konnten sie es kaum noch ertragen, länger so unwissend zu sein. Poppy nickte zufrieden.

„Heute Nacht ist jemand auf die Krankenstation gekommen und hat Lucas entführt."

Das war das Letzte, das sie erwartet hatten und dementsprechend schockiert und sprachlos starrten die Jugendlichen die Krankenschwester an. Dann begannen sie wie auf Kommando durcheinander mit Fragen um sich zu werfen.

Sirius hielt sich die Ohren zu, als die drei Stimmen durch den leeren Saal hallten und ihn daran erinnerten, dass Lucas´ Quietschen auch erklingen sollte. Dann spürte er den Arm seines Freundes, der sich um ihn legte und das Prickeln seiner Magischen Aura, die schon leise knisterte.

Niemand sonst schien es zu bemerkten, bis Harry sich bemerkbar machte:

„SCHWEIGT!!!"

Panisch wirbelten die vier Personen herum und starrten den jungen Mann an, von dem dieser schneidende Befehl gekommen war. Harry glühte förmlich und seine Augen zeigten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tiefen Schmerz, dann nur noch eiserne Härte.

Betreten senkten Lily, James und Remus die Blicke, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie die beiden mit ihren Worten verletzten.

„Entschuldigung", stammelte dann einer der drei und langsam hoben sie wieder die Blicke.

Harrys grüne Augen sahen sie an und erneut fühlten sie Reue, aber auch Traurigkeit und Angst darüber, was mit Lucas passiert sein könnte.

„All diese Fragen bringen überhaupt nichts! Im Moment ist es wichtiger Ruhe zu bewahren, so schwer das auch ist, und herauszufinden, wer es gewesen ist."

Harry hatte den Blick wieder gesenkt und wiegte seinen Freund sachte hin und her, da wieder stumme Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

Die drei Freunde kamen nun näher ans Bett und setzten sich zu dem Paar, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie helfen würden. Still baten sie alle Mächte darum, dass der Knirps bald wieder hier wäre.

Remus wagte sich nach einer Weile als erstes wieder etwas zu sagen:

„Gibt es denn schon einen Anhaltspunkt?"

Harry sah auf und die drei hatten schon Angst wieder etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, doch da nickte der Älteste. Er hob langsam den linken Arm an und ließ damit einen Blick auf den kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand zu. Es war ein kleines Spielzeug, das man auch Kreisel nannte.

„Das hier habe ich in der Wiege gefunden, es ist nicht von uns", erklärte er.

„Ihr kennt niemanden, der so ein Teil besitzt?", fragte Harry, nachdem er die Gesichter der anderen gesehen hatte. Offensichtlich hatten sie noch nie zuvor ein solches Ding gesehen.

Wie erwartet bestand ihre Antwort aus einem Kopfschütteln.

Das stürzte den jungen Black noch weiter in die Schwärze. Wenn sie nicht einmal herausfinden konnten, wem dieser Gegenstand gehörte, dann würden sie auch nicht die kleinste Spur finden. Und ohne eine solche war die Hoffnung, ihren Kleinen jemals wiederzusehen, geringer als klein…

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie ihm sanft durch die Haare und über den Rücken gestreichelt wurde, aber es half nicht wirklich. Der Schmerz blieb und die Angst ebenfalls, dass sie ihren kleinen Schatz niemals mehr sehen würden.

---

Der Dunkle Lord hielt das Baby mittlerweile in seinen eigenen Händen und musterte es. Es war klein, hatte blaue Augen, schwarze Haare und schrie fürchterlich - definitiv eine Sache, die er nie haben wollte!

Aber das war hier ja nicht der Punkt, denn, sollte einmal eine seiner unzähligen Nutten schwanger werden, könnte er sie erstens töten oder zweitens rausschmeißen – kein Ärger also.

Jetzt bestand nur ein Problem für ihn, das er seinen Todessern selbstverständlich nicht unter die Nase reiben würde, und das war, dass er keinen Schimmer hatte, was er mit diesem Ding anfangen sollte? Vielleicht töten?

Nein. Das wäre nicht spektakulär genug. Und wo bliebe seine Unterhaltung? Immerhin musste genug Grausamkeit vorhanden sein. Und was wäre grausamer und qualvoller für diesen Letum, als später einmal gegen seinen eigenen kleinen Bastard kämpfen zu müssen?

Nun, zuvor sollte er allerdings dieses unerträgliche Geheule abgestellt bekommen und dann das Kind irgendwohin abschieben, bis es alt genug wäre, dass er sich seiner annehmen konnte.

Ja, das war eine geniale Idee, die er da hatte und er freute sich schon gewaltig auf das Gesicht, das Letum machen würde, wenn er seinem Balg gegenüber stehen würde.

Zuvor musste er das Kind allerdings unterbringen. Nur, wer eignete sich dafür?

Voldemorts Blick wanderte durch die Reihen. Es musste jemand sein, dem er sozusagen vertraute und zumutete, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen – nicht, dass er auch nur irgendwem auf irgendeine Art irgendwie vertraute!

Genau genommen kannte er die Bedeutung von Vertrauen nicht einmal. Dennoch blieb die Frage offen, wem er das Balg geben sollte. Sekunden später erschien ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das den Todessern Angst bereitete. Oh ja, er wusste, wer die Ehre haben würde. Denn wer wäre besser geeignet, als jemand, der sein eigenes Kind an ihn verschenkte, ohne darüber nachzudenken?

So, auch dieses Kapitel ist fertig. Was sagt ihr?

Bye,

7


	4. The spinning toy

7

04 The spinning toy

Es war eine Weile später, als die Marauders in Begleitung Harry Letums an ihrem Haustisch saßen und zu Abend aßen. Der Auror hatte die Schulkrankenschwester darum gebeten, seinem Freund einen Beruhigungs- und Schlaftrank zu geben, damit er Ruhe bekam. Er hatte das so kurz nach der Geburt sowieso dringend nötig. Außerdem hatten der Schock und die Angst, die durch Lucas´ Entführung ausgelöst worden waren, ihn noch zusätzlich ausgelaugt.

Angst und Ungewissheit nagten schwer an ihm. Außerdem war es grausam, wenn die Frage, ob er sein Kind jemals wieder sehen würde, unbeantwortet bliebe. Gedanken rasten durch Harrys Kopf, ergaben aber kaum Sinn, da er sie gar nicht erfassen konnte.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch drehte sich surrend der Kreisel und machte die Situation auch nicht besser. Er kannte diese Teile zwar, aber das half ihm nicht gerade dabei, den Besitzer ausfindig zu machen.

Genau genommen lag seine Hoffnung darin, dass ihn dieses Ding auf eine Spur bringen würde. Aber wie es aussah, tat es das nicht.

Seufzend legte er die Arme verschränkt auf den Tisch und bettete den Kopf auf sie. Müde folgten seine Augen den Bahnen des Spielzeuges. Irgendwie war es fast hypnotisierend und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Blick abwenden sollte – am Ende schlief er auch noch ein.

Ihm gegenüber saßen Lily und James, während Remus links neben dem Älteren Platz genommen hatte. Alle drei waren genauso traurig, was man ihnen deutlich ansah.

---

Der Dunkle Lord klopfte sich für seine Genialität gedanklich selbst auf die Schulter. Es war wieder einmal bewiesen worden, dass er alleine dazu fähig war die Welt zu beherrschen, denn schließlich war er ein Genie. Und das konnte man wohl kaum abstreiten, wenn man bedachte, was er sich wieder einmal ausgedacht hatte.

Genug des Eigenlobes, dachte er mit einem gehässigen Lächeln und erhob sich. Das Baby weinte nach wie vor und Severus wurde immer nervöser. Was sollte er denn nur tun? Er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass dem Kind etwas geschah!

Die nächste Frage war: Wo hatte Peter das Kleine überhaupt her?

„Meine Diener!", erfüllte in diesem Moment eine kalte Stimme die Halle und der Junge riss den Blick von dem Säugling.

„Das hier ist unsere Chance auf Rache! Dieses kleine Gör wird dafür sorgen, dass unser neuer Dorn im Auge Qualen erleidet und eines Tages mit der Tatsache zurechtkommen muss, gegen sein eigenes Balg zu kämpfen!"

Nachdem er das schreiende Kind hoch genug gehalten hatte, damit jeder seiner Untergebenen es sehen konnte, gab er es grob an Pettigrew zurück.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Letums Kind!!", zischte Voldemort böse amüsiert und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer noch grässlicheren Fratze. Gleichzeitig erstarrte Severus, dem bewusst geworden war, was das bedeutete.

Er musste etwas tun!

---

Die Marauders wurden an diesem Tag, zumindest solange noch nicht viele Schüler anwesend waren, von den anderen gemieden. Niemand wollte sich mit dieser Traurigkeit anstecken.

Doch dann öffnete sich die Hallentür und ein Schwall Schüler strömte herein, worunter auch einige Gryffindors waren, die sich quatschend an den Tisch setzten.

Und wenige Minuten später erschien auch Peter Pettigrew, der sich etwas weiter weg setzte – die kleine Gruppe hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.

Lily, James, Remus und Harry wurden aus ihren Gedanken und der Stille zwischen ihnen gerissen, als einer der zuvor angekommen Schüler, ein Junge mit blonden Haaren, plötzlich quietschte und auf den Kreisel deutete, der noch immer surrend seine Kreise zog.

„Du hast so einen?! Ich will auch immer einen haben, aber Mama kauft so was nicht, weil es Muggelkram ist! Wusstest du, dass Peter auch einen hat?"

Zuerst hatte Harry dem Kind keine Beachtung geschenkt, doch als der letzte Satz gefallen war, war sein Kopf nach oben geruckt. Die der anderen drei ebenfalls und Peter selbst war aufgesprungen und starrte auf den Tisch.

„Das ist meiner!!", rief er bestimmt und grapschte schnell nach dem Kreisel, als wäre es eine heilige Reliquie.

Während Lily, James und Remus schockiert zu ihrem Mitschüler starrten, wurde der Älteste unter ihnen von eiskalter Wut gepackt.

Er!

Schon wieder er!

Wieso musste diese miese, kleine Ratte andauernd sein Leben zerstören?! Reichte es nicht, dass er Lily und James den Tod bringen würde? Scheinbar nicht… Der Hass, den er schon damals verspürt hatte, kochte wieder auf und schlug hohe, lodernde Flammen. Einige Schüler wunderten sich, weshalb es in der Halle plötzlich so warm wurde, doch es kam niemand auf die Idee, dass Harry der Auslöser sein könnte.

Eben jener junge Mann erhob sich mit einem Knurren, brannte die Ratte mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu Asche und rauschte aus der Halle. Wäre er dort geblieben, hätte es sicherlich einen Toten gegeben.

---

Wie froh war der Slytherin, dass die Todesserversammlung endlich vorbei war! Es war ein Schock gewesen, zu erfahren, dass ausgerechnet Pettigrew den kleinen Lucas entführt und dann auch noch an Voldemort weitergegeben hatte.

Nun saß er in seinem Zimmer und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Irgendwie musste er Harry erklären, was passiert war…

Leider hatte man ihn aber nicht auf die Krankenstation gelassen und eine Auskunft darüber, wo sich der andere aufhielt, hatte er auch nicht bekommen. Natürlich könnte er eine Eule schicken, aber das würde zu lange dauern. Vielleicht war es am besten, wenn er ihn jetzt sofort suchen ginge!

Severus war mit diesem Gedanken aufgesprungen und wollte gerade die Türklinke greifen, als sich diese selbstständig bewegte. Erschrocken machte er einen Schritt zurück und das nicht zu früh, denn die Tür öffnete sich weit. Das Gleichgewicht fast verlierend, starrte er auf die große Gestalt, die vor ihm erschienen war.

„Harry!", rief der Jüngere dann mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Angst, als er den anderen erkannt hatte. Harry selbst schien das nicht zu bemerken, denn er knallte die Tür einfach ins Schloss und warf sich anschließend aufs Bett. Severus war ihm sofort gefolgt und setzte sich nun neben ihn.

Harry sah ziemlich fertig aus und wenn er an den entführten Lucas dachte, dann war das nachvollziehbar. Tief atmete der Jüngere durch, dann öffnete er den Mund:

„Ich muss dir was sagen!"

Nein, es wäre sicherlich nicht gut, wenn er länger mit seinem Wissen hinterm Berg halten würde. Jetzt wartete er auf eine Reaktion, doch nichts tat sich.

„Lucas ist entführt worden...", sagte Harry nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit leise, in der sich Severus doch nicht mehr getraut hatte etwas zu sagen. Als der Auror schließlich zu dem Slytherin schaute, konnte man sehen, wie verletzt und verängstigt der Größere in Wirklichkeit war. Für Severus war es ein Schock den anderen so zu sehen – das hatte er noch nie.

„Ich weiß...", schluckte der Junge tapfer und seufzte.

„Die Ratte war es", fuhr Harry mit ruhiger Stimme und unterschwelligem Hass fort.

„Ich weiß...", antwortete Severus erneut.

Der Kopfgeldjäger sah ihn plötzlich so intensiv an, dass der andere seinen Blick abwandte.

„Er hat ihn zu IHM gebracht. Sein Plan ist es, deinen Sohn gegen dich aufzuhetzen, wenn er älter ist!"

Es dauerte eine Minute, bis diese Worte durchgesickert waren, doch als es dann soweit war, sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und Fassungslosigkeit folgte auf den Fuß. Harry war übel, gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wieso er nicht von Anfang an daran gedacht hatte, dass dieser machtbesessene Möchtegernweltherrscher seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

„Soll das heißen, dieses kleine Stück Dreck hat meinen Sohn? Und die Ratte hat ihn zu ihm gebracht?!"

Severus konnte den Hass und die Wut aus der Stimme seines `großen Bruders´ hören, und sie machten dem Slytherin Angst. Er hoffte nur, dass der andere ihm keine Vorwürfe machen würde.

Doch diese Angst war unbegründet, denn Harry war soeben aus der Tür gestürmt und hatte auch schon den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich gelassen.

Eiligst rannte der Jüngere hinter dem anderen her. Er musste Harry doch noch sagen, wo sich der Junge befand!

Nach unendlichen Minuten wie es ihm vorkam, holte er den Auror ein, der von einer Schülertraube aufgehalten wurde.

„Harry!", schrie Severus über die jüngeren Schüler hinweg und sorgte so dafür, dass sich der Ältere zu ihm umdrehte.

„Voldemort hat ihn meinem Vater mitgegeben!"

Es war, als würde ein Blitz durch seinen Körper zucken, als die Worte des anderen bei ihm ankamen.

„Was?!", zischte der Kopfgeldjäger mit Augen, in denen ein Hurrikan tobte. Severus zuckte heftig zusammen und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nichts tun, um ihn dir wiederzubringen!"

Der Blick des Älteren wurde wieder weicher, schließlich wollte er den anderen nicht glauben lassen, er wäre schuld. Überhaupt musste sich der Jüngere in seiner dortigen Lage völlig hilflos gefühlt haben. Zuletzt wäre es auch zu auffällig gewesen, wenn er etwas unternommen hätte und es lag nicht in Harrys Absicht, Severus´ Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Um den anderen nicht weiter zu erschrecken, atmete er einige Male tief durch, dann sprach er den Jungen wieder an:

„Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf, Sev. Und jetzt sage mir, wo dein Vater ist!"

Geschockt realisierte der Slytherin, was Harry ihn eben gefragt hatte. Mit Sicherheit wollte er den Mann, den er seinen Vater schimpfte, aufsuchen. Doch das war in Severus´ Augen viel zu gefährlich – eine Tatsache, die den anderen wohl kaum aufhalten würde.

„Ich weiß nicht...", log er also und betete innerlich, dass es einen anderen Weg geben möge, um Lucas zurückzuholen. Der Blick in den grünen Augen sagte Severus, dass seine Lüge nicht überzeugend genug gewesen war und er gleich mit der Wahrheit herausrücken müsste.

Plötzlich fielen ihm die umstehenden Schüler auf, die sie beide nicht mehr bewusst wahrgenommen hatten. Doch jetzt, da sie über Gehörtes tuschelten, wurden sie zu einer Gefahr. Während Severus ratlos in die Gesichter blickte, fackelte der Auror nicht lange.

Harry führte eine Handbewegung aus, auf die hin sämtliche Schüler ohnmächtig zu Boden fielen.

Mit offenem Mund beobachtete der dunkelhaarige Junge den anderen, musste über diese erschreckende Entschlossenheit schlucken.

„Wenn sie wieder aufwachen, werden sie hiervon nichts mehr wissen. Und jetzt sage mir, wo sich dein Vater aufhält! Schließlich wird es auch für dich von Vorteil sein, wenn ich ihn nach Azkaban bringe."

Dieses Argument war wirklich überzeugend, musste Severus eingestehen, aber zu welchem Preis? Sicher, sein Vater war ein Tyrann, wenn auch noch lange nicht so schlimm wie der Dunkle persönlich, doch er gab sich redlich Mühe nahe an ihn heranzukommen, um seinem Vorbild gerecht zu werden.

Aber er wollte nicht Harrys Leben aufs Spiel setzen! Andererseits stand jetzt Lucas` Leben auf der Kippe und auch den Kleinen wollte er nicht tot wieder sehen…

Es war eine harte Entscheidung, die der junge Snape zu fällen hatte und das Geräusch Harrys immer wieder klappernder Schuhsohle auf dem Steinboden unterstützte sein klares Denken nicht besonders.

„Severus, mein Sohn ist in Gefahr! Und wenn du mir jetzt nicht auf der Stelle sagst, wo er hin ist, dann werde ich ihn solange suchen, bis ich ihn gefunden habe!"

Angesprochener zuckte zusammen und seufzte schließlich ergeben.

„Pass aber bitte auf dich auf, ja? Du bist mein großer Bruder und ich möchte nicht, dass dir oder dem Kleinen etwas geschieht. Und tu meiner Mutter bitte nichts, sie ist wirklich ein guter Mensch, der unter meinem Vater zu leiden hat..."

Harry nickte einverstanden und wartete darauf, die ersehnte Information zu erhalten.

„Er hat Lucas mit nach Hause genommen."

„Deiner Mutter wird nichts geschehen, Severus. Ich will nur mein Kind, das ist alles!"

Und so wandte er sich mit flatterndem Umhang ab und lief den Gang mit weit ausholenden Schritten entlang, um möglichst schnell an sein Ziel zu kommen. Er hoffte nur, dass er es schaffte, bevor Sirius wieder aufwachte.

---

Auf Snape Manor saß ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und großer Nase in einem riesigen Polstersessel und freute sich darüber, dass er einen wichtigen Auftrag für seinen Meister erfüllen durfte.

Es war doch gut gewesen, dass er zur Versammlung gegangen war! Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, hätte der Lord dieses Balg an Caligula Malfoy gegeben. Nein, nur hier würde das Gör mit der strengsten Disziplin erzogen werden, die nötig war, um es für den Unnennbaren vorzubereiten – alles andere stand außer Frage. Immerhin sollte sein Meister stolz auf ihn sein und nur auf diese Weise konnte er das erreichten und zu Anerkennung gelangen.

Das hämische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Snapes wurde noch verzerrter, als er das Baby in dem Korb betrachtete. Seine Frau hatte ihm das Kind sofort abgenommen, als sie es bei seiner Heimkehr gesehen hatte. Er war froh darüber gewesen, denn sein eigenes Gör war in diesem Alter schon anstrengend genug gewesen – und war es leider immer noch!

Allerdings würde er seiner Frau schon noch klar machen, dass sie dieses Nervenbündel nicht erziehen würde, ansonsten würde das Ding genauso verweichlicht und unnütz werden, wie sein eigener Sohn es all die Zeit gewesen war.

Entspannt streckte Snape die Beine von sich und genehmigte sich ein Glas Rum, das ihm die verängstigte Hauselfe gebracht hatte. Mit einem Tritt hatte er das arme Wesen zurück in die Küche geschickt.

„Hm... In ein paar Jahren wird der Bursche alt genug sein, um Flüche lernen zu können und dann wird es lustig! Allerdings werde ich wohl jemanden finden müssen, der das übernimmt, ich kann das ja leider nicht selbst tun...", dachte er laut nach und bemerkte nicht das entsetzte Gesicht seiner Frau, die hinter ihm stand.

Mrs. Snape hatte die Hände auf den Mund gedrückt und starrte auf das Körbchen, in dem der Kleine schlief. War das wirklich die Absicht ihres Mannes? Wollte er ein unschuldiges Kind zu einer mordenden Puppe formen? Wieso nur tat er das?

Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum sich ihr Mann so sehr verändert hatte. Als sie ihn vor fast zwanzig Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, war er nicht so gewesen.

Genau genommen hatte seine Veränderung einige Zeit, nachdem sie ihm offenbart hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war und er von Voldemort erfahren hatte, begonnen. Er war vom ersten Moment an, als er von dessen Parolen gehört hatte, Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie auch erfahren, dass er ein Squib war.

Heute war sie eine hübsche Frau mit schwarzen lockigen Haaren, einer schlanken Figur und ebenso schwarzen Augen, die nichts als Trauer und Angst in ihrer Seele beherbergte. Es waren die Leiden einer liebenden Mutter, die sie noch an diesem Ort hielten, denn ihren Sohn wollte sie nicht verlassen, das würde keiner von ihnen beiden überleben – es gab schließlich viele Varianten und an einer davon würden sie beide sterben…

---

Das große Schmiedeeiserne Tor ragte vor Harry auf und schien ihn mit seinem aus einer Schlange bestehenden Initial S auszulachen. Sein Gesicht war düster vor Hass und Wut.

Je näher er dem Eingang zu diesem Grundstück gekommen war, desto mehr hatte er den Schild fühlen können, der das Anwesen schützte und jeden Besucher oder in seinem Fall Angreifer, ankündigte. Nun, das war in seine Augen das kleinste Problem, er wollte ja entdeckt werden und diesem Dreckskerl eine solche Angst einjagen, dass er es niemals mehr wagen würde, seinen Namen auszusprechen.

Niemand entführte einfach so sein Kind!

So, auch dieses Kapitel ist endlich fertig überarbeitet! Wie findet ihr es? Ich denke, besser, oder? Bye,

7


	5. Severus father

6

05 Severus´ father

Harry stieß das Tor mit einem magischen Schlag weit auf und setzte den ersten Schritt auf den Boden der Snapes. Eigentlich hatte er mit mehr Abwehrzaubern gerechnet, denn es war ziemlich einfach gewesen, sich Zugang zu verschaffen.

Vielleicht wurde er aber auch schon erwartet? Ja, es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ein Alarmzauber die Bewohner gewarnt hatte – schließlich hatte er sein Anwesen auch mit derartigen Tricks gesichert.

Nun, zumindest würde Snape Senior böse überrascht sein, wenn Harry Letum plötzlich auf seiner Türschwelle erschien. Außerdem waren sicherlich alle Todesser dem Glauben verfallen, dass er sich gequält am Boden wälzte – womit sie leider teilweise Recht gehabt hatten, aber sicher würde er nicht tatenlos herumsitzen, so wie sie es sich wohl erhofften.

Aber gut, jetzt war es viel wichtiger, dass er diesem Möchtegern zeigte, wer er war und dass man ihn besser nicht zum Feind hatte.

---

Der Herr von Manor Snape erschrak, als der Alarm ankündigte, dass jemand ohne Erlaubnis sein Grundstück betreten hatte. Er überlegte mit sich überschlagenden Gedanken, aber es fiel ihm niemand ein, der so etwas wagen würde.

Langsam erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshallte, um seinen ungebetenen Gast zu begrüßen.

---

Das Eingangsportal kam langsam in Sicht und Harry fühlte mit jedem Schritt, den er näher kam, ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper. Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern, versetzte ihn in eine Art Rausch. Gleichzeitig fühlte er Hass und Wut, aber auch Hoffnung, dass seinem Sohn nichts geschehen war und er ihn gesund wieder mit zu Sirius nehmen könnte.

Dann hatte er endlich die große, dunkle Holztür erreicht, die er einfach so aufstieß, ohne jedes Hindernis.

Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und als er in der Halle stand, fiel sein Blick nach rechts auf den Hausherren. Aus einem Raum, der hinter Snape lag, erklang Babygeschrei und die Stimme einer Frau, die scheinbar versuchte den Säugling zu beruhigen.

Erfolglos, wie es aussah.

„Mr. Letum", schnarrte der Mann mit seinen fettigen Haaren und der großen Hakennase. Harry zog lediglich eine Braue in die Höhe ob dieser Feststellung.

„Was führt Sie in mein Haus? Und das auch noch als ungebetener Gast."

Der Auror kochte vor unbändigem Zorn, grinste nach außen hin allerdings selbstgefällig. Und Snape versuchte Angst zu verbreiten, doch so imposant wie er aussehen wollte, wirkte Harry.

Die Züge des jungen Mannes erstarrten, seine Augen wurden kalt, der schwarze Umhang wiegte im sachten Wind, der durch die offenen Türen hereinkam - nichts an ihm ließ auf seine Gefühle schließen.

Tobias Snape fühlte sich immer unbehaglicher in seiner Situation, schließlich wusste er nicht, was auf ihn zukam. Natürlich hatte er schon gehört und sogar mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wozu dieser Zauberer im Stande war, aber am eigenen Leib wollte er es nicht unbedingt erfahren. Seine Gedanken sprangen zu seiner Verteidigungsmöglichkeit und ein Teil seiner Selbstsicherheit kehrte zurück.

Letum würde hier nicht rauskommen, ohne ein Andenken mit sich zu nehmen.

Harry setzte in diesem Moment wieder einen Schritt vor und antwortete:

„Ich bin hier, um deinen Tag zu versüßen, Snape!"

Der Unterton in der Stimme des jungen Auror war unverwechselbar und veranlasste Snape dazu einen Schritt nach hinten zu weichen. Im Grunde war der ältere Mann wehrlos, schließlich hatte er keine Chance gegen Magie. Er war hier im Vorteil und das würde er voll ausnutzen.

„Um es verständlich für dich auszudrücken, Snape: Ich will meinen Sohn zurück!"

Es war unverkennbar, dass Harrys Forderung unumgänglich war. Er würde kein Nein dulden.

Tobias Snape schluckte und wich einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten aus, gleichzeitig warf er einen genervten Blick über die Schulter. Lucas schrie noch immer und machte den Hausherren scheinbar ziemlich fertig.

Doch dann lag der Blick des Mannes wieder auf seinem Feind. Gleichzeitig griff er unbemerkt, so hoffte er, nach dem Stück kalten Metalls in seinem Umhang. Der Revolver lag nun schwer in seiner Hand und sollte es wirklich nötig werden, wäre er schnell gezogen.

Tatsächlich hatte der junge Mann ihm gegenüber nichts bemerkt, viel zu fixiert war er darauf, ihn auseinander zu nehmen.

Zur selben Zeit wunderte sich Harry darüber, dass Snape keine Todesser hier hatte, die als Wache dienten, immerhin könnte er sie jetzt sehr gut gebrauchen. Außerdem wäre Voldemort sicher sehr wütend, wenn sein neues Spielzeug, als das er Lucas sicherlich sah, Schaden nehmen würde.

Allerdings wurde der Auror rasch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn der Herr des Hauses meldete sich zu Wort:

„Du glaubst, dass dein Balg hier ist? Wie kommst du auf solchen Unsinn?"

„Halte mich nicht für dumm, Snape! Ich werde doch wohl das Geschrei meines Sohnes wiedererkennen! Außerdem weiß ich aus sicheren Quellen, dass der Kleine hier ist."

„Das würde ich nie wagen, Letum!", schnarrte der Mann mit sarkastischer Stimme und fuhr fort:

„Aber nimmst du wirklich an, dass ich eine solch wichtige Geisel hier behalten würde, wenn sie eine solche Bedeutung für den Lord hat?"

Harry zischte den Mann auf Parsel an und sorgte so dafür, dass er zusammenzuckte. Snape kannte das nur von seinem Meister, so war er umso geschockter, dass sein Feind diese Sprache ebenso beherrschte. Doch dieser Zustand hielt nur einen Augenblick, in dem er seine Fassung zurück gewann.

Das hatte jedoch gereicht, um Harry angreifen zu lassen – mit den Fäusten.

Eine Tatsache, mit der Snape absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. Und so blutete Sekunden später die Nase des Hausherrn.

Harry setzte einen Schritt nach, holte aus und schlug erneut zu. Dieses Mal traf er den Magen und Tobias Snape ging in die Knie.

„Gib ihn mir, dann wirst du leben", knurrte der Auror nun gefährlich. Der Ältere zuckte ob der Schärfe der Stimme und zwischen zwei Schmerzensstöhnern zusammen. Langsam wurde ihm diese ganze Aktion doch zu heikel. Letum schien immer wütender zu werden und er konnte trotz, dass er ein Squib war, die starke Magie um den anderen herum wahrnehmen. Und das sollte etwas heißen.

So entschied sich Snape dazu, seinem Gegner zu geben, was er wollte – allerdings nicht, ohne ihm das Andenken mitzugeben.

„Dort!", knurrte der Mann mit den fettigen Haaren und Harry achtete nicht weiter auf ihn. Stattdessen machte er sich auf den Weg in den angrenzenden Raum, aus dem er das Weinen seines Sohnes vernommen hatte. Währenddessen nutzte er seine telepathischen Sinne und suchte nach Ian Potter. Nur Sekunden später hatte er ihn erreicht und der junge Mann war erstaunt, dass es so leicht gegangen war. Harrys Vermutung, weshalb es so schnell funktioniert hatte war, weil er mit dem Mann verwandt war. Dann wandte er sich wieder der gegenwärtigen Situation zu.

`Ian, hier ist Harry!´, sprach er gedanklich und erhielt einen Schrei seitens des Potters.

`Ich freu mich auch, danke´, meinte der junge Mann weiter.

`Was geht hier vor, Harry?´

`Das kann ich dir später erklären. Geh bitte sofort ins Ministerium und schicke Auroren nach Snape Manor. Beeil dich, es ist wichtig!´

`In Ordnung, wir sind in einigen Minuten da!´

Damit brach er die telepathische Verbindung ab und nahm den Raum wahr, in dem er nun stand. Es war das Wohnzimmer.

Auf der rechten Seite am Kamin stand ein Sessel, neben dem er eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren entdeckte, die Lucas auf den Armen hatte. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und seinen Sohn drückte sie schützend an ihre Brust, so als hätte sie Angst, dass ihm etwas geschähe.

„Geben Sie mir bitte meinen Sohn", bat Harry und steckte die Arme aus. Sie wich erschrocken zurück, als er näher kam und das Kind noch lauter zu weinen begann.

„Geben sie mir Lucas, er will zu mir! Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun", versuchte es Harry erneut, woraufhin sie sich leicht entspannte.

„Sie... Sie sind sein Vater?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme nach.

Er nickte zur Antwort.

Sie musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick lang, doch dann entschied sie, dass der Fremde die Wahrheit sprach und kam langsam auf Harry zu, den Jungen sanft wiegend.

„Hier, ihr Sohn", sagte sie schließlich, als sie ihm das Baby entgegen hielt.

Harry nahm Lucas unendlich glücklich auf seine Arme und der Kleine hatte ihn scheinbar auch erkannt, denn er hatte aufgehört zu weinen.

Ein beruhigtes Lächeln legte sich jetzt auf Mrs. Snapes Gesicht, doch es hielt nicht lange, als ihr die Situation und die gegenwärtigen Umstände wieder in den Sinn kamen.

„Schnell, bringen Sie den Kleinen in Sicherheit! Ich möchte nicht, dass er ein solch schlechtes Leben erleiden muss, wie es meinem Sohn zuteil wurde!"

Harry sah sie überrascht an, da er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie so ehrlich ein würde, was ihren eigenen Sohn anging. Aber er war auch erleichtert, dass sie sich Sorgen um Severus machte.

So wurden seine Züge etwas weicher.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich gut um Severus kümmern. Das verspreche ich", flüsterte er leise, damit ihr Mann nichts davon verstand und womöglich an Voldemort weiter erzählen konnte.

Sie nickte.

„Danke!"

„Gern geschehen. Und nun sollten wir auf die Auroren warten."

Auf seine Worte hin wollte sich Harry umdrehen, doch da erklang ein Knall und seine Augen weiteten sich in stiller Erkenntnis, als sich von seinem Rücken aus rasend schnell Schmerz ausbreitete und seinen gesamten Körper erfüllte.

Harry schluckte, dann wanderte sein Blick an sich herunter, mit der Vorahnung, dass er dort etwas sehen könnte. Doch da war nichts zu entdecken, er konnte nur fühlen und bemerken, dass die Kraft aus seinen Gliedern schwand. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, Lucas sicher zu halten.

Beinahe panisch hefteten sich seine Augen auf die Frau, ein stilles Flehen in ihnen, seinen Sohn entgegenzunehmen, bevor er ihn fallen lassen würde.

Hastig trat sie vor und im selben Moment, in dem der junge Mann bewusstlos den Boden berührte und sie das Kind auf den Armen hatte, erschienen die Auroren.

Sie schickten Tobias Snape mit mehreren Stupors zu Boden, der noch immer mit erhobener Waffe dagestanden war und hämisch gegrinst hatte.

„Mr. Snape, Sie sind verhaftet! Ihnen wird Gefolgsamkeit gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord und gerade eben versuchter Mord vorgeworfen. Führt ihn ab!", bellte einer der erschienen Männer und wedelte mit den Armen herum.

Zwei der Auroren waren sofort nach ihrem Erscheinen zu Harry geeilt, hatten sich seiner angenommen und versucht die Blutung zu stoppen. Doch sie waren ziemlich hilflos, schließlich kannten sie sich nicht im Geringsten mit Schussverletzungen dieser Art aus.

Und auch der Versuch das Blut aufzuhalten hatte wenig Erfolg, so dass es weiter die Kleidung tränkte und eine immer größere Lache bildete. Kurz entschlossen wurde eine Bahre heraufbeschworen und Harry darauf gelegt, um schnell das Gelände zu verlassen und ihn nach St. Mungos zu bringen.

Ian war erst einmal nur ziemlich geschockt, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und stellte sich zu der dunkelhaarigen Frau, die den Säugling auf den Armen hielt.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Ian Potter, ich arbeite für das Zaubereiministerium. Sie sind?"

„Eileen Snape", antwortete sie noch immer geschockt davon, was sich vor wenigen Minuten hier abgespielt hatte.

„Was wollen Sie?", wollte Eileen wissen und wich leicht zurück, um sich und das Kind besser schützen zu können. Im Moment war ihr nur wichtig, dass der kleine Lucas in Sicherheit war.

„Nun, ich bin ein Freund von Harry Letum, dem jungen Mann, den man gerade mitgenommen hat. Ich würde gerne erfahren, was er hier wollte."

Die Dunkelhaarige sah ihn etwas skeptisch an und war nicht sicher, ob sie diesem Mann vertrauen sollte. Das Kind in ihren Armen hingegen schien den Ministeriumsangestellten zu mögen, denn er blieb ruhig und sah neugierig zu ihm herüber.

Das war auch der ausschlaggebende Grund, weshalb Eileen befand, dass Potter Vertrauens erweckend genug war, um ihm zu sagen, was hier geschehen war. Also erzählte sie und als sie geendet hatte, lag Ians Blick auf dem Baby.

„Dann wäre es jetzt wohl besser, wenn wir nach Hogwarts gehen und den Kleinen zu seinem Vater zurückbringen."

Das irritierte die Frau im ersten Moment, doch sie nickte schließlich und überreichte Ian den Jungen, um ihren Mantel holen zu gehen. In schweren Stoff gekleidet kehrte sie zurück, nahm das Kind wieder an sich und nickte dem Ministeriumsangestellten zu. Nun war sie bereit, um das Baby an seine rechtmäßigen Eltern zu übergeben.

---

Während sich die Geschehnisse auf Snape Manor abgespielt hatten, war Sirius wieder erwacht. Und es hatte ihn sichtlich irritiert, dass nicht Harry, sondern Severus Snape an seinem Bett saß. Noch immer konnte er sein Erstaunen nicht in Worte fassen und die Fragen nach dem Verbleib seines Freundes wurden auch nicht wirklich ehrlich beantwortet. Immer wieder suchte der andere Ausflüchte.

Es stand fest: Snape hatte leider viel zu gut von seinem Freund gelernt...

So saßen sie jetzt also schweigend da, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Severus flehte alle mächtigen Magier an, dass Harry nichts passiert war und Sirius hoffte, dass es Lucas gut ging und Harry bald hier auftauchen sollte.

Die trüben Gesichter der beiden hatten sogar Poppy dazu verleitet die beiden aufzumuntern,

doch es hatte nicht so recht geklappt. So war sie schließlich unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu ihrer Beschäftigung zurückgekehrt.

Nicht viel später waren dann die restlichen Marauders aufgetaucht und hatten für Ablenkung sorgen wollen, aber schnell war klar gewesen, dass sie selbst auch viel zu mitgenommen waren, als dass sie etwas an der Stimmung hätten ändern können.

So hatte sich zu Poppys Leidwesen die Trauergemeinde in der Krankenstation vergrößert und zerrte zusätzlich an ihren Nerven. Schließlich sorgte sie sich ebenfalls um den Verbleib des Babys, wie alle anderen.

Es kam erst wieder Leben in die Jugendlichen, als die Flügeltür der Krankenstation aufgestoßen wurde und alle die Hoffnung hegten, es wäre Harry. Leider war es nicht die ersehnte Person, die dort die Tür durchquerte, dennoch blieb das Interesse, denn niemand konnte sich so recht erklären, weshalb Ian Potter und Eileen Snape hierher kamen?

„Dad?"

„Mum?"

Jo, auch hier ist die Überarbeitung beendet!^^ Der gesamte Inhalt verschiebt sich etwas in den Kapiteln, wie vllt diejenigen, die noch mal lesen, bemerkt haben.

Was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel? Bye,

6


	6. Where s Harry?

6

6 Where´s Harry?

Es war verwirrend für die Jugendlichen, die beiden Erwachsenen hier zu sehen. Vor allem für James und Severus.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sahen sie den beiden sich nähernden Elternteilen entgegen. Lucas allerdings noch immer unter dem Umhang verborgen, geschützt.

„Hallo, James. Remus, Severus – Sirius, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Ian besorgt.

Eigentlich war die Frage unnötig, denn Sirius war blass und die Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Severus hingegen sah auffordernd zu seiner Mutter, als er fragte:

„Mum, warum bist du hier?"

Ihre Züge wurden traurig, strahlten jedoch gleichzeitig so viel Liebe aus, dass es schwer wurde etwas zu deuten.

„Mein Liebling, ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Er folgte seiner Mutter auf die andere Seite der Halle und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm erklären würde, was los war.

„Als erstes solltest du wissen, Schatz, dass dein Vater abgeführt worden ist und jetzt wohl schon in Azkaban sein wird. Und ich bin hier, um jemanden nach Hause zu bringen."

Diese Aussage war für den Jugendlichen nicht unbedingt verständlich, doch als sie den Umhang entfernte und ein schlafendes Baby zum Vorschein kam, waren keine weiteren Worte mehr nötig. Langsam trat Eileen an das Bett und überreichte Sirius seinen Sohn, der ihn sofort an sich drückte. Die Freude, die ihn durchflutete, war unbeschreiblich und Lily weinte sogar vor Rührung.

Ian stand neben den Jugendlichen und trug ebenfalls ein leichtes Lächeln. Allerdings hielt es nicht lange und so wandte er sich kurz darauf ab, stellte sich zu Poppy. Leise teilte er ihr mit, dass sie den Kleinen lieber auf jegliche Zauber untersuchen sollte. Zwar war er nicht ernsthaft darum besorgt, dass Eileen dem Jungen etwas angetan hatte, aber man wusste nie genau, wozu Voldemort fähig war.

„Natürlich werde ich das tun! Das ist ja wohl selbstverständlich! Außerdem freue ich mich sehr, dass der Kleine wieder hier ist. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schrecklich angespannt die Stimmung hier war."

„Wie haben Sie ihn ruhig bekommen?", unterbrach Sirius mit rauer Stimme das Gespräch der beiden, als er sich an die Frau wandte, die nach wie vor neben dem Bett stand. Irritiert bemerkte er zeitgleich, dass Severus die Augen seiner Mutter hatte. Sie war eine ausgesprochene Schönheit.

Da stellte sich nicht nur Ian die Frage, wie sie an solch einen Ehemann hatte geraten können?

„Ich weiß nicht genau, ich hatte schon immer ein Händchen für Kinder", lächelte sie geschmeichelt und setzte sich auf den Bettrand, streichelte dem Säugling sanft über das kleine Köpfchen.

„Er ist sehr besonders", flüsterte sie lächelnd.

„Du musst sehr gut auf ihn aufpassen, denn das eigene Kind ist das Wertvollste, das man auf der Welt hat!"

Beschwörend schaute sie Sirius in die Augen, der wie hypnotisiert nickte. Ja, daran glaubte er auch.

„Das werde ich! Keiner wird ihn mir je wieder wegnehmen!", versprach er und nickte ernst.

Das war der Moment, in dem sich auch die Marauders wieder meldeten.

James drängte sich an Bett und hob feierlich die Hand.

„Ich schwöre auf meine Magie und meine Freundschaft zu dir und Harry, dass ich Lucas beschützen werde!"

Überrascht des Schwures wegen, reagierte Sirius nicht sofort, doch dann strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. Ian hingegen war absolut erschrocken darüber, dass sein Sohn einen Magischen Schwur geleistet hatte. Doch er kam nicht dazu, weiter nachzudenken, denn Remus trat neben James und sprach:

„Ich schwöre auf meine Magie und meine Freundschaft zu dir und Harry, dass ich Lucas beschützen werde!"

Die Erwachsenen hatten mittlerweile den Mund geöffnet, brachten aber keinen Ton heraus. Es war erstaunlich, dass Jugendliche in diesem Alter eine solche Bindung zueinander hatten, dass sie ohne weiteres einen solchen Eid leisteten.

Selbst Lily hob die Hand.

„Ich schwöre auf meine Magie und meine Freundschaft zu dir und Harry, dass ich Lucas beschützen werde!"

Was Ian und Eileen jedoch am sprachlosesten machte war, dass Severus seine Hand ebenfalls erhob und man seine Stimme deutlich hören konnte:

„Ich schöre auf meine Magie und meine Verbundenheit zu Harry, dass ich seinen Sohn mit meinem Leben beschützen werde!"

---

Sirius und die anderen drei waren unterdessen wieder etwas zur Ruhe gekommen, da Lucas unbeschadet in den Armen seines Vater gelandet war, doch da war immer noch ein Schatten, der zumindest Ian, Poppy und Eileen beschäftigte:

Harry Letum war nicht hier.

Es war schön, zu sehen, dass das Baby in Ordnung war und es ihm gut ging. Was man deutlich daran erkennen konnte, dass der Kleine am Daumen seines Dad´s nuckelnd und in dessen Armen schlief.

Eileen und Ian wussten, sie würden mit der Sprache herausrücken müssen, doch beiden wäre später lieber als jetzt. Was sollten sie denn sagen, wenn Sirius erst mal klar werden würde, dass Harry nicht anwesend war? Und wenn er dann wissen wollte, wo er war und was er tat?

Sollten sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Sagen, dass Harry Letum angeschossen worden war und von Auroren ins St. Mungos gebracht worden war? Sollten sie ihm sagen, dass er vielleicht nicht einmal mehr lebte?

Es bereitete Ian Übelkeit daran zu denken, was geschehen würde, sollte der Junge wirklich sterben. Am Ende würde er Sirius doch die Wahrheit sagen müssen, schließlich hatte

er ja jedes Recht, zu erfahren, was mit dem Vater seines Kindes los war...

---

Severus hatte sich etwas abseits von den anderen aufgehalten und das glückliche Bild beobachtet. Ihm war klar, dass er, solange Harry nicht anwesend war, ein Außenseiter bleiben würde. Sicherlich hatte er mittlerweile die Möglichkeit sich mit Hilfe verschiedener Zauber zu helfen, aber ihm wäre es wesentlich lieber, wenn er nicht darauf angewiesen wäre.

Eigentlich war ihm nur wichtig, dass der kleine Lucas in Sicherheit war und Harry bald hierher zurückkehrte. Hier, wo alle auf ihn warteten...

Im gleichen Moment wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass Harry nicht da war. Und nun baute sich die Frage auf, wo er denn war? Severus schaute zu seiner Mutter, die seinen Blick erwiderte - er konnte ihr genau ansehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Leise stellte er sich neben sie und Ian, den er ja schon im Winter kennen gelernt hatte.

„Mum?"

„Ja, mein Schatz?"

„Was ist mit Harry?"

Sie wurde noch blasser und ihr Blick senkte sich, während Ian die Zähne zusammen biss und Antwort gab:

„Versprich bitte, dass du es für dich behältst, in Ordnung?"

„Versprochen."

Nickend griff der Mann nach dem Arm des Jungen und führte ihn auf die Seite.

„Dein Vater hat Harry mit einer Muggelwaffe angeschossen und die Auroren haben ihn ins

St. Mungos geschafft. Bisher wissen wir noch nicht, wie es um ihn steht. Allerdings glaube ich, dass er ums Überleben kämpft..."

Severus schluckte trocken und senkte den Kopf, damit die anderen sein geschocktes Gesicht nicht sehen würden. Eine solche Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Harry war ihm immer übermächtig und unverwundbar vorgekommen. Dann so etwas über sein Vorbild zu hören, war so, als würde man ihm sagen, dass die Welt eine Scheibe war.

Vielleicht war sein `großer Bruder´ aber einfach mehr auf der magischen Ebene ein Genie und hatte selbst auch nur sehr wenig Ahnung von Muggeldingen?

Der Slytherin hoffte, dass er richtig lag.

Der Potter seufzte, als er das bedrückte Gesicht des Jungen sah und beugte sich leicht zu ihm herunter, um leise mit ihm reden zu können.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Severus. Ich werde gleich hingehen und mich nach seinem Zustand erkundigen. Und wenn ich etwas mehr weiß, sage ich dir Bescheid, einverstanden?"

Eileen war unbemerkt zu den beiden getreten und hatte sanft ihre Arme um ihren Sohn gelegt, den sie nun an sich zog.

„Ich hab dich lieb und bin so froh, dass dein Vater dir nicht mehr wehtun kann", wisperte die Dunkelhaarige und drückte Severus noch fester an sich.

„Mum – Luft!", brachte der Junge lediglich heraus, worauf er ein leises Glucksen Seiten Ians erntete.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", protestierte Severus, doch der Mann schüttelte einfach den Kopf.

„Doch, ein wenig schon. Und gerade jetzt sollten wir so viel wie möglich lachen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Darauf sagte der Slytherin nichts.

„Kopf hoch, ich melde mich", versprach Ian und Eileen nickte aufmunternd. Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden von den Jugendlichen und verschwanden aus der Krankenstation und dem Schloss.

---

Peter Pettigrew zitterte wie Espenlaub, denn sein Lord hatte fürchterliche Laune. Eigentlich war das noch gar keine Beschreibung dafür, wie er sich aufführte! Lord Voldemort, wie ihn niemand seiner Leute zu nennen wagte, kochte vor solch immenser Wut, dass er zu platzen drohte. Eine Tatsache, die schon zwei seiner Gefolgsleuten den Tod gebracht hatte. Für die restlichen Todesser bedeutete es, dass sie von sämtlichen Flüchen beschossen wurden, die ihrem Oberhaupt in den Sinn kamen.

Und Voldemort kannte viele böse, schwarze und tödliche Sprüche…

Inmitten dieser Misere stand er, die kleine Ratte, die doch immer alles tat, damit sein Lord stolz auf ihn war!

Peter verstand nicht, wie die Welt nur so ungerecht sein konnte?! Doch das war dem, dessen Namen sich niemand auszusprechen getraute, scheißegal! Er fluchte und schimpfte nach wie vor unbeirrt weiter und ignorierte jeglichen Versuch seiner Untergebenen, die Sache zu erklären. Warum auch? Das war doch eindeutig!

Sie hatten VERSAGT!

Und wenn es neben Weißmagiern, Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen etwas gab, das der Dunkle Lord hasste, dann waren es Versager. Es hieß sogar, dass er Versagen noch mehr hasste, als Dumbledore. Zumindest hatten das einige der Todesser behauptet, die Peter schon kennen gelernt hatte. Er wurde allerdings jäh in die Realität zurückgeholt, als ein Schrei erklang und ihm ein Wimmern entwich. Hart schluckte er, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn nicht auch ein solcher

Fluch treffen würde...

---

Im London der Zauberer hatten Medihexen und Zauberer unterdessen noch immer ein ganz anderes Problem. Sie sahen sich mit einer Verletzung konfrontiert, die sie zuvor noch nie hatten behandeln müssen.

Seit Stunden kämpften sie um das Überleben ihres Patienten.

„Schnell, er atmet nicht!"

„Herzmassage!!"

„Jawohl!"

„Holt die Wiederbelebungstränke!"

„Hier!"

„Es wirkt nicht!"

„Dann müssen wir zu unkonventionellen Methoden greifen! - Her mit dem Skalpell!"

„Skalpell!"

„Die Pinzette – Tupfen und Blut absaugen!!"

„Pinzette! – Blut wird abgesaugt!"

„Ich habe das Problem erkannt und werde es entfernen! – Schale!"

„Die Schale!"

„Schnell, Wunde säubern!"

„Wunde wird gesäubert!"

„Wunde gesäubert!"

„Sehr gut, verschließen."

„Atmung und Herzfunktionen sind noch immer nicht stabil!"

„Beatmung und Herzmassage weiterführen!"

„Ja!"

„Blutung in der Lunge!"

„Dann tun Sie etwas dagegen!!"

„Puls kommt!"

„Weiter! Wir kriegen ihn!"

„Schließt die Wunde endlich!"

„Wunde geschlossen!"

„Zustand stabil!"

„Gut, dann behalten Sie ihn im Auge. Melden Sie jedes Vorkommnis!"

Der Heiler zog sich langsam die blutigen Handschuhe von den Händen und dann den Mundschutz aus dem Gesicht. Sein Blick verließ seinen Patienten nicht, der leichenblass dalag und sehr flach atmete.

Als der junge Mann eingeliefert worden war, war er wirklich ratlos gewesen. Noch nie hatte er eine Verletzung, die mit einer Muggelwaffe geschaffen worden war, behandelt.

Es war ihm überhaupt ein Rätsel, wie ausgerechnet dieser Junge – ein Zauberer – hatte angeschossen werden können. Er verstand es nicht. War er in der Muggelwelt gewesen?

Allerdings hatten ihn doch Auroren hierher gebracht, oder? Bedeutete das, dass er Praktikant im Ministerium war?

Der Mann seufzte. Letztendlich war es egal, das einzig Wichtige war doch, dass er überlebte.

Doch genau da lag das Problem. Die Verletzung war sehr tief gewesen und zudem hatte der junge Mann viel Blut verloren. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er nicht einmal mehr geatmet. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Patient keine Schäden davontragen würde.

---

Mittlerweile waren Stunden vergangen und es herrschte tiefste Nacht. Eigentlich hatte der Heiler schon längst Feierabend, doch zu Hause wartete weder Frau noch Kind, also schob er Überstunden. Wobei diese nur darin bestanden nach seinem neusten Patienten zu sehen.

Genau genommen saß er in dem Sessel, der in der Ecke des Zimmers stand und hielt Wache. In seiner Laufbahn hatte der Heiler schon eine Menge gesehen, doch so jemanden wie diesen jungen Mann, nicht.

Er würde darauf schwören, dass er eine Art Phänomen war.

So, ich denke, dass ich dieses Kapitel hier beende. Kein fieses Ende, oder? Außerdem ist es ja die Überarbeitung. Für alle, die neu dabei sind:

Wie war es?

Bye,


	7. Emotions

6

07 Emotions

In seiner Laufbahn hatte der Heiler schon eine Menge gesehen, doch so jemanden wie diesen jungen Mann nicht.

Er würde darauf schwören, dass er eine Art Phänomen war.

Als sein Patient nach der Operation auf ein Zimmer gebracht, dort gereinigt und in einen Krankenhauskittel gesteckt worden war, hatte man deutlich unzählige alte, fast schon unsichtbare Narben entdeckt. Außerdem hatte ihm ein erneuter Diagnosezauber verraten, dass sein eines Auge blind war.

Es schien, als habe dieser noch so junge Mensch schon in einem Krieg gekämpft. Und so jemand musste doch außergewöhnlich sein, oder?

Nun aber stellte sich der Heiler eine ganz andere Frage:

Von wo hatte man den jungen Mann hergebracht? Mit wem oder gegen wen hatte er gekämpft? Vielleicht Todesser?

Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf. Es war eigenartig. Warum machte er sich nur gerade um diesen Patienten so viele Gedanken? Sicher hatte er irgendwo eine Familie, die auf ihn wartete. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen sie ausfindig zu machen?

---

Wenig später klopfte es und eine Krankenschwester kam herein.

„Doktor? Draußen auf dem Gang ist eine Frau, die nach einem jungen Mann fragt, der mit einer Schussverletzung eingeliefert wurde."

Der Heiler sprang hastig auf, so dass er beinahe über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und klatschte in die Hände. Scheinbar hatte Merlin sein Gebet erhört.

Er fand die Frau schnell, war allerdings über den Mann neben ihr überrascht. Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat auf das Paar zu. Jetzt drehte sich auch ihr Begleiter herum und es war eindeutig, der Mann war unverkennbar der Vater seines Patienten! Es musste sich also einfach um die Eltern handeln!

„Guten Tag! Sie sind seine Mutter? Und Sie sicher der Vater?! Ach, was frag ich denn, ist ja nicht zu übersehen, nicht wahr? Kommen Sie!"

Eine plötzliche Euphorie erfüllte den Heiler und er wusste nicht, aus welchem Grund das so war. Vielleicht, weil er irgendwie erleichtert war, dass diese Familie hierher gefunden hatte und nicht er sie hatte suchen müssen.

Gedanklich schüttelte er den Kopf, um wieder klare Sicht zu haben. Seinen Gedanken konnte er später noch immer nachgehen. So öffnete er die Tür zum Zimmer des jungen Mannes und trat ein. Die vermeintlichen Eltern folgten und blieben abrupt stehen.

Da lag er – Harry…

Ian traf der Schock. Der Junge war so blass, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Es machte ihm Angst, daran zu denken, dass er vielleicht niemals mehr Farbe bekommen würde.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte der Arzt und schaute besorgt drein.

„Was?! Ja. Es ist nur... er ist so blass..."

Der Heiler blickte wieder zu seinem Patienten, während Eileen eine Hand über ihr Herz gelegt hatte. Auch ihr tat der Anblick weh, denn sie wusste, dass die kleine Familie dieses Mannes auf ihn wartete.

„Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und die Verletzung war nicht gefahrlos. Wir hatten Glück, dass er auf die Reanimation ansprach."

Stille.

„Sie… Sie meinen, er war…?", wollte Ian leise wissen. Es konnte dieses Wort nicht aussprechen, es wäre so endgültig und noch lebte Harry.

„Nun, das Herz setzte aus und damit natürlich auch die Atmung... Außerdem hatte er Blut in der Lunge. Wir konnten aber alles in Ordnung bringen und seine Funktionen stabilisieren. Jetzt heißt es warten, bis er aufwacht."

Der Potter schluckte.

Sirius´ Freund und Lucas´ Vater wäre beinahe gestorben!

Wenn er das Belinda erzählte, würde sie ihn umbringen, dafür, dass er nichts dagegen unternommen hatte, dass Harry dort alleine hingegangen war.

Und Sirius?

Bei Merlin, das durfte der Junge niemals erfahren!

„Können wir eine Weile hierbleiben?"

„Natürlich, ich gebe der Schwester Bescheid, damit sie sich nicht wundert."

---

Nachdem die Stille die beiden Personen eine Weile Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, brach Eileen sie:

„Weißt du, was der Arzt vorhin gesagt hat, stimmt wirklich. Nicht, dass wir wirklich seine Eltern sind, sondern, dass du wahrhaftig sein Vater sein könntest! Und wenn man sich deinen Sohn anschaut... Ihr drei habt eine solche Ähnlichkeit! Bist du sicher, dass ihr nicht verwandt seid?"

Ian überraschte es, dass sie ihre Überlegungen laut aussprach. Aber er wusste, es stimmte, denn genau das hatte er auch schon gedacht. Allerdings war er nie zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis gekommen...

Dann kam ihm ein ganz anderer Gedanke:

Wann war ihm eigentlich zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass sie sich ähnelten?

Einige Male hatte er bemerkt, dass das Verhalten manchmal dem James´ oder seinem eigenen sehr ähnlich war. Nur, dass Fremde die Ähnlichkeit trotz Harrys doch recht anderem Aussehen bemerkten? Bisher hatte noch niemand etwas diesbezüglich gesagt.

Harry war wesentlich dunkler und die Haare lang und glatt.

Als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war er nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie sich ähnelten.

Eine Erinnerung tauchte aus seinem Gedächtnis auf, in der Harry erzählte, dass er aus der Zukunft kam. Dann...

Ian Potter starrte den Jungen an. War er vielleicht James? Gut, sein Sohn hatte braune Haare, aber die konnte man färben. War er wirklich James, der aus der Zukunft hierher gekommen war?

Andererseits, hätte er dann nicht die Ambition haben müssen, zumindest etwas mit Lily zu flirten? Nein, es wäre wohl zu auffällig gewesen. Aber eine Beziehung und ein Kind mit Sirius? War nicht auch das viel zu ungewöhnlich für James? Außerdem hatte er bisher noch nie auch nur Anzeichen dafür bemerkt, dass sein Sohn Interesse an Jungs hatte. Ian grummelte und rieb sich die Schläfen. So würde er nicht zum Ziel kommen!

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, wenn er aufgewacht ist, kannst du ihn fragen. Aber vorher sollten wir Severus informieren. Mir scheint, dass ihm sehr viel an diesem jungen Mann hier liegt..."

Der Potter nickte bloß und erhob sich. Seine Gedanken schwebten nun mehr bei seiner Frau, die Harry genauso in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte wie er selbst.

Wie sie wohl reagieren würde?

---

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Eileen Hogwarts erreichte und sich mit wehendem Umhang eiligst auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

Doch dort stellte sich ihr ein neues Hindernis, nämlich, wie sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen sollte. Es war sicher niemand mehr wach. Und sonst schlich auch niemand auf dem Gang herum, den sie hätte fragen können – jedenfalls war ihr keiner begegnet.

Das war so frustrierend!

Genervt wandte sie sich um, suchte in der Dunkelheit nach einer Antwort und fand sie wahrhaftig in Form eines patrollierenden Lehrers.

„Könnten Sie mir freundlicherweise das Passwort nennen? Ich möchte zu meinem Sohn", bat sie die Frau, die sie schon als junges Mädchen als ihre Verwandlungslehrerin gekannt hatte: Minerva McGonagall.

„Ms. Prince, richtig? Oh, nein, Sie heißen ja mittlerweile Snape... Aber was wollen Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier?"

„Ich muss zu Severus, bitte! Es ist sehr wichtig!"

Die Hauslehrerin seufzte und öffnete den Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, in dem Eileen mit einem dankenden Wort verschwand.

---

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihres Sohnes fand, aber als es endlich so weit war, stürmte sie sofort hinein. Zu ihrer Überraschung brannte noch Licht.

„Mum?!", entkam es dem Jungen, der auf dem Bett saß und in ein Buch gestarrt hatte. Sie bezweifelte, dass Severus wirklich gelesen hatte, nachdem, was heute geschehen war.

„Ja, ich hatte es doch versprochen, oder?"

Damit näherte sie sich und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

„Mr. Potter und ich waren bei Harry Letum im Krankenhaus. Es steht nicht besonders gut um ihn. Der Arzt meinte, dass sein Zustand zwar stabil wäre, er aber aufwachen muss. Und auch wenn er es nicht aussprach, so glaube ich, dass er noch nicht annähern über dem Berg ist..."

Das Gesicht der Frau war traurig, als sie endete und es tat ihr im Herzen weh, ihren Sohn so dermaßen fertig zu sehen. Die Trauer und Angst, aber auch die Hoffnungslosigkeit waren etwas, das sie schon so oft in seinen Augen bemerkt hatte. Und es war ihr wichtig, dass Severus nicht länger darunter leiden musste.

Sie gab sich die Schuld dafür, dass ihr Junge so oft schon verletzt worden war, denn immerhin hätte sie ihren Mann aufhalten müssen. Doch sie war nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen…

Doch nicht nur Severus und sie selbst hatten unter Thomas leiden müssen, sondern auch Harry hatte dafür bezahlen müssen, dass sie ihn nicht hatte ins Gefängnis bringen können. An das Baby wollte sie gar nicht erst denken – nicht auszudenken, wie er den Kleinen behandelt hätte!

„Mum, wein doch nicht!", bat Servus plötzlich mit heiserer Stimme und da bemerkte sie, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Ihr Blick hob sich und dann lächelte Eileen schwach.

„Das sagst du zu mir, mein Schatz? Du weinst doch selbst."

Verlegen wandte der Junge den Blick ab, wofür er von seiner Mutter umarmt wurde.

„Ich hab dich lieb, mein Kleiner. Und bitte glaub fest daran, dass Harry wieder gesund wird, in Ordnung? Wenn wir an ihn glauben, spürt er das bestimmt und dann wird er wieder bei uns sein!"

Die Tränen wegwischend setzte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin. Es mochte eine Ausflucht sein, dennoch nahmen sie sich fest vor, daran zu glauben. Und vielleicht würde ja ein Wunder geschehen?

---

Ian erreichte sein zu Hause fast zur selben Zeit wie Eileen Hogwarts und war nicht überrascht, dass noch Licht brannte. Seine Frau hatte gewartet, wofür er sehr dankbar war, denn jetzt konnte er wirklich Ablenkung gebrauchen. Vor allem, weil seine Überlegungen ständig zu der Feststellung wanderten, die Eileen und der Arzt gemacht hatten.

„Schatz, was ist passiert?", kam Belinda ihm schon an der Haustür entgegen. Scheinbar hatte sie einfach gefühlt, dass er wieder zurück war.

„Komm, nicht hier draußen. Es ist nicht gerade beruhigend, was ich dir zu sagen habe."

So betraten sie das Haus und setzten sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa, vor dem ein Tisch mit einer Kanne heißen Tees stand, von dem sie ihrem Mann eine Tasse voll reichte.

„Also?"

Ian seufzte.

„Jemand hatte Lucas entführt und Harry fand heraus, wo er sich aufhielt. Er hat mir irgendwie telepathisch oder so mitgeteilt, dass ich Auroren zu dem Anwesen der Snapes schicken soll. Also habe ich das sofort in die Wege geleitet und bin selbst auch mit. Doch als wir ankamen, hatte Mrs. Snape den Kleinen auf den Armen und Harry lag angeschossen auf dem Boden."

Belinda hatte sich die Hand auf die Brust gelegt und zerknitterte den Stoff ihrer Bluse, der über dem Herzen lag. Deutlich konnte ihr Mann die Gefühle aus ihren Augen lesen.

„Das ist ja furchtbar!", wisperte sie und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ja", stimmte er resigniert zu.

„Die Auroren brachten ihn sofort ins Krankenhaus. Als Eileen und ich vor einigen Stunden dort ankamen, um uns nach ihm zu erkundigen, erzählte uns der Arzt, dass er nur knapp dem Tod entkommen sei. Sein Zustand ist stabil, sagte er, aber wir müssen warten, bis er aufwacht. Erst dann wird feststehen, ob er wieder der Alte wird..."

Belinda war sprachlos. Sie hoffte, dass der Junge bald aufwachte und er wieder vollkommen gesund würde. Vor allem, weil er doch gerade erst Vater geworden war!

„Wie geht es dem Kind? Und was ist mit Sirius? Ich meine, er muss doch schockiert gewesen sein!?", meinte sie leicht panisch. In ihrer Stimme konnte man die unterdrückten Tränen hören und Ian nahm seine Frau in die Arme. Wie gut, dass er nicht gesagt hatte, dass es eigentlich noch immer relativ kritisch um Harry stand.

„Ruhig, das wird schon. Ich bin sicher, dass er bald wieder aufwacht. Und Sirius haben wir nichts gesagt. Severus weiß es, aber sonst keiner. Wir müssen jetzt abwarten, Liebes...", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Und scheinbar funktionierte es, denn sie schmiegte sich an ihn und nickte andächtig. So blieben sie schließlich eine Weile sitzen, ehe sie sich müde und erschöpft aufmachten, um ins Bett zu gehen.

Doch auch als Ian in den Kissen lag, konnte er seine Gedanken nicht gänzlich von dem abbringen, was Eileen gesagt hatte.

„Belinda?"

„Ja...?"

„Findest du auch, dass Harry mir und James so verdammt ähnlich sieht?"

---

Lautes Schreien weckte Sirius, dessen erste Reaktion es war, sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und über die Eltern zu schimpfen, die ihr Kind nicht ruhig stellten. Sekunden später

raste er in die Höhe und beugte sich rasch über die Wiege, in dem Wissen, dass er ja zu diesen Eltern zählte. Lucas sah ihm mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht entgegen und brüllte noch lauter. Sirius lächelte sanft und hob seinen Sohn aus seinem Bettchen, ehe er sich eine Flasche Milch bringen ließ.

„Gleich bekommst du was, Sonnenschein", wiegte er das Kind und seufzte leise.

Er hatte Harry schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr hier gesehen, dabei hatte er doch versprochen, bald mit Lucas zurück zu sein... Ihr Sohn war in der Tat wieder hier, doch hatte nicht Harry ihn gebracht, sondern Ian Potter und Snapes Mutter.

Was sollte er von alle dem halten?

---

Woher sollten sie alle auch wissen, dass Harry Potter – für sie bekannt als Harry Letum –

mit seinem Leben zu kämpfen hatte?

Und woher sollten sie wissen, dass er, wenn er gewinnen würde, niemals wieder vorhatte zu verlieren.

Wenn nötig, sogar Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde...

So, nun ist auch dieses Kapitel überarbeitet. Wie gefällt es euch? Bye,

6


	8. Dead father

6

08 Dead father?

Am Morgen darauf betrachtete Eileen als erstes ihren Sohn, der genauso wie sie, eingeschlafen war. Sie hatten sicher noch zwei Stunden lang über seine Sorgen gesprochen, dass er Angst davor hatte, Harry nicht wieder zu sehen.

Sanft lächelte die Frau und streichelte ihrem Sohn übers Haar.

Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn in den Sommerferien gesehen, ihr Mann war außer Haus gewesen und hatte ihr so die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich um Severus zu kümmern. Allerdings hatte sie trotzdem nicht allzu sehr für ihn da sein können und mit Sicherheit war der Junge darüber enttäuscht gewesen… Aber sie konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, was sein Vater mit ihr gemacht hatte. Welche Mutter wollte schon, dass ihr Kind sie mit blauen Flecken und anderen Verletzungen sah?

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem gestrigen Tag. Sie war wirklich erschrocken gewesen und hatte Angst gehabt, als jemand Fremdes in ihr Haus eingedrungen war.

Aber als am Ende heraus gekommen war, dass es sich um den Vater des Babys gehandelt hatte, war sie irgendwie erleichtert gewesen.

Der junge Mann sah wirklich toll aus: gut gebaut mit seinen breiten Schultern und Muskeln; den dunklen Haaren und der bronzenen Haut.

Irgendwie hatte er verrucht ausgesehen, aber nicht wie ein Playboy, sondern so, dass man ahnen konnte, dass er durchaus eine Gefahr darstellen könnte.

Das Bild, wie Harry seinen Sohn auf den Arm genommen hatte – so sanft und liebevoll – erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

Dass ein so junger Vater schon so viel Verantwortung übernahm, war auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht gewöhnlich. Dann entsann sie sich an Sirius Black, den zweiten Vater. Der Junge vermisste seinen Freund mittlerweile bestimmt...

---

Reglos lag der junge Mann da, die Stille um ihn herum wirkte beinahe schon gespenstig. Das schwarze, leicht ausgefächerte Haar lag auf dem weißen Kissen und unterstich diesen Eindruck nur noch mehr. Bei einem ganz genauen Blick in sein Gesicht konnte man auch die feine Narbe über dem rechten Auge sehen. Trotz der unbewohnten Blässe konnte man gut erkennen, dass seine Haut eigentlich dunkler war.

Die Krankenschwestern, die täglich nach ihm sahen, rätselten darum, wer er war und woher er kam. Von den Besuchern hatten nur wenige etwas mitbekommen oder gar gesehen. Und selbst wenn, so war noch nicht heraus, was für eine Familie es war. Die wichtigste Fragte, die sie sich stellten war allerdings, ob er noch zu haben war?

Einen so gut aussehenden Mann durfte man schließlich nicht einfach so entkommen lassen!

Nichts desto trotz machte sich der zuständige Heiler immer mehr Sorgen. Es hatte bisher kein Zeichen dafür gegeben, dass der junge Mann kämpfte oder aufwachen wollte.

Wollte er? Oder wollte er nicht?

Letzteres konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, schließlich waren seine Eltern doch da gewesen und in so einer Familie würde sein Patient doch sicher gerne zurückkehren wollen...

Nun, er an seiner Stelle würde es. Und so hoffte er, dass dieser Junge es auch tat.

---

Sirius nahm das Baby auf den Arm und wiegte es sanft. Währenddessen wanderte sein Blick zu den umstehenden Betten. Vielleicht war Harry ja in einem davon, weil er ihn nicht hatte wecken wollen. Doch er fand ihn nirgendwo.

So in Gedanken versunken registrierte er auch nicht, dass Poppy neben ihn getreten war und eine Milchflasche bei sich hatte.

„Willst du ihn nicht füttern?", lenkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Erschrocken sah er sie aus blauen Augen an, dann nickte er und nahm das Fläschchen. Schnell prüfte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal die Temperatur, bevor er den Sauger kurz in den Mund nahm und dann dem Kleinen hinhielt. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da schnappte Lucas gierig danach und saugte zufrieden daran.

Im ersten Augenblick sah der Vater seinem Sohn zu, aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass Harry schon viel zu lange abwesend war.

„Wo ist eigentlich Harry abgeblieben?", fragte er direkt nach und die Krankenschwester zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich vermute, dass Mr. Potter etwas weiß... Wenn du möchtest, schreibe ich ihm, ja?"

Sirius nickte und wandte sich wieder Lucas zu. Es machte sich Sorgen, denn sein Freund

war noch nie so lange fort geblieben, ohne ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

---

Ian saß schon seit geraumer Zeit auf der Veranda hinter dem Haus und genoss die warme Sonne der letzten Januartage. Es war ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit, dass solch eine Temperatur herrschte, aber er würde sicher nichts dagegen sagen.

Seine Gedanken waren wieder bei Harry. Wie oft er sich in den vergangenen Stunden oder nur allein in der letzten Minute diese eine Frage gestellt hatte, er kam zu keiner zufriedenstellenden Antwort.

Er hatte jeder erdenkliche Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, aber nichts.

Was also konnte das bedeuten?

Wieso sah der Junge ihm so ähnlich und wieso könnten James und Harry Zwillinge sein, wären sie im gleichen Alter? – wobei man sie jetzt schon dafür halten konnte, wäre da nicht der Unterschied der Hautfarbe.

Vielleicht sollte er ihn heute zusammen mit Belinda besuchen gehen? Bestimmt würde das helfen.

Es war immer gut, wenn Menschen, die im Koma lagen, Leute um sich hatten, die ihnen bekannt waren und die mit ihnen redeten.

Ian legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte frustriert auf. Wenn Harry doch nur aufwachen würde!

Er könnte ihm sicher einige Antworten geben...

---

Poppy hatte, wie versprochen, einen Brief an Ian Potter geschrieben, doch erreicht hatte er ihn nicht mehr. Das Paar war schon aufgebrochen, um ins Krankenhaus zu gehen.

Als Ian sich im Krankenhaus nach dem zuständigen Heiler erkundigt hatte, hatte man ihnen mitgeteilt, dass der Pause hatte und erst in einer Stunde zurück wäre. Es war kein Grund, der sie aufhielt, den Jungen zu besuchen.

Schließlich war er, wenn auch nicht offiziell, ein Familienmitglied und sie sorgten sich sehr um ihn. Ihre Hoffnung war, dass sich etwas an seinem derzeitigen Zustand geändert hatte. Am Besten positiv.

Aber das hatte es nicht. Immer noch lag Harry da und bewegte sich nicht. Wusste jemand nicht, dass er im Koma lag, so würde man meinen, er schliefe einfach nur. Leider war dem nicht so und das blasse Gesicht wirkte ohne all die Ernsthaftigkeit und Erfahrung mit einem Mal so jung, dass es fast schon erschreckend war.

Sollte dieser junge Mann wirklich erst achtzehn sein?!

Wenn er wach war, waren seine Züge so fest, geprägt und machten ihn um so viele Jahre älter...

Man musste sich unweigerlich die Frage stellen, was dieser Mensch schon alles hatte erleiden müssen. Auch wenn er ihnen einiges erzählt hatte, so sicherlich nicht alles.

---

Es waren drei Stunden vergangen, als der Heiler wieder auftauchte und die Krankenschwestern berichteten, dass Harry Besuch gehabt hatte. Es dauerte allerdings keine halbe Stunde, bis eine Auszubildende angerannt kam und erzählte, dass ihr neustes Sorgenkind wohl Albträume zu haben schien.

Das alarmierte den Heiler natürlich sofort, denn bisher hatte sein Patient keinerlei Reaktionen gezeigt – nicht mal Albträume. Das würde er sicherheitshalber untersuchen.

Wie sich schnell herausstellte, waren es wirklich heftige Albträume, deren Herkunft man sich natürlich nicht erklären konnte, schließlich war die Vergangenheit des jungen Mannes nach wie vor ungeklärt. Das bedeutete, er würde die Eltern aufsuchen müssen, vielleicht würden sie Aufschluss geben können.

Siedend heiß fiel ihm gleich darauf ein, dass sie weder Adresse, noch sonstige Informationen hinterlassen hatten. Wie hatten sie so nachlässig sein können?!

Zu seinem Glück wies ihn aber ein anderer Patient darauf hin, dass der heutige Besuch von Hogwarts gesprochen hatte und man dort vielleicht weiterhelfen könnte.

So warf sich der Heiler seinen Mantel über und apparierte direkt nach Hogsmeade. Von dort aus eilte er zur Schule.

Er hoffte, dass man ihm hier sagen konnte, wo er die Eltern des Jungen fand!

---

James und Remus kamen vom Abendessen und waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, als ein Mann in die Eingangshalle gerannt kam. Ziemlich abgehetzt sah er sich hektisch um und dann der Mantel… Die beiden fanden, dass das wirklich nicht gerade der letzte Schrei war. Und der Fremde sah sich immer noch suchend um.

Es sah schon seltsam aus und sie fragten sich langsam ernsthaft, was er hier wollte? Suchte er jemanden? Jedenfalls sah es immer noch so aus...

Kurz entschlossen liefen sie also auf ihn zu.

„Hallo? Können wir helfen?", fragte Remus gerade heraus.

Der Heiler fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte die Jugendlichen an. Im ersten Moment war er sprachlos, doch dann nickt er. Sein Blick schweifte von dem Schüler, der ihn angesprochen hatte, zu dem, er neben ihm stand. Seine Augen wurden etwas größer, dann packte er James an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn, was diesem einen Schrei entlockte.

„Wo sind deine Eltern? Sag schon, wo sind sie?!"

Verstört konnte James erst mal gar nichts sagen. Es war ihm noch nie passiert, dass jemand fremdes nach ihm griff und durchschüttelte. Er war kein Martini!

Dann hatte es Remus endlich geschafft ihn zu befreien. Erleichtert atmete James durch, ehe er dem Mann einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Hallo, was wollen Sie denn von den Potters?", wandte sich Remus wieder an den Mann, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sein bester Freund lebendig geblieben war.

„Ich muss sie sprechen, schnell!"

Achselzuckend nickten die Jugendlichen schließlich. Man hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass seine Eltern oben bei Sirius waren, wohin sie auch gerade wollten.

Also nahmen sie den Mann einfach mit.

---

Als die drei die Station betraten, überholte der Fremde James und Remus und eilte sofort auf Ian zu. Es irritierte ihn zwar ein wenig, dass eine andere Frau bei ihm stand, aber das war im Moment absolut nebensächlich.

„Endlich!", rief er erleichtert aus und sah zu, wie sich Mr. Potter umdrehte, da er die Stimme des Heilers erkannt hatte. Zwar wunderte Ian sich über das Auftauchen des anderen, aber vielleicht hieß das, dass etwas passiert war?

Der Rest der Anwesenden war recht neugierig und das sah man ihnen auch an.

„Was ist denn los? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", wollte Potter Senior wissen, bedacht darauf, keinen Namen zu nennen.

„Ja, Sie müssen umgehend mit ins Krankenhaus! Sie müssen mir etwas über ihn erzählen, ansonsten können wir nichts tun! Sein Zustand ist schlechter geworden!!"

Ian und auch Belinda wurden blass, genauso Eileen, die gerade dazugekommen war.

James dagegen fragte sich, wovon hier die Rede war.

„Dad, was ist hier los?", stellte er also seine Frage laut und schaute seinen Vater fordernd an. Seine Mutter schien momentan nicht wirklich ansprechbar. Doch es war nicht sein Vater, der sich an ihn richtete, sondern der Heiler:

„Du weißt es noch nicht? Dein Bruder liegt im Krankenhaus!"

Das versetzte ihm im ersten Augenblick einen Schock. Er hatte einen Bruder? Moment, er wusste doch, dass er Einzelkind war, was irritierte der Kerl ihn denn so?!

„Welcher Bruder? Ich habe keinen", antwortete er also und sah den Mann interessiert an. Was er jetzt wohl sagen würde?

Der Heiler sah nun genauso verwirrt aus, wie James sich eben noch gefühlt hatte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich an Eileen.

„Kommen Sie, es darf keine Zeit verschwendet werden! Wenn diese Albträume weitergehen, könnte das seinen Tod bedeuten!"

Das riss die drei Erwachsenen aus ihrem schockierten Zustand.

„Mum, Harry stirb doch nicht etwa?!", entkam es Severus zittrig und angstvoll, denn das, was der Heiler eben von sich gegeben hatte, war keineswegs beruhigend gewesen.

Seine Augen spiegelten seine Emotionen wider und allen anderen war endlich klar, weshalb Harry nicht hier war.

Während Ian und Belinda sich aufmachten dem Heiler zu folgen, versuchte Eileen Sirius zu beruhigen, der zitternd im Bett saß und stille Tränen vergoss, um Lucas nicht zu wecken.

„Ganz ruhig, er wird schon wieder. Alles okay!", sagte sie und streichelte seinen Rücken. Aber alle wussten, dass das nur Phrasen waren, es stand momentan in den Sternen, ob Lucas jemals mit beiden Elternteilen aufwachsen würde...

---

„Doktor!", rief eine der diensthabenden Schwestern, als der Heiler seine Station betrat. Scheinbar hatte man ihn schon ungeduldig erwartet, denn das Gesicht der Frau war äußerst besorgt.

Der Mann legte an Tempo zu und lief im Eilschritt neben der Krankenschwester her, die ihm mitteilte, dass die Reaktionen auf die Albträume zugenommen hatten und man den Raum mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr betreten konnte.

Der Heiler war selbst ziemlich erstaunt, als er das Bild vor sich sah. Sie hatte eben das Zimmer seines Patienten erreicht und es war tatsächlich unmöglich, hinein zu gelangen. Magie waberte um den jungen Mann herum und verhinderte jedes Durchkommen. Es schien, als wolle sie ihn schützen - vor was auch immer – und wehrte deshalb alles ab, das versuchte ihm nahe zu kommen.

„Und das geschieht wirklich wegen der Albträume?", wollte Ian wissen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass so etwas möglich war. Dass einfache Träume solche Reaktionen auslösen konnten, hatte er noch nie gehört. Vielleicht handelte es sich auch um ein Trauma, von dem er nie befreit worden war? Seinen wenigen Informationen nach zu urteilen, hatte er schon einige traumatische Erlebnisse hinter sich.

Und er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was noch auf Harry zukommen würde.

„Es scheint so. Dieser Zustand muss eingetreten sein, nachdem ich nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen bin...", erklang die erklärende Stimme des Heilers und riss somit Ian aus seinen Gedanken.

„Aber dann müssen wir etwas unternehmen. Ich meine, vielleicht gibt es die Möglichkeit, diese Magie zu blocken oder ihr Einhalt zu gebieten?"

Der Mann atmete laut aus und zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin Heiler, aber kein Zauberer, wenn Sie verstehen. Ich könnte Verletzungen heilen, aber das übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten. Ich bin noch nie so einem Phänomen begegnet."

Belinda griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Vielleicht können wir ihm helfen? Wir sollten mir ihm reden."

Resigniert gaben es die beiden nach wenigen Minuten auf. Die Magie reagierte, allerdings nicht nach ihrer Vorstellung.

„Und was können wir jetzt noch tun? Ich meine, wenn das so weiter geht, haben Sie gesagt, stirbt er!", meinte Belinda wenig zuversichtlich.

„Ich könnte mir nur vorstellen, dass es helfen könnte, wenn wir jemanden finden, der eine enge Bindung zu ihm hat und dem er vollkommen vertraut!", antwortete der Heiler.

So, hier höre ich jetzt auf. Ihr kennt mich ja^^ Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, wie es weiter geht. Was sagt ihr zu dem Kapitel? Ich bin zufrieden damit, die Überarbeitung hat sich gelohnt.^^

Bye,


	9. Survive

6

09 Survive

„Und was können wir jetzt noch tun? Ich meine, wenn das so weiter geht, haben Sie gesagt, stirbt er!", meinte Belinda wenig zuversichtlich.

„Ich könnte mir nur vorstellen, dass es helfen könnte, wenn wir jemanden finden, der eine enge Bindung zu ihm hat und dem er vollkommen vertraut!", antwortete der Heiler.

Die Potters sahen sich an und schienen gleichzeitig dieselbe Idee zu haben.

„Gut, wir bringen diese Personen her!"

Damit waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Der Arzt und die Schwestern sahen nur verwirrt drein, hofften aber, dass die beiden wirklich jemanden herbringen konnten.

---

Das plötzliche Auftauchen der Potters, die beide einen ernsten und absolut traurigen Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern hatten, war Anlass für die Jugendlichen und Eileen, zu glauben, dass Harry nicht wieder zurückkehren würde.

Sirius saß starr und blass auf dem Bett, sah die beiden Erwachsenen an und brachte keinen Ton heraus. So bekam er auch nicht gleich mit, dass sich James´ Eltern an die Schulschwester wandten.

„Poppy? Wir müssen Sirius und Lucas umgehend ins Krankenhaus bringen! Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, verlieren wir Harry vielleicht!", rief Ian, worauf Pomfrey sich beeilte, das Baby zu nehmen und in warme Decken zu packen. Belinda und Eileen nahmen unterdessen den Black an den Armen und holten ihn soweit aus dem Bett, damit sie ihm Schuhe und einen Morgenmantel überziehen konnten.

Der Junge war verwirrt, schaute von einem zu anderen und verstand nicht, weshalb man ihm seinen Sohn weggenommen hatte und nun etwas überzog.

„Was soll das?", wehrte er sich und zerrte, damit er frei kam und Lucas wieder an sich nehmen wollte. Gerade eben hatte man ihm noch deutlich gemacht, dass er seinen Freund verloren hatte und nun sollte er alleine, ohne seinen Sohn, irgendwo hingehen?

Nein!

„Sirius, wir müssen ins Krankenhaus, Harry braucht dich dort!", erklärte Ian, der den Zustand des Jungen bemerkt hatte. Ungläubig, doch mit etwas Hoffnung gespickt, starrte der dunkelhaarige Junge ihn an.

„Er lebt?"

„Ja, noch. Komm, wir müssen los!"

Kurz unterhielten sich die Erwachsenen, dann wandte sich der Potter an die Krankenschwester:

„Wir gehen mit Sirius vor, bringst du das Kind?"

Sie nickte nur und deutete an, dass sie sich endlich aufmachen sollten.

„Was ist mit uns?!", fragte James dazwischen, der überhaupt nicht begeistert war, dass man sie übergangen hatte.

Aber sie wurden, wie schon zuvor, nicht weiter beachtet und so blieben sie mit Eileen alleine zurück.

---

Als die Gruppe endlich im Krankenhaus war, schlug Ian sofort den Weg zum Zimmer ihres Sorgenkindes ein. Sirius war mittlerweile wieder zur Besinnung gekommen und konnte es gar nicht erwarten, Harry endlich zu sehen.

Der Heiler wartete bereits vor der Tür zu Harrys Zimmer und erklärte, dass sie nach wie vor keinen Zutritt hatten.

Sirius löste sich von den Erwachsenen und lehnte sich an den Rahmen, um besser sehen zu können.

Sein Blick wurde noch ängstlicher, als er bemerkte, dass er seinen Freund noch nie so dermaßen hilflos gesehen hatte. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, zu wissen, dass auch Harry verwundbar war und dann Hilfe brauchte.

„Ich will zu ihm!", sagte er laut und sah bittend zu dem Mann im weißen Kittel. Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst da nicht rein, die Magie, die ihn umgibt, beschützt ihn. Es kann sein, dass du verletzt wirst, wenn du einfach so rein gehst. Und das wollen wir ja nicht."

Der Heiler lenkte seinen Blick zu seinem kuriosen Patienten und seufzte.

„Versuche erst mit ihm zu reden, sag ihm, dass du da bist und zu ihm willst. Wenn seine Magie dich akzeptiert, kannst du rein."

Der Junge ließ die Schultern hängen, tat aber, was man ihm gesagt hatte.

„Harry?! Ich bin es, Sirius! Hörst du mich?"

Die Erwachsenen konnten dem nur mit traurigen Blicken zusehen. Es war schrecklich, das mit ansehen zu müssen. Ihre Hoffnung war, dass Harry reagieren und seinen Freund zu sich lassen würde.

„Jetzt komm schon, Harry! Ich habe Lucas mitgebracht! Er will seinen Papa sehen, hörst du?! Lass uns zu dir, wach endlich auf!"

Die Verzweiflung in der Stimme des Jungen war deutlich zu hören und Belinda musste sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht auch laut zu schluchzen. Langsam lichtete sich der dunkle Magieschleier, aber er war immer noch stark genug, um einen Menschen mit Leichtigkeit zu töten.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry, und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du uns einfach alleine lässt! Außerdem hast du mir versprochen, dass du immer bei mir bleibst!"

Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und tropften auf den Boden. Seine Hände hatte er in den Morgenmantel gekrallt.

Die Schulkrankenschwester stellte sich neben ihn und drückte ihm seinen Sohn in den Arm.

„Nimm den Kleinen", flüsterte sie. Sirius verstand nicht, warum das jetzt gerade so gut sein sollte, aber er umarmte sein Kind fest und wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu.

„Sieh mal, hier ist dein Sohn! Lass uns zu dir!", bat er weiter.

„Harry!", rief Sirius verzweifelt und die zuvor versiegten Tränen stiegen wieder auf.

Warum nur ließ er ihn noch nicht rein? Was sollte er denn noch tun?

Lucas war unterdessen durch die Stimme seines Dads aufgewacht und schien die Bedrohung in der Luft zu spüren, schien zu wissen, dass sein Papa `krank´ war.

Groß schauten seine blauen Augen nach oben zu seinem anderen Vater, der traurig zurücklächelte.

„Wir müssen Papa wecken, Sonnenschein", meinte er leise und küsste den Kleinen auf die Stirn.

Das nahm Lucas scheinbar als Zeichen, dass er weinen sollte.

Ob es nun Zufall war oder wirklich wegen dem Baby, das wussten weder der Arzt noch die Krankenschwestern. Auch Ian und Belinda konnten nicht sagen, was der Auslöser gewesen war, aber sie glaubten daran, dass es das Kind war. Endlich hatte sich der Schutz aus Magie, der sich um Harry ausgebreitet hatte, zurückgezogen.

Sirius hatte das Geschehen genauso beobachtet und war unendlich erleichtert. Lucas schien endgültig zu Harry durchgedrungen zu sein. Langsam und etwas wackelig, aber nicht weniger entschlossen, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und gelangte so schließlich zum Bett seines Freundes.

Zwar schlief der noch, aber sein Gesicht sah friedlich aus, ja, er schien sogar zu lächeln!

„Harry?", flüsterte Sirius und streichelte ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des anderen, während Lucas an seinem Daumen nuckelte.

„Wir sind bei dir, ja? Wach bitte auf..."

Tatsächlich schlug Harry die Augen auf. Doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange, denn Harry fuhr von Panik getrieben geradewegs in die Senkrechte.

„Siri?", krächzte eine raue Stimme und Harry drehte den Kopf.

„Ja, wir sind da! Schau, Lucas auch!", antwortete er und hob den Arm so, dass sein Freund seinen Sohn sehen konnte.

„Geht es euch gut?", wollte der Auror schwach wissen, dann sank er wieder in die Kissen zurück. Sein Gesicht war noch immer ziemlich blass und das Haar matt.

„Ja, uns geht es gut. Aber momentan ist viel wichtiger, wie es dir geht!? Was war nur los?"

Die Sorge, die Sirius zu verbergen versuchte, war deutlich herauszuhören gewesen und Harry streckte vorsichtig einen Arm nach dem anderen aus. Sanft berührte er Sirius am Arm und lächelte schwach.

„Ich habe von früher geträumt... Keine schönen Dinge, weißt du…?"

Sirius nickte, was sollte er auch sonst tun? Viel wusste er nicht aus Harrys Vergangenheit.

„He, Junge, wir hatten echt Angst um dich!", grüßte Ian, der das Zimmer zusammen mit Belinda betreten hatte.

„Sorry...", kam es heiser von dem Kopfgeldjäger, der nach wie vor im Bett lag.

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Harry. Es muss wirklich schlimm gewesen sein, was du erlebt hast und wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst..."

Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, es war auch so klar, was Ian hatte sagen wollen. Belinda nickte ihm genauso liebevoll zu und Harry war unglaublich glücklich, dass er seine Großeltern kennen lernen konnte und dass sie so wundervolle Menschen waren.

„Danke."

„So, jetzt muss ich den jungen Mann aber untersuchen!", unterbrach der Heiler die Familienversammlung und verscheuchte damit alle aus dem Raum. Proteste brachten auch nichts, denn die Krankenschwester, die dem Heiler assistierte, hatte klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie erst wieder herein gelassen werden würden, wenn er fertig war.

---

Auf dem Gang draußen setzte sich die kleine Gruppe erst mal auf die Stühle und schwieg. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und versuchte die vergangenen Minuten und Stunden, so genau wussten sie es nicht, zu verarbeiten.

Sirius war es schließlich, der die Stille wieder brach:

„Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich meine, Harry ist doch nicht wegen Albträumen hierher gebracht worden?"

Ian und Belinda sahen den Jungen, der Lucas auf dem Arm hatte, betreten an. Es war nicht nett von ihnen gewesen, ihm zu verheimlichen, dass Harry verletzt worden war.

„Du hast Recht. Harry hatte herausgefunden, wo der Kleine war und war aufgebrochen ihn zurückzuholen. Er hatte erfahren, dass Voldemort Severus´ Vater aufgetragen hatte, sich um Lucas zu kümmern. Allerdings hat er mich vorher noch gebeten, Auroren nach Snape Manor zu schicken.

Als wir ankamen, hatte Eileen den Kleinen auf dem Arm und Snape Harry mit einer Muggelwaffe angeschossen."

Das machte den jungen Black sprachlos. Harry war also bei der Rettung seines Sohnes verletzt worden.

„Er ist jetzt aber außer Gefahr?", wollte der Junge wissen.

„Ja, natürlich. Das Besorgnis erregende war, dass er erst nicht aufwachte und schließlich diese Albträume einsetzten, die ihn wohl gefangen hielten", erklärte der Potter weiter und beruhigte den Jungen somit etwas.

„Ah, sie sind fertig!", rief Belinda erfreut aus und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer.

Ian erhob sich, bevor es die anderen konnten und drehte sich den anderen zu.

„Ich möchte noch kurz mit ihm alleine reden, in Ordnung?", fragte er und war auch schon verschwunden.

---

Harry war doch überrascht, als nur sein noch-nicht-Großvater hereinkam. Dementsprechend sah auch sein Gesicht aus.

„Keine Angst, ich will dich nicht beißen!", lachte Ian und überreichte ihm Lucas, den ihm Sirius gerade noch in den Arm gedrückt hatte, bevor er die Zimmertür hatte schließen können.

„Oh, hallo, kleiner Mann!", grinste Harry seinen Sohn an und kitzelte ihn am Bauch. Dann legte er ihn sich auf den Bauch und deckte ihn zu.

„Du bist aber nicht gekommen, um ihn mir zu bringen?"

Ian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dachte ich mir. Was ist los?", wollte Harry nun wissen.

Dem Potter fiel auf, dass es dem anderen schon weitaus besser ging, als vorhin noch.

„Eigentlich möchte ich über etwas sprechen, das mich sehr beschäftigt. Etwas, das auch Eileen Snape aufgefallen ist."

Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu Harry, der ihn aufmerksam und leicht fragend anschaute.

„Es geht um dein Aussehen", erklärte Ian und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett Platz. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes trug nun ganz andere, ernstere Züge.

Harry war bewusst gewesen, dass dieses Thema noch auf den Tisch kommen würde, doch gerade jetzt? Nun, es war zwar schon verwunderlich, dass Ian ihn erst jetzt angesprochen hatte, eigentlich hatte er sehr viel früher damit gerechnet.

„Verstehe...", murmelte der dunkelhaarige Mann und atmete einmal tief durch. Dann trat ein schräges Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Ich wundere mich nur, dass diese Frage erst jetzt kommt."

Ian zog eine Braue nach oben.

„So?"

„Mhm..."

Kurz herrschte Stille, dann fuhr Ian fort:

„Kannst du mir denn auch sagen, woran das liegt? Ich meine, es besteht natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass du James bist…? Aber ich..."

Ratlos suchte Ian Hilfe bei Harry, der ihn mit einem Blick musterte, der nichts aussagte.

„Bist du mein James aus der Zukunft?"

Wieder kurzes Schweigen, dann kam die Erlösung: der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin nicht James."

Enttäuscht senkte der Ältere den Kopf. Es wäre auch eine zu einfache Erklärung gewesen.

„Du stammst aber von jemandem ab, der mit den Potters verwandt ist, oder?"

Harry lächelte.

„Das definitiv."

Ian musterte den anderen lange, ehe er erneut eine Frage stellte:

„Du bist ein Potter?"

„Ja. Ich bin oder war viel eher ein Potter. Es ist schwer zu erklären, verstehst du? Ich bin als einer geboren worden, aber durch ein Ritual habe ich etwas an mir verändert, so dass sich wohl keine hundertprozentige Verwandtschaft nachweisen lassen würde. Mein Name und meine Existenz ist nun Harry Letum."

Der Potter seufzte.

„Sag mir, wer du bist!", forderte er etwas fester, wirkte dabei aber weder böse noch sonst irgendwie negativ. Viel eher war er erschöpft und wohl nahe am Rande der Verzweiflung.

Wie lange ihn diese Frage wohl schon plagte?

„Wer ich bin...?", seufzte der Auror und lächelte wieder einmal verunglückt.

„Ja, bitte!"

„Ich bin Harry James Letum."

Ian sah ihn an und war sich nicht sicher, ob der andere ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Doch dann setzte sich langsam ein kleines Puzzle zusammen.

„Harry James? Harry James Potter?!", rief er voller Erstaunen und Fassungslosigkeit aus.

„Ja, so hieß ich", bestätigte Harry.

„Du bist James´ Sohn?!"

„Das kann ich nicht leugnen."

„Nein, die Ähnlichkeit... aber du hast gesagt, deine Eltern wären..."

Erneut wurde dem Mann etwas klar. Ian schluckte schwer und atmete zittrig. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass stimmte, was der Junge ihnen vor einer Weile erzählt hatte. Seine Eltern waren ermordet worden! Sollte das bedeuten, dass James sterben würde?

„Wer will meinen Sohn töten?", fragte er plötzlich ernst und zum ersten Mal hatte Harry eine vage Ahnung davon, wie gefährlich ein Vater werden konnte. Dabei verschwendete er keinen Gedanken daran, dass er in dieser Situation ganz ähnlich reagiert hätte.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Was denkst du, warum ich über so viele Dinge schweige? Mir fällt es bestimmt nicht leicht, das alles mit ansehen und geschehen lassen zu müssen!", entgegnete der Kopfgeldjäger.

„Aber... aber du kannst das doch verhindern!!", protestierte Ian, der nicht einsehen wollte, dass sein Sohn sterben sollte.

Doch Harrys Gesicht sagte da etwas anderes.

So, hier endet dieses Kapitel^^ Was sagt ihr? Ich denke, es kommt besser rüber als bei der ersten Version.

Bye,


	10. Discussions

5

10 Discussions

„Aber... aber du kannst das doch verhindern!!", protestierte Ian, der nicht einsehen wollte, dass sein Sohn sterben sollte.

Doch Harrys Gesicht sagte da etwas anderes.

„Harry, verdammt, du kannst das nicht ernst meinen!", wurde Ian nun lauter. Voller Emotionen sprang er beinahe auf und lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her.

„Kannst du mir ins Gesicht sagen, dass du tatenlos mit ansehen kannst, dass Lily und James getötet werden?", knurrte der Mann und sah wütend und verletzt zu ihm.

„NEIN!", entgegnete Harry nun ebenfalls lauter.

„Glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß? Ich kann und darf da einfach nicht eingreifen! Es würde eine Menge Dinge verändern und womöglich viele Tote fordern!"

Kurz herrschte eine bedrückte Stille, in der keiner der beiden ein Wort herausbrachte, doch dann fuhr Harry fort:

„Du glaubst nicht, wie viele Gedanken ich mir schon über all das gemacht habe. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie es ist ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen und ihnen dann plötzlich zu begegnen? Und dann darf ich ihnen nicht einmal sagen, wer ich bin! Ich habe meine Eltern mein Leben lang vermisst, habe unter Muggeln leiden müssen, die Magie hassen! Was glaubst du, wie ich mich fühle, GROßVATER?!"

Wieder erfüllte Stille die Luft, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Das Wissen, das schwer zwischen ihnen hing, war zermürbend. Vor allem dieses eine Wort schien Ian hart getroffen zu haben. Großvater…

Dieses eine Wort hatte ihn in die Realität zurückbefördert, in der er wieder klarer denken konnte und ihn der Nebel aus Wut nicht blind machte.

Langsam wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass dieser junge Mann dort im Bett, der sein eigenes Kind in den Armen hielt, sein Enkel war!

Die Erkenntnis, dass sein Enkel ohne Eltern hatte aufwachsen müssen, war grausam. Die Tatsache, dass er hatte leiden müssen und eine Bürde trug, die wohl niemand anderer haben wollen würde, kam noch erschwerend hinzu. Tatsächlich saß der Junge in einer Zwickmühle.

Ian schluckte und nickte schließlich. Er wusste, dass er Harry Unrecht getan hatte. Doch der Junge würde sicherlich genauso denken und handeln, wäre er an seiner Stelle. Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Bett herum und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Es tut weh...", flüsterte Ian schließlich.

„Ja, ich weiß. Mir tut es auch weh. Glaub mir, ich habe Angst vor dem Tag, an dem es geschieht und ich wünschte, ich könnte es verhindern. Aber wenn ich das tue, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich niemals so stark werde, wie ich es geworden bin. Und das wiederum heißt, dass ich Voldemort niemals töten werde!"

Verstehend nickte der ältere Mann, dann keuchte er auf. Seine Augen wurden groß und das Gesicht ungläubig.

„Du hast ihn getötet?!"

Harry sah seinen noch-nicht-Großvater leicht lächelnd an.

„Ja, so sieht es aus. Aber das wird erst in circa zwanzig Jahren sein, nachdem er wieder auferstanden ist und einen neuen Höhepunkt seiner Macht erlangt hat."

Es entstand eine erdrückende Pause in dem kleinen Raum, so dass auch Lucas darauf reagierte, indem er seinen Papa mit großen Augen beobachtete und dann an seinem Hemd zupfte.

Trocken schluckte der Potter, dann stellte er eine andere Frage:

„Und... was passiert mit Belinda und mir?"

Der Jüngere seufzte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich noch lebendige Großeltern hatte, geschweige denn, dass man mir jemals eure Namen gesagt hätte. Man hat mir nie von euch erzählt. Du verstehst also, dass ich dir darüber keine Auskunft geben kann?"

„Natürlich verstehe ich das. Aber was waren das für Leute, die dir das alles vorenthalten haben?"

Ein recht zynisches Lächeln trat auf die Züge des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Es waren Muggel, aber auch Zauberer. Aufgewachsen bin ich bei Lilys Schwester und ihrem Mann. Sie haben mich für meine Existenz als Zauberer gehasst. Für sie war ich weniger wert als ein Hauself! Freiwillig hätten sie mir niemals etwas von der Zauberwelt gesagt. Und auch als ich in Hogwarts war, hat man mir nichts von euch gesagt. Das hätte Dumbledore eigentlich machen müssen, wenn du mich fragst…"

Ian setzte sich langsam auf den Stuhl, auf dem er schon zuvor gesessen hatte und betrachtete die beiden Nachkommen seiner Familie. Innerlich fragte er sich, ob er nicht schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hätte eine Verbindung spüren müssen. Ob er nicht vielleicht darauf hätte kommen müssen, als er diese Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen gespürt hatte?

Er hatte es sich nicht erklären können, diese Nähe, die er für eine Person empfunden hatte, die er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte.

Aber wer wäre wohl auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieser Mensch hier, selbst wenn es genetisch nicht mehr nachweisbar war, mit ihm verwandt war!?

Letztendlich war es aber egal, ob Harry etwas an seiner Existenz verändert hatte, denn das Herz konnte man nicht täuschen und so würde immer ein Band zwischen ihm und den Potters bestehen.

Langsam erhob sich der Ältere und streckte sich, dann lächelte er etwas erleichterter, aber dennoch mit einem Funken Trauer.

„Soll ich die anderen reinholen? Sirius möchte bestimmt zu dir."

Kurz darauf wurde sein Zimmer gestürmt. Als erstes warf sich ihm Belinda an den Hals und versicherte ihm, wie glücklich sie war, dass er endlich wieder aufgewacht war.

„Danke", murmelte er und reichte dann Lucas an die Frau weiter, damit Sirius sich auf ihn werfen konnte.

„Ich hatte solche Angst!", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige mit rauer Stimme und seufzte schwer.

Dann wandte sich der Black an die anderen und bedachte sie mit düsteren Blicken.

„Außerdem hat man mir nicht mal gesagt, dass du verletzt bist! Das hab ich erst vorhin erfahren, weil sich Snape verquatscht hat!", fuhr er fort und küsste seinen Freund auf die Wange.

Sanft streichelte Harry seinem Freund durch die Haare.

„Tut mir leid, Liebling, aber sie wollten sicher nur, dass du dich nicht unnötig aufregst."

Der Black schnaubte darauf bloß.

„Als ob ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht hätte! Du warst schließlich tagelang ohne Erklärung fort!"

„Ich hätte mich aber gemeldet, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, das weißt du, oder? Und mir geht es ja nun wieder gut. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, sich Sorgen zu machen."

Immer noch nicht so recht überzeugt, streifte sich Sirius die Schuhe von den Füßen und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke.

„Ich bleibe jetzt hier, damit du nicht wieder etwas anstellst!", entschied der Black und kuschelte sich richtig an.

Belinda lächelte und kam heran, um den beiden ihren Sohn zu geben. Dankbar nahmen sie ihn entgegen und Sirius bettete den Kleinen auf der Brust seines Freundes.

„Weißt du, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass mich jemand mit einer Muggelwaffe angreift... Ich meine, wir leben hier in der Zaubererwelt, oder?", kam es dann plötzlich von dem Auror, der ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wenn ich den Kerl erwische, werde ich ihn in die Hölle schicken!", knurrte Sirius die Hände zu Fäusten ballend.

„Scht... Sirius, rede nicht so, wenn ihn jemand killt, werde ich das sein. Ich will nicht, dass du dir jemals die Hände schmutzig machst, klar?"

Der Jüngere sah zu Harry und dann zu Lucas, der selig schlief. Er seufzte, nickte aber schließlich und entspannte sich wieder.

„Wenn du meinst. Jetzt musst du aber erst mal wieder gesund werden, okay? Und dann müssen wir herausfinden, wer uns Lucas weggenommen hat!"

Harry stimmte dem zu, ohne zu sagen, dass er bereits wusste, wer es gewesen war. Severus hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass er Peter gesehen hatte, doch schon vorher hatte sich die Ratte durch den Kreisel verraten.

Die Frage war jetzt, wie er diesem kleinen Verräter eine auswischen konnte. Auf alle Fälle durfte er ihn nicht jetzt schon töten, denn er war es ja, der später seine Eltern verraten würde... Und diese Dinge mussten, trotz seelischer Schmerzen, ebenfalls bedacht werden.

Letztendlich würde seine Rache kommen, wenn auch erst später, denn der Zeitpunkt der letzten Rechnung näherte sich mit jedem Tag...

---

In der Zwischenzeit hatte jeder Schüler in Hogwarts erfahren, dass Harry Letum im Krankenhaus lag und man Sirius, samt Kind, ebenfalls dorthin gebracht hatte.

Die einen – wie Lucius Malfoy und Peter Pettigrew – freuten sich darüber, andere machten sich leichte Sorgen.

Die Gerüchte, die in Umlauf waren, jagten den Marauders und Lily immer wieder eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Sie wurden immer wilder und spekulativer, aber nichts schien der Wahrheit nahe zu kommen – zumindest nahmen sie das an, denn was mit Harry passiert war, wussten drei von fünfen nicht.

Erst der Schulleiter hatte es geschafft, die Schüler ruhig zu stellen. Und damit die vier Häuser nicht gleich wieder aufeinander hockten und ihre Fantasie weiter gegenseitig anfeuerten, hatte er sie in ihre Räume geschickt.

---

Mittlerweile war es spät geworden und eine der Krankenschwestern hatte verkündet, dass die Besucher am nächsten Tag wieder kommen sollten. Selbstverständlich hatte Sirius sofort protestiert.

Nach einigem hin und her hatte die Schwester aufgegeben und den Heiler geholt, damit er dem Jungen sagte, dass er nicht bleiben durfte.

Allerdings hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass Poppy sich einmischte und schließlich eine kleine Diskussion mit dem Mann führte.

Der Heiler hatte keine Chance gegen sie und so hatte sie am Ende durchgesetzt, dass Sirius und Lucas bei Harry bleiben durften.

Dankbar zu der Schulkrankenschwester schauend, kuschelte sich der dunkelhaarige Junge sofort wieder in seine Ausgangsposition, ganz dich an seinen Freund. Poppy legte das Baby derweil in die extra herbeigebrachte Wiege.

Ian und Belinda standen an der Tür und beobachteten das Paar lächelnd. Es war schön zu sehen, dass es Harry wieder gut ging und er sich um seine kleine Familie kümmern konnte. Dass die drei auch hier zusammen bleiben durften, beruhigte sie ebenfalls.

Ian dachte allerdings auch an das Gespräch zurück und an das, das er währenddessen erfahren hatte.

Irgendwie musste dem doch entgegenzuwirken sein!

...oder?

Er seufzte und beschloss mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen. Vielleicht konnte er mit James´ Hilfe etwas ändern? Auch wenn Harry nichts ändern konnte, er würde nichts unversucht lassen. Selbst, wenn das bedeutete, dass Voldemort nicht besiegt werden würde.

Er wusste, es war egoistisch, aber er war nun mal Vater und wollte seinen Sohn nicht verlieren. Dann atmete er noch einmal durch und legte den Arm um seine Frau.

„Lass uns gehen", meinte er leise und Belinda nickte.

So winkte dem Paar noch mal zum Abschied und verschwand um die Ecke.

---

Die Potters waren von London direkt nach Hogwarts gereist, um den Jugendlichen endlich mitzuteilen, was sich zugetragen hatte. Mit Sicherheit waren sie alle durch das dramatische Auftauchen des Heilers und dann von ihnen selbst in Paik versetzt worden.

Und nun saßen sie schon so lange auf glühenden Kohlen, dass sie es sich verdient hatten, erlöst zu werden.

Zuerst hatten sie angenommen, dass die Jugendlichen auf der Krankenstation warten würden. Als sie dort aber nicht waren, versuchten sie es im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, der laut und mit neugierigen Ohren gefüllt war.

„Kinder, kommt ihr mit?", fragte Belinda, als sie die Fette Dame dazu gebracht hatten, sie herein zu lassen. Eine wirklich schwere Aufgabe, die erst gelungen war, als Harrys Name gefallen war.

So suchte sich die kleine Gruppe schnell einen leeren Raum.

„Wo sind denn Eileen und Severus?", wandte sich Ian an die Kinder.

„Na ja, als alle Schüler in ihre Häuser geschickt worden waren, sind die beiden in die Kerker runter."

Verstehend nickte der Mann seinem Sohn zu, dann sorgte er dafür, dass Zauber und Flüche für genügend Privatsphäre vorhanden waren. Jeder unerwünschte Gast würde sich wünschen, nie gelauscht zu haben.

„Harry ist aufgewacht und Sirius und Lucas sind bei ihm. Aber es war wirklich knapp, das muss ich sagen", begann der Potter und sah jedem einmal in die Augen.

„Es geht ihm aber wieder besser?", fragte James begeistert und Belinda nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung."

Die Jugendlichen freuten sich offensichtlich, doch da gab es immer noch etwas, das Remus wissen wollte:

„Was hatte er überhaupt?"

Natürlich war den beiden klar gewesen, dass die Schüler das auch erfahren wollten, doch das sie es gleich jetzt sagen sollten? Offensichtlich war Remus aber nicht entgangen, dass bisher nicht erwähnt worden war, was eigentlich mit Harry geschehen war.

„Er wurde angeschossen", sagte Ian schließlich recht nüchtern.

„Angeschossen?!", kam es schockiert im Chor. So wirklich glauben wollten es die Jugendlichen nicht.

„Ja, so ist es. Severus´ Vater besitzt ein Muggel- Schießeisen, das er leider auch benutzt hat", fuhr er fort.

Nach einer Weile beendeten die Erwachsenen das Gespräch und verabschiedeten die Schüler, die sich gleich auf den Weg ins Bett machten. Das war der Moment, auf den Ian Potter gewartet hatte.

„James, bleib bitte noch!"

Der Junge war verwirrt, nickte seinem Vater aber zu und schenkte Remus ein Schulterzucken. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander, indem sie sich zunickten, Lily bekam einen Kuss und dann schloss sich die Tür. Nur James, Ian und Belinda waren jetzt noch in dem kleinen Zimmer.

Fragend sah der Jugendliche seine Eltern an. Es wunderte ihn, dass, was auch immer sie ihm sagen wollten, nicht bis morgen warten konnte. War es denn wirklich so wichtig?

Dem Gryffindor fiel auf, dass sein Vater sehr besorgt war und das war etwas, das selten der Fall war.

„Dad?", fragte er nun selbst etwas beunruhigt nach.

„James…", setzte Ian an und unterbrach sich selbst kurz. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er es seinem Jungen beibringen sollte.

„James, ich habe heute etwas erfahren, das mir Angst macht", erklärte er ernst, darum bemüht seinen Sohn nicht zu sehr zu schocken. Die Worte an sich erschreckten James sehr wohl, denn sein Vater hatte noch niemals so etwas gesagt. Solange er ihn kannte, hatte er niemals Angst gezeigt, wenn er welche gehabt hatte. Und James wusste, das hatte er getan, um ihn und seine Mutter zu schützen.

„Ich weiß, dass es seltsam ist, so etwas aus meinem Mund zu hören. Aber ich habe nicht um mich Angst, James."

Belinda spürte, dass es hier um etwas ging, das sehr groß war und dass gleich Informationen preisgegeben werden würden, die sie wohl lieber nicht wissen wollte.

„Ich habe Angst um dich, mein Sohn!"

Seine Frau und sein Sohn standen wie vom Blitz getroffen da und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. James schien das Ganze allerdings schneller zu verarbeiten, als sein Vater angenommen hatte und brach sogar plötzlich in Gelächter aus.

„Guter Witz! Echt, beinahe wäre ich dir auf den Leim gegangen!!", lachte er weiter und musste aufpassen nicht umzufallen.

Belinda hingegen beobachtete ihren Mann ganz genau und ihr fiel sofort auf, dass er noch immer ernst war. Vielleicht war sein Gesicht noch wesentlich maskenhafter geworden. Das bisschen Angst, das er ihnen hier gestanden hatte, war wohl bei weitem nicht alles.

„Das war kein Witz, James! Ich habe erfahren, dass du sterben wirst!!"

So, auch das Kapitel ist fertig überarbeitet. Wie gefällt es euch? Ich denke, es ist gut geworden^^

Bye,


	11. Words and thougths

6

11 Words and thougths

Voldemorts Laune war alles andere als positiv. Peter wäre sicherlich überglücklich, würden rosa Zuckerherzen herum schweben, doch es war der Crucio, der sich seinen Weg durch die Luft suchte und ihn schließlich traf.

Der Dunkle Lord war eindeutig sauer. Die Wucht, mit der ihn der Fluch getroffen hatte, war ein ganz sicheres Zeichen dafür - mal von der verzerrten Fratze abgesehen, die er sein Gesicht nannte.

Schreiend wand er sich am Boden, nicht in der Lage, den Schmerz, der durch seine Adern brannte und ihn innerlich zu zerfressen schien, zu verbergen.

„Wurmschwanz!!", kam es zischend von Voldemort. Der Crucio klang ab, hinterließ nun aber Kälte, die ihn in einen Eisklumpen zu verwandeln drohte.

Langsam kroch der Junge auf allen vieren zu seinem Meister und küsste den Saum seines Mantels, wofür er einen verächtlichen Tritt erhielt, so dass er nach hinten auf den Rücken fiel. Dort blieb er wie ein Käfer liegen, der alleine nicht wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Wurmschwanz, sag mir, warum ist das Kind wieder bei Letum?!"

Pettigrew zitterte und kratzte seinen Mut zusammen, ehe er leise antwortete:

„Mei... Meister, ich weiß es nicht!! Aber vielleicht war es Snape?!"

Ein heulendes Geräusch erklang und Wurmschwanz wurde erneut durch die Gegend geschleudert.

Er hörte die Stimme des Unnennbaren nicht, als dieser sagte:

„Dummer Narr, als könnte der kleine Snape den Imperius brechen und mich verraten!"

Als Peter später wieder zu sich kam, war er alleine.

Keine Spur von seinem Meister.

---

James war urplötzlich still und seine Augen lagen musternd auf seinem Vater. Es herrschte eine Weile Ruhe, ehe er erkannte, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Sein Dad hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren…

„Aber...", flüsterte der Junge sehr leise.

„...aber das lässt du nicht zu, oder?"

Ian trat zwei Schritte vor und umarmte seinen Sohn fest.

„Nein, niemals! Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!", versprach er und drückte sein einziges Kind noch weiter an sich. Auf keinen Fall würd er zulassen, dass seinem Sohn etwas geschah.

Belinda rannen stumme Tränen über das Gesicht, doch sie wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Die Atmosphäre in diesem kleinen Raum war bedrückend und zerbrechlich zugleich, so dass sie Angst hatte, dass eine einzige Bewegung alles zerstören könnte.

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass dem in Wirklichkeit nicht so war.

Dann lösten sich die beiden voneinander und James fragte mit offensichtlicher Angst etwas, das ihm keine Ruhe ließ:

„Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

„Ich... kann dir das nicht sagen, ich hab es versprochen. Aber ich schwöre dir, es ist wahr! Es kann keine Lüge sein, absolut nicht!"

„Aber... Gut, aber, Dad, weißt du, wer mich töten will? Und wann?"

Belinda stellte sich nun hinter ihren Jungen und legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern. Sie hatte auch Angst, denn dieses neue Wissen war so... ja, unbeschreiblich und es graute ihr davor, den Tag erleben zu müssen, an dem ihr Kind sterben sollte. Nein, das wollte sie nicht! Und wenn sie selbst dafür in den Tod gehen müsste, so würde sie es tun.

Doch Belindas Aufmerksamkeit wurde in diesem Moment wieder auf ihren Mann gelenkt, der antwortete:

„Ich weiß nicht genau wann, James, aber es kann nicht mehr weit sein. Ein paar Jahre vielleicht. Er wird dich haben wollen, wegen..."

Ian brach erschrocken ab, als ihm klar wurde, was er beinahe ausgesprochen hätte. Dass es der Mörder auf James´ zukünftigen Sohn abgesehen haben würde, durfte er nicht verraten.

„Was? Sag schon, Dad!", riss ihn der Jüngere aus den Gedanken.

Leicht schüttelte der Potter den Kopf.

„Ich muss erst mehr erfahren, Junge. Ich muss nachforschen, ja? Wenn ich genug weiß, dann werde ich alles daran setzen, um dich zu beschützen!"

Er würde ihm nicht sagen, dass Lily in Gefahr war, denn das würde James nur noch mehr ängstigen. Und er fand, dass es jetzt schon ausreichte.

---

Als Remus an diesem Morgen aufstand, fiel sein Blick als erstes auf das Bett von James. Der andere lag darin, als würde er schlafen, doch die Augen waren offen. Überhaupt sah er so aus, als hätte er in der Nacht nicht einmal in Morpheus Arme gefunden und das sorgte ihn schon.

„James, bist du schon lange auf?", fragte er beiläufig und tapste langsam zu seinem Schrank, um sich frische Sachen herauszunehmen.

Angesprochener reagierte erst mal gar nicht, doch dann drehte er den Kopf zu Remus, der ihn mit sorgenvoller Miene beobachtete.

„Alles klar, Remi, bin wach", sagte er leise und schlug die Bettdecke zurück, um aufzustehen.

Der Werwolf wunderte sich, ob James eigentlich mitbekommen hatte, was er gefragt hatte und dass seine Antwort eine ganz andere gewesen war?

Die Abwesenheit seines Freundes schien sich aber auch im Bad fortzusetzen, denn er wollte sich mit Shampoo die Zähne putzen und mit Zahnpasta die Haare waschen. Gut nur, dass er den anderen rechtzeitig hatte aufhalten können.

Nun waren sie auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, doch selbst Lilys Versuche schienen auf eine Mauer zu treffen und daran abzuprallen. Remus hatte ihr bereits erzählt, dass James sehr spät zurückgekehrt war und scheinbar auch kein Auge zugetan hatte – von den anderen Punkten mal ganz abgesehen. Das Verhalten seines Freundes war wirklich seltsam und für ihn unerklärbar.

James bekam wirklich überhaupt nichts um sich herum mit, er lief zwar mit ihnen zum Frühstück und auch zum Unterricht, aber das alles geschah so mechanisch.

Was war mit Krone los?

Nun saßen sie im Unterricht, Geschichte der Zauberei, und der Werwolf stieß wieder einmal in die Seite des anderen, um ein leises Gespräch zu starten, aber nichts. Weder eine Regung noch sonst etwas.

„James!!", versuchte er es jetzt energischer, allerdings nicht so laut, dass der Lehrer aufmerksam wurde. Tatsächlich hatte das Rütteln an James´ Arm etwas gebracht, denn er sah verstört in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt, als würde ihm gerade erst bewusst, dass die Welt um ihn herum auch etwas von ihm wollen könnte.

Und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass der andere verloren klang.

„Seit heute Morgen benimmst du dich seltsam und ich will endlich wissen, was passiert ist!", erklärte er also, während sich Lily von der anderen Seite auch dichter zu ihm beugte, um etwas mitzubekommen.

„Oh... Tut mir leid, ihr habt euch wohl Sorgen gemacht? Es ist nur, ich muss nachdenken. Du weißt ja, Dad wollte gestern noch, dass ich bleibe."

Remus nickte wissend.

„Nun, er hat mir da etwas erzählt, das mich sehr beschäftigt. Es hat mir vieles bewusst gemacht und ich versuche gerade mir einen Plan zurechtzulegen."

Zwar verstand der Braunhaarige nicht, was der andere ihm zu erklären versuchte, aber er nickte brav. Zuerst sollte er vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass James bei wachem Verstand blieb - zumindest, bis der Unterricht vorbei war.

Und zu ihrem Glück war er das auch bald. James hatte sich wieder gefangen und redete wie üblich mit den Menschen in seiner Umgebung oder nahm sie wahr. Momentan befanden sie sich auf dem Weg in ihren Turm, unterhielten sich lachend und ahnten nicht, dass sie eine Überraschung erwarten würde.

Doch noch mussten sie einige Gänge hinter sich bringen und diese Zeit hatte Lily vor zu nutzen, um mehr über das Gespräch zwischen James und seinem Vater zu erfahren.

---

Am selben Morgen lag Sirius schnurrend und im Halbschlaf in den Armen seines Freundes und genoss die Streicheleinheiten. Es war schön, endlich wieder ohne diesen störenden Bauch schlafen zu können. Nicht, dass er bereute diesen Bauch gehabt zu haben, das sicherlich nicht! Aber so war es doch auf jeden Fall bequemer...

„Harry?", fragte der Black leise und wohlig seufzend.

„Ja?"

„Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte er und drückte sich noch fester an den anderen. Harry lächelte und seufzte glücklich.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius. Dich und den Kleinen."

Danach herrschte wieder Stille, die nicht lange hielt, denn Lucas war wach gewordenen. Er quengelte leise nach Aufmerksamkeit. Plötzlich hellwach erhob sich Sirius und trat an die Wiege, um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen.

„He, Kleiner, nicht doch!", sprach er sanft und hob Lucas aus seinem Bettchen, um ihn Harry auf die Brust zu legen. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder unter die Bettdecke.

„Ist er nicht süß?", meinte der Jüngere dann plötzlich und riss damit den Kopfgeldjäger aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hm...? Ja, Lucas ist süß. Genau so wie du."

Das brachte den Schüler zum erröten, dann lächelte er glücklich und streichelte seinem Kleinen über den Kopf.

Eine Viertelstunde konnte die kleine Familie so verbringen, denn dann kam der Heiler in den Raum und ruinierte die Stimmung komplett. Sirius quittierte das Erscheinen des Mannes mit einem unwilligen Knurren, während Harry sich darauf beschränkte still zu fluchen.

„Guten Morgen, wie geht es meinem Patienten denn heute?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen sagen: ich will hier raus!"

Klipp und klar, so dass niemand an der Entschlossenheit dieser Worte zweifeln konnte, hatte er gesprochen. Der Heiler konnte nur wortlos starren, ehe er seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das jetzt schon so gut ist. Die Schusswunde ist zwar verheilt, aber Ihr seelischer Zustand...?"

Der Mann im weißen Kittel seufzte und verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme vor der Brust, während er den jungen Mann musterte. Seine Hautfarbe war nicht mehr so blass wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er hier eingeliefert worden oder als er im Koma gelegen war. Reden konnte er offensichtlich auch und seinen Reaktionen nach zu urteilen, war er wirklich wieder komplett in Ordnung, aber das konnte ja auch ein Täuschungsmanöver sein.

„Sie können mich hier sowieso nicht festhalten, also lassen Sie mich besser freiwillig gehen", riss Harrys Stimme den Heiler aus seinen Überlegungen. Das brachte den Mann wieder dazu, daran zu denken, wie unschuldig und schutzbedürftig dieser junge Mann ausgesehen hatte, als er regungslos in diesem Bett gelegen hatte.

Nach wie vor war er ein großes Rätsel, das eine Menge Fragen aufwarf und Geheimnisse verbarg. Er glaubte nicht, dass diese Albträume von Nichts gekommen waren und wollte gerne weiter forschen, seinem Patienten, wenn möglich, helfen. So entschloss er sich, seine Meinung kund zu tun, auch wenn der junge Mann hier kein Gefallen daran finden würde.

„Ich denke, dass Sie mit unserem Psychiater reden sollten, Mr. Potter!"

Sirius´ verwirrtes Gesicht, da der Kittelträger seinen Partner mit dem Nachnamen seines besten Freundes angesprochen hatte, entging dem Heiler, dafür aber nicht das entschlossene Gesicht Harrys.

„Als erstes ist mein Name Letum! Und ich werde weder mit irgendeinem Psychofritzen sprechen noch mit sonst jemandem, dem ich nicht vertraue!"

Harry schlug die Bettdecke zurück, reichte Lucas an Sirius und stand auf. Aufrecht stehend war er größer als der Mann vor ihm und zeigte es diesem auch deutlich. Langsam schritt er auf den Heiler zu und blieb nur einen Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Ich hatte das Pech, angeschossen zu werden, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich mich hier wie ein Krüppel oder Verrückter behandeln lassen muss! Und meine Albträume gehen Sie nichts an, so ehrbar Ihre Absichten auch sein mögen!"

Das verschlug dem Heiler wahrlich die Worte – schon wieder! Konnte sein Gegenüber etwa Gedanken lesen? Aber er hatte keine Anzeichen für Legilimentik bemerkt. War er so gut oder verwendete er eine andere Methode?

„Ich kann Gedanken lesen, ja, und ich mache auch Gebrauch davon. Seien Sie sich da sicher", beantwortete Harry die gedankliche Frage seines behandelnden Arztes und sah, wie sich die Augen des Mannes weiteten. Dann drehte er sich um und suchte nach seiner Kleidung, mit der er eingeliefert worden war. Endlich gefunden, flickte er das Einschussloch und reinigte sie mit einem Zauber und verschwand im Bad, um sich anzuziehen. Nur kurze Zeit später kehrte er zurück und beeindruckte den Heiler erneut.

Harry Letum trug legere, aber dennoch elegante Kleidung, die ihn stattlich aussehen ließ und Respekt einflößte.

„So, ich werde jetzt meine Familie packen und verschwinden."

Der Heiler stand nach wie vor wie vom Donner gerührt da. Als Mr. Letum im Koma gelegen war, hätte man niemals geglaubt, dass dieser eine solch einnehmende Persönlichkeit besaß. Wortlos beobachtete der Heiler also, wie Harry Sirius in den Morgenmantel komplimentierte und sich dann Lucas schnappte, ihn in die Decke von gestern wickelte und den Heiler dabei konsequent ignorierte.

In der Tat war Letum niemand, dem man sich in den Weg stellen sollte, da war sich der Mann im weißen Kittel sicher.

Harry hingegen sah nicht ein, auf einen wildfremden Menschen zu hören – der ihn, so ganz nebenbei erwähnt, vor dem Tod durch eine Kugel gerettet hatte – und überhaupt, was erwartete der Kerl von ihm?! Vielleicht, dass er ihm brühwarm erzählte, dass er aus einer anderen Zeit kam, hier mehr oder weniger auf den Tod seiner Eltern warten und ebenfalls recht untätig zusehen musste, wie Voldemort an Macht gewann?

Okay, nur nicht aufregen, brachte eh nichts...

„Nun dann, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe", wandte sich der Auror an den Mann, der sich an der Tür positioniert hatte und ihn anschaute. Sirius stand mit dem Baby auf dem Arm neben Harry und war noch immer etwas mit der Situation überfordert. Dass sich sein Freund einfach selbst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wollte, war ihm nicht geheuer, denn vielleicht fehlte ihm doch noch etwas und wer sollte dann helfen?

Aufrecht setzte der Auror einen Schritt vor und zog seinen Freund mit sich, der automatisch folgte, als der starke Arm des anderen ihn führte. Das war der Moment, in dem er wusste, dass doch alles wieder gut werden würde.

Der Heiler nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu und blickte hinterher, als sie auf einen anderen Gang abbogen. Hoffentlich war Letum ein Zauberer, der für die rechte Sache eintrat und nicht jemand, der dem Unnennbaren folgte…

---

Noch immer diskutierend erreichten Lily, James und Remus den vermeintlich leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Rothaarige versuchte seit mehreren Minuten auf ihren Freund einzureden, doch der wollte nicht antworten.

„James, ich will wissen, was dein Vater dir erzählt hat! Du bist mein Freund, dann geht mich das auch etwas an! Du kannst es mir nicht vorenthalten!!"

Ihre Augen leuchteten entschlossen und es fiel dem jungen Potter wirklich schwer, den Mund zu halten. Er wollte sie einfach nicht beunruhigen.

„James, Lily hat absolut Recht. Rede endlich! Dann können wir gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen!"

Remus hoffte, dass sie ihn jetzt überredet hatten, doch da irrten sie sich. Und James wollte ihnen genau das gerade mitteilen, als jemand anderes das Wort ergriff:

„Ich finde es nicht gerade nett von euch, uns nicht zu begrüßen!"

Die Jugendlichen sahen sich überrascht um und starrten dann Harry an, der neben dem Sessel am Feuer stand, in dem Sirius mit Lucas saß.

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich diese Stimme kenne!", freute sich James sofort und eilte auf die drei zu, wobei er ganz genau wusste, dass er seiner Freundin und Remus eine Antwort schuldig blieb.

Harry zeigte ebenfalls ein freudiges Gesicht, genauso wie Sirius und erwiderte die Umarmungen, doch seine Gedanken waren woanders. Das, was er von dem Gespräch gehört hatte, gefiel ihm nicht. Absolut nicht!

Ian hatte scheinbar geredet. Doch wie viel hatte er gesagt?

Seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich stärker auf James, während er die Schüler anlächelte und abwesend `Hallo´ sagte. Und da war es: Ian, wie er James erzählte, dass er Angst vor dem Tod seines Sohnes hatte. Ein Tod, der bald schon eintreten sollte…

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er durfte die Geschichte nicht zu drastisch verändern, sonst würden womöglich Dinge passieren, die niemand unter Kontrolle hatte. Momentan hatte er das ja scheinbar noch, aber was wäre, wenn sie es wirklich schafften, den Tod der zwei zu verhindern?

So, hier endet das Kapitel. Ich denke, es ist besser als die vorherige Version, oder? Jedenfalls ist der Inhalt so ziemlich der gleiche, auch wenn er etwas später eintritt. Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bye,


	12. The first godfather

5

12 The first godfather

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er durfte die Geschichte nicht zu drastisch verändern, sonst würden womöglich Dinge passieren, die niemand unter Kontrolle hatte. Momentan hatte er das ja scheinbar noch, aber was wäre, wenn sie es wirklich schafften, den Tod der zwei zu verhindern?

Lily konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und brach deshalb direkt mit ihrer Frage heraus und riss den Ältesten der Runde aus seinen Gedanken:

„Harry, verdammt, was ist nur passiert?!"

Der Gefragte grinste darauf lediglich schief und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels, in dem Sirius mit ihrem Sohn saß. Es war ein schönes Bild, das den dreien im ersten Augenblick den Atem verschlug, doch dann besannen sie sich wieder darauf, dass ihnen noch eine Antwort fehlte.

„Nun, wie ihr sicherlich schon wisst, wollte ich Lucas zurückholen. Dabei bin ich angeschossen worden. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich wohl etwas zu unvorsichtig war, immerhin hätte ich auch auf Muggel-Waffen gefasst sein sollen... Nur, wer denkt denn daran, wenn er sich in der Zauberwelt aufhält, nicht?"

Die Schüler hatten still gelauscht und nickten nun. Dass Harry angeschossen worden war, hatten sie schon erfahren, ja, aber den Grund für seine so lange Abwesenheit kannten sie noch nicht.

„Aber wenn du angeschossen wurdest, dann kann man das im Krankenhaus wieder heilen! Also, warum warst du so lange weg?", erkundigte sich Remus, der wie die anderen wusste, dass ein Teil der Geschichte fehlte.

Harry schaute zu ihm und seufzte ergeben.

„Na ja, da waren noch meine Albträume. Dadurch, dass ich in eine Art Koma gefallen bin, kehrten Erinnerungen aus meiner Vergangenheit an die Oberfläche zurück. Und sie waren es, die mich gefangen hielten und in die Tiefe zogen. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei."

Die Marauders verstanden nicht, was für Träume das gewesen sein sollten und warum sie ihn in ein schwarzes Loch gezogen hatten, aber wenn es so gewesen war, mussten sie Schlimmes enthalten haben.

„Ich hab euch einmal von meiner Vergangenheit erzählt, erinnert ihr euch? Sie war alles andere als schön und eben dieses Wissen war es, das mich so gefangen genommen hatte. Dinge, die für mich schlimmer waren, als der Weltuntergang."

Das versetzte den Jugendlichen doch einen kleinen Schrecken. Sie konnten sich schon einige Dinge vorstellen, die sie mit dem Weltuntergang gleichsetzen würden, wie der Tod eines hier anwesenden Freundes oder der Familie, aber sie waren sich sicher, dass es bei Harry anders war. Zwar war ihnen bekannt, dass er keine Familie mehr hatte, und bestimmt war das auch ein Teil seiner Albträume gewesen, aber dass das alleine der Grund gewesen war, glaubten sie nicht.

„He, jetzt denkt nicht über mein Leben nach, ihr werdet wohl eh nicht drauf kommen, was alles in meiner Vergangenheit passiert ist. Und ich werde es euch auch nicht auf die Nase binden! Seid also einfach froh, dass Lucas wieder bei uns ist."

„Gut, aber wir würden trotzdem gerne mehr über den Teil deines Lebens erfahren, bevor wir dich kennen gelernt haben, das ist dir klar, oder?"

Der Älteste lachte wissend auf und nickte.

„Natürlich, aber das Wissen, das ich euch damit vermitteln würde, ist zu schwerwiegend. Eines Tages sage ich es euch bestimmt, aber weder heute, morgen noch in den nächsten Jahren."

Grummelnd nahmen es die Jugendlichen hin und sanken ebenfalls in die Sessel und auf das Sofa.

„Sag mal, dem Kleinen ist aber bei alldem nichts passiert, oder? Und hast du herausgefunden, wer Lucas zu IHM gebracht hat? Jemand muss es ja gewesen sein!"

Lily sah ihn mit ihren intensivgrünen Augen an und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Doch sie war nicht die Einzige, denn auch die restlichen Jungs wollten gerne hören, was Harry zu sagen hatte. Vor allem Sirius, der bisher noch nichts darüber erfahren hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß tatsächlich, wer es gewesen ist. Aber das kann ich euch nicht sagen. Allerdings könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass ich diese Person gebührend bestrafen werde, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Er wird nichts, das er heute oder in den nächsten Jahren anrichtet, ungestraft tun."

Die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der Harry diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, ließ die anderen nicht daran zweifeln, dass er genau das auch einhalten würde. Aber sie verstanden nicht, weshalb er ihnen den Täter verschwieg.

„Glaubt mir, es ist besser, wenn ihr es nicht wisst", versicherte der Kopfgeldjäger und lächelte. Remus und Lily wollten protestieren, doch da war Sirius schneller.

„Harry, ich muss Lucas hinlegen."

„Ja, natürlich! Komm, ich bring dich zu Poppy zurück. Sie würde mir den Kopf abreißen, behielte ich dich über Nacht bei mir!"

Mit diesen Worten half er seinem Schatz sanft auf die Beine und begleitete ihn zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Wir sehen uns dann wohl morgen noch mal, ja? Bis dann!", winkte er über die Schulter zurück und öffnete anschließend das Portrait, hinter dem die kleine Familie verschwand.

„Er hat uns abserviert!", entkam es Lily mit großen Augen.

„Ja, er hat uns eiskalt stehen lassen!", stimmte James zu.

„Und das wird er wohl jedes Mal machen, wenn wir ihm Fragen stellen, die er nicht beantworten will oder kann", kommentierte Remus, ehe er sich erhob und nach einem Buch griff.

---

Als der Auror die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete und er seinen Freund vor sich hinein schob, kam ihnen die Schulkrankenschwester gleich entgegen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht schon auf der Lauer gelegen hatte, zuzutrauen wäre es ihr…

Ihr Gesicht war allerdings nicht so sehr von Sorge gezeichnet, wie es zumindest der Ältere erwartet hatte, allerdings schien sie wirklich schon eine Weile auf Harry Letum und Sirius, der das Baby bei sich hatte, gewartet zu haben. Zumindest ließen ihre nächsten Worte darauf schließen.

„Hallo, da seid ihr ja endlich! Geht es euch gut?"

„Sicher, alles bestens! Siri meint nur, dass Lucas ins Bett gehört und ich schätze, er sollte sich auch noch etwas ausruhen."

Dass der Jüngere der beiden natürlich etwas gegen diese Aussage hatte, war klar. Dennoch schob der Kopfgeldjäger seinen Liebling auf das Bett zu und nahm ihm Lucas ab, den er in die Wiege legte.

„So, ab unter die Decke!", befahl er schließlich sanft und half leicht nach, als Sirius einen Schmollmund zog.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind, das so früh ins Bett muss!", jammerte der Junge und wehrte sich halbherzig. Aber er war doch bereits müde und wusste, dass er es nicht lange schaffen würde, die Augen offen zu halten.

So lag er schließlich entspannt in den Kissen und befand, dass es gut tat wieder in einem warmen und weichen Bett zu liegen. Die Geburt und Aufregung der letzten Tage hatten doch ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

„Du musst dich ausruhen, Liebling. Es sind eine Menge Dinge geschehen und du hast dich noch nicht wieder ganz erholt."

Harry streichelte über die Haare seines Freundes und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann nahm er neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl Platz. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sirius eingeschlafen war und er sich leise erhob. Er wollte zu Severus gehen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er wieder da war. Andererseits wusste er das vielleicht schon…?

---

Erstaunt ruckte sein Kopf nach oben, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es war wahrlich nicht die Tageszeit für unangekündigte Besucher. Wer also mochte dort draußen stehen?

Um diese Zeit kam normalerweise niemand hierher und klopfte auch noch bei ihm an! Severus wusste, dass es sich hierbei durchaus um einen bösen Streich handeln könnte und hatten den Zauberstab dem entsprechend abwehrbereit in seiner Hand liegen.

„Ja?", antwortete er dann, als er sicher war die Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und ein großer Schatten erschien im Rahmen. Zuerst konnte der Schüler nichts erkennen, da es sehr dunkel war und die einzige brennende Kerze auf seinem Nachtschrank stand.

„Also, dass du mich angreifen willst, finde ich nicht besonders nett, Sev! Hat das einen Grund?", erklang Harrys Stimme. Er hielt noch immer den Türgriff in der Hand, trug ein amüsiertes Lächeln im Gesicht und schien es darauf ankommen lassen zu wollen.

Mit großen, ungläubigen Augen starrte Severus sein Gegenüber regelrecht an und konnte nicht glauben, dass sein `großer Bruder´ wirklich lebendig vor ihm stand.

„Harry?", flüsterte er also nur leise und wartete darauf, dass die Halluzination vielleicht doch wieder verschwand.

„Ja, Sev, ich bin gesund und munter! Und ich bin hier, um dir das zu sagen!", grinste Angesprochener nun breiter und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er endgültig eintrat. Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und richtete sich etwas auf, als sich Harry neben ihm auf das Bett setzte. Der Schüler war so froh, dass sein bester Freund wieder hier war und er nicht weiterhin Angst haben musste, dass er ihn womöglich nie wieder sehen würde. Die Vorwürfe, die er sich – nach der Meinung seiner Mutter, unbegründeter Weise – gemacht hatte, waren nicht gerade flauschig gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte sich eingeredet schuld am Tod seines `großen Bruders´ zu sein.

Bestimmt wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sein Vater eine Muggel-Waffe besaß!

Harry brauchte nicht einmal die Gedanken seines Freundes zu lesen, um zu wissen, dass er über ihn nachdachte.

„Sag mal, worüber zerbrichst du dir jetzt wieder den Kopf, Kleiner? Ich sagte doch, dass du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen musst!"

Beruhigend strich er dem anderen über den Arm, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er in Ordnung war und es keinen Grund mehr gab Angst zu haben.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich hatte nun mal Angst! Was, wenn du gestorben wärst? Das wäre meine Schuld gewesen!!"

Harry seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und zog den anderen einfach an sich.

„Sag sowas nicht! Wie hätte es denn deine Schuld sein sollen, du Dummkopf! Glaubst du, dass man sie dir zugeschoben hätte?"

Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, so legte er seine Arme um den anderen und genoss die Tatsache, dass sein `großer Bruder´ wieder da war.

Es fühlte sich gut an von ihm festgehalten zu werden, das hatte bisher immer nur seine Mutter getan, und das auch sehr selten - wann sah er sie denn auch während des Schuljahres?

„Mum hat auch gesagt, dass ich nichts dafür kann, aber trotzdem... Ich hätte dich aufhalten müssen!", versuchte er seine Gefühle zu erklären und seufzte tief. Seine Hände krallten sich fester in die Kleidung seines besten Freundes und er entspannte sich zusehends. Harry war froh, dass er sich nicht von dem Heiler hatte dabehalten lassen, denn dann hätte nicht nur Sirius – wenn auch nicht halb so schlimm wie der junge Snape - weiter leiden müssen, sondern auch Severus, und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht.

„Du bist mir vielleicht einer! Wie hättest du das denn machen sollen? Wir wissen beide, dass du das nicht gekonnt hättest, meinst du nicht auch?", lachte Harry halbwegs, so dass Severus ihn böse anfunkelte, was allerdings nicht so wirklich erwünschte Wirkung erzielte. Allerdings wusste der Siebtklässler auch, dass das eben nicht böse gemeint, sondern die Wahrheit gewesen war.

Er hätte Harry wirklich niemals aufhalten können.

„Geht es Lucas gut?", wollte er nun wissen, da er nicht länger an ihrem vorherigen Gespräch festhalten wollte und schaute interessiert auf. Das Gesicht Harrys war ruhig.

„Ihm geht es gut, keine Sorge. Und dass ich meinen Sohn überhaupt zurück bekommen habe, habe ich dir zu verdanken. Du bist also ein Held!"

Das brachte den Jungen so sehr zum lachen, dass kleine Tränen hervortraten und er sich den Bauch halten musste.

Irritiert musterte der Auror den anderen und fragte sich, was denn nun so lustig war?

„Ich, ein Held?! Nein, wohl kaum! Ich war zu feige ihn vor dem Dunklen Lord zu retten!"

Diese Aussage traf den Älteren doch. War sich Severus eigentlich der Gefahr bewusst, der er sich ausgesetzt hätte, wenn er einen Rettungsversuch gestartet hätte?

„Rede keinen Quatsch und mach dich nicht kleiner, als du bist! Außerdem wäre es dumm von dir gewesen, dich in Gefahr zu bringen! Ich möchte nicht, dass du dein Leben riskierst, wenn es nicht erforderlich ist, klar? Am Besten solltest du das niemals einfach so tun! Versprich mir, dass du nur dein Leben in Gefahr bringst, wenn du einen wirklich sehr guten Grund hast!", schimpfte Harry mit einer solchen Ernsthaftigkeit, dass es dem Jüngeren mulmig wurde.

Severus sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern beruhigte sich und sah betroffen aus. So drehte er sich ein wenig, lehnte sich wieder an den anderen und genoss einfach die Nähe zu Harry.

Einige Zeit blieb es still in dem Zimmer, doch dann musste Harry einfach wieder reden.

„Ich habe das eben ernst gemeint, Severus. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht. Verstehst du mich? Ich habe schon so viele Menschen verloren, dir mir etwas bedeutet haben… Aber gut, jetzt etwas anderes: Als ich vorhin noch mit Sirius im Turm war, haben mir die anderen erzählt, was so passiert ist, als ich weg war. Und ich finde es sehr lieb und ehrenhaft von dir, dass du Lucas beschützen willst. Sie haben mir von dem Schwur erzählt. Du weiß, dass es ein Magischer war?"

Severus hielt den Atem an, nickte und war gespannt, was noch kommen sollte.

Der andere ließ nicht auf sich warten:

„Ich habe mir schon vor Lucas´ Geburt so einige Gedanken gemacht. Dabei habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen, von der ich weiß, dass es vielleicht ein wenig riskant ist… Aber, Severus?"

„Ja?", flüsterte Gefragter.

„Ich möchte dich dennoch darum bitten..."

Harrys Blick war ernst und traf den des Schülers. Severus war zum zerreißen angespannt.

„Um was willst du mich bitten?"

„Sev, möchtest du Pate werden?"

Das brachte den Jüngeren nun wirklich aus der Fassung. Er, Pate des Kleinen? Konnte das Wirklichkeit sein?

„Ist das dein Ernst? Ich meine, wirklich?!"

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Er konnte die pure Freude in den Augen des anderen sehen und war froh, diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst, was denkst du, weshalb ich das frage?"

„Ja, sehr gerne!", bestätigte Severus sofort mit heftig nickendem Kopf.

Dann herrschte wieder eine Weile Stille, doch der Jüngere musste den Gedanken, der ihm seit dieser Neuigkeit im Kopf herumschwirrte einfach aussprechen:

„Was sagt Sirius dazu?"

Harry schaute auf den anderen herunter und kaute kurz auf der Unterlippe.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß er noch gar nichts davon. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er etwas dagegen haben wird. Und außerdem hat ein Kind normalerweise immer zwei Paten, oder? Dann kann er den anderen aussuchen!"

Das klang einleuchtend und Severus nickte zufrieden. Er freute sich wirklich unheimlich darüber und würde alles tun, um seiner neuen Verantwortung gerecht zu werden!

So, mit knapp 2.400 Wörtern ist das Kapitel doch lang genug, finde ich!^^

Außerdem möchte ich das Ende so stehen lassen, ich finde, es passt gut so *g*

Bye,


	13. Responsibility

6

13 Responsibility

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, um dort mit seinem Freund zu frühstücken. Als er eintrat, stellte er verwundert fest, dass Sirius schon wach war und ihn angestrengt zu sich rüber winkte, da er ihn gesehen hatte.

Als der Kopfgeldjäger näher kam, bemerkte er, dass der andere wohl doch noch ein wenig schläfrig war, was man in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass hier ein Säugling war, verstehen konnte.

„Morgen, mein Liebling. Wie war die Nacht?"

Sirius´ Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Der Kleine wollte nach einer Weile nicht mehr schlafen, und da er sich nicht beruhigen ließ, musste ich wach bleiben und mich mit ihm beschäftigen... Jetzt könnte ich bis morgen durchpennen!"

Es war unüberhörbar, dass er sauer war, immerhin war Sirius jemand, der gerne und lange schlief. Bevorzugt den ganzen Tag!

Harry musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick, ehe er sich seinem Sohn zuwandte, der selig in seinem Bettchen lag und schlummerte. Hinter seinem Rücken hörte er seinen Freund noch solange weiter grummeln, bis das Tablett mit dem Frühstück vor ihm abgestellt wurde. Nun drehte sich Harry auch wieder um, allerdings nicht, ohne Lucas einmal über das Köpfchen gestreichelt zu haben.

„Das ist normal, wenn man ein Baby hat, Sirius. Du hättest dir darüber Gedanken machen sollen, bevor du den Trank eingenommen hast. Außerdem, selbst wenn wir Lucas jetzt nicht hätten, so würde das Kind, das wir dann später bekommen, genauso viel Arbeit machen. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass du jetzt quasi selbst noch ein Kind bist und ein eigenes erziehen musst."

Einen Moment schwieg der Ältere, sah in die blauen Augen seines Freundes, dann fuhr er fort:

„Du weißt, dass seit der Schwangerschaft ein anderes Leben für dich begonnen hat? Eines, in dem du nicht mehr fahrlässig sein darfst. Du kannst es dir jetzt nicht mehr leisten verantwortungslos zu handeln, denn es besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass Lucas in Gefahr gerät oder du ihm ein schlechtes Vorbild bist. Und Eltern sollten gute Vorbilder sein, findest du nicht?

Für mich ist es auch eine gewisse Umstellung, das will ich gar nicht bestreiten. Ich hatte nie zuvor eine Familie und jetzt habe ich einen Sohn und seinen Vater – beide will ich beschützen. Früher hatte ich Freunde, die mir wichtig waren, aber ich hatte die Möglichkeit sie auszuschließen, wenn ich es für besser hielt. Dir und Lucas gegenüber habe ich aber die Pflicht - und ich will es auch nicht anders – für euch da zu sein."

Sirius starrte den anderen beinahe sprachlos an und lauschte aufmerksam den Worten, die Harry da von den Lippen perlten.

„Ich möchte ein guter Vater und Mann sein, Sirius. Ich möchte das Wichtigste in meinem Leben beschützen. Verstehst du? Und ich möchte, dass du das weißt. Ich will, dass dir klar ist, dass du dir vor Augen führst, dass wir ein kleines Leben bei uns haben, für das wir Verantwortung übernehmen müssen. Diese Zeit ist nicht friedvoll, es herrscht Krieg! Und Lucas ist in Gefahr. Deshalb müssen wir beide aufpassen und ihm alles beibringen und gute Vorbilder sein. Das bedeutet, dass wir Erwachsene sind, die alles im Griff haben. Das gilt für dich genauso wie für mich."

Der Ältere schaute wieder in die Augen des anderen und es traf ihn ein Blick, den er nicht deuten konnte. In dem Moment hätte sich Harry gerne aus dem Fenster gestürzt. Wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, dann hatte Sirius jetzt gerade mindestens die Hälfte seiner Worte falsch verstanden. Gerade wollte er den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, doch der Jüngere kam ihm zuvor:

„Ich verstehe."

Zwei Worte, die den Auror ziemlich verblüfften. Hatte sein Freund das gerade wirklich gesagt? Mit dieser Ernsthaftigkeit, die er bisher nur… – hatte er sie schon mal bei ihm gehört? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

„Ich weiß, dass es voreilig und dumm von mir war, den Trank zu nehmen, ohne wirklich gründlich darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Ich meine, mir war schon klar, dass ein Kind Arbeit mit sich bringt… Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich angenommen, dass es… Ich weiß auch nicht, angenehmere Dinge sind, als Windeln wechseln und nachts aufzustehen, weil er wieder mal nicht schlafen will. Glaub bitte nicht, dass ich den Kleinen nicht liebe, denn das tue ich! Ich würde Lucas auf keinen Fall hergeben und ich werde alles tun, um ihn zu beschützen, aber ich habe es mir eben nicht ganz so anstrengend vorgestellt!"

Lächelnd hatte er zugehört was Sirius ihm gesagt hatte. Es war ein süßes Bild, wie er dasaß, den Blick gesenkt, die ernste Stimme und die Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt.

Harry war ehrlich erstaunt darüber, wie vernünftig sein Freund war und er war auch stolz auf Sirius. Scheinbar hatte er verstanden, was er ihm versucht hatte zu erklären.

Allerdings hatte er genauso mit einem Vorwurf gerechnet, dass er wohl doch kein Kind mit dem anderen haben wollte und so weiter... Es hatte schließlich schon einmal eine ähnliche Situation gegeben und mental war er darauf eingestellt gewesen, sich zu verteidigen.

Erleichtert atmete Harry aus – wann hatte er die Luft angehalten? – und setzte sich auf das Bett, um einmal vom dem Brötchen abzubeißen, das sich der andere gerade in den Mund schieben wollte.

„Weißt du, dass ich mich unheimlich darüber freue, dass du das eben gesagt hast?", fragte er mit einem frechen Grinsen. Dann leckte sich Harry einen Krümel von der Lippe und biss noch einmal in das Brötchen, so dass der andere es nun in Sicherheit brachte.

„Das ist meins!", beschwerte Sirius sich und biss selbst ab, als wollte er seine Aussage beweisen.

„Und dabei bin ich hergekommen, um mit dir zu frühstücken!", schmollte der Ältere und seufzte abgrundtief.

„Dann sag das doch! Ich schmier dir eins, was soll drauf?"

Mit einem breiten Lächeln entschied sich der Kopfgeldjäger für Honig und wartete, bis ihm der andere seine beschmierte Hälfte vor den Mund hielt.

„Danke!"

Als das Tablett leergegessen war, stellte der Auror es zur Seite und umarmte seinen Freund, der das sichtlich genoss.

„Sirius, du hast damals den Trank genommen, weil du Angst hattest, ich könnte dich verlassen, richtig? Ich will dir nur sagen, dass ich dir niemals einen Vorwurf daraus gemacht habe und es auch nie tun werde. Und ich hoffe, dass du heute weißt, dass deine Angst damals unbegründet war?"

„Das weiß ich, ja", antwortete der Jüngere und warf einen Blick in die Wiege, in der Lucas weiterhin schlief.

„Ich hatte wirklich keinen echten Grund, Angst haben zu müssen, dass du mich verlassen könntest.

Es waren meine Ängste und Vorstellungen gewesen, die mich verleiteten, den Trank zu nehmen.

Ich wollte dich mit dem Kind an mich binden, obwohl das gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Aber ich hatte schreckliche Angst. Natürlich hatte ich James und Remus, aber meine eigene Familie hat mich verstoßen und noch nie zuvor hat mir jemand solche Gefühle entgegen gebracht wie du! Ich wollte dich auf gar keinen Fall mehr verlieren, das hätte ich nicht ertragen…"

Es tat Harry weh zu hören, dass Sirius ihn so sehr brauchte. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber, dass es ihm nicht anders erging. Sirius und Lucas waren sein Leben, sie zu schützen sein oberstes Gebot. Sanft küsste er den anderen auf den Nacken, dann flüsterte er:

„Lass uns das jetzt endgültig vergessen, ja? Wir haben es bis hierher geschafft, dann werden wir den Rest doch wohl auch meistern, hm?"

Zustimmend nickte Sirius und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer ganz in die Arme fallen, die ihn schützend umfingen und immer auffangen würden, egal was geschah.

Es war schön, dass sie das endlich vergessen und nach vorne sehen konnten. Er war außerdem überglücklich, dass Harry ihm die Sache mit dem Trank nie übel genommen hatte. Von nun an würde sicherlich alles gut werden und wie sein Freund schon gesagt hatte:

Sie waren bis hierher gekommen, dann würden sie den Rest auch noch schaffen!

---

Es war still in dem großen Raum, als Poppy wieder einmal nach Sirius Black und dessen Sohn schaute. Letum war nach wie vor anwesend, hatte sich sogar mit seinem Freund schlafen gelegt. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Lucas, der mit wachen Augen zu ihr hoch sah und dann den Daumen in den Mund schob.

Soweit ihr aus offiziellen Büchern bekannt war, hatte es in der Geschichte von Hogwarts noch niemals einen Schüler gegeben, der ein Kind bekommen hatte – schon gar kein Junge! Andererseits konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass, wenn man forschen würde, einige Dinge zu Tage kämen, die die Reinblutfamilien lieber hinter Schloss und Riegel hielten. Wenn man sich heute ansah, wie konservativ manche noch waren, dann konnte man sich auch vorstellen, wie sie vor hundert oder zweihundert Jahren gewesen waren. Gar nicht davon zu reden, was davor war.

Sie wünschte den beiden jedenfalls, dass sie als so junge Eltern das Leben meisterten. Denn mit dem Unnennbaren im Nacken war das sicherlich nicht leicht. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass Letum schon dafür sorgen würde, dass ihm der Dunkle nicht wieder den Sohn oder den jungen Black entführen würde.

Zufrieden rückte sie wieder ab, um in ihrem Büro eine Liste für aufzufüllende Tränke zu erstellen.

---

Harry war seit einigen Minuten wach, denn der Kleine weinte und wollte entweder gewickelt oder gefüttert werden. Vorsichtig, um Sirius nicht zu wecken, stand er auf und hob den kleinen Schreihals aus der Wiege.

„Ich bin ja da, mein Liebling. Papa ist da, scht!"

Lucas sah ihn an, dann weinte er wieder los. Ergeben hob er den Kleinen höher und roch an der Windel, die tatsächlich unangenehm roch. Hilflos schaute er sich nach der Schulschwester um, die keine Sekunde später ankam.

„Die Windel", meinte Harry lediglich und legte seinen Sohn auf das freie Bett, wie Poppy es angedeutet hatte.

„Das haben Sie noch nie gemacht, oder?", wandte sie sich an ihn und er nickte bestätigend.

„Nun, dann wird es höchste Zeit!"

Das Gesicht, das der junge Mann nun machte, war so lustig, dass Sirius, der aufgewacht war, lachen musste.

„Ah, wie schön, dann kommen Sie auch gleich mal her, mein Lieber! Als Vater sollte man die Windel schon wechseln können!"

Entgeistert stand der Schüler auf und stellte sich neben seinen Freund. Sie schauten zu, wie die Frau einen Schnuller hervorkramte, ihn ohne Vorwarnung in Harrys Mund schob, was Sirius nicht passte und dann dem Baby hinhielt. Kurz darauf nuckelte Lucas zufrieden daran.

„Ist ganz gut, wenn Sie den Schnuller vorher in den Mund nehmen, dann akzeptieren die Kinder ihn manchmal schneller."

Dann erklärte sie den beiden, wie sie die Beine zu halten hatten, damit weder etwas gebrochen noch ausgerenkt wurde und wie man den Hintern des Kleinen sauber zu machen hatte und die frische Windel wieder anlegte.

„Nun denn, dann versuchen Sie es mal!", drückte sie Sirius eine neue Windel in die Hand und schob ihn zu Lucas, der alles mit wachsendem Interesse verfolgt hatte. Bisher hatte die Krankenschwester immer die Windeln gewechselt, doch nun war die Herausforderung es selbst zu tun. Ob ihr kleiner Sonnenschein da mitmachen würde?

Harry war so erleichtert, noch nicht dran glauben zu müssen, denn das würde er noch früh genug machen müssen.

Also beobachtete er seinen Freund genau. Lucas schien es zu mögen, wenn man ihn auszog, denn er lachte und streckte die Arme nach seinem Dad aus. Und Sirius machte es wohl auch mittlerweile Spaß.

„Vergiss aber nicht ihn sauber zu machen, Schatz", gluckste Harry, als er bemerkte, dass Sirius die neue Windel in die Hand nahm.

„Hoppla!", grinste er nur verlegen und schnappte sich von den Feuchttüchern, die er bereitgestellt bekommen hatte. Poppy nickte zufrieden, dass alles so gut lief und reichte dann die Creme und den Puder, damit sie fertig wurden.

„Das macht dir Spaß, was, Sonnenschein?! Ja, dann musst du bei Papa auch so brav sein, ja?", alberte der Schüler und kitzelte den Kleinen am Bauch, so dass er lachte.

Dann erklangen ein Schrei und das weitere Lachen von Lucas.

„Er hat mich angepinkelt!", schrie Sirius entsetzt und starrte seinen Sohn an. Der schaute ihn an und lachte weiter. Immer mit ausgestreckten Armen.

„Leg ihm die Windel an und geh dich sauber machen", empfahl Poppy mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

Als der Jüngere der Väter also seine Aufgabe beendet hatte, marschierte er immer noch entsetzt ins Bad.

„Er hat mich angepinkelt", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Harry nahm seinen Sohn wieder auf den Arm und grinste ihn an.

„Das war die Strafe, weil er mich ausgelacht hat, nicht? Guter Junge!"

„Das hab ich gehört!", brüllte der andere aus dem angrenzenden Raum.

„Oi, ich sollte nächstes Mal leiser reden, was? Na, mal sehen, wie wir Daddy wieder besänftigen können…"

Sirius kam zurück und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor dem anderen auf.

„Strafe, hm?"

„Na ja, kleine Vergehen straft Gott – hier wohl Merlin - sofort!"

„Wer es glaubt! Lucas, Schatz, komm zu Daddy, Papa ist gemein!"

Flugs hatte er das Baby auf dem Arm und setzte sich auf das Bett. Amüsiert ließ sich der andere ihm gegenüber nieder und bemerkte da erst, dass das ganze Wickelzeug verschwunden war. Musste Poppy gewesen sein.

„ Siri? Da wäre noch was, das wir klären müssen."

Der Jüngere sah ruckartig hoch und hoffte, dass es nichts mit dem Thema vom Morgen zu tun hatte.

„Wir brauchen noch Paten für unseren Kleinen, oder? Ich habe mir gedacht, dass sich jeder einen aussucht. Was denkst du?"

Sirius seufzte erleichtert und grinste dann leicht.

„Ja, ich denke, das ist die beste Möglichkeit. Zumindest gibt es dann keinen Streit, richtig?"

Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Streit? Willst du mit mir streiten?"

„Nein!"

Dann bemerkte Sirius, dass Harry ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte und versuchte ihn zu treten, was nicht gelang.

„Fiesling! Sag mir an wen du denkst!", forderte Sirius schließlich. Irgendwie hatte er ja schon eine Ahnung, aber er wollte es ausgesprochen hören.

„Ich habe mich eigentlich schon entschieden. Ich hab hier ja nicht gerade viele Freunde, wie du weißt, also ist da keine große Auswahl. Und wahrscheinlich wird es dir auch nicht gefallen, aber ich vertraue ihm und er war es auch, der mir gesagt hat, wo Lucas ist. Ich habe Severus gefragt."

Sirius schürzte die Lippen und blieb stumm. Er hatte also richtig gelegen. Dennoch war es ihm nicht recht. Er mochte den Slytherin nicht wirklich. Anderseits musste er Harrys Entscheidung wohl akzeptieren, immerhin stand ihm ja auch das Recht zu einen Paten auszusuchen.

„Stimmt, ich bin nicht begeistert. Ich muss aber auch zugeben, dass du Recht hast: Er hat Lucas und somit auch uns geholfen. Ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht besonders… Aber ich werde es für dich akzeptieren. Ihr seid befreundet und dass du ihn als Paten möchtest ist dein gutes Recht. Und ich weiß, dass du auch akzeptieren wirst, wen ich aussuche."

„Richtig, jeder darf sich einen Paten aussuchen, von dem wir der Meinung sind, dass er oder sie es würdig ist. Ich werde jeden akzeptieren, außer der Ratte."

Sirius betrachtete den anderen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum nicht Peter?"

Warum mochte Harry Peter nicht? Was hatte er getan?

Einen Moment lang kam ihm in den Sinn, doch Peter zu nehmen, aber das wäre bloß Trotz wegen Snape. Und es würde seiner Aussage, dass er den Slytherin akzeptieren würde, widersprechen.

Außerdem wollte er Peter auch gar nicht als Paten. Er hätte schlicht Angst, ihm seinen Sohn anzuvertrauen, denn es war eine unabänderliche Tatsache, dass Peter ein Tollpatsch war und immer am Rockzipfel von einem von ihnen hing.

Außerdem sollte Lucas nicht gerade einen Feigling zum Vorbild haben!

„Weil ich ihn hasse", antwortete Harry ernst und verdammt eisig, jagte seinem Freund damit einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es brauchte auch eine Minute, bis Sirius begriff, dass der Hass mit Peter zusammenhing.

„Glaube mir, du kannst diesem Kerl nicht vertrauen und ich will nicht, dass er meinem Sohn je wieder zu nahe kommt!"

Sirius begriff nicht, was der Grund für Harrys Denken und Handeln bezüglich Peter war, doch er würde es hinnehmen. Der kleine Junge war nicht unbedingt jemand, den er vermisste, wenn er nicht da war und hatte sie schon oft behindert. Würden James oder Remus plötzlich aus seinem Leben verschwinden, dann wäre es in seinen Augen tragisch.

„Keine Sorge, ihn will ich nicht", beruhigte er Harry, der sich daraufhin entspannte und froh war, dass Sirius nicht aufgefallen war, was er gesagt hatte…

Und schon ist wieder ein Kapitel beendet.

Was meint ihr?

Bye,


	14. The second godfather

5

14 The second godfather

„Keine Sorge, ihn will ich nicht", beruhigte er Harry, der sich daraufhin entspannte und froh war, dass Sirius nicht aufgefallen war, was er gesagt hatte…

„Ich wollte einen meiner Freunde nehmen, ich weiß nur nicht so genau, wen?"

Harry bemerkte den fragenden Blick seines Freundes, der ihn aufforderte, ihm bei seiner Entscheidung zu helfen.

„An wen hast du denn gedacht?", stellte er also eine Gegenfrage und wartete.

„Nun, zuerst an James, er ist schließlich wie ein Bruder für mich. Aber Remus ist auch mein bester Freund…"

Einen Augenblick lang blieb es still, dann fuhr Harry fort:

„Es stimmt, die beiden stehen dir näher als alle anderen, mich und Lucas mal ausgenommen. Aber vielleicht solltest du weiter denken. Überleg mal, ihr werdet dieses Jahr den Abschluss machen, James und Lily werden sicher bald heiraten. Was denkst du, was sie dann bekommen werden?"

Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte angestrengt nach. Sein Blick wanderte zu den grünen Augen seines Freundes, von dort zur Wiege.

„Genau", bestätigte Letum.

„Was? Wie, genau?"

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Na, sie werden ein Kind bekommen!"

„Oh!"

Nun konnte der andere nicht anders, als laut zu lachen.

„Wirklich, du schläfst immer noch! Ich meine, die meisten Paare werden Kinder haben wollen, wenn sie mal verheiratet sind. Wie viele Mädchen hört man schon in der ersten Klasse davon reden, dass sie mal viele Kinder wollen?! Und dass James und Lily eins bekommen werden, das steht fest."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Sie reden manchmal davon, wenn sie meinen, es hört niemand", grinste der Jüngere sachte.

„Na siehst du! Also, jetzt, da du das weißt, was macht da Sinn?"

Der junge Black begann mit den Fingern Harrys zu spielen, während er in Gedanken versank. Wieder war es ruhig, bis Sirius die Stimme erhob:

„Remus."

Entschlossen nickte der Jüngere der beiden und blitzte dann den anderen an.

„Remus soll der zweite Pate werden! Seine Familie hat ihn verstoßen und außer uns hat er niemanden. Außerdem denke ich, dass es ihm wieder einen Sinn gibt. Weißt du, manchmal sitzt er nachts am Fenster und denkt nach. Seine Augen sind dann immer so traurig…

Ich glaube, er denkt dann daran, dass er nach der Schule keinen Ort hat, an den er kann."

Harry war doch etwas geschockt, dass der junge Remus so dachte. Hatte er etwa schon vergessen, dass er das Angebot bekommen hatte, bei ihnen beiden einzuziehen?

„Macht er das immer noch?", wollte er schließlich wissen, um den Braunhaarigen im Falle dessen darauf anzusprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht manchmal? Es ist schon lange her, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal so gesehen habe, und die anderen haben nichts gesagt."

„Das ist gut. Ich werde trotzdem noch mal mit ihm reden, damit er nicht auf die Idee kommt, alleine zu sein."

Dankend schaute Sirius seinen Partner an, der ihn anlächelte.

„Magst du ein wenig schlafen?"

„Hm, ja, das wäre nicht schlecht. Nimmst du Lucas mit?"

„Mach ich, ja. Wenn du wach bist, kannst du ja in den Turm kommen, ich werde dort auf dich warten."

Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete sich der Kopfgeldjäger von seinem Freund, schnappte sich seinen Sohn und die Milchflasche, die ihm Poppy gerade gereicht hatte und verschwand aus dem Saal.

---

Die Marauders saßen allesamt im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich angeregt, als der junge Mann durch das Portrait kam. Harry wusste genau, wo er hinsehen musste, um sie zu finden. James, Remus und Sirius hatten dieselbe Angewohnheit sich immer an den Kamin zu setzen, wie er, Ron und Hermine es früher immer getan hatten.

Es war irgendwie beruhigend, dieses vertraute Bild zu sehen und das Gefühl zu haben genau zu wissen, wo er suchen musste.

Langsam kam er näher, verlagerte währenddessen Lucas etwas. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an einer anwesenden Person hängen, die er hasste: Peter Pettigrew.

Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass diese Kreatur in der Nähe der Menschen war, die ihm wichtig waren. Außerdem hatte er den Kleinen bei sich, den die Ratte entführt hatte.

Siedend heiß brodelte Wut in ihm auf und nur mit seiner antrainierten Beherrschung konnte er dafür sorgen, dass ihm niemand etwas anmerkte. Das Einzige, das er nicht wirklich kontrollieren konnte – und ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht wollte – war die absinkende Temperatur. Aber das war wohl noch keinem der Anwesenden aufgefallen.

Mit einer Maske aus Fröhlichkeit näherte er sich der kleinen Gruppe.

„Harry!", rief Lily erfreut aus und erhob sich von ihrem Platz neben James. Sie hatte den Mann als erstes entdeckt und winkte ihn zu sich. Er folgte der Aufforderung und setzte sich auf den freien Sessel neben dem Sofa.

„Na, wie geht es? Habt ihr gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich der Kopfgeldjäger.

„Ja, haben wir, jetzt, da ihr drei wieder da seid!", erklärte James amüsiert.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Lucas, der in den Armen des anderen lag und an seinem Daumen nuckelte, während er seinen Papa sehr interessiert beobachtete.

Das brachte Harry darauf, dass er den Kleinen ja noch füttern musste. Also zog er die Milchflasche

aus der Tasche und steckte sich einmal kurz den Sauger in den Mund. Dann hob er ihn seinem Sohn entgegen, der gleich danach schnappte.

„Da scheint aber jemand Hunger zu haben", lachte Lily, während sie den zufriedenen Säugling betrachtete.

„Mhm... Lucas war ziemlich nachtaktiv, hat ihn wohl hungrig gemacht. Sirius hat er dementsprechend auch wach gehalten. Er schläft jetzt und wird später zu uns kommen."

„Ah, sehr schön! Wann denn?", erklang Remus´ Stimme.

„Wenn er wach ist."

„Wo hast du eigentlich geschlafen? Bei Sirius?", mischte sich Lily wieder ein, die sich zu Harry herüber beugte, um Lucas besser zusehen zu können.

„Nein, ich war bei Sev. Habe noch etwas mit ihm besprochen und bin dabei dann wohl glatt eingeschlafen...", antwortete Harry mit einem verlegenen Grinsen, das man nicht wirklich häufig sah.

Es war angenehm hier zu sitzen und den Marauders dabei zuzusehen, wie sie mit dem Kleinen spielten. Natürlich hatte er seinen Sohn nicht aus der Hand gegeben, das brachte er irgendwie nicht fertig, aber es war schön zu sehen, wie sich die Kinder darum bemühten Lucas zum Lachen zu bringen.

Sie schwenkten Glöckchen und andere Kleinigkeiten vor seinem Gesicht hin und her oder führten kleine Zauber vor. Lucas versuchte die Gegenstände mit seinen kleinen Händen zu fangen und seine Augen strahlten nur so vor Freude.

Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung, anders war es nicht zu beschreiben.

Allerdings konnte Harry die Anwesenheit Peters nicht vergessen. Sein Blick traf auf selbigen und er war sich sicher, dass der andere genau wusste, dass er ihn fixierte. Die kleine Ratte zitterte innerlich vor Angst.

Die Kulleraugen schielten immer wieder zu ihm herüber und die Gedanken des Jungen rasten. Was, wenn Letum herausfand, dass er Lucas entführt und zum Dunklen Lord gebracht hatte? Er würde sicherlich sämtliche ihm bekannte Flüche an ihm ausprobieren und am Ende töten. Mit Sicherheit würde er wesentlich schlimmer mit ihm verfahren, als er es bei Snape Senior gekonnt hatte! Und das musste nun wirklich nicht sein!

Peter schluckte, als er bemerkte, dass der stechende Blick noch immer auf ihm ruhte.

Wusste Letum es schon?

Aber woher denn?!

Harry hatte die Gedanken des kleinen Jungen mitbekommen. Kein Wunder also, dass dieser stechende Blicke spürte. In diesem Moment waren Harrys Gedanken allerdings lediglich darauf fixiert, sich eine grausame Rache einfallen zu lassen.

Was nicht bedeutete, dass er dieses unwürdige Etwas vor Unwohlsein bewahren musste.

„Sag mal, du bist aber nicht nur gekommen, weil Sirius schläft, oder? Wolltest du uns etwas sagen?", wandte sich Remus an ihn und riss den Kopfgeldjäger aus seinen Gedanken.

„Stimmt, aber wir wollten es euch gerne zusammen sagen. Wo du mich aber schon ansprichst: können wir beiden uns mal kurz unterhalten?"

Irritiert nickte Remus, stand auf, bedeutete Harry ihm nach oben zu folgen und zuckte in Richtung seiner Freunde mit den Schultern.

---

Die beiden setzten sich im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler gegenüber, jeder auf einem Bett.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht", erklärte der Ältere ihr Hiersein.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, Sirius hat mir gesagt, dass du manchmal nachts am Fenster sitzt und nachdenkst. Dabei sollst du ziemlich unglücklich aussehen. Er nimmt an, dass du über deine Zukunft grübelst."

Perplex starrten ihn zwei große, bernsteinfarbene Augen an. Remus hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihn einer seiner Freunde gesehen hatte.

„Ich hab das früher auch gemacht, weißt du. Wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte, setzte ich mich an das Fenster und streichelte meine Eule. Ich dachte über die Vergangenheit nach, aber auch über die Zukunft. Ich stellte mir die Frage, was ich machen würde, wenn alles vorbei wäre. Ich hatte damals keine Ahnung, wie ich mein Leben nach der Schule gestalten wollte. Eigentlich wollte ich Auror werden, aber wie du siehst, bin ich eher Freischaffend."

„Ich…"

Harry lächelte sachte.

„Sirius meinte, dass er dich eine Weile schon nicht mehr da gesehen hat und von den anderen hat auch niemand etwas erwähnt. Remus, uns beiden ist einfach wichtig, dass du weißt, dass du nicht alleine bist."

Er konnte in den Augen des Werwolfs sehen, dass selbiger gerührt war. Womöglich kannte er es nicht, dass man sich solche Sorgen um ihn machte.

„Danke", brachte Remus schließlich hervor.

„Schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht bedanken. Aber Remus, mich würde interessieren, was du dachtest nach der Schule zu tun?"

Diese Frage überraschte den Jungen, er hatte nicht geglaubt sie gestellt zu bekommen.

„Ähm… Also, ich weiß nicht. Ich kann nicht zu meiner Familie, sie halten mich für etwas Abartiges. Und da ich ein Werwolf bin, wird mich wohl auch keiner einstellen, damit ich einen Beruf lernen kann."

Harry legte Lucas, der mittlerweile eingeschlafen war, neben sich auf das Kissen und behielt sanft eine Hand auf seinem Bauch, damit er sich nicht im Schlaf drehte und vom Bett kullerte.

„Setz dich mal neben mich, Remus", bat der junge Mann und als der andere das getan hatte, legte er den freien Arm um ihn.

„Du erinnerst dich aber, dass ich gesagt habe, dass du bei Sirius und mir wohnen wirst? Wir haben genug Platz, um dich Spatz unterzubringen."

Der Braunhaarige lauschte den Worten und seufzte, dann lehnte er sich an Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Als du das sagtest, dachte ich, es wäre als Notlösung gedacht…"

„Dummkopf! Natürlich meinte ich das nicht so. Wenn ihr euren Abschluss habt und die Schule verlasst, dann zieht ihr beiden bei mir ein. Ich meine, ich habe eine Villa, da könnte ich noch eine Menge anderer Leute unterbringen."

Remus lächelte und entspannte sich sichtlich, als er so sicher gehalten wurde. Diese Sicherheit hatte er bis jetzt nur bei Sirius und James gespürt. Vor den beiden hatte er nie echte Freunde gehabt, die ihn angenommen hatten wie er war. Man hatte ihn immer als Streber bezeichnet und wenige hatten etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.

Diese zwei hatten sich nicht von ihm abgewandt, als sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er verflucht war – denn nichts anderes bedeutete es, ein Werwolf zu sein: nur ein Fluch!

Kurz dachte er an Peter, der ja auch bei ihm geblieben war, wenn auch nur als Mitläufer. So wie bei allem, was die andere beiden angestellt hatten.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, wie du letztes Jahr meine Verletzung geheilt hast. Die Tatsache, dass du wusstest, was ich bin und dass du mich deshalb nicht verurteiltest, machte mir etwas Angst. Aber dann hast du uns immer wieder bewiesen, dass du uns magst und wir dir vertrauen können. Ein Leben ohne dich kann ich mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen…"

Beruhigend strich Harry dem anderen über den Kopf. Es freute ihn sehr, dass Remus ihm vertraute und sich helfen ließ. Er wusste, dass er ein stolzer Mensch war, aber auch, dass er immer den friedlichsten Weg wählte, wenn möglich.

„Hm, das sagt Siri auch. Und ich freue mich, dass du so denkst, denn du wirst mich nicht wieder los."

---

Sirius sah den beiden entgegen, als sie die Treppe herunter kamen und sich setzten, wobei sich Harry dazu entschied, seinen Freund von dem Sessel zu scheuchen und ihm dann Lucas in den Arm zu drücken.

„He!", protestierte der Jüngere, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als Harry ihn auf seinen Schoß zog.

„Hast du was gesagt, Schatz?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger schelmisch und drückte einen Kuss auf den Nacken des anderen.

„Tze, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Eben. So, da Sirius jetzt ja hier ist, können wir ja dazu übergehen, weshalb ich eigentlich gekommen bin."

Augenblicklich waren die anderen Feuer und Flamme.

„Rede schon!", forderte James, der es nicht erwarten konnte. Lily trat ihm ans Schienbein, damit er die Kappe hielt.

„Also, ihr wisst ja, dass man für sein Kind Paten braucht, oder?"

Sirius musste beinahe lachen, als James´ Mund sich weit öffnete. Es war auch zu komisch.

„Mach den Mund zu, sonst fliegt eine Fliege rein!"

Der Potter schloss den Mund sofort, ließ sich aber nicht davon abhalten weiter zu starren.

„Wir haben uns heute Morgen entschieden, wer es sein soll. Vorher möchten wir aber noch etwas klarstellen."

Die Schüler nickten eifrig und warteten darauf, zu erfahren, wer das Glück hatte. Harrys Blick wanderte kurz zur Ratte, von dessen Anwesenheit er bei diesem ernsten Thema nicht begeistert war. Aber er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er nichts ausplauderte.

„Ähm, also, es ist so: ihr seid unsere Freunde und egal wen wir als Paten auswählen, ihr könnt alle jederzeit zu uns kommen und Lucas sehen!", sprudelte es hastig aus Sirius heraus.

Die anderen waren etwas verwundert, nickten aber verstehend. Auch ihnen war klar, dass es nur zwei sein konnten und nicht jeder.

„Richtig, egal wen wir wählen, keiner braucht denken, dass er uns weniger wichtig ist. Es ist nun mal so, dass wir einen offiziellen Vertreter brauchen. Wir haben bei unserer Wahl auch die Zukunft etwas berücksichtigt, das wollten wir euch sagen", beendete Harry die Erklärung.

„Wir haben verstanden!", bestätigte Lily und nickte.

„Genau, und jetzt spannt uns nicht so auf die Folter!", beklagte sich James, wofür er von seiner Freundin eine Kopfnuss erhielt.

„Was soll das denn, Lily?! Willst du mich etwa verstümmeln?"

Die Freunde lachten lediglich über das liebevolle Gezanke. Die Rothaarige pustete sich lediglich den Pony aus der Stirn und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als wolle sie ihm sagen, dass er sie nicht mehr alle hätte.

„Sollen wir euch jetzt sagen, wer Pate wird oder lieber doch nicht?", mischte sich Sirius wieder ein, der das zwar lustig fand, aber momentan wollte er das hier klären. Irgendwie hatte er ein wenig Angst, dass James ihm böse sein könnte.

„Nein, sag schon!", kam es sofort von Remus, der natürlich auch wissen wollte, auf wen die Wahl gefallen war.

„Wir haben das so geregelt, dass sich jeder von uns beiden einen aussucht. Ich habe mich für Remus entschieden."


	15. The promise

5

15 The promise

„Wir haben das so geregelt, dass sich jeder von uns beiden einen aussucht. Ich habe mich für Remus entschieden."

Stille.

Sirius wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, hatte Angst davor, dass James ihn wütend anfunkelte. Also wartete er schweigend, während Harry sich die Gesichter der anderen besah. Er war froh, dass James keineswegs böse wirkte, vielleicht ein wenig enttäuscht, aber mehr auch nicht. Lily hatte scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet, ausgewählt zu werden und freute sich für Remus, der total erstarrt war.

Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter und er fixierte Peter Pettigrew. Der kleine Junge riss die Augen weit auf und starrte wortlos zu ihm herüber. Harry wusste, wenn er noch ein paar Sekunden so verweilen würde, hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

Tatsächlich ergriff Peter die Flucht durch das Portrait mit der Fetten Dame. Von den anderen hatte niemand etwas von ihrem Blickduell mitbekommen, wofür der Älteste dankbar war.

„Also, da ihr ja jetzt wisst, wen sich Sirius ausgesucht hat, kann ich euch auch sagen, wer meine Wahl ist", äußerste er sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Wie erwartet hatten sich ihm alle zugewandt und er stellte zufrieden fest, dass sein Freund erleichtert ausatmete.

„Eigentlich nehme ich an, dass ihr euch schon denken könnt, wen ich genommen habe…"

James, Remus und Lily sahen dem Kopfgeldjäger ins Gesicht und der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass sie die Antwort kannten.

„Also Snape? Was hat Sirius dazu gesagt?", fragte die Rothaarige.

„Richtig, und wie wir alle wissen, habt ihr kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm. Aber er ist mein bester Freund und sehr wichtig für mich. Genau aus diesem Grund hat Siri mich gewähren lassen. Außerdem weiß er, dass ich mich bei seiner Entscheidung auch nicht eingemischt hätte."

Er warf einen Blick in die Runde und stupste dann den jungen Black an, um ihn zu einer Antwort zu bewegen.

„Hab ich Recht?"

„Was?! Ja, hast du. Ich hab zugestimmt, weil ich weiß, dass jeder das gleiche Recht hat."

Sirius wagte es nun auch endlich aufzusehen und schielte zu James herüber. Der saß mittlerweile wieder leicht schmollend auf dem Sofa. Remus´ Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war dieser nach wie vor sprachlos.

„Eigentlich hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass du mich wählst...", sagte der Potter plötzlich leise und kaute auf der Unterlippe herum.

Der Werwolf warf einen Blick zu dem Jungen und dann zu Lucas. Leise seufzte er, dann meinte er leise:

„Wenn du möchtest, überlasse ich dir die Patenschaft."

Völlig überrumpelt drehte sich James zu Remus, der den Kopf gesenkt und die Hände ineinander verschlungen auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. Harry war absolut sprachlos, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sirius schien es gleich zu gehen und Lily musterte ihren Freund, scheinbar dazu bereit ihm die Leviten zu lesen, sollte er so dumm sein dieses Angebot anzunehmen.

„Remus, weißt du, was du da sagst?", erklang die Stimme des Potters und ließ den braunhaarigen Jungen zusammenzucken.

„Natürlich."

James richtete sich auf und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen.

„Wieso willst du zurücktreten?"

„Na, weil du doch gerne Pate sein möchtest. Und wenn es dir so wichtig ist…"

Fassungslos schüttelte Angesprochener den Kopf.

„Unsinn! Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, wen Sirius wählt! Wenn er sich für dich entscheidet, dann soll es so sein! Dafür wird Sirius eben Pate unseres Kindes, richtig, Lily?"

Die Rothaarige nickte bestätigend.

„Remus", mischte sich nun auch Harry wieder ein.

Der Werwolf schaute langsam auf und schluckte leicht. Wenn man darauf achtete, konnte man Angst in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen entdecken.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dein eben angegebener Grund alles war."

Lily nickte dazu, sie wollte ebenfalls wissen, was den anderen dazu bewegt hatte so zu handeln.

„Remus, denkst du, dass James dich nicht mehr mag, wenn du an seiner Stelle Pate bist? Glaubst du, dass er dich dann doch von sich stößt? Meinst du, ihn so an dich binden zu müssen?"

Das Mädchen hatte noch nie so viel Angst in den Augen des anderen gesehen wie jetzt. Und sie wusste, dass ihre Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

James hingegen war einfach nur fassungslos. Hatte Remus wirklich solche Angst sie zu verlieren, dass er sogar auf etwas verzichtete, das er doch eigentlich wollte.

„Remi, bitte versprich mir, dass du so etwas niemals wieder tust! Ich will so was nie wieder hören!!"

Seine Stimme war sehr laut geworden und seine Hände hatten den anderen geschüttelt. Der Werwolf hatte einfach nur stumm zu ihm aufgesehen und die stillen Tränen zugelassen. Dass James so reagierte, hatte er nicht gewusst und er wollte nicht, dass er sich weiter so aufregte. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, da wurde er fest umarmt.

„Du Dummkopf! Glaubst du denn echt, dass ich dir böse bin, wenn du Pate wirst?"

„Tut mir leid…", flüsterte Gefragter und klammerte sich an den Freund, der ihn fest an sich drückte. Lily, Harry und Sirius lächelten erleichtert.

Langsam entfernte sich James von dem anderen und er strahlte ihn an.

„Und nun wirst du laut sagen, dass du Lucas´ Pate bist!"

Remus wischte die Tränen fort, die sich wieder ihren Weg suchen wollten und öffnete den Mund:

„Ich bin Lucas Pate!"

Zufrieden nickte der Potter und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Na also, geht doch!"

---

Severus langweilte sich, seit er wieder alleine war. Nachdem Harry am Morgen gegangen war, hatte er Unterricht gehabt, was ihn abgelenkt hatte. Aber jetzt? Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er bereits erledigt und die Freizeit, die er nun übrig hatte, wusste er nicht zu nutzen.

So hatte er sich aufgemacht, um den anderen zu suchen. Nur, er wusste nicht, ob er nicht vielleicht doch schon abgereist war. Auf der Krankenstation war er nicht gewesen, da hatte er als erstes nachgesehen.

Wenn er also nicht dort war, blieb als einzige Möglichkeit der Gryffindorturm. Es gefiel ihm nicht, zu den Löwen zu gehen, um sie nach Harry zu fragen. Würde ihm überhaupt jemand Auskunft geben?

Von Harry abgesehen, hatten sich die Schüler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor immer gehasst und bekämpft. Er war es gewesen, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Aufeinandertreffen glimpflich ausgegangen waren.

Severus atmete tief durch. Harry hatte ihm aber auch beigebracht, dass er nicht schwach war und etwas wagen musste, um zu gewinnen. Sein `großer Bruder´ war doch das beste Beispiel dafür, dass diese Aussage stimmte, oder?

---

Harry hatte sich für eine Weile von den anderen verabschiedet und auf die Suche nach der Ratte gemacht, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit abgehauen war. Es hatte ihm gefallen die Angst in den kleinen, wässrig-braunen Augen zu sehen. Bei der Vorstellung an das Gesicht entkam dem jungen Mann ein raues Lachen.

Er wusste, dass er einen bösen Ausdruck zur Schau trug, aber das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

„Ratte, wo bist du?", flüsterte er leise, leckte sich über die Lippen und trat dann um die Ecke. Vor ihm standen plötzlich zwei Erstklässler und starrten ihn an, als wäre er von einem fremden Planteten - dann rannten sie schreiend davon.

„Was war das denn?", schüttelte er den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern. Egal, die Kinder interessierten ihn nun wirklich nicht. So setzte er seinen Weg fort und erreichte die Treppen, an deren Absatz blonde Haare auftauchten, die zu einem Jungen mit graublauen Augen gehörten:

Lucius Malfoy.

Der Slytherin hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und stieg langsam die Stufen empor. Harry hingegen stützte sich mit der rechten Hand auf dem Geländer ab, überkreuzte die Beine und blieb so stehen. Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Gestalt und lächelte amüsiert, als Malfoy ihn entdeckte.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?", erklang seine Stimme mit überlegendem Unterton. Sein Zeigefinger tippte leicht gegen die Unterlippe und der scharfe Blick ruhte auf dem anderen.

Lucius schluckte und sah sich vermeintlich unauffällig nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Da war aber keine.

„Was willst du?"

Der Blonde hatte sich wieder gefangen, was bedeutete, dass er kalt sprach und sein Haar mit einem Anflug Arroganz über die Schulter warf.

„Eigentlich habe ich nur eine simple Frage an dich, Lucius", antwortete Harry und richtete sich zu seiner voll Größe auf.

„Ich möchte von dir wissen, ob du die kleine Ratte gesehen hast? Du weißt sicher, wen ich meine?"

Natürlich wusste er sehr genau, wer gemeint war. Er wusste auch, wo sich der andere aufhielt. Sein Blick wanderte zum Gesicht des Älteren und in Gedanken fragte er sich, ob er sagen sollte, wo sich Pettigrew befand.

Schließlich war Letum doch sein Feind!

Auf der anderen Seite bestand so vielleicht die Möglichkeit, sich zumindest mit ihm neutral zu stellen – außerdem konnte er die Ratte sowieso nicht leiden.

Die Entscheidung war also gefallen.

„Er ist in der Großen Halle."

„Wunderbar, du hast ja dazugelernt...", entgegnete Harry mit einer Stimme, als würde er mit einem Hund sprechen. Malfoy war das in diesem Moment egal, er atmete erleichtert aus und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Ach, Malfoy..."

Der Blonde drehte sich erschrocken in die Richtung und sah sich Letum gegenüber, der sich ihm wieder zugewandt hatte und seinen Zauberstab genau auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Das ist für die Entführung von Severus!"

Damit schoss ein Blitz aus der Spitze des Holzes und schleuderte den anderen bis zur Mitte der nächsten Treppe.

„Stell dich mir niemals in den Weg, verstanden?"

Lucius starrte auf den Rücken des anderen, denn er hatte sich für diese Worte nicht einmal umgedreht. Allerdings war das auch nicht nötig gewesen, denn Lucius hatte gerade eben ganz genau verstanden, dass dieser Fluch nur eine Vorwarnung gewesen war. Bei seinem nächsten Versuch, Letum in die Quere zu kommen – und wenn es auf Befehl des Unnennbaren wäre - würde er womöglich dran glauben.

Und ganz ehrlich, jetzt wollte er wirklich noch nicht ins Gras beißen, auch wenn Voldemort der Ansicht war, dass man Opfer bringen musste, um den Feind zu besiegen.

Die Schritte des anderen waren schon längst verhallt, da raffte er sich mit schmerzendem Körper auf und beeilte sich, in sein Zimmer zu kommen, denn dort hatte er Tränke, die ihm helfen konnten.

---

Nun stand der Kopfgeldjäger in der Tür zur Großen Halle und suchte die Schülerreihen ab. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis er die kleine, dicke Gestalt von Peter Pettigrew gefunden hatte. In seinen Fingern juckte es, diesen Verräter ins Jenseits zu befördern, doch er durfte nicht. Allerdings würde ihn das nicht davon abhalten, diesem Nichtsnutz mitzuteilen, dass er genau wusste, was er getan hatte. Er würde ihm klar machen, dass die Rache eines Tages folgen würde.

Langsam bewegte er sich vorwärts. Wunderbar, der Gesuchte hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt! Fast hatte er den Platz erreicht, da wurde sein Gesicht hart und emotionslos. Das Folgende würde ihm vorerst Genugtuung bringen.

„Peter...", sagte er mit hartem, eiskaltem Ton, der Ärger garantierte. Genau das wusste auch der Junge vor ihm, denn er war zusammengezuckt.

Welch Wohltat...

„Wie soll ich es dir am Besten sagen?", fuhr er in der gleichen Stimmlage fort.

„Du hast etwas getan, das ich dir niemals verzeihen werde und wofür du bezahlen musst. Wir beide wissen, dass du genau weißt, wovon ich spreche. Deine Gedanken vorhin waren völlig korrekt."

Mit großen, ungläubigen Augen starrte Peter zu ihm hinauf, wobei er immer kleiner wurde. Dass er sich noch nicht verwandelt und als Ratte geflohen war, war wirklich alles. Aber vor versammelter Schülerschaft? Nein, das war ihm das Risiko wohl nicht wert.

„Ich werde dich dafür töten, klar? Du wirst nicht wissen wie. Du wirst nicht wissen wann, und du wirst auch nicht wissen, wo. Aber sei dir gewiss, ich werde deinem jämmerlichen Dasein ein Ende bereiten!"

Jeder in der Halle hatte seine Worte laut und deutlich gehört und die Ernsthaftigkeit, die dahinter lag.

Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben, um dem Ganzen Einhalt zu gebieten, aber da war er zu spät, denn Harry hatte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht.

Zurück ließ er einen verängstigten, zitternden Jungen, der genau wusste, dass er glauben konnte, was man ihm soeben versprochen hatte. Außerdem war diese Drohung ein eindeutiges Verbot gewesen, über die Wahl der Patenschaft zu sprechen. Im Endeffekt war ihm eines klar, nämlich, dass er einen Weg finden musste, um Harry Letum zu entkommen.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass er vielleicht dem Mensch namens Letum entkommen würde, jedoch nicht dem Jungen mit Namen Harry Potter.

---

Severus hatte sich letztendlich doch dagegen entschieden im Turm nach Harry zu suchen und sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle gemacht. Er wollte zu Abend essen. Vielleicht wäre ja auch sein `großer Bruder´ dort?

Vor einigen Minuten war ihm auch Malfoy entgegen gekommen, der verdammt blass gewirkt und wohl auch Schmerzen gehabt hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Harry dort war oder zumindest in der Nähe, setzte er deshalb ziemlich hoch.

Und tatsächlich erschien ein bekanntes Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld.

„Severus?", wurde er auch gleich darauf laut gerufen.

„Ja. Hallo, Harry!", rief er und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Der frischgebackene Vater trug einen bemüht neutralen Ausdruck, von dem der Jüngere nicht wusste, was der Grund war. Obwohl…?

„Hattest du Ärger mit Malfoy?"

„Hm? Oh, nein. Ich hab gerade eben etwas Frust abgebaut. Wieso?"

„Du siehst etwas… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll."

Jetzt lächelte Harry leicht.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich wäre irgendwie sauer oder so. Mach dir mal keine Gedanken."

„Was machst du, Kleiner?", wechselte der Kopfgeldjäger das Thema.

„Ich habe dich gesucht!"

„So? Warum das?"

„Na ja, mir war langweilig und ich dachte, dass ich mich ein wenig mit dir unterhalten könnte. Also, nur, wenn du willst..."

Der andere lachte auf und nickte.

„Nein, ich hab nichts einzuwenden! Ich werde aber erst noch mal in den Gryffindorturm gehen. Die anderen haben bestimmt vergessen, dass es Abendessen gibt."

So, das war das fünfzehnte Kapitel. Wie findet ihr es?

Eure Meinung? Bye,


	16. The decision

5

16 The Decision

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, seinem `großen Bruder´ zu folgen. Er konnte wohl kaum einfach in die Höhle der Löwen vordringen – und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!

Harry allerdings schien gar nicht drüber nachzudenken. Munter spazierte er immer weiter und bemerkte wohl auch nicht, dass sein Begleiter langsam zurück fiel.

Der Jüngere blieb schließlich ganz stehen und seufzte. Am Besten würde er hier bleiben und Harry zu den Löwen gehen lassen, dann gäbe es auch keinen Ärger.

„Wo bleibst du?", erklang da auch schon die Frage und er blickte dem anderen ins Gesicht.

„Ich warte hier auf dich. Ist wohl besser, wenn ich nicht in die Nähe des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes komme."

Verwundert zog der Ältere die Stirn kraus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na los, komm! Sie werden dir nichts tun."

Severus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Bitte, ich will nicht. Ich warte hier, dann können wir uns gleich wieder treffen. Einverstanden?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du unbedingt willst…"

Damit drehte sich der andere um und war im nächsten Augenblick um die Ecke verschwunden.

Die Marauders hatten tatsächlich vergessen, dass es Zeit für das Abendessen war und saßen so noch immer bequem am Kamin.

„He, was machen wir eigentlich am Wochenende?", wollte James plötzlich wissen. Seine Augen funkelten allerdings schon, so dass alle wussten, dass er etwas vorhatte.

„Was planst du?", fragte Lily skeptisch, schließlich kannte sie ihren Freund gut genug.

„Dass du immer glaubst, dass ich etwas anstellen will!", entrüstete sich der Potter und grinste schelmisch.

„Es könnte daran liegen, dass du immer etwas im Schilde führst, wenn du einen so ansiehst!", kommentierte die Rothaarige und stand auf.

„Wohin gehst du?", mischte sich nun auch Remus ein.

„Ich gehe eben hoch, um mir meinen Umhang zu holen, es ist ja nicht besonders warm."

Schulterzuckend ließ James seine Freundin ziehen, denn so konnte er die anderen beiden über seine Idee aufklären.

„Also, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir mit Lucas raus gehen und eine Schneeballschlacht machen?"

Sirius lächelte begeistert und wollte schon zustimmen, als ihm in den Sinn kam, was er erst mit Harry besprochen hatte.

„Ähm… Weißt du, James, ich glaube nicht, dass es eine so gute Idee ist, Lucas mitzunehmen. Draußen ist es kalt und er könnte krank werden."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", erklang die Stimme des anderen Vaters.

„Harry!", rief der Black überrascht und wirkte erleichtert. Es war schwer James etwas abzuschlagen.

„Hallo, Schatz. Und, zu was will dich unser galanter Streichespieler überreden?"

James war rot geworden, Remus lachte darüber und Sirius öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten:

„Er meint, dass wir eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten könnten. Und Lucas soll auch mit raus. Aber ich denke, das ist zu riskant."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Du hast Recht, das ist keine Option. Lucas ist noch viel zu klein für eine solche Sache und außerdem wollen wir ja nicht, dass er sich bei dem kalten Wetter erkältet. Oder siehst du das anders?", wandte er sich direkt an den kurzhaarigen Gryffindor.

„Nein, natürlich wollen wir das nicht!", wehrte James sofort ab und lachte verlegen.

„Schön, dass das geklärt ist… Das Abendessen hat bereits begonnen und ihr wollt doch sicher auch was essen, oder? Also los!"

Nun war die kleine Gruppe auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, um endlich etwas in den Bauch zu bekommen. Sirius freute sich besonders, denn er hatte die letzten Tage immer auf der Krankenstation gegessen. Heute würde er endlich mal wieder alle anderen sehen. Und sie zum ersten Mal seinen Sohn.

Ja, er war wirklich sehr aufgeregt. So sehr, dass er den Kleinen an Harry übergab, aus Angst, ihn aus Versehen fallen zu lassen.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich bin nervös."

„Oh…?"

„Hm."

Lächelnd platzierte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen seines Freundes, dann hatten sie auch schon die Halle erreicht. Von Severus war keine Spur zu sehen, was ihn sehr wunderte.

Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er warten würde?

Vor ihm öffneten sich die beiden Flügeltüren und James marschierte neben Remus in den großen Raum. Sie trugen ein stolzes Lächeln und machten den Weg für Sirius und ihn frei.

Hinter ihnen schlenderte Lily gemütlich und belächelte das Verhalten ihres Freundes.

Harrys Blick allerdings wanderte durch die Halle und traf auf Severus, der ihn schuldbewusst ansah, dann aber schnell wieder auf seinen Teller schaute.

Wahrscheinlich war dem anderen ziemlich unwohl dabei gewesen, in die Nähe seiner Freunde kommen zu müssen. Er konnte es verstehen. Leise seufzte der Kopfgeldjäger – an dieser Situation musste sich etwas ändern.

Schließlich erreichten die fünf, samt Baby, den Tisch der Gryffindors und setzten sich.

„Was willst du?"

Diese Frage war es, die Harry aus dem Gespräch mit Sirius und Lily riss. Verwundert richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf James, der wohl mit einer Person sprach, die hinter ihm stand. Langsam drehte er sich um und entdeckte Severus.

„Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin", sagte er leise und zuckte leicht die Schultern. Der Ältere konnte nicht verhindern verstehend zu lächeln und deutete schließlich auf den Platz neben sich.

„Und du, James: benimm dich!"

Grummelnd beugte sich Gerügter über seinen Teller, was Lily mit einem zufriedenen Nicken kommentierte.

Severus war verunsichert, setzte sich aber artig und wartete. Harry schien beruhigt, dass Potter parierte und wandte sich nun ihm zu.

„Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als du doch nicht gewartet hast. Aber ich verstehe dich, also mach dir keine Gedanken, ja?"

Der Slytherin nickte erleichtert und bemerkte erst jetzt die Blicke der anderen. Lilys Augen wirkten irgendwie beruhigend auf ihn. Remus Lupins Gesicht war nicht zu deuten und Black? Der kaute auf der Unterlippe herum. James Potter schien es vorzuziehen den Kopf gesenkt zu halten.

Severus atmete durch, dann schaute er zu Lucas, der ruhig in den Armen seines besten Freundes schlief. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, was den anderen die Sprache verschlug. Diese Geste kannten sie von ihrem eigentlichen Feind gar nicht.

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin hatte unterdessen eine Entscheidung getroffen, für deren Umsetzung er seinen ganzen Mut zusammenkratzte.

„Sirius, darf ich ihn vielleicht mal halten?", erklang dann seine unsichere Stimme.

Der Black starrte überrascht zu dem Jungen. Niemals hätte er es in Erwägung gezogen, dass Snape ausgerechnet ihn um Erlaubnis bitten würde. Viel mehr hatte er öfter darüber nachgedacht, wann er mit dieser Bitte zu Harry gehen würde.

Aber er hatte tatsächlich ihn gefragt!

Und er musste zugeben, dass er in diesem Moment absolut beeindruckt war. Er, an Snapes Stelle, hätte sich das nicht getraut.

Sirius´ Blick wanderte zu seinem Freund, der zwar ebenfalls überrascht war, aber gleichzeitig auch ziemlich stolz wirkte. Auf wen, wusste er nicht, aber es bedeutete, dass sich sein Freund freute.

„Gut, aber wehe, du lässt ihn fallen!", erlaubte Sirius und reichte Lucas an den Slytherin, der das Kind voller Ehrfurcht auf die Arme nahm. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen war unbeschreiblich und der Black dachte, dass Severus vielleicht doch nicht so ein Idiot war, wie er immer angenommen hatte.

Aus seiner Überlegung wurde er gerissen, als Severus´ Stimme erklang:

„Unglaublich, wie klein er ist..."

„Natürlich, aber das wird sich noch ändern. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er ja mal größer als du?", lachte Harry und legte einen Arm um seinen `kleinen Bruder´.

„Meinst du, dass das passieren kann?"

„Wenn du nicht wächst, bestimmt", grinste der junge Black und sorgte dafür, dass ihn seine Freunde erschrocken anstarrten. War die Stimme ihres besten Freundes gerade nett gewesen – zu Snape?

Peters Flucht hatte ihn aus Hogwarts getrieben, so dass er nun vor dem Dunklen Lord kniete. Seine größte Sorge war, dass der Unnennbare ausrasten könnte, wenn er erfuhr, was geschehen war. Dem Ärger des Lords ausgesetzt zu sein war keine schöne Sache.

Aktuell wurde er noch von den roten Augen gemustert, während die langen Finger mit dem Zauberstab spielten.

Es war sicher nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis genau dieser Stab auf ihn gerichtet werden würde.

„Was führt dich zu mir, Wurmschwanz?", erklang Voldemorts recht desinteressierte Stimme und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen - diese Kälte war einfach nur unmenschlich.

„M... Meister! I... ich muss Euch etwas m... mitteilen!", stotterte Pettigrew und machte sich noch kleiner. Jetzt sah Voldemort ihn doch an, zog dabei eine Braue in die Höhe.

Das Verhalten seines Dieners verriet ihm genau, dass der etwas ausgefressen hatte. Warum konnte dieser kleine nichtsnutzige Wicht nicht einfach mal etwas zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigen?

„Und das wäre?", stellte er aber die Frage, wohl wissend, dass diese kleine Person litt.

„Letum! E... er weiß, d... dass ich das B... Baby entführt h... habe! Er hat m... mich bedroht! E... er will mich töten!"

Überdeutlich konnte er die Angst heraushören, was seine Augen vor Amüsement aufglühen ließ. Noch würde er schweigen, lieber legte er den Kopf schief, musterte seinen Diener weiterhin, so dass er sich noch ein wenig mehr quälte.

„So, weiß er das? Dann würde ich meinen, dass du aufpassen solltest, sonst erwischt er dich noch."

Peter zuckte heftig zusammen und nickte dann langsam. Seine Hoffnung war gewesen, dass sein Meister ihn beschützen würde. Doch scheinbar hatte er sich da gewaltig geirrt, denn dieser machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihm auch nur im entferntesten Hilfe anzubieten.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, Meister?"

Wie jämmerlich, dachte Voldemort und lachte innerlich über das Ganze. Pettigrew hatte sich noch weiter vor ihm verbeugt, so dass er quasi auf dem Boden lag.

Wirklich unterhaltsam.

Allerdings sollte er ihn noch für sein leichtsinniges Verhalten bestrafen, richtig?

Oh ja, das sollte er...

„Peter?", erklang seine Stimme dann doch. Der Junge atmete erleichtert auf und hob den Kopf ob des neutralen Tones. Würde er also doch Hilfe erhalten?

Schon im nächsten Moment wusste er, dass er zu naiv gewesen war – sein Verhalten war nur eine Finte gewesen.

Er würde nun seine Strafe erhalten.

„Crucio!"

Nach dem Essen hatten die Marauders sich dazu berufen gefühlt, Sirius und seine Familie zurück auf die Krankenstation zu begleiten. Schon den ganzen Tag über hatten sie Blicke zu Lucas wandern lassen, die mehr als offensichtlich gewesen waren. Vor allem Lily hatte man angesehen, dass sie den Kleinen mal halten wollte.

Harry wusste nicht, wie Sirius darüber dachte oder ob er das überhaupt registriert hatte, doch er selbst war schon bedenklich ins Schwanken geraten.

Er gab seinen Engel nicht gerne aus den Händen, aber Severus hatten sie es gestattet. Es wäre unfair, es ihnen zu verweigern. Außerdem waren das seine Freunde und zukünftigen Eltern!

Gerade traf ihn wieder einmal James´ bettelnder Blick, so dass er seinem Freund einen Blick zuwarf, eine stumme Frage.

Sirius schien irritiert und nicht zu wissen, was er wollte.

„Also gut, ihr dürft ihn kurz nehmen. Aber er bleibt hier, damit wir aufpassen können, dass ihm nichts passiert."

Die Schüler standen in Flammen und man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie überglücklich waren. Ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet Harry, dass sein Partner wohl auch verstanden hatte, denn sein Gesicht strahlte. Er selbst war noch immer ernst, gleichzeitig wirkte er aber auch irgendwie sanft. Eine Bewegung sagte ihm, dass sich sein Freund umgedreht hatte und als er sich ebenfalls umwandte, konnte er sehen, dass er Lucas vorsichtig aus seiner Wiege hob.

Lilys Augen wurden riesig, als sie den Zwerg endlich auf den Armen hatte.

Sirius war glücklich darüber, dass Harry über seinen Schatten gesprungen war.

Allerdings war er sich auch sicher, dass es damit zu tun hatte, dass Severus zuvor ebenfalls die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte. Vielleicht wollte er James, Lily und Remus auch einfach nur nicht ungerecht behandeln?

Egal was genau der Grund dafür war, er war stolz!

Ein anderer Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er lehnte sich an seinen Freund.

„Du, Harry, weißt du eigentlich, wann ich hier raus darf? Es ist verdammt langweilig und mir geht es doch auch wieder gut!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger zuckte mit den Schultern, diese Frage hatte er sich auch schon gestellt.

„Wir können ja fragen", schlug er vor.

„Gut, dann mach mal!", forderte Sirius und grinste ihn an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und tätschelte den anderen. Seinen Arm legte er um die Schultern seines Freundes, dann setzte er sich mit ihm auf das Bett und beobachtete Lily, wie sie mit seinem Sohn redete.

James und Remus standen neben ihr und staunten.

„Ah, wie geht es uns denn?", erkundigte sich Poppy, die aus ihrem Büro kam und damit das Bild zerstörte. Sie nahm dem rothaarigen Mädchen das Kind aus dem Arm und legte es in die Wiege, um anschließend einige Zauber zu sprechen.

Die Väter konnten die anderen drei brummen hören und lachten leise, wofür sie böse Blicke erhielten.

Poppy schien mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden zu sein und wandte sich nun an Sirius.

„Den Herrn Mama müssen wir natürlich auch untersuchen", erklärte sie und wedelte schon mit dem Zauberstab.

„Mir geht es gut", versicherte die `Mama´ beleidigt und zog einen Schmollmund, der allerdings keinerlei Wirkung auf die Frau hatte.

Harry amüsierte sich lediglich darüber und wandte sich dann der Krankenschwester zu.

„Wann kann ich die beiden eigentlich mitnehmen? Sirius will hier raus und ich eigentlich auch."

Poppy Pomfrey schaute ihn an und brach dann in Gelächter aus.

„Mr. Letum, niemand hält Sie hier fest! Sie können jederzeit gehen, wenn Sie nach Hause wollen."

„Na, es wäre auch nicht besonders geschickt, mich festhalten zu wollen… Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich will meine Familie über das Wochenende bei mir haben. Also?"

Die Krankenschwester legte den Kopf schief, schnaufte geschlagen und antwortete:

„Gut, die beiden dürfen am Freitag gehen, aber nicht vorher! Ich will nämlich kein Risiko eingehen. Hinterher kommen Sie und verfluchen mich, weil ich die beiden zu früh gehen ließ!"

Die jungen Leute lachten daraufhin und Harry versicherte, dass er so etwas nicht plante.

So, wieder ein Kapitel beendet! Was sagt ihr? Bye,


	17. The treason

5

17 The treason

Der Zusammenstoß mit Letum hatte Lucius einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt, so dass er sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und die Tür versperrt hatte.

Er zitterte leicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er, sollte er wirklich den Todessern beitreten, diesen mächtigen Mann als seinen Erzfeind haben würde. Und genau das war im Moment seine Sorge: Er wollte Letum unter keinen Umständen als Feind!

Mit Sicherheit war es für ihn und seine Gesundheit ratsamer, auf der Seite desjenigen zu stehen, der die Macht hatte, dem Unnennbaren Einhalt zu gebieten.

Das war nicht Dumbledore.

Als es an seiner Türe klopfte, zuckte der Blonde erschrocken zusammen. Er hasste sich dafür, dieses Benehmen war er nicht von sich gewohnt. Sein Blick blieb an der Tür haften, doch er antwortete nicht, war er doch noch immer in seinen Gedanken gefangen.

„Lucius, bist du da? Ich bin es, Narcissa!"

Das blonde Mädchen stand vor dem Zimmer des Jungen mit dem sie verlobt war und den sie bald schon heiraten würde. Es war kurz vor ihrer beider Geburt bestimmt worden und in den letzten beiden Jahren hatten sie sich wirklich lieben und schätzen gelernt. Genau das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie hier stand.

Lucius hatte ihr versprochen, in die Bibliothek zu kommen, doch er war nicht aufgetaucht, so dass sie hierher gekommen war. Und nun fand sie sich vor einer verschlossenen Tür wieder. Was war nur mit ihrem Freund passiert?

„Bitte, Luc, mach doch auf!", bat sie erneut und tatsächlich tat sich etwas.

Als sie endlich freien Blick auf den jungen Mann hatte, schnappte sie nach Luft. Ihr Freund war weiß wie das Laken auf dem Bett und es schien ihm gar nicht gut zu gehen.

„Schatz, was hast du?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Narcissa...", flüsterte Lucius, zog das überrumpelte Mädchen in seine Arme und schloss die Türe. Er ließ sie nicht los, als er zum Bett ging und auch nicht, als er sich auf die Matratze sinken ließ.

„Was ist denn nur mit dir?", erkundigte sie sich und streichelte über das lange Haar.

„Ich... Narcissa, ich möchte dich etwas fragen, aber du musst mir versprechen, ehrlich zu antworten."

Das Mädchen erschrak etwas bei der ungewohnt schwachen Stimme des anderen, antwortete aber ernst:

„Natürlich. Aber jetzt sag mir, was los ist!"

Lucius umarmte sie fester und schmiegte sich so eng an sie wie nur möglich, dann begann er zu sprechen:

„Ich zweifle immer mehr an meiner Entscheidung, zweifle daran, wer im Recht ist - Voldemort oder Dumbledore? Sieh mal, dieser Krieg ist noch nicht einmal richtig ausgebrochen und es ist nach wie vor unklar, wer wirklich der Stärkere ist. Und jetzt ist auch noch Letum aufgetaucht. Niemand weiß woher er kommt und wie stark er wirklich ist, aber eines ist klar: ER hat den Dunklen schon einmal in seine Schranken gewiesen und er hat keine Angst vor ihm - er verunsichert mich außerdem!

Ich glaubte immer, dass Voldemorts Weg der richtige ist. Vater glaubt fest an seine Ziele und wie du weißt, führt er alle Befehle aus, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie weit er für Voldemort geht? Ich meine, wenn er seine Todesser losschickt, um sie morden zu lassen. So viel Blut und... es ist so widerlich! Früher dachte ich immer, dass es toll ist, aber ich glaube, dass das nur so war, weil mein Vater mir das eingeredet hat.

Und nun ist da Letum, der so mächtig ist, dass er den Dunklen Lord einfach so angreifen kann, ohne dass ihm etwas passiert!"

Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und seufzte resigniert auf. Seine Gedanken jagten einander und immer wenn er dachte den Sinn in Allem gefunden zu haben, bäumten sich erneute Zweifel an der Richtigkeit auf. Es war schlimm.

„Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass Voldemort es schafft, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Er mag viele Anhänger haben, aber ich bezweifle, dass alle so treu sind wie die der weißen Seite. Narcissa, sag mir, welche Seite du wählen würdest, wenn du die freie Wahl hättest. Lass alle Meinungen deiner Familie und Freunde oder sonst jemandes außen vor! Sag mir, was deine eigene Meinung dazu ist?"

Narcissa hatte still und aufmerksam den Worten ihres Freundes gelauscht und ihre eigenen Gedanken waren schwer geworden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von alledem halten sollte. Alleine, dass Lucius eine solche Anwandlung hatte, erschreckte sie. Gleichzeitig war sie seltsamer Weise aus tiefstem Herzen erleichtert.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Freund, durch dessen blonde Haare sie nun sanft streichelte. Er hatte seit seiner Erklärung nichts mehr gesagt, wartete auf das, was sie ihm antworten würde.

Und genau das würde sie nun auch tun. Sie würde ihm mitteilen, worüber sie schon im geheimen nachgedacht hatte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht, was ich glauben soll. Ich habe mir schon oft Gedanken darüber gemacht... Meine Eltern sagen immer, dass der Unnennbare uns die Gerechtigkeit bringen wird. Dumbledore, sagen sie, ist böse und will uns unterdrücken, will uns zerstören, weil wir Schwarze Magie anwenden.

Meiner Meinung nach wird Voldemort uns nicht befreien, denn die vielen toten Menschen haben gar nichts mit Frieden und Gerechtigkeit zu tun. Ich denke, dass der Dunkle Lord ein machtbesessener Wahnsinniger ist, der lediglich Angst davor hat, dass man ihn durchschaut."

Lucius seufzte und versuchte sich noch fester an sie zu schmiegen. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber es beruhigte ihn, zu wissen, dass sie hier war. Und Narcissa hatte Recht, das wusste er ebenfalls.

Für den Blonden stand nun fest, dass er nicht länger tatenlos zusehen konnte, was dieser Verrückte tat. Irgendwie wollte er aufhalten, was da scheinbar unaufhaltsam auf ihn, aber auch auf seine Freundin zukam. Es mochte ein egoistischer Wunsch sein, aber er hatte nicht vor für einen Wahnsinnigen in den Tod zu gehen und dann seine Familie zurücklassen zu müssen.

Er war sich außerdem sicher, dass Letum genau die Person war, die es brauchte, um dem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen. Jedenfalls war dieser Mann jemand, der einem Schutz bieten konnte und vielleicht würde die Tatsache, dass sie auf derselben Seite standen, ja auch Neutralität zwischen sie bringen.

„Narcissa, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns der weißen Seite anschließen? Ich denke, dass wir auch einen anderen Weg finden werden, die Rechte der Schwarzmagier durchzusetzen."

Die junge Frau nickte bestätigend. Ja, sie war sich ebenfalls sicher, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit geben musste. Und eben diese würden sie finden!

„Ich stimme dir zu, Luc. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein und aufpassen, wem wir etwas erzählen. Zu Anfang sollten wir uns vielleicht mit dem Schulleiter unterhalten?"

Der junge Mann zuckte leicht zusammen. Er wusste, dass der Mann eine gewisse grundsätzliche Abneigung gegen die Malfoys hatte. Würde er ihnen beiden eine Chance geben?

Und was würde er verlangen, um ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit zu testen?

Die Gryffindors und Harry befanden sich nach wie vor auf der Krankenstation und

Lily hatte Lucas erneut auf dem Arm. Allerdings wurde James langsam ungeduldig.

„Ich hätte ihn auch gerne mal gehalten, bevor uns Harry rauswirft!", beklagte er sich.

Diese Situation war vorprogrammiert gewesen, das wusste der Älteste, weshalb er einschritt.

Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Sohn, schnaubte in Richtung der Streithähne und reichte Lucas an Remus weiter, dessen Augen zu strahlen begannen.

Das Baby musterte den braunhaarigen Jungen neugierig, was Remus wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinsen ließ.

„Er mag dich, Remi!", erklärte Sirius erfreut und tätschelte die Schulter des Werwolfes.

„Ja, scheinbar..."

Lily und James bemerkten erst jetzt, was eigentlich los war.

„He, ich wollte den Kleinen!", rief der Potter protestierend und stellte sich mit einem Hundeblick neben den Braunhaarigen. Doch sein Betteln brachte nichts, denn der Pate behielt das Baby auf dem Arm und dachte nicht einmal daran, den Kleinen herauszurücken.

„Ja, ja, James, das kommt davon, dass ihr beiden euch zanken müsst!", gluckste Sirius.

„Toll, aber was soll ich denn sonst machen?"

„Wie wäre es mit lieb und nett fragen?", antwortete der Black weiterhin grinsend und musterte dann wieder Remus, der ganz konzentriert auf das Kind achtete.

Sirius zog seinen Freund am Umhang zu sich und flüsterte:

„Findest du es nicht auch toll, dass Remus so glücklich ist? Ich habe ihn schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gesehen..."

Harry lächelte und nickte, um seine Zustimmung zu zeigen.

„Darf ich ihn jetzt auch mal haben? Bitte!", jammerte James erneut, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, eine halbe Stunde ruhig zu sein. Die beiden Väter gaben schließlich nach und Remus gab Lucas schweren Herzens an seinen Freund weiter, der nun seinerseits wie die Sonne strahlte.

Er zog lauter Grimassen und erzählte dem Kleinen von diversen Abenteuern, die sein Daddy und dessen Freunde schon so erlebt hatten.

„Ich glaube, er hat einen Narren an ihm gefressen!", stöhnte Lily genervt, da sie es nicht schaffte, ihren Freund ruhig zu bekommen.

„Lass ihn doch! Besser so, als anders. Stell dir vor wie es erst sein wird, wenn er euren eigenen Sohn in den Armen hält!", beschwichtige Harry.

Keinem der Anwesenden war in diesem Moment wirklich aufgefallen, dass der Kopfgeldjäger etwas verraten hatte, das eigentlich noch ein Geheimnis war. Ihm war es keinesfalls entgangen und er war froh, dass es unbemerkt geblieben war.

Allerdings konnte er nicht länger darüber nachdenken, denn die Flügeltüre zum Krankensaal hatte sich erneut geöffnet und Severus trat ein.

„Der Schulleiter schickt mich, er meint, dass deine Anwesenheit erforderlich wäre", teilte der dunkelhaarige Junge ernst mit und sah allen einmal ins Gesicht. Zwar war es dem Ältesten ein Rätsel, weshalb der alte Mann ausgerechnet ihn für wichtig hielt, aber er würde dem Ruf mal folgen. Konnte ja nicht schaden.

„Hat er gesagt, um was es geht?"

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete dennoch den Mund:

„Aber wenn ich die Andeutung richtig verstanden habe, könnte es um den Phönix gehen."

Gut, DAS sagte ihm schon alles.

„Gut, ich komme. Mal sehen, was es da so Wichtiges gibt, dass er gerade mich sehen will?"

Damit küsste er seinen Freund kurz auf die Lippen, seinen kleinen Sohn auf die Stirn und den anderen nickte er zu, ehe er mit Severus aus der Station verschwand.

Sein `kleiner Bruder´ verabschiedete sich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters und so betrat der Kopfgeldjäger selbiges alleine. Tatsächlich war er überrascht, nicht nur den weißhaarigen Mann, sondern auch Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa Black vorzufinden.

„Mr. Letum, kommen Sie doch bitte herein und schließen Sie die Türe. Ich denke, es wird Sie sehr interessieren, weshalb diese beiden Herrschaften hier sind und vor allem, um was sie mich gebeten haben."

Harry wusste, er war interessiert, sehr sogar.

Narcissa Black und Lucius Malfoy saßen auf zwei gepolsterten Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Der Blonde war merklich kleiner geworden, als er den groß gewachsenen Kopfgeldjäger bemerkt hatte. Zwar vertrat er dieselbe Meinung wie Letum – zumindest seit kurzem – aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie plötzlich dicke Freunde waren und sie sich nicht mehr vor ihm in Acht nehmen mussten.

„Dann erzählen Sie, Dumbledore", forderte Harry und lehnte sich an die Wand in seinem Rücken. Sein Blick legte sich auf die beiden Slytherins, die den Weißbart ansahen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich unwohl fühlten.

„Mr. Malfoy und Ms. Black haben mir gerade eben erzählt, dass sie auf die Seite des Lichtes wechseln wollen. Außerdem sagte Mr. Malfoy, dass Sie der ausschlaggebende Punkt waren, weshalb er seine Situation überdacht hat und sich darüber klar wurde, dass Voldemort den falschen Weg geht."

Das überraschte den jungen Mann nun doch. Ausgerechnet er sollte der Auslöser gewesen sein? Das wollte er gerne wissen.

„So… Und wieso gerade ich?", wandte er sich direkt an Lucius, der es nicht wagte den Blick zu heben. Irgendwie kam Harry das seltsam vor.

War das vielleicht ein abgekartetes Spiel, ausgeheckt von Tom persönlich?

Andererseits kannte er mittlerweile zwei Malfoys und wenn es eine Falle wäre, würde Lucius wesentlich selbstbewusster hier vor ihnen sitzen. Außerdem hätte er wohl kaum Narcissas Anwesenheit zugelassen. Wahrlich interessant.

Hieß das also, dass er die Geschichte schon so weitgehend verändert hatte? Oder hatte er in seiner Zeit etwas verpasst?

Es spielte keine Rolle, viel lieber sollte er den jetzigen Umstand zu seinem Vorteil nutzen!

So stieß er sich von der Wand ab und trat einen Schritt an die Schüler heran.

„Ich finde es außerordentlich interessant, dass ihr euch dem Licht anschließen wollt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was ihr meine Person betreffend, denkt. Wenn ihr annehmt, dass ich gegen Voldemort kämpfe, stimmt es. Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ich zum Orden des Phönix´ gehöre, dann irrt ihr euch. Mir ist schleierhaft, weshalb mich Dumbledore hierher hat holen lassen, aber da ich schon einmal hier bin, werde ich mir natürlich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Daher schlage ich vor, dass ihr als Spione arbeitet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Orden mehrere in Voldis Reihen gebrauchen kann."

Albus starrte den jungen Mann einfach nur an. Genau dasselbe taten die beiden Schüler.

Tatsächlich hatten sie angenommen, dass Letum mit dem Schulleiter zusammen arbeitete. Und nun war dem doch nicht so?

Dumbledore hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Er verstand nicht, warum Letum schon wieder Schüler in eine solche Gefahr bringen wollte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das angebracht wäre!", entgegnete er deshalb entschieden.

Harry drehte sich ihm zu, ein sarkastisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Und sie glauben, dass die beiden einfach so zu ihren Eltern sagen können: Ich hab die Seite gewechselt, wenn ihr mich also sucht, dann könnt ihr bei Dumbledore nach mir fragen! - Natürlich!", lachte der junge Mann.

„Lucius´ Vater wird sich ja auch einfach so damit einverstanden geben, dass sein Sohn ihn und seinen Glauben mit Füßen tritt! Er wird ihm auf die Schulter klopfen und auch noch dafür loben, ja? Und ganz bestimmt wird Caligula auch gleich hinterher gekrochen kommen und betteln, ebenfalls in eurem Verein aufgenommen zu werden!"

Dumbledore zuckte innerlich zusammen, ließ sich äußerlich aber nichts anmerken. Er musste zugeben, dass Letums Worte der Wahrheit entsprach. Caligula Malfoy war nun einmal kein einfacherer Mensch und außerdem dem Dunklen Lord mehr als zugetan. Er war die rechte Hand dessen und würde sicherlich wollen, dass sein Sohn eines Tages diesen Platz einnahm.

„Dann sind wir also einer Meinung?", fragte Harry rhetorisch und erwartete gar nicht, dass der Schulleiter darauf antwortete. Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Lucius einen hohen Rang erreichen wird, wenn er sich gut anstellt und dadurch an Informationen gelangen kann, an die ER nicht kommt."

Auch das war einleuchtend, dachte Albus. Nur die Tatsache, dass wieder junge Menschen in unnötige Gefahr gebracht wurden, besorgte ihn. Und, dass Letum sie so bereitwillig opfern wollte. Hatte er denn keine Regung für diese beiden Kinder?

„Es ist unumgänglich, die beiden sind schon von Geburt an in dieses Leben gestellt worden und können da nicht einfach heraus. Und so sind sie wesentlich nützlicher, anstatt versteckt in einem Loch ohne Freiraum!"

Die beiden Schüler zuckten unter diesen harten Worten zusammen. Andererseits wussten sie aber, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Niemals würden sie einfach so mit dem Segen ihrer Familien aus deren Kreise verschwinden und in die der weißen Seite eintreten können.

Sie beide wussten, dass selbst unter den Schülern der Zauberschule weithin bekannt war, dass Harry Letum ein kalkulierender Mensch war und immer zusah, dass er günstige Gelegenheiten auch ausnutzte.

Sie beide waren eine solche Gelegenheit...

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Mir gefällt die Situation mit Luc und Cissa sehr^^

Was sagt ihr dazu? Bye,


	18. To be a DeathEater

5

18 To be a Death Eater

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Narcissa leise.

Der alte Mann sah die Blonde mit sanften Augen an, denn er hatte das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht überhört.

„Was gibt es, meine Liebe?"

„Ich denke, dass Mr. Letum Recht hat. Seien wir doch einmal ehrlich: Lucius und ich haben keine andere Wahl!"

Der Schuleiter zuckte ob ihrer Worte zusammen. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen war erstaunt, dass ausgerechnet sie so schnell eingelenkt hatte. Aber es war in Ordnung. Je schneller die beiden ihre Lage verstanden und akzeptierten, desto besser!

„Verstehe. Dennoch bin ich mit dieser Situation wie sie jetzt ist, nicht zufrieden. Und wenn es in meiner Macht läge, würde ich etwas daran ändern", entgegnete Dumbledore resigniert, seufzte erschöpft und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Können Sie uns zusichern, Hilfe zu leisten, wenn wir welche benötigen? Wenn wir wirklich als Spione arbeiten, müssen wir auch die Sicherheit haben, dass wir gerettet werden, wenn es notwendig wird", fuhr das blonde Mädchen fort. Lucius neben ihr war erstaunt darüber, wie geplant seine Verlobte vorging.

„Ja, ich versichere euch hiermit Hilfeleistung, solltet ihr welche brauchen", versprach Harry, der sich nun aufrecht vor die beiden Polsterstühle gestellt hatte, auf denen die Ordensanwärter saßen.

Sie sah ihn aus ihren hellen Augen an und nickte.

„Dann bin ich bereit dazu, Spionin zu werden!"

Als von Lucius kein Ton kam, stieß sie ihm in die Seite, so dass der sie erst entrüstet ansah, dann aber die Schultern straffte.

„Ich bin ebenfalls dazu bereit."

Albus konnte nicht fassen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Letum hatte diesen beiden jungen Menschen seine Hilfe zugesichert, sollte die Notwendigkeit bestehen. Schlimmer noch war allerdings, dass er ihm selbst zuvor gekommen war, denn er hatte Bedingungen stellen wollen. Die konnte er jetzt wohl vergessen…

„Sehr schön, da das nun geklärt ist, verabschiede ich mich."

Mit diesen Worten durchquerte Harry die Tür und war verschwunden.

Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Orden zwei neue Mitglieder gewonnen hatte, sackte Severus mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei an einer Wand zusammen. Die rechte Hand war um das linke Gelenkt geklammert. Das Dunkle Mal brannte wie Feuer und zwang ihn, diesem Ruf zu folgen. Alles in ihm weigerte sich, wollte nicht wieder einem Fluch ausgesetzt werden, aber offiziell stand er unter dem Imperius…

Wie sehr wünschte er sich in diesem Moment, dass sein bester Freund hier wäre!

Aber er hatte keine Wahl, er musste zum Dunklen Lord und beweisen, dass er ihm gehorsam war, ansonsten würde er auffliegen.

Also stand er auf, rannte schnellstens in sein Zimmer und schnappte sich dort seine Todesserrobe. Mit selbiger machte er sich auf den Weg zum Verbotenen Wald, von dort würde er mit Hilfe des Mals zu seinem `Meister´ apparieren.

Er war nur froh, dass er das Apparieren von seinem `großen Bruder´ beigebracht bekommen hatte. Die einzige Bedingung war gewesen, dass er dieses Wissen nur anwandte, um seiner Arbeit als Spion nachzukommen. Offiziell durfte er das schließlich erst nach dem Kurs in der Schule.

Severus hatte eine höllische Angst. Bisher hatte er gar nicht gewusst, dass man so derartig panisch werden konnte. Sicher, damals, als Harry neu an der Schule gewesen war und er nach diesen Ferien so schlimm zugerichtet in die Schule zurückgekehrt war, da hatte er auch Angst gehabt, aber das hier war ganz etwas anderes!

Der Grund ließ sich in ein Wort fassen: Voldemort.

Vor ihm, nur wenige Meter entfernt, erhob sich ein steinernes Podest, auf dem ein Thron errichtet worden war. Der Unnennbare saß mit rot leuchtenden Augen auf selbigem und ließ den Blick über die in Schwarz gekleideten Menschen schweifen, die vor ihm knieten.

Der Slytherin atmete tief durch, um das anzuwenden, was ihm sein bester Freund einst beigebracht hatte:

»Immer Ruhe bewahren und keinesfalls zeigen, dass du Angst hast. Lege eine Maske auf dein Gesicht, so dass man kein Gefühl mehr sehen kann. Das wird dich so manches Mal retten.«

Genau das tat er nun. Diese Aufgabe hatte er freiwillig angenommen und zudem setzte Harry großes Vertrauen in ihn. Er hatte nicht vor, ihn zu enttäuschen.

Besagter Harry verließ gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und wunderte sich, weshalb Severus nicht in seinem Zimmer war, so wie er es gesagt hatte. Er würde wohl woanders suchen müssen und vielleicht konnte ihm ja ein Mitschüler des Jüngeren sagen, wo sich der andere aufhielt.

Gemächlich schritt er also in Richtung des großen Eingangsportals. Mit etwas Glück waren noch einige Schüler unterwegs, die Severus gesehen haben könnten.

Als er aber auf dem ganzen Weg niemanden traf, entschied er sich um. Wenn der andere momentan nicht zu finden war, dann sollte es eben so sein. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn er sich jetzt um eine dringende Angelegenheit kümmerte, welche James betraf.

Schon zu lange hatte er gewartet, jetzt duldete es keinen Aufschub mehr, denn sonst bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sich die Zukunft zu sehr veränderte - und das konnte und durfte er nicht zulassen!

Mit einem innerlich ernüchterten Gemüt und nach außen neutral schauend, schickte er sich an, zurück in den Turm zu kommen. Die Marauders waren bestimmt mittlerweile von Poppy in ihre Betten geschickt worden, so dass er sie hier antreffen würde.

Wie vermutet waren die Jugendlichen anwesend, doch er hatte nicht vor, sich ihnen zu zeigen.

Am Eingang stehen geblieben, suchte er in der Gedankenwelt des Pottersohnes die Erinnerung an den Zeitpunkt, an dem Ian ihm von seinem Tod erzählt hatte. Es war nicht schwer sie zu finden, sie war weit oben und belastete James sehr. Zwar war es einerseits interessant, gleichzeitig aber auch traurig zu sehen, wie Belinda und ihr Sohn reagiert hatten.

Dennoch war es wichtig, dass James sich nicht daran erinnern können würde. Also setzte er einen Lautlosen Zauber ein, löschte so diese Information und änderte den Rest der Erinnerung zu diesem Wissen.

Wie der Achtzehnjährige feststellte, hatte James nichts von diesem Vorgang mitbekommen, so wie es sein sollte. Erleichtert seufzte er, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Kurz warf er einen letzten Blick auf seinen zukünftigen Vater, dann verließ er diesen Ort.

Nun stand noch ein Gespräch mit Ian und Belinda an, denn sie durften nicht erneut mit ihrem Sohn darüber reden. Würden sie sich dagegen sträuben, war er wohl gezwungen, auch bei ihnen einen Zauber anzuwenden, der das verhindern würde.

Insgeheim hoffte er, dass das nicht notwendig sein würde. Aber man wusste nie und musste auf alles vorbereitet sein – das hatte der Krieg ihn gelehrt.

Er war bestimmt schon Stunden hier, so kam es ihm zumindest vor. Severus´ Maske saß nach wie vor und er nahm an, dass sie für seine verängstigte Gedankenwelt doch recht gut gelang. Bisher hatten schon einige Todesser den Crucio abbekommen und er flehte innerlich darum, heil zurück nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

Dazu war es aber notwendig, dass er sich weiterhin nichts anmerken ließ und sollte er wirklich einen Unverzeihlichen erdulden müssen, so würde er versuchen, den Schmerz nicht hinaus zu brüllen. Harry hatte gesagt, dass dies möglicherweise das Interesse des Dunklen Lords wecken würde. Und wenn er sich als nützlich und erfolgreich in seinen Aufgaben erweisen würde, könnte er so zu einem höheren Rang gelangen, in dem man nicht mehr allzu schnell einem solchen Fluch ausgesetzt wäre.

Schreie hallten von den Wänden des Saals wider, dann erklang wieder die eisige Stimme Voldemorts:

„Was fällt euch unwürdigen Kreaturen ein mir ins Gesicht zu lügen?"

Dem Jungen stellten sich sämtliche Haare auf und ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken. Er wusste, wenn er zurück in Hogwarts wäre, würde er eine heiße Dusche brauchen.

Und vielleicht jemanden, der ihn beruhigte...

Harry steifte schlaflos durch die verlassenen und nachtdunklen Gänge des Schlosses. Hin und wieder war ein Lehrer über seinen Weg gelaufen, doch bemerkt hatte ihn keiner. Allerdings war diese Gestalt dort vorne, die sich durch die Gänge schlich, bestimmt kein Erwachsener.

Interessiert schlich sich der Kopfgeldjäger näher.

Sein einziges Ziel im Moment war, in den Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Die Ausgangssperre war schon seit geraumer Zeit angebrochen, das hieß, dass er eigentlich schon längst im Bett liegen müsste. Doch er war weder das eine noch das andere und so musste er zusehen, dass ihm niemand begegnete, der ihn verraten könnte.

Gut, Dumbledore würde ihn wohl kaum dafür bestrafen, aber was, wenn er gar nicht erst bis zu ihm kommen würde?

Erschöpft lief er weiter. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn merklich, denn er hatte gegen alle Erwartungen doch einen Crucio abbekommen.

»Damit du weißt, was dir blüht, wenn du versagst!«

So hatten Voldemorts Worte gelautet, als diese Schmerzen durch seinen Körper gezuckt waren und er wusste, so schnell und einfach wie er sie vergessen wollte, würde er das sicher nicht können.

Severus´ Augen standen auf Halbmast und er schaffte es nur mit viel Mühe sie offen zu halten. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sich eine andere Person näherte, in die er nun direkt hinein rannte.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete der Schüler auf dem Hosenboden und wusste, es war aus. Jeder Lehrer oder Vertrauensschüler würde ihn garantiert sofort mit Hauspunkteabzug und einer Strafarbeit belegen. Ergeben schloss er die Augen und wartete auf die Rüge, die Moralpredigt oder was auch immer sich dieser jemand ausgedacht hatte.

Umso überraschter war er, als ihn plötzlich jemand auf die Arme hob und sachte an sich drückte.

„Ruhig, ich bin es. Ich werde dich ins Bett bringen, schlaf."

Der beruhigende Klang von Harrys Stimme war es, der ihm sagte, dass er sich nun ohne Angst fallen lassen konnte.

Harrys Blick lag besorgt auf dem Jungen in seinen Armen. So fertig, wie Severus war, musste einiges geschehen sein. So tauchte er in die Erinnerung des anderen ein, als er sicher war, dass dieser schlief. Er wollte sehen, was den Jüngeren in einen solchen Zustand versetzt hatte.

Voldemort erschien vor ihm, viele gequälte Todesser und dann der Fluch, der auf den hilflosen Jungen zugeflogen kam und ihm unvorstellbare Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Kein Wunder also, dass er beinahe umgekippt wäre. Harry erinnerte sich noch daran als er das erste Mal unter dem Crucio gestanden hatte. Damals war er vierzehn gewesen.

Leise betrat er Severus´ Schlafraum und legte ihn auf dem Bett ab. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der andere nichts mitbekommen würde, selbst bei einem Bombeneinschlag – auch wenn eine Muggel-Bombe in der Zauberwelt ziemlich merkwürdig aussehen würde.

Lächelnd strich er dem Jungen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und zauberte ihm schließlich den Schlafanzug an, ehe er ihn zudeckte und sich neben ihn ans Kopfende setzte.

„Morgen geht es dir besser, Sev...", flüsterte er, dann schlief auch er ein.

Am Morgen saßen James und Lily am Frühstückstisch, Remus und Peter ihnen gegenüber. Sie unterhielten sich leise, so wie es alle taten, doch aus einem ihnen nicht bekannten Grund war die Große Halle plötzlich in Stille gehüllt. Neugierig sahen sie sich verwirrt um und entdeckten schließlich Sirius, der mit Lucas auf dem Arm an der Tür stand.

Der Blick des dunkelhaarigen Jungen schweifte einmal durch die Halle, dann grinste er seine Freunde an und kam auf sie zu.

„Morgen!", grüßte er und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf seinen üblichen Platz neben James. Noch immer wurde er von diesem verwirrt angestarrt.

„Darfst du etwa schon raus?", durchbrach Remus die Stille, der als einziger seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben schien.

„Ja, Poppy meinte, dass ich zum Frühstück hier runter darf. Nachher muss ich wieder rauf und morgen kann ich dann endlich wieder in den Turm zurück! Aber wo ist eigentlich Harry?"

„Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn heute noch nicht gesehen", antwortete der Werwolf.

„Seltsam, er war die ganze Nacht nicht bei mir, und ich bin mehrmals wach gewesen."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an:

„Vielleicht ist er bei Severus?"

„Möglich."

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, er wird dich nicht sitzen lassen!", lachte James, wofür er unter dem Tisch einen Tritt von Lilly kassierte, wovon er sich nichts anmerken ließ und streckte die Arme nach Lucas aus, um ihn zu sich zu nehmen.

„Und jetzt iss etwas, damit du uns nicht umfällst!", befahl er sanft.

Severus lag noch im Bett, während die Mehrheit der Schüler schon beim Frühstück war. Doch mittlerweile er war ebenfalls wach und gähnte. Müde blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und entdeckte eine Gestalt neben sich, die ihm sehr bekannt war.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und betrachtete Harry einen Augenblick lang. Die Erinnerungen waren Sekunden später zurück.

Ein dankbares Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass ihn sein `großer Bruder´ hierher gebracht hatte.

„Na, wach?", erklang die Stimme des Älteren und Severus nickte.

„Ja. Und wie hast du geschlafen? Das muss unbequem gewesen sein..."

Der Kopfgeldjäger lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, wenn du wüsstest wo ich schon geschlafen habe, dann würdest du das als Himmel betrachten!"

Severus wollte lieber nicht wissen, wo das gewesen sein könnte, stattdessen erhob er sich aus den Kissen und trabte ins Bad.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam er zurück, frisch geduscht und mit neuer Kleidung am Körper.

„Und, wie hast du schlafen können? Du sahst übel aus."

Der Slytherin zuckte leicht zusammen, als er wieder an den Unverzeihlichen erinnert wurde.

„Na ja, ich war viel zu erschöpft, um wach zu bleiben, also hab ich wohl durchgeschlafen."

„Gut, immerhin etwas. Noch Schmerzen?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Fein. Dann schlage ich vor, dass du frühstücken gehst."

Der Junge war doch leicht verwirrt.

„Kommst du nicht mit?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss etwas sehr Dringendes erledigen. Aber später komme ich wieder."

So betrat Severus wenig später die Halle, während sich Harry aufmachte, um den Potters einen Besuch abzustatten.

Ja, auch das Kapitel ist nun zu Ende. Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bye,


	19. The spell

5

19 The spell

Es war acht Uhr, Ian und Belinda saßen gemütlich am Frühstückstisch, als es unerwartet klingelte. Verwundert erhob sich der Mann und öffnete die Haustür, vor der niemand Geringeres als Harry Letum stand.

„Junge, was tust du denn hier?", rief er sehr erfreut aus und zog den anderen erst einmal in eine enge Umarmung, ehe er ihn in den Flur schob und die Tür wieder schloss. Der Kopfgeldjäger kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn Ian rief schon laut:

„Belinda, leg´ noch ein Gedeck auf, wir haben Besuch!"

Mrs. Potter hatte gerade die Tasse platziert, als die beiden Männer eintraten. Lächelnd ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, Harry ebenfalls zu umarmen und ihn anschließend auf einen Stuhl zu drücken.

„Setz dich, mein Lieber!", meinte sie nur.

Als die drei nun so um den Tisch saßen, wurde Harrys Gesicht emotionslos, was den anderen beiden nicht verborgen blieb. Sie warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, wussten aber nichts mit der Reaktion des Jüngeren anzufangen.

„Der Grund meines Besuches ist sehr ernst", erklärte Harry und schaute die zwei an. Das Ehepaar wurde leicht nervös, was man daran erkannte, dass sie auf der Unterlippe herum kaute und er mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte trommelte.

„Ihr habt James von seinem Tod erzählt", brachte er es auf den Punkt und versetzte den Potters damit einen ziemlichen Schrecken. Gerade Ian hatte gehofft, dass sein zukünftiger Enkel das nicht herausfinden würde.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", richtete er sich direkt an den Mann, der schwer schluckte.

Ian erschreckte das Verhalten seines Gegenübers und es war nicht die Tatsache, dass er sich darüber aufregte, was er verraten hatte. Viel mehr war es so, dass ihm diese Kälte und scheinbare Unbeteiligtheit einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten und zeigten, dass dieser junge Mann gelernt hatte seine Gefühle zurückzustellen.

Harry ließ sich nicht von der Stille aufhalten, fuhr mit ernster Stimme fort:

„Diese Handlung ist ein gefährlicher Eingriff in die Geschichte, ist euch das bewusst?"

Seine Augen zeigten Unberechenbarkeit, Distanz und Schmerz? Es machte den beiden bewusst, dass momentan nicht ihr zukünftiger Enkel mit ihnen am Tisch saß, sondern Harry Letum – ein Mann, der um sein Überleben gekämpft hatte und es noch immer tat.

Langsam nickte Belinda, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Sie war einfach verwirrt von den vielen Informationen, die sie in der letzten Zeit erhalten hatte.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal erklärt, dass das Überleben meiner Eltern dazu führen könnte, dass ich Voldemort niemals vernichte! Dass ich niemals die Kraft dazu erlangen könnte, ihm entgegen zu treten und dass ich vielleicht auch niemals hier auftauchen würde, wären sie noch am Leben gewesen."

Ein kleiner Schatten hatte sich in seine grünen Augen geschlichen und erzählte von der Trauer, die ihn ob der Situation erfüllte.

„Ich kann es nicht verantworten, versteht ihr? Mir tut das alles genauso weh, aber ich DARF es nicht verändern. Das wäre fatal."

Ian und Belinda rannen die Tränen über die Gesichter und sie wussten nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten. Die Tatsache als solche, dass Harry seine Eltern sterben lassen musste, war schon absolut grausam - doch sie als James´ Eltern... Wie sollten sie dies einfach zulassen können? Es war eine solche Ungerechtigkeit!

Bestimmt würden sie anders denken, wäre es nicht James, der sterben sollte. Natürlich wäre jeder Tod einer anderen Person auch traurig, aber sie hätten keine intime Bindung und sie müssten nicht eine solche Angst verspüren.

„Und wir können nichts tun? Das kann doch nicht...", flüsterte Belinda und kramte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Rocktasche, um sich die Augen zu trocknen.

„Nein, wir dürfen nichts tun."

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den drei Personen, die der Kopfgeldjäger schließlich brach:

„Ich werde einen Zauber auf euch legen, der verhindert, dass ihr mit irgendjemandem außer mir, darüber sprecht. Der Zauber wird sich erst einen Tag nach Lilys und James´ Todestag aufheben. Es ist zu unser aller Sicherheit, bitte versteht das."

Der Schock in den Augen der beiden war klar erkennbar und Harry wünschte, er müsste das jetzt nicht tun, aber er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie noch einmal mit James darüber sprachen.

„James´ Erinnerungen daran habe ich bereits gelöscht", erwähnte er, während er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. Langsam schritt er um den Tisch herum und zur Tür hin, in deren Rahmen er stehen blieb.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr mich jetzt hasst. An eurer Stelle würde ich nicht anders denken, und ich werde auch akzeptieren, wenn ihr mich nicht wieder sehen wollt. Aber ich möchte euch sagen, dass ich mich freue meine Großeltern kennen gelernt zu haben und zu wissen, dass sie solch wunderbare Menschen sind."

Damit führte er eine Handbewegung aus und sah die beiden Erwachsenen kurz zusammenzucken, als sie das Leuchten um sich wahrnahmen.

Als sich Belinda und Ian zur Tür umwandten, war Harry Letum bereits lautlos verschwunden.

Harry kam mit keiner besonders guten Laune nach Hogwarts zurück. Es hatte ihm wehgetan, so mit den beiden umgehen zu müssen, doch anders hätte er es nicht fertiggebracht, den Zauber zu sprechen oder überhaupt so ernst zu bleiben. Diese Professionalität war etwas, das er sich für den Krieg hatte aneignen müssen und die er immer dann benutzte, wenn er beispielsweise in solche Situationen geriet.

Gleichzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass er schon sehr lange nicht mehr daheim gewesen war. Vielleicht sollte er kontrollieren, ob alles in Ordnung war? Man konnte schließlich nie wissen…

Die nächste Frage, die ihm durch den Kopf schoss war, ob Sirius ihm sehr böse sein würde, wenn sie sich sahen, immerhin hatte er sich heute noch nicht bei ihm blicken lassen.

Ohne aufgehalten zu werden, da Unterricht war, schritt er die Gänge entlang und erklomm die Treppen. Allerdings blieb er kurz vor dem nächsten Absatz stehen, denn da saß doch tatsächlich sein Freund mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm.

„Sirius!", rief er nun etwas besser gelaunt und überwand den restlichen Weg bis zu den beiden.

„Harry!", entgegnete der Jüngere und streckte dem anderen sein Gesicht entgegen, um einen Kuss zu erhalten. Den bekam er, genau wie Lucas. Als das erledigt war, ließ sich der Kopfgeldjäger neben seinen Freund auf die Stufen fallen.

„Wo warst du eigentlich? Keiner hat dich gesehen und Snape kam auch alleine zum Frühstück", forderte der Black zu wissen.

Erstaunt sah der Ältere zu seinem Freund.

„Ihr habt also damit gerechnet, dass ich bei ihm sein könnte? Na ja, war ich ja auch. Hab ihn gestern gefunden... Jedenfalls hatte ich heute Morgen noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun, weshalb ich nicht da gewesen bin."

Langsam stand der Ältere wieder auf und zog schließlich auch seinen Freund auf die Beine.

„Und warum bist du hier?", wechselte Harry das Thema.

„Ähm… ich war auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, aber ich hatte keine Lust dahin zu gehen. Also hab ich die anderen begleitet und nun warte ich auf sie."

Der Größere nickte verstehend – immerhin wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, wie langweilig die Krankenstation war - und nahm seinen Sohn entgegen, der die Ärmchen voller Spucke

nach seinem Papa ausstreckte und alles in seinem Gesicht verteilte.

„Warte, ich mach das weg!", lachte Sirius und wischte den anderen sauber.

„Dass dir das gefällt, kann ich mir vorstellen, Schatz", gluckste der Größere und stupste seinem Freund auf die Nase.

„Lass uns zum Klassenzimmer gehen, Remus, Lily und James werden sicher gleich fertig sein."

„Sag mal, wie lange bleibst du hier?", wandte sich Sirius plötzlich mit ernstem Gesicht an den anderen, als sie den Raum erreicht hatten.

„Eigentlich wollte ich heute Abend abreisen."

Traurigkeit zeichnete Schatten in die blauen Augen, die nicht zu übersehen waren. Doch Harry wusste, dass sein und Lucas´ Gehen notwendig war, denn Sirius musste sich bis Freitag auf die Hausaufgaben konzentrieren. Und heute war ja schon Mittwoch, also würden sie sich in zwei Tagen wieder sehen.

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

„Am Freitag, da komme ich dich mit dem Kleinen holen. "

Erleichtert nickte der Black und kitzelte Lucas an den Füßen, um zu überspielen, dass er noch immer traurig war, bald schon alleine zu sein. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass Harry gerade gesagt hatte, dass er ihn am Freitag mit Lucas abholen würde. Die blauen Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis.

„Harry, du willst Lucas mitnehmen?"

„Ja, das hatte ich vor. Wir wissen beide, dass du dich den Großteil des Tages nicht um ihn kümmern kannst, da du mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt bist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn den Tag über immer bei Poppy lassen willst, oder? Zu Hause kann er sich an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen, hat sein eigenen Kinderzimmer und genügend Kleidung. Außerdem siehst du ihn doch schon am Freitag wieder."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer rutschte der jüngere der beiden an der Wand entlang zu Boden.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist so schwer ihn gehen zu lassen."

„Schatz, er ist doch nicht aus der Welt! Und außerdem bin ich sein Vater, da musst du keine Angst haben, dass ihm etwas passiert. Aber ich verstehe dich, so als seine `Mama´...", lächelte Harry und küsste den anderen kurz, nachdem er sich vor ihm hingekniet hatte.

„Glaub mir, die Zeit wird so schnell vergehen, dass du es nicht wirklich realisierst", versuchte der Ältere Sirius aufzumuntern. Der nicke daraufhin und erwiderte den Kuss, ehe er leicht zurücklächelte. Harry konnte mit ansehen, wie sich der andere nun straffte und an ihn richtete:

„Du hast Recht, ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse. Du hast es mir ja auch schon gesagt, bevor der Kleine da war."

Harry schwieg einen Moment, in dem er genoss, dass sein Freund wohl wirklich erwachsen wurde.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Liebling", lächelte der junge Mann dann und streichelte einmal über die Wange des anderen. Der strahlte ob des Lobes und erhob sich wieder von seinem Platz auf dem kalten Stein.

„Danke, ich gebe mir Mühe!"

Dennoch konnte er sich einen wehleidigen Blick auf Lucas nicht verkneifen.

„He, heute siehst du ihn noch, also Kopf hoch. Allerdings solltest du gleich, wenn wir die anderen gesehen haben, auf die Station zurück."

Schmollend schaute er seinen Freund an, als wollte er sagen: du weißt genau, wie langweilig es dort ist!

„Aber vorher will ich noch mit den anderen zu Mittag essen!"

„Es dauert aber noch, bis es Mittagessen gibt und bis dahin bleibst du auf der Station. Poppy wird eh nicht begeistert sein, dass du erst so spät kommst."

Sirius kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn die Tür zum Klassenraum hatte sich geöffnet und die Schüler strömten hinaus.

„Wenn du Lucas mitnimmst, gehst du dann mit ihm zu James´ Eltern? Sie würden sich bestimmt freuen", wechselte er das Thema. Harry lächelte zwar, aber es wirkte leicht künstlich und er antwortete auch nicht darauf.

„Das glaube ich auch, meine Mutter hat einen Narren an ihm gefressen!", erklang die Stimme eines lachenden jungen Potters, der mit seiner Freundin und Remus aufgetaucht war.

Überrascht drehte sich der junge Black um.

„Warum schaust du denn so traurig, Siri?", erkundigte sich der Werwolf plötzlich, der die Stimmung des anderen spürte.

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung, Harry nimmt nur Lucas mit nach Hause, und das ist eben nicht leicht für mich."

Alle Blicke richteten sich funkelnd auf Harry, so als hätte er ein Verbrechen geplant.

„Was?", entgegnete er etwas schärfer, als geplant.

„Wieso nimmst du ihn mit, das kannst du Sirius nicht antun!", schimpfte James.

Harry kam sich vor, als würde er vor Gericht stehen. Was keine schöne Erinnerung in ihm wach rief.

„So ganz nebenbei: Ich bin ebenfalls Lucas Vater! Im Übrigen geht euch das nichts an, klar?"

Lily trat ihrem Freund auf den Fuß, ehe sie den Kopfgeldjäger anlächelte:

„Entschuldige bitte, du hast natürlich Recht. Wir waren nur traurig, dass du den kleinen Sonnenstrahl mitnimmst."

„Hmmm...", grummelte der Älteste lediglich.

„Gehen wir jetzt essen?", kam es ganz nonchalant von James, der schon wieder bei einem ganz anderen Thema angekommen war. Remus schüttelte einfach den Kopf, denn anscheinend hatte sein Freund nicht mitbekommen, dass Lily sich für sie alle entschuldigt hatte.

Im Haus der Potters hatten diese stillschweigend den Tisch abgeräumt, denn der Appetit war ihnen vergangen. Die Unterhaltung mit Harry war alles andere als schön gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass sie wirklich dazu gezwungen sein sollten, dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr Sohn starb, war grausam. Gleichzeitig konnten sie aber auch nicht zulassen, dass ihr Enkel dabei umkam.

Würde er denn überhaupt sterben, wenn James überlebte? Oder war die Frage viel mehr eine andere?

Sie wussten es nicht.

Belinda stand gedankenverloren in der Küche, ein Geschirrtuch in der Hand und trocknete die Teller ab. Ian hingegen saß an dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke und starrte, ohne einen Buchstaben zu erkennen, auf den Tagespropheten.

„Ian?" – „Belinda?"

Einen Augenblick starrten sie einander an, ehe sie leicht lächelten. Scheinbar hatten sie gerade die gleiche Idee gehabt.

„Wir müssen mit Harry reden, meinst du nicht auch?", wandte sie sich an ihren Mann.

„Ja. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er uns überhaupt sehen will. Wahrscheinlich geht er davon aus, dass wir ihn hassen..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig.

„Ich möchte aber meinen Enkel nicht verlieren, auch wenn er eigentlich noch gar nicht geboren wurde. Und wenn die Zukunft wirklich so in der Schwebe hängt, wie er gesagt hat, dann werden wir seine Geburt vielleicht nicht einmal mehr mitbekommen!"

Der Mann war unterdessen aufgestanden, hatte seiner Frau Tuch und Teller aus der Hand genommen und sie in seine Arme gezogen.

„Natürlich werden wir Harrys Geburt miterleben! Aber du hast Recht, ich möchte ihn auch nicht verlieren."

Erleichtert seufzte Belinda und küsste ihren Mann kurz.

„Ich schätze, wir finden ihn in Hogwarts, also lass uns gehen!"

Besagter Enkel hielt sich tatsächlich noch in der Schule auf, war allerdings damit beschäftigt, seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. Sanft wiegte er den Säugling und versuchte es immer wieder mit dem Schnuller.

Doch er hatte weder mit dem Schnuller noch mit der Milchflasche Erfolg. Langsam kam er nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was er tun sollte, wenn der Kleine in Sirius´ Abwesenheit zu Hause so weinen würde. Er war ein geduldiger Mensch – zumindest in seinen Augen. Früher hatte man ihn Hitzkopf genannt, weil er nie hatte still abwarten können, doch er hatte dazu gelernt und glaubte nicht, dass man ihn nun noch so bezeichnen konnte.

Er warf einen Blick auf Lucas, der noch immer weinte, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so stark. Dennoch, er konnte ihn nicht beruhigen. Vielleicht war es wirklich so, dass der Kleine seinen Daddy vermisste? Wäre eine Erklärung…

Seufzend erhob er sich schließlich von seinem Platz am Fenster und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. In wenigen Minuten würde sein Freund von der Station kommen und Lucas wohl beruhigen können…

So, auch das Kapitel ist fertig… Was meint ihr?

Bye,


	20. Beloved grandchild

5

20 Beloved grandchild

Laut war das Geschrei des Babys zu hören und es dauerte keine drei Minuten, da erschien der Vater mit dem Kind. Das Ehepaar Potter stand in der Eingangshalle und blickte den beiden entgegen. Allerdings schien Harry viel zu fixiert auf seinen Sohn, als dass er sie wahrgenommen hätte, so dass er, ohne sie zu registrieren, in die Große Halle lief. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Ian und Belinda, dass es gleich Mittagessen geben würde, was bedeutete, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Langsam folgten sie dem jungen Mann und beobachteten einen Augenblick lang, wie er beruhigend mit Lucas redete.

„He, mein Kleiner, Papa ist doch da!" - „Jetzt kommt schon, ich pass genauso auf dich auf!" –

„Du machst das extra, oder?" – „Lucas, was ist denn? Du willst weder essen noch deinen Schnuller... Und dein Daddy ist noch nicht da!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger machte einen recht verzweifelten Eindruck und Belinda tat er irgendwie leid. Ihr Enkel hatte sicherlich niemals zuvor mit Babys zu tun gehabt! Entschlossen marschierte sie los.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie den jungen Mann leise und ihre schmale Hand legte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Überrascht sah er die Frau an, von der er angenommen hatte, dass sie ihn in Zukunft meiden würde.

Aus Angst vielleicht doch eine negative Resonanz zu erhalten, hielt er Distanz, was die Potters natürlich deutlich spürten.

„James ist noch nicht hier", sagte er leicht unterkühlt.

„Das wissen wir. Genau genommen sind wir auch deinetwegen gekommen", erklärte Ian mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck und setzte sich neben ihn. Er hoffte, dass Harry verstehen würde, dass sie ihm nicht böse waren und er sie auch weiter besuchen kommen konnte. Es war einfach nur wichtig für das Paar, ihrem zukünftigen Enkel zu versichern, dass sie seine Beweggründe verstanden und ihn deshalb nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen abstempelten.

„Das verstehe ich nicht", erklang die verständnislose Stimme Harrys.

„Wir haben nachgedacht und verstehen dein Handeln. Außerdem bist du - oder wirst du - unser Enkel und wir möchten dich nicht verlieren. Es war dumm von mir, dein Vertrauen so zu hintergehen. Du hattest mich noch darum gebeten es niemandem zu sagen, und ich?

Es tut mir ehrlich leid, mein Junge."

Harry sah den Mann an und war plötzlich unendlich erleichtert. Die Kühle aus seinem Blick verschwand gänzlich und er lächelte schwach.

„Danke, ich bin froh das zu hören. Es hat schon wehgetan euch mit diesem Fluch belegen zu müssen, aber es geht einfach nicht anders."

Die beiden nickten ihm zu.

„Du bist für uns ein Familienmitglied, Harry, so wie es sich gehört. Du bist unser Enkel und wir sind deine Großeltern und wir lieben dich! Niemals wird sich etwas daran ändern!"

„Danke, das bedeutet mir eine Menge!", lächelte Harry ehrlich und glücklich.

Dann forderte Lucas seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder, der noch immer leise weinte.

„Soll ich?", erkundigte sich Belinda, die ja schon einen Wildfang groß gezogen hatte.

„Bitte, solange er endlich aufhört zu weinen!", flehte der Dunkelhaarige und grinste verunglückt.

Die Frau beugte sich herab und streckte die Arme nach dem Kind aus, doch sobald sie den Jungen bei sich hatte, begann der noch heftiger zu brüllen, beinahe so, als hätte man ihn aufgespießt.

„Meine Güte!", erschreckte sich Mrs. Potter und reichte Lucas an seinen Vater zurück.

„Eigentlich war er bei mir immer ganz ruhig. Vielleicht ist es aber auch, weil er die letzten Tage fast ausschließlich bei Sirius war... Er ist wohl der Einzige, der ihn ruhig bekommen wird."

Belinda und Ian betrachteten den jungen Vater etwas mitleidig, lächelten aber gleich darauf milde. Das waren eben Elternsorgen.

Genau in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen zur Großen Halle erneut und die ersten Schüler strömten herein. Leider aber nicht ersehnter Vater, der hier so dringend benötigt wurde.

„Da habt ihr euch was eingefangen, was?", lachte Ian, als er das enttäuschte Gesicht des anderen sah. Er war nur froh, dass er sich meist nicht die Nächte um die Ohren hatte schlagen müssen, da er arbeiten gegangen war.

„Allerdings! Ich glaube, der Kleine ist jetzt schon verwöhnt!", grummelte Harry, der plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Zeitgleich hörte Lucas auf zu weinen und starrte nach oben.

„Sirius!", rief Harry aus und drückte dem Jüngeren seinen Sohn in die Arme.

„Meine Güte, was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Er hat sich nicht beruhigen lassen!", schimpfte der Kopfgeldjäger halbherzig und seufzte auf. Das Vatersein war wirklich anstrengend...

Sirius grinste bloß und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

„Ich weiß nicht warum. Die letzten Male war es anders herum...", überlegte der Black und kitzelte seinen Sohn an den Füßen.

„Vielleicht testet er aus, wer von euch schneller auf ihn eingeht?" schlug Belinda vor. Sie grinste ihren Sohn an, dann Ian.

„James hat schon verdammt früh versucht herauszufinden, wen er schneller um den Finger wickeln kann."

Während besagter Junge sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte, legten sich die Blicke der Eltern auf Lucas.

„So einer bist du?", fragte Harry mit angehobener Augenbraue. Lucas sah seinen Papa einen Moment lang an, dann sabberte er vor Freude.

„Ich schätze, das sollte ein Ja sein", seufzte er und lehnte sich nach hinten an Severus, der gerade erschienen war.

Der war erst erschrocken, ließ es sich aber gefallen, dass sein `großer Bruder´ ihn als Lehne missbrauchte. Er war der Einzige, der das durfte.

„Harry, kann ich mit dir reden?"

„Natürlich. Jetzt?"

„Wenn möglich?"

Der Kopfgeldjäger stand auf und sah seine Freunde einmal kurz an.

„Bin nachher wieder da. Sirius, du gehst nach dem Essen wieder hoch zu Poppy, klar? Ich werde Lucas dann dort abholen."

Damit griff er Severus´ Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Die beiden hatten die Halle schnellen Schrittes verlassen und sich an einen Ort zurückgezogen, an dem sich zu dieser Jahreszeit wohl niemand freiwillig aufhielt. Es wehte ein eisiger Wind auf dem Westturm und Harry sprach Wärmezauber auf sie, damit sie nicht erfrieren würden. Doch nun wartete er darauf, dass der andere zu erzählen begann.

„Der Dunkle hat mir einen Auftrag erteilt, Harry. Ich glaube, er will meine Loyalität testen."

Es fiel kein Wort, der Achtzehnjährige nickte lediglich verstehend und legte überlegend die rechte Hand ans Kinn.

„Was ist das für ein Auftrag?"

„Ich soll Informationen sammeln. Über dich."

„Das überrascht mich nicht wirklich. Er hat es schon immer gehasst, wenn Unvorhergesehenes seine Pläne durchkreuzt. Sein Pech ist nur, dass er mich nicht los wird, selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, mich zu töten."

Schockiert starrte Severus den anderen mit großen Augen an.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst! An so was darfst du nicht mal denken!"

Sanft lachte Harry auf.

„Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben, Sev. Und ich sagte ja, WENN er es schaffen würde. Aber das wird er nicht, von daher musst du keine Angst haben."

„Mal angenommen, er tötet dich wirklich, was passiert dann?"

Harry sah den Jungen an. Was sollte er ihm darauf nur antworten? Die Wahrheit?

„Ich weiß nicht so genau. Vielleicht komme ich ja wieder und-"

„Mach keine Witze! Man kann nicht von den Toten auferstehen!", fauchte der Slytherin, dem man die Angst ansah.

„Hab ich auch nie behauptet, oder?"

„Wieso sagtest du dann, du würdest wieder kommen?", forderte Severus nun mit verschränkten Armen zu wissen. Erneut lachte der Ältere.

„Aufmerksames Kerlchen! Sagen wir so: Ich komme wohl immer wieder hierher. Nur, dass du das nicht wissen wirst. Na, vorausgesetzt, es verändert sich nicht zu viel…"

Ein riesiges Fragenzeichen strahlte dem Kopfgeldjäger entgegen und ließ ihn erneut lächeln.

„Vergiss es, ja? Ich sterbe nicht, versprochen. Und nun sollten wir uns deinem Problem widmen, nicht?"

„Tom will also wissen, wer ich bin… Gut, ein bisschen Wahrheit, gespickt mit einer wunderbaren Märchenwelt, das wäre passend. Ich bin sicher, darüber wird er sich freuen."

Severus sah skeptisch drein.

„Wird er nicht wissen, dass es nicht stimmt? Ich meine, er kann Gedanken lesen!"

Harrys Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Jüngeren und dem schwante Böses.

„Darum sollten wir dir Okklumentik beibringen..."

Harry kam eine Viertelstunde vor Pausenende mit bester Laune an den Tisch zurück.

„Was ist denn passiert?", wollte der Black natürlich sofort wissen.

„Nichts, außer, dass wir jemanden ärgern werden!"

Euphorisch umarmte er Sirius und kitzelte anschließend den Kleinen, ehe er sich etwas Essbares auf den Teller seines Freundes packte und das zu verputzen begann.

Ian und Belinda sahen dem belustigt zu, diese Macke musste er einfach von James haben! Überhaupt fielen ihnen immer mehr Ähnlichkeiten auf, so dass es nicht verwunderlich war, dass sie ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn behandelten – immer mit dem Bewusstsein, dass er in Wirklichkeit ihr Enkel war und ihr eigenes Kind eines Tages sterben würde.

„Ich hoffe, dass der Racker nicht wieder so eine Attacke startet, wenn ich mit ihm alleine bin", erklärte Harry mit vollem Mund, da er gerade einfach nicht anders konnte.

„Ich denke, wenn du ihn einfach eine Weile weinen lässt, dann ist er so erschöpft, dass er einschläft", antwortete Belinda mit einem Grinsen und einem Blick zu James.

„So? Aber ist das nicht Kinderquälerei?", wandte Letum mit nun leerem Mund ein.

„Nein, du kannst ihn ja hören. Außerdem ist da ein Unterschied, an dem du dann erkennst, ob er nur eure Nerven austestet oder etwas braucht. Jedenfalls war das bei James der Fall und hier wird es nicht anders sein. Er dachte wirklich, wir stehen bei jedem seiner Anfälle sofort auf der Matte, solange, bis wir nicht mehr mitspielten."

Interessiert hatte der Vater gelauscht und letztendlich genickt. Das klang alles sehr logisch und nicht unmenschlich.

Dann läutete die Schulglocke und die Jugendlichen sprangen hektisch auf, um noch rechtzeitig in den Unterricht zu kommen, zu dem sie sowieso schon zu spät waren. Sirius hatte es weniger eilig, er musste nur wieder auf die Krankenstation, für ihn begann die Schule erst nächste Woche. Was nicht hieß, dass er nicht zu lernen hatte.

„So, mein Schatz, ich würde sagen, du gehst jetzt hoch, sonst sucht dich Pomfrey noch."

Auf dem Gesicht des Jungen zeichnete sich Wehmut ab, aber er drückte seinen Sohn in die Arme des anderen.

„Hier, aber pass mir ja auf! Ich will ihn am Freitag gesund wieder sehen!", drohte Sirius, und rauschte nach einem Kuss aus der Halle, ehe er in Versuchung geriet, den Kleinen bei sich zu behalten.

Zurück blieben die Erwachsenen und Lucas, der überhaupt nicht verstand, was da für eine Aufregung um ihn herum war.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Ian den Jüngeren.

„Tja, eigentlich wollte ich nach Hause, aber da ihr hier seid, könnten wir auch ins Dorf runter?"

Zustimmend nickten die beiden und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Allerdings kamen sie nicht sehr weit, denn Albus Dumbledore hielt die Gruppe in der Eingangshalle auf.

„Mr. Letum, Sie habe ich gesucht!", rief er schon von weitem. Neugierig blieb Harry stehen, wobei auch Ian und Belinda inne hielten.

„Was gibt es?"

„Es geht um das nächste Ordenstreffen. Wie Sie wissen, bekommen wir zwei Neue, deren Eintreten Sie zu verantworten haben. Von daher wäre es mir sehr recht, wenn Sie anwesend sind."

Das Ehepaar wirkte nun doch sehr verwundert, denn es war ihnen unbegreiflich, woher ihr Enkel vom Orden wusste.

„Natürlich, ich werde Severus mitbringen."

„Wunderbar. Wir treffen uns am üblichen Ort. Ich bin sicher, Mr. und Mrs. Potter werden Ihnen zeigen, wo es stattfindet."

Damit drehte er sich um und rauschte in sein Büro zurück.

„Du weißt vom Orden?", flüsterte Ian ungläubig.

„Natürlich, als Harry Potter war ich Mitglied. Und wenn man es genau nimmt, bin ich es ja jetzt immer noch… Das weiß der Alte nur nicht!", grinste er beim letzten Satz amüsiert und schritt voran, seine Großeltern auf den Fersen.

Die Schüler waren erleichtert, dass endlich Freitag war und sie ins wohlverdiente Wochenende starten konnten. Vor allem freute sich aber Sirius darauf seinen Sohn und dessen Vater wieder zu sehen.

„Was glaubst du, wo wir die beiden finden?", erkundigte sich Remus, der neben dem Dunkelhaarigen herlief. Lily und James trödelten hinter den beiden her und turtelten auf Teufel komm raus.

„Na ja, wenn er nicht im Turm ist, dann in der Bibliothek. Ansonsten müssen wir wohl in die Kerker..."

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten, freuten sie sich, keine Mühe mit einer Suche haben zu müssen, da Harry mit Lucas in einem der Sessel saß. Das Kind schlief ruhig und der Kopfgeldjäger hatte den Kopf auf die linke Hand gelegt, beobachtet den Kleinen.

„Bin da~ha!", machte sich der Black bemerkbar und erhielt ein Lächeln.

„Das ist schön. Unser Sonnenstrahl war die restliche Zeit brav. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Nun, ich denke, dass er klug ist!"

„Was sonst?"

„War ja klar!", mischte sich nun James ein, der dem Älteren die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Also, James, du musst zugeben, irgendwoher muss er das ja haben!", antwortete Harry todernst und setzte einen richtigen Lehrerblick auf.

„Boah, lass das! Diesen Blick müssen wir schon den ganzen Tag ertragen, da musst du nicht noch weiter machen!", piekte Sirius seinem Freund in den Arm.

„Ach, und außerdem hat er ja wohl auch etwas von mir!", protestierte der Jüngere und zog leicht eine Braue in die Höhe. Das brachte Harry zum Grinsen, ehe er den Mund zu einer Antwort öffnete:

„Aber sicher hat er das, Schatz. Er hat deine Augen und dein Lachen!"

Der Gryffindor starrte seinen Freund erst sprachlos an, dann blähten sich seine Wangen vor Empörung auf. Allerdings besänftigte ihn das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Kopfgeldjägers, wusste er doch, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir dann aufbrechen? Pomfrey wird dem Schulleiter sagen, dass ich euch mitgenommen habe."

Einverstanden sprang der jüngere Vater die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf und holte seinen Umhang. Strahlend stellte er sich kurz darauf neben seinen Freund und lächelte den anderen zu, dann waren sie einfach verschwunden.

„Wenn ich bloß wüsste, wie man das macht!", ärgerte sich der Potter und warf sich in einen Sessel.

„Dann hätten wir hier keine Ruhe mehr, meinst du nicht auch?"

James Grinsen wurde teuflisch.

„Wäre das nicht himmlisch?"

Lily und Remus konnten lediglich synchron seufzen.

Als Harry mit seiner kleinen Familie zu Hause angekommen war, setzte er sich zuerst an den Schreibtisch und verfasste eine kurze Nachricht an Severus:

Samstagabend landet der Vogel im Nest. Hole dich ab, sei bereit. Dein Bruder.


	21. The new members

5

21 The new members

Es war Samstagmorgen und Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch.

Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er den anderen Ordensmitgliedern erklären sollte, dass sie zwei Neue in ihre Reihen aufnehmen würden, von denen zumindest einer ein Todesser in Ausbildung war. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Harry Letum scheinbar bestens über den Phönixorden Bescheid wusste.

Bisher hatte er keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür gefunden, woher der junge Mann das Wissen nahm und er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er es womöglich aus seinem Kopf hatte.

„Nein, das hätte ich sicher gemerkt...", belog er sich selbst.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter. Severus´ plötzliche Aufnahme hatte schon Skepsis unter den Ordensleuten heraufbeschworen, was würde also geschehen, wenn nun ausgerechnet ein Malfoy die Seiten wechseln wollte?

Lucius war ganz bestimmt niemand, der ohne Grund handelte, das wusste er. Aber würde der Blonde soweit gehen und seine eigene Familie, ja, sogar Voldemort verraten?

Albus war, trotz seiner anfänglichen Abneigung, mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Letum und dessen Fähigkeiten vertrauen konnte, trotzdem der andere ihn nicht leiden zu können schien - aber würden die anderen Mitglieder das auch so sehen?

Er nahm die Brille von der Nase und lehnte sich zurück, dabei fiel sein Blick auf Fawkes, der auf seiner Stange saß und ihn interessiert musterte.

„Du weißt, in welcher Zwickmühle ich mich befinde, nicht wahr, mein Freund?", flüsterte er und seufzte. Schon lange war er nicht mehr in so einer schwierigen Situation gewesen…

Eines war letztlich aber sicher, wenn die beiden in den Orden aufgenommen werde würden, dann musste dies vor der versammelten Mannschaft geschehen. Zudem bezweifelte er, dass seine Leute auf Veritaserum verzichten würden, und wenn er ehrlich war, würde er sich auch sicherer fühlen, wenn Lucius und Narcissa ein paar Tropfen dieses Trankes zu sich nähmen. Jedenfalls wäre damit das Risiko eines Verrates ihrerseits stark gemindert, da sie gezwungen sein würden, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Ja, so könnte das Ganze funktionieren…

Der Tag war vorangeschritten und Harry hörte die Uhr schlagen. Gestern hatte er spät noch einen Brief erhalten, in dem Ian ihm mitgeteilt hatte, wann sie sich wo treffen würden. Und in einer halben Stunde wäre es soweit.

„Sirius?", rief er nach seinem Freund, der vor zehn Minuten verschwunden war, als Lucas geschrien hatte. Als er nun ins Kinderzimmer schaute, musste er einfach lächeln. Sein Schatz saß im Schaukelstuhl und gab ihrem kleinen Sonnenstrahl die Flasche.

„Hatte er also Hunger, ja?", meinte er und küsste kurz die Lippen des anderen.

„Ja, und die Windel war auch voll. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Babys so viel schei- in die Windel machen!"

Das brachte den älteren Vater zum Lachen.

„Nun, irgendwann kann er selbst aufs Klo gehen, also mach dir nichts draus."

„Hoffentlich dauert das nicht zu lange!"

Kopfschüttelnd streichelte er dem Kleinen über das Köpfchen, ehe er sich aufrichtete und seinen Freund erneut küsste.

„Ich muss jetzt noch mal weg, Sirius. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie spät es wird, also warte nicht auf mich, ja?"

„Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass du heute noch mal fort gehst… Seit wann weißt du es?"

Ertappt seufzte der Ältere.

„Mittwoch. Und ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich mache, tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging Richtung Tür, in deren Rahmen er noch mal stehen blieb.

„Ich beeile mich, versprochen. Und morgen bin ich den ganzen Tag daheim, in Ordnung?"

Ergeben nickte Sirius, ändern konnte er ja sowieso nichts und sein Freund musste, anders als er, eben auch arbeiten.

„Bis später", rief er hinterher und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Sohn.

Es war ein kühler, dunkler Abend und der Wind pfiff zwischen den Häuser. Belinda und Ian warteten wie verabredet in Hogsmeade auf Harry, der zusammen mit Severus Snape herkommen wollte. Sie wussten aber auch, dass er Sirius nach Hause geholt hatte und dieser es wahrscheinlich schwer machen würde, zu verschwinden. Ein sachtes Lächeln zeichnete Belindas Gesicht, als sie an den quirligen Jungen dachte. Ja, der Black könnte durchaus für Verspätung sorgen…

Zu ihrer beider Erleichterung erschien eine große Schattengestalt zwischen den Häusern, neben der eine etwas kleinere herging.

Wenige Minuten später begrüßten sich die vier.

„Pünktlich genug?", fragte Harry amüsiert und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter seines `kleinen Bruders´. Ihm war das leichte Zittern, das ihm die Nervosität bescherte, nicht entgangen.

„Sicher, auf die Minute!", bestätigte der Potter und grinste zurück.

„Kommt, wir müssen los", unterbrach Belinda und drehte sich herum. Eilig folgten die beiden Jüngeren dem Paar und Harry bemerkte schnell, dass sie auf die Drei Besen zusteuerten.

„Wohin geht es eigentlich? Das Treffen findet doch sicherlich nicht im Pup statt."

Die beiden grinsten den jungen Mann verschwörerisch an und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Das werdet ihr schon noch sehen. Aber sag, weißt du, wer die Neuen sind?"

Jetzt war es an dem jungen Vater, verschwörerisch zu grinsen und anschließend zu nicken. Severus sah jetzt überrascht zu ihm auf, hatte er doch noch nichts darüber erfahren.

„Es gibt neue Ordensmitglieder, Harry?", fragte er deshalb.

„Ja, allerdings! Ich persönlich war auch überrascht, dass ausgerechnet diese beiden die Seite wechseln, aber gut. Es wird uns sehr hilfreich sein, sie auf unserer Seite zu haben."

Gerade, als der Kopfgeldjäger zu Ende gesprochen hatte, erreichten sie eine kleine Seitengasse, in der Harry und Severus drei weitere Personen entdeckten.

„Auch Mitglieder?", wandte er sich leise an Ian.

„Ja, richtig. Die Blonde ist aus Hogsmeade. Und die anderen beiden sind Brüder, die normalerweise im Ausland tätig sind."

Severus musterte die Fremden und befand, dass diese Brüder nicht sehr Vertrauen erweckend aussahen - er konnte sich natürlich auch täuschen. Dennoch drängte er sich automatisch näher an den ehemaligen Slytherin, der das registrierte und den Arm um seine Schultern legte.

„Können wir?", fragte die blonde Frau und hielt eine Zeitung in die Höhe.

„Portschlüssel?", wollte Harry nur wissen und erhielt ein Nicken.

Als die Gruppe wieder sicher auf den Füßen stand, verspürte Harry, wie schon so oft, die Übelkeit. Nach all der Zeit konnte er immer noch nicht behaupten das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln zu mögen. Der einzige Unterschied zu damals war, dass man es ihm heute

nicht mehr so ansah.

Jetzt konzentrierte er sich allerdings auf seine Umgebung. Es offenbarte sich ein kleiner Innenhof.

Harry wusste, dass er hier noch nie gewesen war und fragte sich, wo sie sich befanden.

Später würde er sich deshalb mit Dumbledore unterhalten… Nun sollten sie lieber Ian und Belinda zu einer Tür, die wohl der Hintereingang zu einem größeren Haus war, folgen.

Als sie im Inneren ankamen, ließ Harry sofort den Blick wandern, um im Notfall zu wissen, wo sich mögliche Fluchtwege befanden. Als Nächstes bemerkte er, dass es recht große, aber sehr gemütlich eingerichtete Räume gab.

Severus hingegen spürte die leichte Anspannung, die trotz der entspannenden Umgebung auf Harry lag und schaute verwirrt zu dem anderen, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. Mittlerweile waren dem Kopfgeldjäger auch die starken Zauber aufgefallen, die über dem Haus lagen und wohl das Eindringen Fremder effektiv verhindern würden. Er hatte allen Grund, angespannt zu sein.

Der Raum, den sie jetzt betraten, war rechteckig und nur mit einem langen Tisch und Stühlen möbliert. Ein Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden, kurzen Wand ließ tagsüber Licht ein. Dumbledore war bisher noch nicht anwesend, aber das hinderte die anderen Ordensmitglieder nicht daran, sich an ihre wohl schon angestammten Plätze zu setzen. Harry erinnerte sich kurz daran, wie es bei Severus´ Aufnahme gewesen war und ihm fiel ein, dass sie sich damals in einem Wald getroffen hatten. Aus welchen Gründen wohl?

Außerdem wurde er nun skeptisch gemustert, da ihn ja nur Severus und die Potter kannten, wenn man vom Schulleiter absah.

Bei Severus´ Aufnahme war er unsichtbar gewesen…

Ian, Belinda und die anderen drei hatten Bekannte getroffen, mit denen sie sich nun unterhielten und Severus hatte nicht vor, sich weit von Harry zu entfernen, da ihn die meisten aus dem Orden nicht wirklich für vertrauenswürdig hielten.

„Guten Abend!", rief der Grünäugige in den Raum und hatte jetzt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, was er zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Dann richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, während er ein wenig seiner unterdrückten Magie fließen ließ, um den Leuten klar zu machen, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen sollte.

Als das getan war, fuhr er fort:

„Mein Name ist Harry Letum, einige haben vielleicht schon von mir gehört. Ich bin kein Mitglied dieses Ordens und werde es auch nicht. Albus Dumbledore hat mich gebeten am heutigen Treffen teilzunehmen, da ich einer derjenigen bin, der die neuen Mitglieder kennt. Über meine Verschwiegenheit müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, ich hüte selbst so einige Geheimnisse und werde dieses hier dementsprechend auch nicht in die Welt schreien.

Außerdem wollte ich anmerken, dass Severus unter meinem Schutz steht und wenn jemand ein Problem mit ihm hat, derjenige auch eins mit mir hat."

Es herrschte Stille, bis ein Paar klatschender Hände zu hören war, dann kam wieder Leben in die Anwesenden.

„Das war wirklich klar auf den Punkt gebracht, Mr. Letum!", rief der Schulleiter Hogwarts´ und lief selenruhig an dem jungen Mann vorbei. Ihm folgten zwei blonde Jugendliche, von denen man einen unverkennbar als Malfoy identifizieren konnte.

„Meine Freunde, darf ich euch unsere Neuzugänge vorstellen? Das ist Ms. Black und hier haben wir Mr. Malfoy Junior. Diese beiden traten vor wenigen Tagen mit der Bitte um Hilfe an mich heran. Da wir alle zweifellos wissen, dass Mr. Malfoys Familie und Voldemort ihn nicht einfach entlassen werden, haben wir beschlossen, dass er zukünftig als Spion des Ordens arbeiten wird. Dasselbe gilt natürlich für Ms. Black, die, soweit mir bekannt, die Verlobte von Mr. Malfoy ist."

Nach diesen Worten zeigte sich auf vielen Gesichtern Entsetzen und Hass. Den beiden jungen Menschen war anzusehen, dass sie Angst hatten, auch wenn sie es recht gut zu verstecken versuchten. Sie waren nun mal in des Feindes Händen und ihre Furcht durchaus berechtigt, dachte Harry.

Allerdings war er mittlerweile auch hundertprozentig davon überzeugt, dass die zwei es ernst meinten, weshalb er notfalls für sie sprechen würde.

„Bitte, beruhigt euch!", unterbrach Albus das Getuschel laut, woraufhin er von allen angeschaut wurde.

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ihr ihnen nicht über den Weg traut. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Malfoy und Ms. Black das verstehen, deshalb werden sie bestimmt zustimmen, Veritaserum einzunehmen, um euer Vertrauen zu erlangen."

Lucius sah den alten Mann erschrocken an – damit hatte er nicht gerechnet! Dann wandte er den Kopf zu Narcissa.

Ihre Augen waren nicht weniger entsetzt als seine und suchten Harry. Der Blonde schätzte, dass sie auf seine Hilfe setzte, aber ob er jetzt schon eingreifen würde?

Dass die Ordensmitglieder sofort zustimmten und geradezu darauf pochten, war nicht verwunderlich. Am liebsten sollten sie die ganze Flasche leeren, aber das unterband der Schulleiter schnell.

Harry bemerkte unterdessen, dass Severus sich noch immer hinter ihm versteckte, doch warum?

„Was hast du?", fragte er deshalb leise nach.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie mich sehen. Du weißt doch, dass ich schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihm habe..."

„Ja, aber wenn ich vorne einschreiten muss, kannst du dich nicht länger hinter mir verstecken."

Damit war alles gesagt und beide richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne.

Eines der Mitglieder des Ordens hatte anscheinend `rein zufällig´ ein Flakon Veritaserum bei sich, aus dem er zwei Tropfen in je ein Glas Wasser gab. Das erste reichte er Lucius, allerdings nicht, ohne ihn finster anzusehen. Glas Nummer zwei ging an Narcissa, die es entgegen nahm, aber unschlüssig wartete. Lucius weigerte sich stur zu trinken, worüber Harry leicht zynisch grinste. An Stelle des Blonden würde er genauso handeln.

Nur gut, dass er so weit vorausgedacht und diese Situation hatte kommen sehen... Langsam griff er in seine Manteltasche und holte ein Fläschchen hervor, dann schritt er gemächlich vorwärts.

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief er auf dem Weg zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Die Ordensmitglieder drehten sich nach ihm um und beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen.

„Da diese Situation zu erwarten war, habe ich ebenfalls Veritaserum bei mir. Geben sie den beiden von diesem hier, dann werden sie sich auch nicht weigern."

Augenblicklich wurden Stimmen laut und fragten, warum man ausgerechnet ihm vertrauen sollte. Das war aber auch der Moment, in dem jemand für ihn sprach:

„Wir können Harry vertrauen! Er ging letztes Jahr mit meinem Sohn zur Schule und ist mit ihm und seinen Freundes befreundet. Außerdem ist er selbst schon Vater. Harry kennt die Dringlichkeit unserer Lage und Kämpfe gegen Voldemort hat er auch schon überstanden! Auge in Auge! Wenn wir ihm nicht trauen können, dann keinem!"

Ian hatte laut und deutlich gesprochen, so dass jeder seine Worte vernommen hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass die Potters genug Einfluss auf den Orden besaßen, dass man ihm letztlich so weit vertrauen würde, um sein Veritaserum anzuwenden.

Die Gläser der Jungendlichen leerte er mit einem Wink seiner Hand und genauso füllte er sie wieder. Dann tat er in jedes zwei Tropfen des Serums, gut sichtbar für alle.

„Ihr solltet dieses Mal wirklich trinken. Wenn ihr es nicht tut, wird euch niemand mehr helfen", wandte sich der Dunkelhaarige an die Schüler und deutete auf die Gläser in ihren Händen.

Dem jungen Malfoy passte es noch immer nicht, dieses Zeug nehmen zu müssen, aber er trank einen großen Schluck. Seine Verlobte tat es ihm nach, dann stellte Harry beide Gläser auf den Tisch und überließ dem Orden die Fragen.

Als die Fragerei ein Ende nahm, waren alle zufrieden. Sie ließen Lucius und Narcissa sich an das andere Ende des Tisches setzen, womit der Orden das junge Paar und auch Harry ausgrenzte. Es war klar, dass sie darüber berieten, was sie herausgefunden hatten.

Dass Severus bei ihm geblieben war, fand Harry nicht gut, er hätte an der Besprechung teilnehmen sollen und ihm später erzählen können, aber er wollte den Jungen nicht unnötig drängen. Außerdem würden Ian und Belinda ihm nachher wohl ebenfalls alles berichten, das von Bedeutung war.

Und das wiederum würde er Severus dann mitteilen müssen, damit er im Bilde blieb.

Albus gebot nun um Ruhe, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete. Mit gelassener Stimme verkündete der Weißbart gut gelaunt – was der Kopfgeldjäger nicht so ganz glaubte - dass Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa Black im Orden aufgenommen würden, um als Spione zu agieren. Harry grinste, als er die erleichterten Gesichter der zwei sah. Die junge Frau bemerkte es und nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Schließlich nahmen die Mitglieder wieder Platz und schauten zum Ordensführer, der seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang gezogen hatte und den Slytherins einen magischen Schwur abnahm.

Sie versprachen, den Orden nicht zu verraten und alles, diesen betreffend, geheim zu halten. Außerdem erhielten sie Blockaden, damit Voldemort nicht einfach dazu in der Lage sein würde, die Erinnerungen an Treffen oder ihre Mitgliedschaft überhaupt, herauszufinden.

Zum Schluss setzte der Rektor beiden ein von ihnen gewähltes Zeichen, das ähnlich dem Dunklen Mal, ein Signal von sich geben würde, wenn ein Treffen anstand oder man sie brauchte.

Harry hatte all das still beobachtet und musterte nun die leicht verwirrten Gesichter der beiden Reinblüter. Sie waren aufgewühlt und wirkten recht müde. Ihm war es damals ähnlich gegangen, der einzige Unterschied war gewesen, dass er die Mitglieder nicht erst mit Veritaserum hatte überzeugen müssen.

Außerdem waren die Malfoys damals keine Spione gewesen, oder? Sicher wusste er es allerdings nicht und es spielte keine Rolle mehr, denn seit heute waren sie Verbündete…


	22. Voldemorts order

5

22 Voldemorts order

Endlich war das Treffen vorbei und nur die Potters, Harry, Severus, Dumbledore und die beiden Slytherins waren noch anwesend. Sie alle standen in einer kleinen Runde zusammen, die einen lauschten, die anderen unterhielten sich.

„Albus, wir werden jetzt auch aufbrechen. Wenn es noch etwas gibt, melde dich einfach", beendete Belinda schließlich das Gespräch, winkte allen zu und verschwand mit ihrem Mann.

Der Weißmagier wandte sich nun an Harry, der sich leicht erschrocken zu ihm drehte.

„Mr. Letum, ich werde heute nicht mehr in die Schule zurückkehren. Wäre es Ihnen vielleicht möglich, die beiden mit zurück in die Schule zu nehmen?", deutete er auf Lucius und Narcissa, die neben ihm standen.

„Natürlich kann ich sie mitnehmen. Aber mich würde vorher noch etwas anderes interessieren."

Die blauen Augen des Mannes funkelten und der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass sein Gesprächspartner seine Frage ahnte. Dennoch stelle er sie.

„Wo befinden wir uns hier?"

Der Rektor schwieg einen Augenblick, betrachtete den Zauberer vor sich und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. Zwar vertraute er Letum mittlerweile ein wenig, aber ob er ihm alles sagen sollte? Andererseits könnte er es wohl ohnehin herausfinden, wenn er es nur wollte.

„Nun gut, ich werde es Ihnen sagen. Allerdings unter vier Augen, es muss nicht jeder wissen. Entschuldigt uns bitte."

Damit entfernten sich die ältesten Zauberer der Gruppe einige Schritte. Albus warf den Jugendlichen einen Blick zu, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielten, dann sprach er – dabei hatte er den von Lucius glatt übersehen.

„Dies hier ist mein Haus. Es liegt in Italien, womit wohl keiner rechnen würde, nicht wahr? Und da ich nicht allzu oft hier bin, eignet es sich ganz gut als Hauptquartier des Ordens."

Harry gestand, dass er überrascht war. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal das Haus von Albus Dumbledore beteten würde – oder eines davon, wer wusste schon wie viele er besaß? Aber was würde wohl der Anlass für eine Verlegung des Hauptquartiers in den Grimmauld Place sein? Ein Blick zu dem Mann sagte ihm, dass der auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Verstehe. Nun denn, wir sollten wohl aufbrechen, ich habe Sirius versprochen, mich zu beeilen."

Der Rektor nickte, machte Lucius und Narcissa darauf aufmerksam und erklärte noch kurz, dass sie vom Innenhof hinter dem Haus apparieren könnten.

Harry hatte die drei Schüler in den Hinterhof geführt und dann dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich im Kreis stehend, berührten. Es war kein so leichtes Unterfangen gewesen, die müden Jugendlichen zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, doch er hatte Narcissas Unterstützung erhalten. Letztlich hatte er sie sicher nach Hogsmeade gebracht und begleitete sie nun hinauf zu dem alten Gemäuer.

Wirklich verwundert, dass keiner der Blonden eine Frage stellte, war er nicht. Wobei, er hatte zumindest damit gerechnet, dass Lucius zu wissen verlangte, weshalb Severus anwesend war.

Aber nichts.

Seufzend schaute er sich alle drei einmal an, ehe er die Stimme erhob:

„Ich werde dir einen guten Rat geben, Lucius. Lausche nie, wenn man es dir verbietet – zumindest, wenn es im Orden ist. Und lausche noch weniger, wenn ich es bin, über den du etwas wissen willst. Verstanden? Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore, habe ich dein Handeln sehr wohl bemerkt."

Empörung zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau.

„Lucius!", rief sie vorwurfsvoll und er wurde noch kleiner.

„Wie konntest du nur? Wir können froh sein, aufgenommen worden zu sein! Wenn du solche dummen Sachen machst, gefährdest du unsere Zukunft!"

Harry lachte auf und sah zu, dass er weiter kam, wobei er die drei anderen hinter sich ließ. Als sie es bemerkten, holten sie schnell wieder auf.

„Wirklich, wenn das so bleibt, wirst du ihn voll in der Hand haben, Cissa. Das gefällt mir!"

Severus starrte seinen `großen Bruder´ perplex an, da er die Slytherin mit einem Spitznamen angesprochen hatte. Selbige lächelte selbstzufrieden und nickte. Ihr schien es nichts auszumachen, so genannt worden zu sein.

„Nun, ich werde mir Mühe geben, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten", versprach sie und sah zu ihrem Verlobten. Zum ersten Mal hatte Severus ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Blonden. Aber nur ein ganz klein wenig!

Dann hatten sie endlich das Schloss erreicht. Bevor sie allerding eintraten, richtete sich Harry noch einmal an sie:

„Ich weiß, dass ihr müde seid, aber versucht trotzdem leise zu sein, wenn ihr in eure Zimmer geht. Es könnte Fragen aufwerfen, sollte man euch erwischen."

Dann wollte er die Tür aufdrücken, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Und solltet ihr einen Auftrag von Voldi erhalten, von dem ihr nicht sicher seid, wie ihr ihn ausführen sollt, ohne dass Menschen zu Schaden kommen, wendet euch an den Schulleiter oder mich. Und wenn ihr mich sprechen wollt, dann sagt es Sev, er wird es mir mitteilen."

Die Jugendlichen hatten still zugehört und genickt.

Zufrieden nahm der Ältere das zur Kenntnis und öffnete das Portal, um die Schüler einzulassen.

„Dann verzieht euch jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte die junge Frau und war anschließend mit ihrem Verlobten verschwunden, der sich nicht einmal mehr getraut hatte den Blick zu heben. Nur Severus blieb noch einen Moment zurück.

„Was ist noch?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Denkst du, er wird mich jetzt etwas anders behandeln?"

„Das hoffe ich doch. Du weißt, dass du mir nur schreiben musst. Allerdings solltest du nicht vergessen, dass du mittlerweile auch einige Flüche beherrschst, die ihm Ärger bereiten könnten, oder?"

Severus grinste wissend.

„Ja, danke. Also, schlaf gut!"

„Nacht."

Sirius wachte durch das Weinen seines Sohnes auf. Ein Blick auf den Wecker sagte ihm, dass es bereits zwei Uhr früh war. Das Nächste, das er bemerkte war, dass ein Arm um ihn geschlungen lag, der vor ein paar Stunden noch nicht dort gewesen war. Als er neben sich sah, war er überzeugt, dass sein Freund endlich zu Hause war. Erleichtert lächelte er, doch dann forderte Lucas erneut nach seinem Recht und Sirius war gezwungen aufzustehen.

Leise verkrümelte er sich also ins Kinderzimmer, hob Lucas aus der Wiege und setzte sich mit ihm in den Schaukelstuhl, um ihn zu wiegen. Gleich würde ein Hauself eine Milchflasche bringen…

Der Black fand es wirklich praktisch, dass sich diese Wesen auf den Säugling eingestellt hatten und ein Weckruf jeweils einen von ihnen alarmierte, wenn Lucas schrie. Das ersparte Arbeit und so blieb mehr Zeit, um den Kleinen zu beruhigen oder sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

Ein leises Geräusch kündigte den Hauself an, so dass er den Blick hob und das kleine Wesen vor sich entdeckte, die Flasche in Händen.

„Danke", sagte Sirius verschlafen und lächelte leicht, ehe er Lucas den Sauger in den Mund steckte und der sofort trank, was das Zeug hielt

„Du hast aber mächtig Hunger, was?", flüsterte Sirius und war einfach nur glücklich über seinen Sonnenschein. So in Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich, trotzdem der Hauself verschwunden war, nicht alleine in dem Zimmer befand.

An den Türrahmen gelehnt stand Harry und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie er ihren Sohn fütterte.

Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Zum ersten Mal im Leben fühlte er sich vollkommen glücklich. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, und könnte er, so würde er die Zeit anhalten.

Leider hatte er bisher keinen Zauber dafür gefunden.

„He, nicht so hastig", riss ihn die Stimme Sirius´ aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Sohn schien wohl mal wieder nicht genug zu bekommen…

Langsam schritt er näher und sank vor dem Schaukelstuhl in die Hocke, so dass der Jüngere ihn nun endlich bemerkte.

„Hallo! Du bist wach?", kam es überrascht.

„Du warst weg, da musste ich doch wach werden, oder?"

Trotz der Müdigkeit strahlte Sirius und nickte schließlich.

„Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich dich so lange alleine gelassen habe. Aber der Termin dauerte doch länger als angenommen und war enorm wichtig für die Zukunft", erklärte Harry und streichelte Lucas sanft über den Kopf.

„Ich schätze, er wird unsere schwarzen Haare haben, was?", grinste er dann plötzlich und sah wieder zu Sirius auf.

„Ja... aber solange seine Haare nicht wie die von James werden, ist es mir egal! Was deinen Termin angeht: es ist gut. Ich meine, du gehst ja nicht mehr zur Schule und musst arbeiten, um Geld zu verdienen. Sagst du mir jetzt, um was es ging?"

Entschuldigend schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf und erhob sich aus seiner Position.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, der Kleine ist scheinbar satt", antwortete er stattdessen und wartete noch, bis sein Sohn ein Bäuerchen gemacht hatte.

Der Sontag begann nicht für alle so schön wie für die Eltern von Lucas, die lange ausgeschlafen hatten. Severus war um sieben Uhr geweckt worden, als das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Arm gebrannt hatte. Angst hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet.

Was, wenn der Unnennbare etwas über Harry wissen wollte? Noch hatten sie nicht darüber geredet, was er ihm erzählen sollte!

Zitternd hatte er sich die Todesserrobe übergeworfen und war aus dem Schloss geschlichen. Zu seiner Überraschung war wohl auch Lucius gerufen worden, denn er erschien neben ihm.

„Du auch?", fragte der Blonde nicht wirklich überrascht.

„Sieht so aus."

Als die Jugendlichen am Treffpunkt anlangten, herrschte reges Treiben. Scheinbar hatte Voldemort ein großes Todessertreffen einberufen. Das erleichterte den Dunkelhaarigen etwas, denn das bedeutete, dass er vielleicht noch nicht Rede und Antwort stehen müsste.

„Wie ihr wisst, wurde einer meiner wichtigsten Männer gefangen genommen!", begann der Dunkle Lord und sorgte dafür, dass jeder an seinen Lippen hing.

Severus hörte nicht wirklich, was der andere da sagte. Sein Blick hing auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, der ihr Anführer war. Voldemort sah normal aus, wenn man von den eiskalten und gefühllosen Zügen absah. Wenn er lächeln würde, ehrlich lächeln würde, wäre er sicher ziemlich hübsch.

Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich für diesen Gedanken. Jemand, der so skrupellos war und über sämtliche Leichen ging, war niemals hübsch! Sein Herz war hässlich! Und das alleine war schon Grund genug, ihm den Gar aus zu machen.

Wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Lucas in seinen Fingern gehabt hatte, dann wurde ihm übel.

„Ich will, dass ihr ihn zurück holt! Und du, Caligula, wirst diesen Auftrag ausführen. Nimm deinen Sohn gleich mit, damit er einen Eindruck davon bekommt, an was er einmal teilhaben wird!"

Der blonde Malfoy verbeugte sich tief.

„Ich danke Euch, My Lord! Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch zu Diensten zu sein!"

Lucius, der neben seinem Vater stand, wurde mir einem Hieb auf die Knie gezwungen, da er nicht von alleine reagiert hatte. Severus war nur froh unbeachtet geblieben zu sein.

„Dann verschwindet jetzt - alle!"

Harry und Sirius saßen beim Mittagessen und der Jüngere schien halber wieder einzuschlafen. Das ließ den Kopfgeldjäger leicht in sich hinein grinsen. Es war einfach ein herrliches Bild, seinen Freund dabei zu beobachten, wie er versuchte sich wach zu halten. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Ring, den er seinem Schatz vor längerem geschenkt hatte. Bisher hatte der andere noch nicht eine Bemerkung oder Andeutung diesbezüglich gemacht und er fragte sich, ob Sirius wirklich nicht verstanden hatte, um was für einen Ring es sich handelte.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit das Ganze offizieller zu gestalten…?

Entschlossen nickte sich der Dunkelhaarige selbst zu und nahm sich vor, den heutigen Tag für seine Entscheidung zu nutzen.

Sirius hatte nichts von all den Gedanken seines Freundes mitbekommen, sondern aß langsam vor sich hin. Die Nacht war sehr lang gewesen, denn er war spät schlafen gegangen und dann hatte Lucas ihn immer wieder geweckt. Nun lag der Kleine oben friedlich in seinem Bettchen und schlief, während ein Zauber sie informieren würde, sollte er aufwachen.

Allerdings kreisten seine Gedanken auch um eine ganz andere Sache.

„Du, Harry, denkst du, dass die Prüfungen gut laufen werden?", brachte er seine Überlegung laut heraus.

„Ich kann dir darauf wirklich keine Antwort geben. Aber es wäre durchaus möglich, dass es nicht allzu schwer wird. Das ist mal so, mal so…"

Der Black lehnte sich zurück und schnaubte entmutigt.

„Ich hasse Schule!", erklärte er entschieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das sagen sie alle", lachte der andere leise.

„Ach? Wie Recht sie haben!"

„…und hinterher, wenn sie dann arbeiten, wollen sie zurück!", beendete Harry seinen Satz und grinste seinen Freund an.

„Tja, dann werde ich der Erste sein, der nicht so reden wird, klar?"

„Wenn du meinst."

Seufzend legte der Jüngere das Besteck neben den Teller und stand auf.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger…", erklärte er und wartete, bis sich der andere dazu erbarmte, ebenfalls auszustehen.

Im Kaminzimmer angekommen, breiteten die beiden zwei Wolldecken aus und machten es sich mit diesen auf dem großen Sofa bequem. Ohne etwas gesagt zu haben, brachte eine der Hauselfen Lucas zu ihnen, der wach war und selig an seinem Daumen nuckelte.

„Na, kleiner Mann, hast mich heute Nacht ja ganz schön auf Trab gehalten, hm?", grinste Sirius den Kleinen an und kitzelte ihn.

Harry beobachtete das Ganze und kam nicht umhin, seinen Senf dazu zu geben:

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupte, er hätte es von mir…"

Unschuldig lächelnd legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und wartete auf eine Antwort, die garantiert kommen würde.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", forderte Sirius auch prompt zu wissen und sah den anderen mit gehobener Braue an, wie es sonst nur Severus oder Lucius taten.

„Nichts, nichts…", lächelte er nur weiter vor sich hin.

„Du~hu! Willst du mich ärgern?"

„Würde mir nie einfallen."

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Fein, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt."

Sirius konnte einfach nur den Kopf schütteln. Sein Freund war schon eine Nummer für sich…

So, hier endet das heutige Kapitel.

Im nächsten wird es dann zu einem kleinen Ereignis kommen, von dem ihr bestimmt wisst, was es sein wird.

Hab ja schon was angedeutet ^^

Bye,


	23. The offer of marriage

5

23 The offer of marriage

Der Sonntag war weiter voran geschritten und die frühen Abendstunden tauchten den Raum in ein dämmriges Licht. Das Paar hatte sich seit dem Mittagessen nicht von seinem bequemen Ort wegbewegt, lediglich Lucas schlummerte wieder in seinem Bettchen, das sie per Zauber ins Kaminzimmer geholt hatten.

Magie war einfach eine tolle Erfindung!

Das Feuer brannte nach wie vor wärmend im Kamin, knisterte und knackte zwischendurch und sorgte somit für eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.

Sirius hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit an Harry gekuschelt, der wiederum einen Arm um den anderen gelegt hatte und entspannt dem Feuers lauschte. Der Jüngere döste noch vor sich hin, während Harry sich nun in eine andere Position brachte, so dass er aufrecht saß.

„Sirius?", flüsterte er leise mit sanfter Stimme. Der Junge grummelte etwas und schmiegte sich enger an die Wärmequelle neben sich, die ihn hier gerade aus dem angenehmen Dämmerzustand reißen wollte.

„Schatz, ich muss dir etwas sagen!"

Schläfrig öffnete der Black ein Auge und schaute in die grünen des anderen.

„Was denn?", fragte er.

Harry musste einfach lächeln. Langsam hob er den Arm und streichelte über die linke Wange des anderen, ehe er die Hand dessen nahm, an der der Ring steckte.

„Sirius…", begann er mit ruhiger, sanfter Stimme.

„Sirius, wir sind jetzt seit über einem Jahr zusammen und haben einen Sohn… Du weißt, ich liebe dich. Ich möchte unter gar keinen Umständen, dass wir uns jemals verlieren, weil wir einfach zusammen gehören! Und darum, Schatz: Möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Stille.

Geweitete, blaue Augen, die Harry genau sagten, dass der andere nicht wusste, ob er sich verhört hatte.

„Sirius?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zögerlich, nicht sicher, ob der Jüngere seinen Antrag so gut aufgenommen hatte wie erhofft.

„Ist das wahr? Du willst wirklich, dass wir heiraten?", wollte er leise wissen, immer noch ungläubig.

Erleichtert seufzte der Kopfgeldjäger in sich hinein, hatte sein Freund doch geantwortet.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht mehr hergeben!"

Die ersten Tränen flossen und dann schmiss sich Sirius in die Arme seines Gegenübers.

„Ja! Ja, ich will dich heiraten!", rief der Schüler lachend und überglücklich, umschlossen von den Armen seines Partners.

Den restlichen Sonntag strahlte Sirius ununterbrochen überglücklich, schaffte es nicht, das Dauergrinsen abzustellen. Harry hätte beinahe die Uhr nach seinem Verlobten stellen können, der alle paar Minuten gekommen war, um ihm zu sagen, wie unsagbar glücklich er war und dass er sich so sehr auf die Hochzeit freute. Der Kopfgeldjäger hoffte, dass das erste Wort seines Sohnes nicht Hochzeit sein würde, so oft, wie Sirius ihm es nun schon gesagt hatte.

So endete der Sonntag und der Montagmorgen brach an.

Die große Freude und Euphorie war wie ein Mantel von Sirius gefallen, als ihm klar geworden war, dass er zurück nach Hogwarts musste. Und er machte offensichtlich keinen Hehl daraus, dass er übel gelaunt war.

„Ich will nicht in die Schule!", blaffte er fast wie ein Kleinkind und schnaubte wütend.

„Du weißt aber, dass ich keinen dummen Mann will, oder?", entgegnete Harry darauf lediglich mit einem etwas gemeinen Grinsen.

Die Empörung stand Sirius ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch da sein Partner nicht reagierte,

seufzte der Jüngere schließlich und schmollte beleidig.

„Schon gut, ich weiß ja, dass ich es dir versprochen habe! Aber dann bist du hier und unser Sonnenschein auch. Ich werde mir in Hogwarts so einsam vorkommen!"

Harry umarmte seinen Freund scheinbar Trost spenden, was sich Sirius natürlich gefallen ließ. Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass sein Freund mit ihm vom Fleck weg verschwinden würde, um kurz darauf in der Eingangshalle der Schule wieder aufzutauchen?

„Gemeinheit!", beschwerte sich der Dunkelhaarige über die Falle seines Verlobten, wofür er mit einem Kuss besänftigt wurde.

„Ich weiß, Schatz, aber wir sehen uns bald wieder. Wir hauen nicht ab und wenn etwas ist, kannst du mir zu jeder Zeit schreiben!"

Ergeben nickte der Black und küsste seinen Freund erneut, ehe er ganz plötzlich zu grinsen begann:

„Ich muss den anderen ja noch erzählen, dass wir heiraten! Man, die werden blass vor Neid!"

Damit drehte er sich um, winkte Harry noch mal zu und marschierte in die Große Halle, um seinen Freunden beim Frühstück Gesellschaft zu leisten – vergessen war die Trennung.

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen und Lily war noch immer aufgedreht, raubte James damit jeden Nerv. Seit Sirius ihnen am Montagmorgen fast schon entgegen geschrien hatte, dass Harry ihm einen Antrag gemacht hatte, war sie Feuer und Flamme.

Wie oft hatte er versucht ihr zu erklären, dass das nicht ihre, sondern Sirius´ und Harrys Hochzeitsfeier war und sie lediglich mithelfen könnte?

Zu oft.

Aber nein, wer hörte schon auf ihn? Er beneidete Harry wirklich, der in seiner Villa sitzen konnte und von diesem Aufstand nichts mitbekommen musste.

„Sag doch jetzt auch mal was, James!", rief ihm seine rothaarige Freundin enthusiastisch zu, während sie auf dem Weg ins nächste Klassenzimmer waren. Ihr Blick fordernd, so dass er lieber das Weite suchte.

Das war doch nicht mehr normal!

Er war nur froh, dass heute Schule war und zwei nicht namentlich genannte – die eine Person ein rothaariges Mädchen und die andere einer der beiden Verlobten – nicht ständig vom Heiraten redeten.

Wobei er auch schon gesehen hatte, wie die zwei Zettelchen austauschten…

Lucius Malfoy hing dagegen mehr auf seinem Tisch und schlief, als dass er dem Unterricht lauschte. Severus wusste, dass man als Slytherin eigentlich nicht so handeln durfte, aber der andere schien so dermaßen müde, dass ihm diese Tatsache geradezu kalt zu lassen schien.

Narcissa bemitleidete ihren Freund und achtete darauf dem Unterricht zu folgen, damit sie ihm später sagen konnte, was sie dran genommen hatten. Da sie ja keine direkten Quellen hatte, um an wichtige Informationen zu gelangen, bestand ihre einzige Möglichkeit darin, Lucius zu unterstützen. Der war natürlich erleichtert, dass es endlich zum Stundenende klingelte und erhob sich von seiner Tischplatte.

In der letzten Nacht hatte er noch einmal zum Unnennbaren gehen müssen. Zusammen mit seinem Vater war er aufrecht und für jeden, der ihn betrachtet hatte, stolz in der ersten Reihe der Todesser gestanden, während Voldemort auf seinem Thron Hof gehalten hatte.

Sein Vater hatte nicht nur stolz, sondern auch arrogant gewirkt, was nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Aber, dass er versucht hatte mit seinen Schleimerei an Ansehen und Macht zu gewinnen, war etwas, das Lucius widerwärtig fand und nicht zu dem passte, was man ihm von Kindesbeinen an beigebracht hatte: Ein Malfoy kroch niemals!

Momentan war er froh, dass er noch zur Schule ging, auch wenn nicht mehr lange. Dann würde die Hölle erst richtig losgehen. Sicherlich würde man von ihm verlangen zu töten. Aber das war etwas, das er nicht wollte. Wie so vieles…

Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Nacissa neben ihm herging. War er etwa schon stehend eingeschlafen? Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und dachte wieder an das Treffen zurück.

Der Lord hatte ihnen genauere Informationen und Befehle erteilt, damit sie ihre Mission auch anständig erledigen konnten. Dann hatten sie sich hingekniet und danach waren sie gegangen. Lucius hoffte inständig, dass er lange genug leben würde, um wenigstens ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen und es richtig erziehen zu können.

Severus saß im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin und döste leicht vor sich hin. Nebenbei nahm er wahr, dass Schüler hin und her liefen, leise miteinander redeten oder Hausaufgaben erledigten. Allerdings entging ihm, dass jemand neben ihn getreten war. So erschrak er fürchterlich, als eine Stimme erklang.

„Snape?"

Angesprochener sah auf und erkannte Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich, neben dem ein blondes Mädchen stand – eindeutig Narcissa Black.

„Ja?", fragte er zögerlich zurück.

„Lass uns reden", fuhr der Blonde fort und deutete dem Dunkelhaarigen ihm zu folgen. Der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich, wohin die Müdigkeit des anderen verschwunden war – oder hatte er sich im Unterricht genug ausgeschlafen?

Am Ende landete die Gruppe im Zimmer des Malfoys, der die geschlossene Tür hinter sich mit Zaubern belegte, damit sie ungestört und ohne Lauscher sprechen konnten.

„Ich weiß, dass du Todesser bist, auch wenn ich nicht verstanden habe, was du auf diesem speziellen Treffen zu suchen gehabt hast, wenn du weißt, was ich meine?", begann der Blonde auch sofort ohne Umschweife.

Severus wusste sehr genau, welches Treffen gemeint war. Aber er war sich dennoch nicht sicher, ob er etwas dazu sagen sollte.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich denke, dass wir uns besser verstehen sollten. Ich weiß, dass unser Verhältnis bisher nicht das Beste war, aber das will ich nun ändern. So können wir uns gegenseitig helfen, vor allem, wenn ein Todessertreffen ansteht und man Alibis braucht."

Severus war sprachlos. Er hatte sich schon mehrfach die Frage gestellt, weshalb die beiden eigentlich auf Harrys Seite gewechselt hatten?

Dass ausgerechnet Mr. Eiskönig persönlich so auf ihn zukam, war ein Kreuzchen im Kalender wert. Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten eine Art Freundschaftsangebot vom großen Lucius Malfoy erhalten zu haben? Aber es stand noch immer eine offene Frage im Raum. Sollte er den beiden sagen, dass er ebenfalls ein Spion war?

Die ernsten Gesichter des Paares vor sich machten ihm die Entscheidung nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Was ist, bist du dazu bereit, Snape?", erklang Malfoys Stimme erneut und riss den anderen damit aus seinen Gedanken. Severus seufzte. Konnte er etwas verlieren? Nein! Immerhin war er durch das Versprechen dem Phönixorden gegenüber vor Verrat geschützt.

„Ich denke, dass es gut wäre, wenn wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen. Darum sollten wir wohl auch Vertrauen aufbauen, richtig?"

Lucius war sehr überrascht, ließ sich das aber nicht anmerken. Deshalb antwortete er:

„Nun, das erscheint nur logisch."

Narcissa neben ihm nickte zustimmend.

„Schön, dann will ich etwas klarstellen", sagte Severus ernst. Die beiden Blonden sahen ihn interessiert an.

„Nun, durch das letzte Ordenstreffen weiß ich, dass ihr Spione für den Phönixorden seid. Und du hast Recht, man hat mich zu einem Todesser gemacht, aber das muss ja nichts heißen, wenn man die richtigen Freunde hat… Ich wurde sofort nachdem klar war, was man mit mir getan hatte, zum Ordensmitglied und der erste Spion. Soviel also dazu. Wir wissen natürlich nicht genau, wie es in Zukunft laufen wird, daher schätze ich, können wir jede Hilfe untereinander gebrauchen. Zumal wir die einzigen Spione sind."

Ziemlich überrumpelt setzten sich Lucius und Narcissa erst einmal, um Gehörtes zu verdauen. Nicht nur, dass sie von diesem Wissen umgehauen wurden, sie waren auch sehr überrascht, dass der Schwarzhaarige solch eine Seite an sich hatte.

„Du bist also bereits Ordensmitglied…?", kam es von dem blonden jungen Mann.

„Eigentlich hätte mich das nicht wundern dürfen, immerhin ist dieser richtige Freund Letum, oder? Er hat dich auf die sichere Seite gebracht, nachdem du das Mal erhalten hast…"

Severus nickte lediglich stumm, denn dazu musste er nun wirklich nichts mehr sagen.

„Denkst du, dass er uns wirklich helfen wird, so wie er es versichert hat?", erklang die Stimme des Malfoy erneut.

„Wenn Harry jemandem etwas verspricht, dann hält er es auch. Aber wenn du ihm nicht vertraust, solltest du lieber kündigen, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er seine Zeit für jemanden verschwenden will, der nicht an ihn glaubt."

Mit großen Augen sah Narcissa Severus an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so slytherin sein kannst."

Das war ein Kompliment gewesen, das wusste er und nickte. Nun galt sein Blick allerdings wieder Lucius, der den Kopf noch gesenkt hatte und nachdachte.

„Glaubst du, dass Letum die Macht hat, den Unnennbaren aufzuhalten?", fragte der Blonde nun direkt.

Die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers zeigten Überraschung, doch das legte sich schnell.

Langsam lehnte sich Severus nach hinten, die Arme auf den Lehen liegen lassend. Er bot einen nachdenklichen Anblick, das wusste er.

„Ich habe mich das schon oft gefragt. Aber Harry habe ich mich nie zu fragen getraut, warum auch immer. Dass er mächtig ist, steht außer Frage, aber ob er Voldemort vernichten kann?"

Lucius und Narcissa seufzten leise auf. War ihr Wechsel vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen, wenn selbst der engste Freund Letums nicht sicher war, ob er den Dunklen besiegen konnte?

„Wisst ihr, es heißt zwar `Glauben ist nicht Wissen´, aber in diesem Fall, denke ich, kann man eine Ausnahme machen."

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte sie wissen.

„Na, keiner von uns weiß sicher, ob Harry dazu in der Lage ist Voldemort zu töten, richtig? Aber wir können daran glauben und vielleicht wird er es ja dadurch schaffen. Nicht umsonst gibt es auch das Sprichwort `Der Glaube versetzt Berge´."

Es zauberte ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau, das schließlich auch auf ihren Verlobten übersprang.

„Ich stimme dir zu. Außerdem könnten wir ihn doch fragen, oder?"

Severus musterte sie kurz, ehe sein seltenes Lächeln zu sehen war.

„Auch wenn er es wüsste, er wird sich darüber in Schweigen hüllen. Zumindest denke ich das. Aber fragt ihn ruhig, wenn er antwortet, wüsste ich es aber gerne."

„Natürlich", versprach sie.

Harry und Lucas hatten den Montag und Dienstag entspannt und ruhig verbracht. Was hieß, dass Lucas die meiste Zeit geschlafen und Harry ein wenig an seiner Kondition trainiert hatte. Außerdem hatten die beiden eine schöne kleine Kutschfahrt unternommen.

Es war Mittwochmorgen, als eine Eule angeflogen kam, die dem Kopfgeldjäger nicht bekannt war. Ein schneller Zauber sagte ihm, dass sie vom Ministerium stammte und er grinste schief.

Was sie wohl von ihm wollten?

Viel stand nicht auf dem Pergament und so war der Brief schnell gelesen.

„Lucas, schau mal, ein Brief aus dem Ministerium! Was meinst du, gehen wir denen mal einen Besuch abstatten?"

Der Kleine sah seinen Papa an, dann steckte er sich den Daumen in den Mund. Lachend nahm Harry seinen Sohn auf den Arm, um ihn wärmer anzuziehen. Sekunden später war Letum auf dem Weg nach London.

So, hier endet dieses Kapitel. Was haltet ihr davon?

Bye,


	24. The minister of wizard

5

24 The minister of wizard

Harry fiel auf, dass sich in den nächsten knappen zwanzig Jahren nichts im Ministerium verändern würde – jedenfalls in dem Teil, den er kannte. Der große Brunnen mit den Statuen und all der dunkle Marmor, nichts war anders. Säße in vielen Jahren auch noch dieselbe Dame am Empfang, wie die, die ganz verzückt vom friedlich am Daumen nuckelnden Lucas war, würde er sich nicht wundern…

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", wandte sie sich ihm nun zu. Allerdings lächelte sie immer noch das Baby in Harrys Armen an.

„Sie können mir helfen, indem Sie mich anschauen und dann nachsehen, ob der Minister anwesend ist. Er erwartet mich!"

Durch Harrys harsche Stimme von dem Säugling abgelenkt, der sich nicht an der Stimme seines Vaters zu stören schien, nickte sie eifrig und kam dem nach.

„Er ist da! Wenn Sie da lang ge-"

„Ich bin nicht das erste Mal hier!", unterbrach er ihre Wegbeschreibung und marschierte auch schon zu den Aufzügen. Je schneller er von ihr weg konnte, desto besser - Lucas war doch kein Zootier!

Das entsprechende Stockwerk und die dazugehörige Tür erreichte er schneller als erwartet. So klopfte er sofort an.

„Herein!", erklang es von der anderen Seite. Als er die Türe geöffnet hatte, sah ihm Minister Bernstein entgegen. Nicht wenig überrascht, als er den Säugling erblickte.

„Mr. Letum, schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten!", begrüßte ihn der Minister und bat Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun. Worum geht es?"

Etwas sprachlos, nickte Bernstein schließlich und kramte dann in einem Stapel Papiere. Zwei Minuten später hielt der Mann mit triumphierendem Blick ein Pergament in die Höhe.

„Es geht darum: Vor einer Woche wurde ein Todesser festgenommen. Leider kommen unsere Auroren nicht allzu gut mit ihm klar. Deshalb dachte ich, dass Sie der Richtige für diesen Job wären."

Der Kopfgeldjäger betrachtete sich die Angaben auf dem Blatt und das angeheftete Foto. Der Kerl sah ja nun wirklich nicht besonders gefährlich aus, und groß oder besonders muskulös war er auch nicht.

„Und ich soll ihn was?"

„Oh! Ja, natürlich. Ihre Aufgabe wird darin bestehen, ihn mit Hilfe zweier Auroren nach Frankreich zu bringen. Das dortige Ministerium braucht ihn für ein Verfahren wegen Mordes."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass er der Mörder war?"

„Richtig."

„Gut. Und wann soll das Ganze über die Bühne gehen?"

„Am besten so schnell wie möglich."

Langsam erhob sich der Kopfgeldjäger von seinem Platz und nickte.

„Einverstanden. Ich muss mich allerdings erst darum kümmern, dass mein Sohn untergebracht ist. Das verstehen Sie doch?"

Bernstein nickte und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Wann kann ich mit Ihrem Erscheinen hier rechnen? Dann kann ich schon einmal Anweisungen geben."

Einen Moment sah Harry Lucas an, der seinen Blick erwiderte, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Mann zu.

„Ich denke, dass ich morgen früh kommen werde. Bis dahin sollten alle Vorbereitungen getroffen sein, damit ich nur noch die Unterlagen holen muss. Es gibt doch sicher welche, die die Franzosen unterschreiben müssen?"

Der Zaubereiminister lachte und bejahte, dann verabschiedeten sich die Männer voneinander und der junge Vater verließ das Ministerium.

Als Harry nach Hause kam, befahl er den Elfen ihm etwas zu essen zu bringen, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Büro machte. Lucas legte er auf dem Sessel ab, gesichert mit einem Zauber. Dann ließ er sich nieder, um eine kurze Nachricht zu verfassen.

Gerade, als er fertig war, erschien eine Hauselfe mit der Flasche für seinen Sohn, die er entgegen nahm.

„Es gibt essen, Sonnenschein!", lächelte er den Kleinen an, der ihn betrachtete, als hätte er verstanden.

„Pack bitte die Reisetasche für Lucas, er muss einige Tage nach Hogwarts."

Nickend verschwand die Elfe.

Die Nachricht auf dem Schreibtisch verschwand mit einem Handzeichen und tauchte bei gewünschter Person auf.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass ein Pergament aus dem Nichts auftauchte, weshalb sämtliche Blicke der Schüler am Gryffindortisch auf Sirius hafteten.

„Was denn, noch nie einen Brief gesehen?", schimpfte er und musste sich nun nur noch mit James arrangieren, der unbedingt wissen wollte, was dort geschrieben stand.

„Jetzt lass mich doch erst mal selbst lesen!"

Kurz war es still, dann senkte er die Hände und der Potter nahm ihm den Brief weg.

„Der ist ja von Harry!", sagte er laut.

„Warum freust du dich nicht?"

„Lies alles", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige nur.

„Oh…"

Lily und Remus wurden nun ebenfalls neugierig, so dass James ihnen sagte, was der Ältere geschrieben hatte.

„Er hat einen Auftrag vom Ministerium erhalten. Morgen früh bringt er den Kleinen her, um danach aufzubrechen. Er sagt, dass er wohl einige Tage weg ist."

Die Rothaarige ahnte, was mit Sirius los war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es passiert ihm bestimmt nichts. Ja? Er ist doch stark und dieses Mal rechnet er sicherlich auch mit Muggelwaffen."

Etwas beruhigt lächelte der Junge sie dankbar an.

Die Schüler hatten sich in der Großen Halle eingefunden, um zu frühstücken, als sich die Tür öffnete. Die wenigsten interessierte, wer da kam, aber die Marauders hoben jedes Mal den Kopf, wenn jemand eintrat. So taten sie es auch jetzt. Und tatsächlich stand Harry dort mit dem Kind. Langsam näherte er sich ihnen und lächelte sanft, als er Sirius´ Blick auf Lucas bemerkte.

„Hallo, zusammen!", begrüßte er die Jugendlichen und wandte sich dann an seinen Verlobten, der einen Kuss bekam.

„Hallo, mein Schatz."

„Hallo, Harry."

„Na, das klingt aber nicht begeistert!"

„Ich mach mir eben Sorgen", erklärte der Black, dann streckte er seinem Kleinen den Finger hin, der den begeistert nahm und sofort in seinen Mund schob.

„Wieso sorgst du dich? Ist etwas passiert?"

Sirius wusste in dem Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hatte sein Freund schon vergessen, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als er sich mit Snape angelegt hatte?

„Was musst du denn genau machen?", wollte James wissen und beugte sich so weit über den Tisch, dass seine Kleider teilweise in den Marmeladeschalen hingen.

„Ich muss einen Todesser nach Frankreich bringen. Aber da der mit Anti-Apparationszaubern belegt ist, können wir nicht apparieren und Portschlüssel wollen die Franzosen nicht. Jedenfalls stand das in den Unterlagen."

„Aber das ist doch gefährlich!", begehrte Sirius auf und nahm Lucas entgegen, den sein Verlobter ihm reichte.

„Nein, mir passiert nichts. Was magische Fähigkeiten angeht, bin ich verdammt gut und das weißt du. Und ich werde sicher nicht noch einmal so unvorsichtig sein und annehmen, dass nicht auch Zauberer Muggelwaffen benutzen. Also, keine Angst, okay?"

„Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?", mischte sich nun auch Lily ein, wofür sie einen fragenden Blick Harrys erntete.

„Er war gestern schon so besorgt, weil er an die Sache mit Snape denken musste. Es lässt ihm keine Ruhe", erklärte sie.

„Schatz, mir wird dieses Mal nichts geschehen. Das ist ein Versprechen!"

Damit küsste er seinen Freund noch einmal, grinste die anderen an und verabschiedete sich somit.

Den leisen Satz Sirius´ hörte er nicht mehr:

„…komm zurück…"

So führten ihn seine Wege aus dem noch recht stillen Schloss, vor dessen großen Portal er schließlich lautlos im Nichts verschwand.

Nur wenige Minuten nachdem Harry die Große Halle verlassen hatte, erhielt Lucius eine Nachricht. Der Rabe war unverkennbar das Tier seines Vaters und er ahnte, dass es etwas mit dem Dunklen zu tun hatte. Sein Blick wanderte über den Tisch zu Narcissa und von dort zu Severus, der ihn genauso anschaute. Letzterer hatte von der Mission des Blonden erfahren und hoffte, dass es ohne Ärger ablaufen würde.

Lautlos seufzte Lucius, dann öffnete er den Brief.

Die so hart wirkende Handschrift seines Vaters mit den großen Bögen starrte ihm entgegen und er wünschte sich, dieses Blatt wegwerfen zu können. Aber das hätte keinen Sinn, denn es würde sofort wieder in seiner Hand landen, also las er den Inhalt:

_Sohn,_

_heute ist es soweit! In zwanzig Minuten werde ich dich abholen kommen, damit du mich auf die Mission, unseren Kameraden zu befreien, begleiten kannst._

_Was den Schulleiter betrifft, so ist alles geklärt._

_Sei bereit!_

_Caligula Malfoy_

Ein unsichtbares Zittern durchlief den Körper des Blonden, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er womöglich schon in den nächsten Stunden würde töten müssen. Wie sollte er sich bloß verhalten? Wie reagieren, wenn Ordensmitglieder auftauchten? Was, in Merlins Namen, sollte er denn jetzt tun?

Eine schmale Hand legte sich auf seinen Unterarm und er sah erschrocken zu ihr hin. Narcissa lächelte schwach, wollte ihm irgendwie Trost spenden, aber es war unmöglich.

„Lass uns zum Schulleiter gehen", schlug sie mit leiser Stimme vor und stand auf, wobei sie dem Rektor einen ernsten Blick zuwarf. Der nickte, verließ den Lehrertisch und verschwand durch eine Hintertür. Narcissa und Lucius entflohen der Großen Halle durch die große Flügeltür, um danach direkt zum Büro des Weißbartes zu laufen.

Albus Dumbledore wartete vor dem Wasserspeier und machte den Weg frei, als er die beiden Jugendlichen den Gang hinauf eilen sah. Hier ging es mit Sicherheit um jede Sekunde!

So trieb er die beiden hinauf und verschloss die Tür mit einigen Zaubern, ehe er sich an sie wandte:

„Was ist passiert?"

Lucius war mittlerweile auffällig blass geworden und Narcissa bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen. Dann überreichte sie dem Schulleiter den Brief, den ihr Verlobter von seinem Vater erhalten hatte. Der alte Mann überflog die Zeilen und blickte dann wieder auf.

„In der Tat hat mir Ihr Vater mitgeteilt, dass es eine familiäre Situation gibt, die Ihre Anwesenheit erfordert. Dass es sich wirklich schon um einen Auftrag handelt, hätte ich nicht angenommen", seufzte der Mann.

„Was sollen wir tun, Professor?", wollte die blonde junge Frau wissen. Sie selbst hatte keinen Rat. Was ihr allerdings noch mehr Angst machte war, dass Lucius nicht würde vor dieser Aktion drücken können.

Albus legte das Pergament auf den Schreibtisch vor sich und betrachtete die Jugendlichen, denen man deutlich die Angst ansah.

„Nun, mir scheint, dass es gar keinen anderen Weg gibt, als Caligula zu folgen. Mir wäre es natürlich wesentlich lieber, ich könnte das verhindern. Aber wie die Umstände erscheinen, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit."

Der Blonde war alles andere als begeistert und schnaubte deshalb laut. Genau das war ihm auch schon eingefallen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde den Orden informieren, damit es keine Zwischenfälle gibt, sollten wir uns einmischen, bei was auch immer Voldemort plant."

Die beiden waren nicht wirklich erleichtert, aber Dumbledore hatte Recht. Vielleicht würde der Orden tatsächlich auftauchen und somit Lucius aus der Gefahr bringen.

„Allerdings finde ich es merkwürdig, dass Voldemort Kinder an seinen Aufgaben teilnehmen lässt. Das habe ich bisher noch nicht erlebt…"

Narcissa sah den Mann überrascht an und dann Lucius, der genauso beunruhigt war. Er hatte sich auch darüber gewundert, dass der Unnennbare ihn an solch einer Aufgabe mitwirken ließ. Spionage in der Schule hätte er ja noch verstanden…

„Keine Sorge, Ihnen wird schon nichts passieren. Ihr Vater wird Sie sicherlich nicht zurücklassen und der Orden wird dafür sorgen, dass alles glaubwürdig rüberkommt. In Ordnung? Nehmen Sie sich aber dennoch in Acht."

Wie betäubt nickte der Malfoy und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Wirklich etwas gebracht hatte ihre Unterhaltung hier nicht.

Jetzt musste er zusahen, dass er in die Kerker oder an sonst einen Ort kam, der nicht zu nahe am Büro des Schulleiters lag. So verabschiedeten sich die zwei und verschwanden Richtung Bibliothek.

Als Harry Letum die Zelle des zu überführenden Häftlings betrat, musste er grinsen. Er hätte eine Menge von einem Todesser erwartet, aber nicht, dass er mit dem Daumen im Mund,

selenruhig schlief!

„Was es nicht alles gibt…", brummte er ein Lachen unterdrückend in sich hinein und weckte damit den Mann, der wohl nur im Halbschlaf gewesen war. Natürlich bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass er einen leichten Schlaf hatte, damit er immer schnell genug wach wurde, wenn sich etwas in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung tat. Nun, Harry wusste, er an dessen Stelle - so als verurteilter Todesser – würde nicht anders handeln.

Nur, dass ich kein Todesser bin, dachte er bei sich und straffte seine Schultern, um möglichst autoritär zu erscheinen.

„Aufstehen!", befahl er und sein Häftling stand träge auf. Dann maß er ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Der Kopfgeldjäger wusste, dass der andere zu dem Schluss gekommen sein musste, er wäre ein Dreikäsehoch mit zu viel Enthusiasmus. Der würde sich bei einem eventuellen Fluchtversuch ganz schön umschauen!

„Wir werden jetzt zusammen diese Zelle verlassen und das ganz zivilisiert, verstanden? Ich habe keine Lust auf mehr Arbeit, weil du dich nicht benimmst."

Damit hob er seinen Zauberstab, was eigentlich unnötig war, immerhin konnte er sich auch ohne verteidigen, und dirigierte den Mann auf den Gang.

Dort wurden sie von den beiden Auroren empfangen, die ihn auf seiner Reise begleiten würden. Harry sah ihnen an, dass sie etwas eingeschüchtert waren. Lag wohl daran, dass ihr Gefangener – ganz im Gegensatz zu den Unterlagen - gut zwei Meter war und sie selbst zwischen ein Meter sechzig bis ein Meter neunzig.

„Können wir? Dann los, zum Ausgang!", wandte er sich an die anderen.

„Der Wagen steht in der Seitenstraße, die wir durch einen Seiteneingang erreichen."

„Sehr gut, dann los!"

So, hier endet dieses Kapitel. Was denkt ihr? Hat es gefallen?

Bye,


	25. The missions

25 The missions

Die beinahe schon erschreckende Stille wurde nur durch den leichten Wind unterbrochen – worauf Lucius mit vorlieb verzichten würde. Der Winter war schließlich noch nicht vorbei und er musste hier warten und dabei frieren wie ein Kanarienvogel am Nordpol.

Wieso hatte Voldemort die dumme Idee gehabt, ihn mit auf diesen Auftrag zu schicken? Er wollte doch nicht so jung sterben!

Der Blonde schlug sich mental den Kopf an die Wand. Wenn er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hätte, hätte er wohl wie ein eingeschüchtertes Mädchen geklungen. So war er wenigstens davor verschont geblieben, von seinem werten Herrn Vater dafür bestraft zu werden, Angst zu haben. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er IHN beim Namen genannt hatte…

Aber mal ernsthaft: Wer wollte schon mit siebzehn sterben?

Und das auch noch so sinnlos!

„Sohn!", riss Caligulas Stimme den Jungen aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Malfoy Senior deutete auf die Straße vor ihnen.

„Da kommen sie, also mach dich bereit."

Lucius hätte liebend gerne die Rolle des Flüchtlings übernommen. Er war eigentlich kein Feigling, aber wenn es um Dinge ging, bei denen er sterben könnte, warum dann pingelig sein und auf den Ruf achten?

Es war ja auch überhaupt nicht so, als hätte er noch vor ein Leben zu leben, oder? Trotzdem zog er seinen Zauberstab und stellte Sekunden später fest, dass ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf mit ihm redete.

»_Was treibst du denn hier? Todessertraining für Anfänger?_«, erkannte der Blonde die scherzende Stimme Letums.

»_Wenn das hier nicht so ernst wäre, würde ich ja lachen! Ich habe eigentlich nicht vor, heute zu sterben!_«

Lucius hatte Panik, denn wenn Letum sie schon bemerkt hatte, wie viel Verstärkung erwartete sie bereits? Die Auroren wussten doch nicht, dass er zum Orden gehörte, würden ihn also genauso festnehmen! Und dann?

„Vater, was, wenn das eine Falle ist?", wandte er sich an den älteren Malfoy.

„Sag nicht, dass du, mein Sohn, Angst davor hast, gegen ein paar armselige Auroren zu kämpfen?"

Der Jüngere schluckte. Was sollte er denn darauf auch sagen?

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber wenn die mit uns rechnen… Na ja, vielleicht laufen wir dann in eine Falle?"

Caligula schaute seinen Sohn scharf an, dann antwortete er:

„Bist du feige? Außerdem, woher bitte sollen die wissen, dass wir hier sind? Schließlich ist diese Überführung eigentlich streng geheim und niemand, außer dem Minister und denjenigen, die die Aufgabe übernommen haben, wissen Bescheid!"

Lucius nickte. Genau da lag der Hund begraben!

Diejenigen, die diese Aufgabe übernommen hatten… Da war, leider Merlins, auch Letum inbegriffen.

Der lachte gerade in seinem Kopf.

»_Was ist denn bitte so witzig?_«, blaffte der Blonde gedanklich zurück.

Kurz herrschte Ruhe, dann antwortete der andere:

»_Nur die Tatsache, dass ich gerade etwas sehr Nützliches erfahren habe, nichts weiter_.«

Lucius wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte und kam auch nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn ein Geräusch wurde hörbar und nur wenige Minuten später fuhr ein Wagen auf die kleine Todessergruppe zu.

Er war schwarz und hatte getönte Scheiben, dennoch konnte man sofort sagen, dass es sich um einen PKW des Zaubereiministeriums handelte. Die Zauber darauf waren einfach zu eindeutig, sofern man selbst Magie beherrschte.

„Seid bereit!", rief Caligula erneut seinen Kameraden zu und richtete den Zauberstab auf das Gefährt.

Dann war der Wagen bei ihnen und die Todesser schleuderten Flüche. Lucius konnte die entsetzten und irritierten Gesichter sehen, als das Auto anhielt und ein verwirrter Muggel ausstieg. Er starrte die seltsamen Gestalten an, die sich aus ihrer Deckung begeben hatten und nun wütend fluchten.

Caligula schnappte sich den Muggel am Kragen und schüttelte ihn durch.

„Wo sind die, von denen du dieses Gefährt hast?", brüllte er und hoffte, dass sie nicht schon zu weit entfernt waren.

„Ich weiß nicht…!", verteidigte sich der Mann und landete mit einem Schmerzensstöhnen auf dem Hintern.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Sucht die Umgebung ab!", befahl er aufgeregt und wandte sich wieder dem Muggel zu.

„Tja, du hast leider zu viel gesehen…"

Ein hämisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Züge und er richtete den Zauberstab auf den Mann.

„Ava-"

„Na, na!", unterbrach ihn eine Stimme. Der Blonde fuhr wütend herum und erkannte Harry Letum. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, dass es sinnlos war weiterzukämpfen, wenn er ihr Feind war.

„So, du also? Glaub ja nicht, dass du in diesem Krieg irgendetwas bewirken kannst!", fauchte er dem jungen Mann entgegen, worauf der nur selbstgefällig lächelte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie ich diesen Krieg wenden werde…!"

Lucius´ Gedanken rasten nach diesem Satz. War das die Antwort auf die Frage, die er Severus gestellt hatte? War das ein Wink gewesen? Er hoffte inständig.

Caligula dagegen stutzte einen Augenblick lang wegen des selbstsicheren Tones und fragte sich, ob der andere ein Ass in der Hinterhand hatte. Doch welches sollte das sein?

„Freu dich nicht zu früh!", keifte der Malfoy ein letztes Mal, griff sich dann Lucius und disapparierte.

Zurück blieb der Muggel, der Harry anstarrte und nicht wusste, was hier passiert war. Stolpernd versuchte der Mann die Flucht zu ergreifen, denn es war ihm nicht geheuer, dass die Kerle, von denen er das Auto hatte, mit diesen merkwürdigen, sich in Luft aufgelösten, Kerlen zu tun hatten.

„Einer bringt ihn zurück und löscht sein Gedächtnis!", wies der Kopfgeldjäger an und verschwand hinter dem kleinen Hügel.

Die weitere Reise an diesem Tag verlief ereignislos. Harry amüsierte sich über die hassenden Blicke seines Gefangenen und des einen Aurors. Letzterer schien wirklich zu glauben, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Sein Pech, dass Lucius von dem Verräter im Ministerium erfahren hatte und somit auch er selbst. Der andere Auror schien sich einfach nur über seinen Humor zu wundern, doch das war dem Dunkelhaarigen egal.

Ihr endgültiges Ziel war Paris, doch bisher waren sie nur bis ans Meer gekommen. Diese Nacht würden sie in einer abgelegenen Pension verbringen, um möglichst wenig Aufsehen zu erregen. Außerdem war es einfacher und es würden weniger Menschen zu Schaden kommen, sollte der Kerl einen Fluchtversuch starten.

Dass er genau darauf hoffte, musste ja niemand wissen…

Caligula und Lucius waren unterdessen irgendwo in London in einer Gasse angelangt und der Ältere war außer sich vor Wut. Grob schleuderte der Mann seinen Sohn an die nächste Wand und begann sich laut aufzuregen.

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl, er hat unsere Mission über den Haufen geworfen! Ich will nicht wissen, was das für Konsequenzen haben wird!"

Caligula fuchtelte wild mit den Armen und der blonde Junge hatte mehrere Male Mühe, dem Zauberstab auszuweichen. Es war wirklich nicht ratsam anwesend zu sein, wenn sein Vater einen Tobsuchanfall auslebte…

Lucius hoffte nur, dass er keinen Fluch abbekommen würde. Aber anscheinend hatte es sein Vater nicht darauf abgesehen ihn zu foltern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch ein paar Gefangene, die es dafür zu spüren bekommen würden…

„Ich bringe dich jetzt zurück in die Schule!", fuhr Caligula den Jungen an und griff ihn unsanft am Arm. Ein leises Plopp erzählte von ihrem Verschwinden.

Lucius stolperte auf die breite Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade und drehte sich um, doch sein Vater war schon wieder verschwunden. Von wegen, er würde ihn in die Schule bringen! Resigniert seufzte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Seine Gedanken schwirrten aber weniger darum, was er Dumbledore erzählen sollte, als um die Ereignisse, die vor Minuten geschehen waren.

War es Absicht gewesen, dass ihn der andere angesprochen hatte – gedanklich!

Hatte er ihn ablenken wollen?

Nein, das war nicht notwendig gewesen, dafür hatte er schon selbst gesorgt. Dennoch war er auch jetzt noch überrascht, dass der andere anscheinend wirklich den Plan gekannt hatte. Woher nur?

Dann entflammte ein Licht über seinem Haupt. Natürlich, Gedanken! Letum hatte ihn doch telepathisch angesprochen! Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in seinem Kopf umgesehen und dabei war er auf ihre kleine Gruppe gestoßen.

Seiner Meinung nach war das jedenfalls die plausibelste Erklärung. Er hoffte bloß inständig, dass sein Vater nicht mehr daran denken würde, dass er ihn auf eine eventuelle Falle hingewiesen hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er dann als Verräter abstempelt würde. Das wäre es dann mit seiner Laufbahn als Spion gewesen!

Seine Gedanken wanderten erneut zu Harry Letum. Der Kerl war wirklich unheimlich und wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Womöglich stimmte das sogar. Zutrauen würde er es ihm jedenfalls.

Gleichzeitig schien er – nicht nur heute – immer alles zu wissen und über alles informiert zu sein. Dann die Aussage, die der andere gemacht hatte. Es war beinahe schon eine Drohung gewesen – der amüsierte Ton hatte es nur anders klingen lassen.

Alles, was er jetzt noch gerne wissen würde war, in wie fern Letum die Möglichkeit hatte, in diese Auseinandersetzungen einzugreifen.

Der Blonde atmete tief durch, gleich hatte er das Schloss erreicht.

Harry und seine Begleiter hatten unterdessen eine passende kleine Pension ausfindig gemacht, in der sie übernachten würden. Sie lag drei Kilometer außerhalb des Ortes, von dem aus sie mit einer Fähre übersetzen wollten, und würde ihnen genügend Freiraum für Zauberei und Jagd lassen, sollte ihr `Schützling´ einen Auslauf in Erwägung ziehen.

Der Kopfgeldjäger wusste, dass ihr Gefangener ihn immer und immer wieder abschätzend musterte. Wahrscheinlich war dem Kerl nicht bekannt, wer er war, denn sonst hätte er sich bestimmt anders verhalten. Die meisten Todesser, die ihm schon einmal begegnet waren oder seine Kraft zu sehen bekommen hatten, mieden ihn, wenn möglich.

Nun, aber es war ja auch so, dass nicht alle so klug waren ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der hier hielt sich wahrscheinlich für besonders gescheit und Harry war sich sicher, dass er nach dem gescheiterten Versuch seiner Kameraden, einen eigenen Fluchtweg plante.

Die Frage war, ob ihm der eine Auror helfen würde. Wenn ja, hätte er das Problem, diesen ins heimische Ministerium schaffen zu müssen.

Es hieß wohl abwarten.

Severus hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Malfoy verschwunden war und Narcissas Besorgnis bestätigte ihm, was los war. Wie lange der Auftrag dauern sollte, den Lucius mit seinem Vater ausführen sollte, wusste er nicht, so hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige dazu entschlossen, auf den anderen zu warten. Irgendwann würde er ja wieder auftauchen.

Das tat er Stunden später wirklich. Der Blonde war endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten und stehen geblieben. Sein Blick schweifte umher und blieb an Severus hängen, der am Kamin saß und ihm entgegen sah.

„Lucius, alles in Ordnung?", erklang Severus´ fragende Stimme, nachdem er den anderen gemustert hatte und erschreckte den Malfoy damit ein wenig. Der Blonde hatte ohnehin das Gefühl, übersensibel zu sein. Langsam näherte er sich der Sitzgruppe und ließ sich nieder, nachdem er den Umhang nach hinten auf die Sessellehne zurückgeschlagen hatte.

„Sind wir hier alleine?", kam die Gegenfrage, während er sich sicherheitshalber umschaute.

„Es ist niemand hier. Sie sind entweder im Unterricht, Hausaufgaben machen oder den Schnee genießen. Also?"

Der Malfoy seufzte und sank tief in den Sessel. Er wirkte plötzlich ziemlich müde und vielleicht auch erschöpft mit einem Funken Angst. Aber der war so klein, dass man wirklich genau hinsehen musste.

Vielleicht, so dachte Severus, war das hier der echte Lucius? Er war gerade von einem Auftrag Voldemorts zurückgekehrt und musste das erst einmal verarbeiten.

Sie saßen eine Weile stumm da, ehe der Blonde die Stimme erhob:

„Mein Vater hat mich heute zu der angekündigten Mission mitgenommen… Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass Letum zu den Wachen gehörte, die den Todesser eskortierte. Ich wusste es schon, bevor wir angriffen."

Aufmerksam blickte Lucius den anderen an.

„Willst du nicht wissen, woher ich das weiß?"

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, denn ich kann mir denken, dass sich Harry bei dir bemerkbar gemacht hat…", antwortete Severus ruhig und musste leicht grinsen, als er die Enttäuschung seines Gegenübers bemerkte.

„Na gut, jedenfalls erklang plötzlich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf – das war ziemlich erschreckend. Mir wurde danach natürlich bewusst, dass er meine Gedanken gelesen hatte und demnach auch wusste, was wir planten. Wer weiß eigentlich alles, dass Letum Telepathie beherrscht?"

Severus legte den Kopf leicht schräg.

„Ich weiß nicht. Allerdings nehme ich an, dass es wohl zumindest Sirius weiß. Dann wären wir nun drei. Genau kann ich es dir nicht sagen."

Der Blonde nickte verstehend.

„Da war aber noch etwas, das ich dir erzählen muss."

Nun war der Schwarzhaarige neugierig. Was war so interessant, dass Lucius ihm das unbedingt berichten wollte?

„Mein Vater hat sich ein Wortgefecht mit ihm geliefert und dabei meinte er, dass Letum nichts bewirken könnte. Das an sich ist ja nichts Wichtiges, aber was dein Freund daraufhin gesagt hat…"

Er legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein.

„Rede schon!", fordernde Severus.

„Er meinte, mein Vater hätte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr er diesen Krieg wenden würde."

Die Pension war nicht das, was man komfortabel nannte, aber für eine Nacht mussten sie damit klar kommen. Manchmal warfen die beiden Auroren Blicke von ihrem Tisch in der Ecke aus, zu ihm herüber. Harry wusste, dass sie ihn wohl auch nicht für voll nahmen, obwohl der Minister persönlich ihm die Führung dieses Auftrages übergeben hatte.

Er vermutete, dass sie nicht glaubten, dass er etwas auf dem Kasten hatte, weil er noch so jung war.

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Gefangen, der auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke gegenüber den beiden Männern saß. Er selbst hatte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht, bot also die perfekte Möglichkeit für ihren `Gast´, ihn anzugreifen.

Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen. Oh, der Mistkerl würde eine böse Überraschung erleben…

Uhm, ich glaube, dass dieses Ende vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig gemein ist? Aber ihr bekommt ja bald Nachschub!

Bye,


	26. Expirience of life

5

26 Experience of life

Severus war ob der zitierten Worte Harrys ratlos. Er würde genauso gerne wissen, was der andere damit meinte, doch bis er ihn fragen könnte, hieß es warten.

„Wie ging es weiter? Ich nehme nicht an, dass Harry euch diese Mission hat gelingen lassen?", lenkte der Schwarzhaarige das Gespräch zurück auf das eigentliche Thema.

Lucius schien noch tiefer in seinen Sessel zu sinken. Man konnte ihm seine Resignation direkt ansehen.

„So schlimm?", bohrte Severus neugierig nach.

„Wie man es nimmt. Natürlich hat er uns oder eher den Todessern, einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Unsere Aufgabe war es, das Muggeldings, in dem sie den Todesser transportierten, anzuhalten und die Auroren zu beseitigen. Für mich stellte sich schon da das erste Problem, immerhin wollte ich niemanden töten! Allerdings kam es ein wenig anders…"

Severus nickte auffordernd, damit der andere weiter erzählte.

„Letum hat uns in eine Falle tappen lassen. Wir hielten das Auto zwar an, aber es saß lediglich ein Muggel darin. Mein Vater tobte und wollte den Muggel töten, doch da mischte sich dann Letum ein. Wir sind getürmt…"

Lucius unterbrach sich selbst einen Augenblick, setzte sich wieder auf und schaute sich um. Es war immer noch niemand von den anderen Schülern ihres Hauses zu sehen. Erleichtert lehnte er sich wieder zurück und fuhr fort:

„Wir landeten in Hogsmeade und mein Vater war dermaßen wütend, das glaubst du nicht! Wäre ich nicht ausgewichen, dann hätte ich vielleicht nur noch ein Auge…"

Eine Braue des Dunkelhaarigen zog sich in die Höhe. Lucius verstand die stumme Frage und meinte:

„Er hat mit dem Zauberstab herumgefuchtelt, während er wild fluchte und gestikulierte. War wirklich nicht angenehm."

„Sei froh, dass er dich nicht zusammengeschlagen hat. Mein Vater hat das oft getan, wenn ich seiner Meinung nach mal wieder versagt habe. Und das kam sehr oft vor, wenn du verstehst."

Der Blonde schluckte, vergessen war das heutige Erlebnis mit seinem Vater. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Severus Snape so lebte.

Es tat ihm leid, dass er den anderen in den letzten Jahren so schlecht behandelt hatte – wobei das wohl das geringere Übel gewesen war. Immerhin war er, Lucius, daran schuld, dass der andere hatte Todesser werden müssen.

„Was denkst du, dass du so eine Grimasse schneidest?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

Lucius sah ihn an und seufzte wieder unmalfoyisch, was Severus ein Lachen entlockte.

„Daran, dass ich dein Leben noch zusätzlich erschwert habe…"

Severus war überrascht über diesen Umschwung, fand es aber nett, dass sein neu erworbener Freund so dachte.

„Nun, ich denke, dass ich damit zurechtkommen werde. Ich will nichts schönreden, aber wir sind nicht alleine, oder? Ich habe Harry und meine Mutter. Außerdem stecken du und ich, und natürlich Narcissa, im selben Boot. Wir werden uns auch gegenseitig helfen. Das bedeutet, wir sind nicht verloren. Außerdem sind wir durch unsere Familien in diese Situation gebracht worden, es ist nicht unsere Schuld und ich bin mir sicher, dass man uns nicht hängen lässt, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist. Zumindest wird es der Orden nicht tun und Harry noch weniger."

Der Blonde schluckte bei diesen Worten.

„Ich will aber nicht töten müssen…", flüsterte er schließlich leise mit gesenktem Blick.

„Vielleicht kommen wir ja drum herum. Du wirst später bestimmt im Ministerium arbeiten, dann wirst du sicher dort eingesetzt werden, um zu manipulieren. Jedenfalls würde das passen. Und ich bin gut in Zaubertränke. Ich will sowieso Zaubertränke studieren und Verteidigung. Wenn möglich, möchte ich einmal Verteidigungslehrer werden!"

Der Malfoy war von der Zuversicht Severus´ beeindruckt. Wann hatte sich der andere denn so sehr verändert? Und wieso konnte er eigentlich an Dinge denken, die sich gegen den Unnennbaren richteten? Gerade wurde ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass der Lord persönlich doch den Imperius über ihn gesprochen hatte.

„Sag mal, was ist mit dem Imperius? Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so handeln kannst", wollte er schließlich wissen. Der Snape verlor jetzt sein zuvor leicht amüsiertes Lächeln.

„Harry hat ihn von mir genommen. Oder dachtest du ernsthaft, dass er das nicht bemerken würde?"

Lucius erinnerte sich daran, dass Letum gekommen war, um Severus zurückzuholen. Und nach dem, was er heute erlebt hatte, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass der andere in der Lage war den Imperius aufzuheben, selbst wenn er vom Unnennbaren gesprochen worden war.

„Es ist wirklich zum Haare raufen…", seufzte der Blonde schließlich. Die gesamte Situation überforderte ihn!

„Harry ist wirklich ein Genie, auch wenn er uns letztens erst vom Gegenteil überzeugt hat…"

Jetzt wurde der Blonde hellhörig.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Oh, du hast nichts mitbekommen? Na ja, sagen wir, er hat uns nicht davon überzeugt, dass er kein Genie ist, das wäre zu weit gegangen. Außerdem, wer rechnet schon damit in der Zaubererwelt mit einer Muggelwaffe angeschossen zu werden?"

„Er wurde tatsächlich angeschossen? Wow, sah man ihm nicht an."

„Nein, es geht ihm wieder gut. Aber die Sache hätte übel enden können. Merlin sei Dank, hat sich alles zum Guten gewendet. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich getan hätte, wäre er gestorben…"

Lucius hörte die Sorge im Unterton und nickte still. Was gab es auch sonst zu sagen?

„Narcissa sah übrigens auch sehr besorgt aus."

Der Blonde sah sein Gegenüber an.

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?"

„Ich nehme an, auf ihrem Zimmer. Zumindest lief sie in diese Richtung und ich hätte sie sehen müssen, hätte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen."

Langsam erhob sich der junge Mann und zog sich den Mantel aus.

„Ich werde mal nach ihr schauen, ja? Wir sehen uns."

Damit verabschiedete er sich und verschwand in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle – selbstverständlich mit einem besonderen Zauber.

Harry lag jetzt schon seit einer Stunde auf dem Bett und stellte sich schlafend, während die Auroren am Tisch saßen und irgendein Kartenspiel spielten. Ob wenigstens der eine daran dachte, dass ihr Gefangener einen Fluchtversuch starten könnte? Und würde der Verräter, im Falle eines Versuches, seinen Kollegen niederschlagen oder verfluchen? Harrys Gedanken kreisten und er stellte sich verschiedene Szenarien vor.

Welche wohl eintreten würde?

Nach knapp zwei weiteren Stunden trat endlich das ein, worauf er solange gewartet hatte.

Der Todesser hatte sich langsam mit seinem Stuhl von seiner Ecke bis zum Fußende des Bettes vorgearbeitet und sprang nun auf, um nach dem scheinbar fahrlässig herumliegenden Zauberstab zu greifen.

Wie nicht anders geplant, hatte er den Stab nun in Händen und richtete ihn auf die Männer am Tisch. Fassungslos und handlungsunfähig blieb zumindest einer stehen. Der andere packte seinen Kollegen und nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab ab, dann schubste er ihn auf seinen Stuhl, um ihn dort zu fesseln und zu knebeln.

Harry hingegen hatte sich in dieser Zeit langsam aufgesetzt und saß nun, die Arme lässig auf die Beine gestützt, da. Sein Blick lag auf dem Todesser, der wohl glaubte schon gewonnen zu haben.

Wirklich intelligent konnte keiner der beiden sein, wenn sie auf einen so einfachen Trick hereingefallen waren. Harry grinste amüsiert.

„Und jetzt? Wollt ihr erst ihn ausschalten und dann mich oder umgekehrt und dann flüchten?", fragte er provozierend, wobei er betont desinteressiert wirkte und ungläubig mit der Hand abwinkte. Sein gefesselter Kollege starrte entsetzt zu ihm herüber, fragte sich, ob er noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.

„So in etwa", knurrte der riesenhafte Mann und drehte sich ganz zu ihm herum.

„Tatsächlich? Mit diesem Zauberstab?"

Der Todesser knurrte erneut.

„Allerdings! Wie wäre es, wenn ich bei dir anfange, du kleines Rotzgör?"

Letums Grinsen wurde noch breiter, allerdings auch ein wenig hämisch.

„Nur zu…"

Der Mann richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn, während sein Komplize alles stumm beobachtete und der Auror nur fassungslos starren konnte. Die Stimmte des Todessers lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf jenen.

„Schau gefälligst her, wenn ich dich töte! Avada Kedavra!"

Die Freude auf den bevorstehenden Mord verflog recht schnell, als sich herausstellte, dass sein Gegenüber mittlerweile ziemlich gelangweilt an der Wand lehnte und ihn musterte.

„Ich dachte, du willst mich killen? Na ja, vielleicht hätte ich dir gleich sagen sollen, dass es mit diesen ziemlich originalgetreuen Zauberstabimitaten von heute nicht klappt...?"

Ein abfälliges Lachen erklang aus Letums Mund.

„Ihr beiden wart ja nun wirklich berechnend!"

Unglaube zeichnete sich sowohl auf dem Gesicht des Todessers, als auch auf denen der anderen beiden ab.

„Sagt dir der Name Letum etwas?", wandte er sich an den Mann mit dem falschen Zauberstab. Der nickte unsicher.

Gleichzeitig konnte er sehen, wie unbehaglich sich dessen Komplize plötzlich fühlte. Scheinbar hatte er gerade begriffen, was hier los war.

„Und was würdest du tun, wenn er dir gegenübersteht?"

„Ich würde ihn ungespitzt in den Boden rammen!"

Erneut lachte Harry.

„So, würdest du das? Das will ich sehen!"

„Sag mal, hast du auch schon von dem Letum gehört?", fragte der Todesser seinen Helfer.

„Ja…", presste er hervor.

„Und?"

„Er soll verdammt stark sein und eine ganze Truppe Todesser alleine vertrieben haben, als sie in Hogsmeade angreifen sollten. Außerdem hat er Snape in den Knast gebracht, der Letums Sohn versteckt gehalten hatte. Des Weiteren soll er sogar schon bei einem Treffen aufgetaucht sein."

Das Gesicht des Mannes zeigte nun eine nachdenkliche Grimasse. Der gefesselte Auror hingegen hatte mittlerweile auch verstanden, worauf der Leiter dieser Mission hinaus wollte. Und da er seinen Kollegen besser sehen konnte, bemerkte er nun auch, dass dieser seinen Vorgesetzten angreifen wollte. Verzweifelt versuchte er darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

In der Tat stand der Todesser in Angriffsposition.

„Was ist jetzt, wolltest du mich nicht ungespitzt in den Boden rammen? Worauf wartest du?", forderte Harry weiter und reizte seinen Gegner damit ungemein.

„Na warte!", schrie sein Gefangener und stürzte vorwärts. Harry allerdings wich gekonnt aus, sprang zur Seite, um nicht von dem Fluch getroffen zu werden und führte eine Handbewegung aus. Der Todesser war in einer Ganzkörperklammer gefangen, während der Zauberstab des Verräters in seine freie Hand geflogen war.

„Dumm, dass ich wusste, dass einer von euch die undichte Stelle im Ministerium ist. Woher sonst hätten die Todesser wissen können, welchen Weg wir nehmen?"

Damit fesselte er den Mann und befreite den Auror.

„Ah, bevor ich es vergesse!", entkam es Harry und ließ den riesenhaften Todesser auf seine Höhe schweben, drehte ihn dort solange, bis er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben versäumt uns vorzustellen, richtig?", grinste der junge Mann mit den grünen Augen.

Dann verbeugte er sich gespielt höflich, als würde er Wert darauf legen und sagte:

„Mein Name ist Harry Letum, Kopfgeldjäger und freier Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums."

Dem Auror klappte, trotz der zuvor gewonnen Erkenntnis darüber, der Kiefer herunter und dem Todesser wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte gewusst, dass Letum stark war, aber nicht, dass er noch so jung und dermaßen listig war!

„Da staunst du, was? Ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr mich wegen meines Alters unterschätzt. Und da schließe ich euch beide mit ein!", wandte er sich an den Verräter und den Ministeriumsangestellten, dem es gelungen war seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich dulde keine weiteren Fluchtversuche. Das nächste Mal werde ich dich töten, klar? Dann müssen sich die Franzosen damit abfinden, dass du bei einem Fluchtversuch ums Leben kamst!"

Der große Mann schluckte. Die Augen, die dieser junge Mann hatte, waren keine normalen.

Sie waren entschlossen, eisig und erfahren, so als habe er schon eine Menge schrecklicher Dinge gesehen und der Todesser zweifelte keine Sekunde an der Wahrheit dessen, was der andere gesagt hatte.

Dasselbe galt für die beiden Männer. Sie kannten niemanden in diesem Alter, der jemals so reagiert hatte. Letum war definitiv niemand, den man sich zum Feind machen sollte!

„So, und weil es so schön ist, bringst du ihn jetzt nach London."

Harry griff nach der Zeitung auf dem Tisch und verwandelte ihn in einen Portschlüssel.

„Der wird euch direkt ins Ministerium bringen. Wenn alles erledigt ist, komm wieder her."

Der Auror nickte lediglich, griff sich seinen Gefangenen und dann den Portschlüssel.

„Verräter!", zischte der Kopfgeldjäger und fort waren sie.

Als sich der Samstag langsam dem Ende neigte, saßen die Schüler an ihren Haustischen, um das Abendessen zu sich zu nehmen. Dazu gehörten natürlich auch die Marauders und die drei Spione.

Sirius lag mehr auf seinem Teller, als dass er davor saß, denn Lucas hatte nachts alle paar Stunden geschrien. Keine erholsamen Nächte...

Jetzt wusste es der Black, bei aller Liebe zu seinem kleinen Sonnenschein, zu schätzen, dass sich Harry während der Schulzeit um ihn kümmern wollte. Denn am Morgen unausgeschlafen in der Halle zu sitzen und dem Unterricht auch nicht folgen zu können, war nicht gerade angenehm. Selbst heute, am Samstag, war er bald schon stehend eingeschlafen.

Gerade eben hatte der Kleine sogar Remus die Ehre gegeben, ihn voll zu spucken. Gut nur, dass der Werwolf es mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln hinnahm.

„Ich kann es ja wieder säubern. Wozu sind wir Zauberer…?", erwiderte er, als er die Blicke der anderen bemerkte. Tatsächlich hatte der Kleine Gefallen daran gefunden, alles sich gerade in seinem Mund befindliche auf den Umhang seines Paten zu befördern – es war innerhalb der letzte drei Tage schon das vierte Mal.

„Nur gut, dass du diesen Reinigungszauber beherrschst! Im Gegensatz zu jemandem, den ich kenne…", spielte Lily auf James an, der zu faul war sich diesen Zauber richtig zu merken.

„Das hab ich verstanden, meine Liebe!", beschwerte sich der Potter aber dennoch, um sicher zu stellen, dass seine Freundin nicht weiter sprach. Es musste niemand von diesem einen peinlichen Vorfall erfahren.

„Was hat er denn angestellt?", erklang Sirius´ leise Stimme fragend.

„Wieder von den Toten auferstanden?", erkundigte sich James mit einem breiten Grinsen, um vom Thema abzulenken. Der andere streckte ihm bloß gelangweilt die Zunge raus.

„Was ist jetzt, Lily?", wandte sich der Black dann wieder an die Rothaarige.

„Oh, ja! Also, er sollte eigentlich die Küche aufräumen, weil seine Eltern einkaufen gehen wollten. Und wir kennen ja James, nicht? Natürlich war er zu faul das Bisschen von Hand zu erledigen, als hob er den Zauberstab und-"

Eine Hand auf ihrem Mund hielt sie davon ab weiterzureden.

„Was?", forderte nun auch Remus zu wissen, der es sich, genauso wie Sirius, denken konnte.

Lily versuchte sich unterdessen zu befreien, was ihr nach fünf Minuten gelang. Flüchtend sprang sie auf und rief:

„Er jagte die Küche in die Luft!"

Sämtliche Schüler lachten laut auf, als sie das hörten und James versank vor Scham im Boden.

„Mach dir nichts draus", grinste Sirius dann und gähnte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie es aussah, als ich die Küche putzen sollte. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, Remi? Hinterher war sie schmutziger als davor!"

James sah den anderen interessiert an.

„Was habt ihr denn da gemacht?"

„Pizza", antwortet der Werwolf. Auch auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Grinsen ab, das dem Potter nur allzu gut zeigte, dass nicht nur er Fehlschüsse fertig brachte.


	27. Little clues

27 Little clues

Die Gryffindors samt Baby hatten sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen, um den Abend ausklingen zu lassen. Zwar würden sie morgen noch frei haben, aber allzu lange wach bleiben, war nicht drin.

So saßen sie auf den Sitzgelegenheiten verteilt da und redeten über dies und das. Sie bemerkten erst gar nicht, dass sich das Portrait geöffnet und eine großgewachsene Gestalt hineingeschlichen hatte. Andere allerdings waren aufmerksam geworden und wunderten sich über den Fremden, der nun langsam den Arm hob und sich die Kapuze vom Kopf schob.

Genau in dem Moment hatte der Black aufgesehen und seine Augen zu strahlen begonnen.

„Harry!", rief er und sprang auf. Lucas hatte er eilig James in den Arm gedrückt.

„Hallo, Schatz", begrüßte der Kopfgeldjäger den Jüngeren, küsste ihn und lächelte dann.

Gemeinsam setzten sich die zwei auf das Sofa, erst dann wandte sich Harry an seinen Verlobten.

„War der Kleine denn brav?"

Dafür erhielt er lautes Gelächter, was ihm Antwort genug war. Doch Sirius plusterte sich sofort verteidigend auf:

„Er war wohl lieb, außer in der Nacht! Da hat er ziemlich oft geweint…"

Harry grinste einfach bloß und nahm seinem zukünftigen Vater seinen Sohn ab. Lucas schien begeistert, denn er griff sofort nach allem, was ihm in die Quere kam.

„Da ist einer ein Papa-Söhnchen, was?", piesackte Lily und streckte Sirius die Zunge raus, der beleidigt den Kopf in die andere Richtung drehte.

„Bleibst du über Nacht?", fragte Sirius dann, sich auf etwas anderes besinnend.

„Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht… Eigentlich wollte ich noch runter in die Kerker. Wenn du willst, bleibe ich natürlich. Der Auftrag war doch ein wenig nervend und eine Nacht bei meiner Familie ist bestimmt beruhigend. Ich komme nachher wieder hoch, ja? Den Kleinen nehme ich mit."

„Ja, ist gut."

Als der junge Mann in die Kerker kam, wurde er gemustert, aber niemand wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Sein Blick wanderte umher und fand schließlich denjenigen, den er gesucht hatte. Severus saß mit einem Buch am Kamin und zu seinem Gefallen war er nicht allein. Lucius und Narcissa waren ebenfalls anwesend.

„Hallo", grüßte der Ältere, als er die drei erreicht hatte und setzte sich neben seinen `kleinen Bruder´.

„Hallo, Harry", entgegnete Severus erfreut.

„Seit wann bist du zurück? Geht es dir gut?"

„Oh, ich bin vor einer halben Stunde angekommen. Und es ist alles bestens. Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Gab es irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?"

„Nein, nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, das mich betrifft."

„Ach so, das meinst du…"

„Erzählst du, was passiert ist?"

„Könnte ich…", erwiderte Harry amüsiert, dann wandte er sich den beiden blonden Personen zu, die aufmerksam gelauscht hatten.

„Noch alles dran, Lucius?"

Überrascht angesprochen zu werden, nickte er einfach nur und erntete dafür ein Kichern seiner Verlobten.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nichts, schon gut", winkte Harry ab und bemerkte einmal mehr Severus´ sehnsüchtige Blicke zu seinem Sohn.

„Möchtest du ihn halten, Sev?", wandte er sich also an den Slytherin und sorgte bei dem beinahe für einen Ohnmachtsanfall.

Harry vertraute ihm den Zwerg an? Unendlich stolz auf so viel Vertrauen nickte er.

„J-ja! Gerne!", strahlte er und bekam Lucas in die Arme gelegt.

„Pass auf, dass du seinen Kopf hältst, das kann er noch nicht alleine."

Severus nickte konzentriert und spürte das Gewicht des Kindes auf seinen Armen. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln, als er den Kleinen betrachtete.

„Das müssen Paten-Freuden sein, was?", grinste Harry und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Blick fiel dabei wiederauf die beiden Blonden.

„Und, wie lief der Auftrag?", fragte er dann Lucius, der ihn daraufhin finster anfunkelte.

„Darauf muss ich ja wohl nicht antworten, oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mich würde allerdings interessieren, wessen Idee dieser Überfall war?"

Der Malfoyerbe sah ihn überrascht an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Voldemorts, schätze ich. Allerdings hätte er auch von meinem Vater sein können. So genau weiß ich das nicht, denn der Befehl dafür wurde auf dem vorletzten Treffen erteilt."

Harry lachte einmal laut auf.

„Harry, was ist denn eigentlich genau passiert? Ich kenne zwar Lucius´ Ausführung, aber deine würde mich auch interessieren."

„Das Ministerium hat mich beauftragt einen Todesser wegen eines Mordverfahrens nach Paris zu bringen. Ich hab keine Ahnung weshalb, aber der Kerl muss Voldi wichtig sein, wenn ihn wieder haben will. Jedenfalls muss man bei Todessertransporten immer die Umgebung im Auge behalten und so spürte ich Malfoy und Anhang auf. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich wirklich überrascht war Lucius ausfindig gemacht zu haben. Letztlich erhielt ich eine sehr hilfreiche Info für den weiteren Verlauf der Mission und die Falle schnappte ebenfalls erfolgreich zu. Lucius´ Vater war verdammt sauer, aber er hatte zu viel Angst, um mich direkt anzugreifen, so sind sie abgehauen."

Der dunkelhaarige Schüler nickte verstehend und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Lucas zu, der zu quengeln begann.

„Was hast du denn, Sonnenschein?", fragte Harry und erhob sich, um den Kleinen zu sich zu nehmen. Severus wirkte enttäuscht.

„Du kannst ihn wieder halten, wenn ich ihn beruhigt habe", versprach der Ältere.

Dann klatschte er einmal in die Hände und ein Hauself erschien. Zuerst war er unsicher, doch als der Blick auf das Baby fiel, strahlte das kleine Wesen.

„Hallo, weißt du, ob Sirius den Kleinen schon die Abendflasche gegeben hat?"

„Ja, Sir! Tix hat Flasche Vater von Baby gebracht, Sir!"

„Gut, danke."

Das kleine Wesen verbeugte sich und ploppte davon.

„Also kein Hunger. Bist du müde, Schatz? Oder doch eher die Windel?"

Harry hob seinen Sohn hoch und schnüffelte, aber nur sehr kurz. Als die drei anderen sein Gesicht wieder sehen konnten, mussten sie sich lautes Lachen verkneifen, denn er hatte eine Grimasse gezogen.

„Voll?", fragte Narcissa rhetorisch.

„Aber ganz!"

„Ich werde wohl schnell wechseln gehen müssen. Bin gleich wieder da!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er einfach.

„Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut!", murrte Severus.

Die beiden Blonden sahen ihn sprachlos an.

„Wieso?", fand dann Lucius seine Sprache wieder.

„Weil er mir nicht sagt, wie es geht!"

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis der Dunkelhaarige wieder auftauchte, allerdings ohne das Baby.

„Sorry, Sev, aber Sirius bestand darauf, dass Lucas ins Bett gehört. Wir holen es nach, ja?"

Etwas traurig darüber nickte der Jüngere.

„Um wieder zum Thema zu kommen: Ich hab bemerkt, dass ihr euch angefreundet habt? Das freut mich."

Etwas verlegen über das Lob wandten Lucius und Naricssa den Blick ab.

„Harry, ich hab mich kürzlich mit Lucius unterhalten und uns beschäftigt eine Frage – ganz besonders nach der Sache jetzt."

Neugierig nickte Angesprochener einer Aufforderung gleich.

„Ahm, ja… Wir fragen uns, ob du die Macht hast, die Geschehnisse zu beeinflussen. Ich meine, wenn Lucius deine Worte richtig wiedergegeben hat, dann bist du davon überzeugt, Voldemort aufhalten zu können."

Harry betrachtete jeden der drei einmal, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich kann euch keine Details geben, aber so viel: Ich weiß, dass Voldemort vernichtet werden wird. Aber es wird noch lange dauern. Es werden anstrengende Zeiten und welche, die recht angenehm sein werden, auf uns zukommen. Und wenn man es haargenau nimmt, dann werde nicht ich es sein, der ihn tötet. Aber das werdet ihr dann schon sehen. Generell ist zu sagen, dass ich durchaus dazu in der Lage wäre, ihn zu vernichten."

Die Freunde sahen ihn an und es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis sie begriffen, was Harry da gesagt hatte.

„Wa-", begann der Malfoy, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Nein, ich KANN ihn nicht töten. Und ich kann euch auch keine Erklärung dafür geben. Ich verspreche aber, dass ihr meine Hilfe erhaltet, wenn ihr sie braucht."

Ergeben nickten alle, was sollten sie auch sonst tun. So herrschte nun Stille, die keiner so recht wagte zu durchbrechen. Severus wurde es nach zehn Minuten aber zu viel, so dass er leise fragte:

„Was machst du heute noch?"

„Ich übernachte hier. Außerdem sind Lucas´ Sachen noch im Turm und so wie ich meinen Freund kenne, hat er sie überall verteilt, so dass ich sie nicht alleine finden werde."

Narcissa lachte plötzlich amüsiert.

„Du könntest einfach einen Aufrufzauber benutzen."

Harry grinste sie überlegen an.

„Damit ich Sirius´ Faulheit auch noch unterstütze? Aber sicher!"

Die blonde junge Frau lachte ob des Sarkasmus des anderen erneut.

„Auch wieder wahr! Mein Cousin schafft es wirklich innerhalb von Minuten ein Chaos anzurichten, das er hinterher von den Elfen beseitigen lassen muss."

Lucius betrachtete seine Verlobte erstaunt.

„Black ist dein Cousin?"

„Mein Lieber, wir tragen nicht nur durch Zufall denselben Nachnamen!"

Etwas verlegen nickte der Blonde und lehnte sich dann entspannt in den Sessel zurück.

„Na gut, ich werde jetzt hoch gehen. Morgen sehen wir uns noch beim Frühstück, dann gehe ich wieder. Schlaft gut!", verabschiedete sich Harry und war verschwunden, ehe einer hätte antworten können.

Am Sonntagmorgen war Sirius ziemlich unruhig, als sie am Frühstückstisch saßen. Dass Harry schon wieder gehen wollte, mochte er nicht, aber noch weniger, dass sein kleiner Sonnenschein auch mit sollte.

Zu Harrys Glück gab es aber keine Diskussion darüber, denn der Jüngere hatte durchaus eingesehen, dass es besser war, Lucas bei seinem Papa zu lassen, wenn er Schule hatte. Durchwachte Nächte waren nicht sehr hilfreich, wenn es darum ging am nächsten Tag dem Unterricht beizuwohnen.

„He, mein Kleiner, du hast aber Hunger!", flüsterte Sirius und rieb seine Nase am Bauch des Kindes. Seine Freunde beobachteten das amüsiert und in Lilys Fall vielleicht ein wenig neidisch. Sie hätte am liebsten auch ein kleines Baby. James, der neben ihr saß, las diesen Gedanken von ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Lily, Schatz, komm nicht auf die Idee Lucas zu adoptieren!"

Die Eltern des Babys sahen überrascht zu den beiden, wobei sie rot anlief. Harry grinste plötzlich.

„Keine Sorge, ihr werdet auch mal ein Kind haben."

James und Lily sahen ihn überrascht an. Allerdings waren sie nicht die Einzigen, denn auch Remus und Sirius taten genau dies.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", erkundigte sich das Paar.

„Nun, ihr wisst, dass ich ursprünglich nicht von hier stamme? Da habe ich natürlich auch ein paar Informationen mehr!"

Die Augen der Rothaarigen begannen zu strahlen.

„Mädchen oder Junge? Wie heißt es? Wo werden wir wohnen?", begann sie Fragen herunterzurasseln.

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Tut mir leid, aber das darf ich nicht sagen."

„Warum nicht?", erkundigte sich der Werwolf neben ihm.

„Darum. Ich werde es euch nicht sagen."

„Es soll wohl eine Überraschung werden, was?", lachte der Black und streckte seinen Freunden frech die Zunge raus.

„Toller Freund bist du!", beschwerte sich der Potter und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich verspreche euch, dass euer Kind einmal sehr stark sein wird und ihr Respekt haben werdet", versicherte der Kopfgeldjäger und sah dabei sehr ernst aus.

„Das heißt, dass unser Kind mal stark werden wird? So richtig? Und berühmt?", fragte James begeistert.

„Sehr mächtig, ja."

„He, du verrätst ja doch was!", protestierte Remus, der wegen der vorherigen Aussage irritiert war.

„Da siehst du es, ich bin einfach zu gutmütig!", entgegnete Harry theatralisch und seufzte.

„Wird es vielleicht ein erfolgreicher Auror?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Hmmm… Ich denke, diese Antwort zu geben, wäre leichtsinnig von mir."

„Du bist gemein!", jammerte James.

Harry Letum zuckte die Schultern.

„Dafür, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt nichts hätte sagen sollen... Seid lieber ein wenig dankbar! Außerdem heißt dass ich mehr erzählt habe nicht, dass ich nicht darauf achte, was ich sage."

Damit war das Thema beendet und der Rest des Frühstückes wurde mit belanglosen Dingen versüßt.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen, marschierte Sirius erst einmal nach oben in den Schlafsaal, um dort die Sachen seines Sohnes zusammen zu suchen und in die Tasche zu packen.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam er wieder herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, stellte das Gepäck neben den Sessel, auf dem Remus saß und platzierte sich zu Harry auf das Sofa.

„Und, was machen wir jetzt noch?", fragte er anschließend, nachdem einen Moment lang Schweigen geherrscht hatte.

„Ich werde gleich gehen", antwortete Harry.

„Und du und James müssen sowieso noch Hausaufgaben machen", grinste Remus, der die Vernunft unter den Jungen war.

„Richtig! Außerdem schreiben wir morgen eine Arbeit, falls ihr das vergessen habt!", erinnerte Lily. James und Sirius sahen sich mit Blicken an, die eindeutig aussagten, dass sie es vergessen hatten.

Harry schüttelte dazu nur den Kopf, denn er erinnerte sich daran, wie er und Ron früher gewesen waren. Wie oft hatten sie lieber gefaulenzt, anstatt ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen oder für Tests zu lernen…

„Egal! Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich gerade etwas beschlossen habe!", erklärte James selbstzufrieden.

„Und das wäre?", zog Lily skeptisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Wenn wir einen Sohn bekommen, werden wir ihn Harry nennen, nach dir, Harry! Und Sirius wird Pate, wie besprochen!"

Der Älteste der Runde konnte sich nur ein schwaches Lächeln abringen, als er das hörte.

Wenn ihr nur wüsstet, dachte er…

Mir gefällt der letzte Satz - Harrys Gedanke. Jo, damit springen wir im nächsten Kapitel dann auch ein wenig in der Zeit. Was sagt ihr?

Bye,


	28. Exams

28 Exams

Die Wochen waren nur so an den Schülern der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei vorüber gezogen. Auch Harry hatte die verlaufende Zeit bemerkt, die er öfter mit Aufträgen für das Ministerium verbracht hatte, während die Marauders und Lily für die Prüfungen gelernt hatten. Dass mindestens zwei aus der Gruppe andere Dinge im Kopf hatten, als für ihre UZ zu lernen, war klar, doch der Kopfgeldjäger war nicht beunruhigt, denn Remus würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Sirius artig das tat, was für seine Zukunft wichtig war. Und Lily würde zweifellos dasselbe bei James tun.

Immerhin brauchten die zwei doch ein anständiges Abschlusszeugnis, wenn sie Hogwarts verlassen würden!

Morgen, so wusste Harry, waren die schriftlichen und am Tag darauf die praktischen Prüfungen.

Im Moment war der schriftliche Teil für Zaubertränke dran und da hatte der ein oder andere schon seine liebe Not. Sirius seufzte und warf einen Blick durch die Halle. Lily schien kein Problem zu haben, so eifrig wie sie schrieb. James hatte wohl Schwierigkeiten, denn er kaute offensichtlich verzweifelt an seiner Feder herum. Remus wirkte konzentriert, aber ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, wusste er nicht.

Snape saß in der Nähe, wie er feststellte und hatte keine Probleme, was nicht verwunderlich war, schließlich liebte er das Fach.

Sirius sah wieder auf seinen Bogen und seufzte erneut gelangweilt. Dieser Test war zu leicht!

Allerdings auch nur, und da war er froh, weil er in diesem Fach keine Niete war.

Harry würde ihn sicher auslachen, wenn er von ihm gesagt bekäme, dass er nicht wusste, wie man einen Erinnerungstrank oder einen einfachen Schlaftrank braute.

Aber gut, er wusste es ja – Merlin sei Dank!

Das Fach war vorbei und nach einer kleinen Pause erhielten sie den Bogen für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Hier würde er bestimmt genauso wenige Probleme haben! Erfreut, dass ein Thema gewählt worden war, das er liebte, stürzte er sich auf die Arbeit.

Die anderen schienen nicht minder begeistert, wie ein kurzer Blick verriet.

„James, wie erging es dir bei Zaubertränke?", wollte der Black sofort wissen, als er seine Freunde vor der Halle gefunden hatte. Angesprochener sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Machst du Witze? Ich hasse dieses Fach! Merlin, ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich durchfalle…", regte er sich anfangs auf und wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser.

„He, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein, Schatz", versuchte Lily ihn aufzumuntern, doch es half nicht wirklich.

„Verteidigung war aber einfach, oder?", kam es von Remus, der leicht grinste. Sirius und James nickten enthusiastisch.

„Das ist wahr. Ich dachte, die wollen uns veralbern! Echt mal, wer kommt darauf so was Einfaches abzufragen?", amüsierte sich der Potter nun nicht mehr betrübt.

Lily nickte bekräftigend und führte die Gruppe aus der Eingangshalle, in der auch noch Severus stand und sich mit Lucius Malfoy unterhielt. Sie warfen ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und wandten die Augen ab, als der Slytherin zu ihnen herüber schaute. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit legte sich auf jemanden, den sie in der letzten Zeit kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen hatten: Peter.

Der noch immer kleine Junge stand ein wenig abseits und beobachtete die Menge. Als er die Marauders entdeckte, lächelte er leicht und winkte ihnen zu. Remus erwiderte die Geste mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln und schon eilte Pettigrew auf sie zu.

„H-hallo. W-wie lief d-die Prüf-ung?", fragte er mit etwas piepsiger Stimme. Seine Augen mit der wässrigen Farbe suchten immer wieder hektisch die Umgebung ab als hätte er Angst. Dass dem tatsächlich so war, wussten die Marauders nicht und so gingen sie davon aus, dass er fürchtete von anderen Schülern geärgert zu werden.

Die Drohung des Älteren war nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, sie schwirrte immer irgendwo in seinem kleinen Hirn herum und so war Peter täglich auf der Hut. War er früher leicht paranoid gewesen, so hatte Harrys Versprechen ihn zu einem wahren Paranoiker gemacht.

„Peter, alles okay?", fragte James, der das seltsame Verhalten des anderen langsam doch komisch fand.

„J-ja. I-ich h-habe nur g-gedacht, dass d-da jemand ist, den i-ich kenne!"

„Ach so. Und wo warst du in der letzten Zeit? Wir haben dich nicht oft gesehen. Meistens nur im Unterricht oder im Schlafraum."

„Ähh.. Na ja, i-ich hatte viel z-zu tun."

„Ach? Na gut, wir wollten gerade nach oben in den Turm. Kommst du mit?", erkundigte sich Lily, während sie nach dem Arm ihres Freundes griff und diesen mit sich zog. Remus folgte sofort, während Sirius den kleinen Jungen vor sich noch kurz unschlüssig musterte. Dann folgte er schnell den anderen.

Peter stand noch an Ort und Stelle und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war gefährlich, wenn er sich in der Nähe der anderen aufhielt. Aber wieso nicht? Letum konnte ihn doch nicht angreifen, wenn sie hier von Schülern umgeben waren, die sie beobachten könnten. Das wäre auch für ihn zu gefährlich.

So breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er stolperte der Gruppe hinterher.

Severus hatte das Intermezzo von seinem Standort aus beobachtet und fragte sich, ob Harry davon begeistert wäre, zu hören, dass die kleine Ratte bei seinen Freunden war. Sollte er ihn vielleicht informieren?

Allein später von seinem `großen Bruder´ erzählt zu bekommen, wie Wurmschwanz reagiert hatte, wäre es schon wert. Und es wäre eine Genugtuung, da er noch dafür zu leiden hatte, dass er Lucas entführt hatte. Ein schmales Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen ab und irritierte Lucius.

„Was hast du?", fragte der Blonde also nach.

„Oh, ich denke, ich bin gerade ein Slytherin", antwortete er und deutete dem anderen an, ihm zu folgen.

Die beiden kamen schließlich in der Eulerei an und Severus zögerte nicht, ein Pergament und Feder aus der Tasche zu kramen und seinem `großen Bruder´ mitzuteilen, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

„Wem schreibst du denn, dass es eine solch gute Laune verursacht?"

„Harry. Oder hast du die Ratte nicht bei den Marauders gesehen?"

„Nein."

„Egal. Es wird ihm nicht gefallen, dass sich dieser kleine Verräter in die Nähe von Sirius und den anderen aufhält. Ich konnte diesen Kerl noch nie ausstehen, und nachdem er sich diese Entführung erlaubt hat, muss er ohnehin bestraft werden."

Der Blonde zog eine seiner gezupften Brauen in die Höhe.

„Du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass die Ratte das Baby entführt hat?"

„So ist es."

Drei Tage später waren die Prüfungen endgültig vorbei. Severus und auch Lucius fragten sich, warum Letum nicht aufgekreuzt war. Hatte es ihn nicht interessiert, dass sich Wurmschwanz bei seinen Freunden herumtrieb?

Aber momentan sollten sie sich eigentlich auf das konzentrieren, was dort vorne los war. Dumbledore stand nämlich an seinem Platz und bat um Ruhe.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich möchte erst einmal sagen, dass ich sehr darüber erfreut bin, dass in der diesjährigen Abschlussklasse niemand durchgefallen ist!"

Jubel erklang.

„Des Weiteren wollte ich euch mitteilen, dass die Ergebnisse in zwei Tagen bekannt gegeben werden. Für die Siebtklässler ist das Schuljahr und damit auch ein Abschnitt ihres Lebens, fast vorbei. Ihr werdet in eine neue Welt hinausgehen und dort neue Erfahrungen machen, deshalb hoffe ich, dass ihr die wenige Zeit genießt, die ihr noch hier verbringen werdet. Und nun wünsche ich allen einen guten Appetit!"

Die Marauders umarmten sich gegenseitig vor Freude, dass sie bestanden hatten. Natürlich wusste niemand, ob nur knapp oder mit Bravour, aber das war gerade ziemlich nebensächlich.

Außerdem stand nun das Essen auf den Tischen und da die Spannung und Nervosität von den Prüflingen abgefallen war, schlugen die Freunde ordentlich zu.

Sirius unterhielt sich nebenbei angeregt mit Remus, der links von ihm saß. James und Lily hatten ihre Plätze gegenüber und flüsterten sich immer wieder gegenseitig Gratulationen ins Ohr, was bei den anderen eher als Liebesgeflüster betrachtet wurde.

Peter hatte sich rechts von Sirius platziert, da er dort am besten zuhören konnte.

Noch hatte keiner bemerkt, dass jemand die Halle betreten hatte und auf sie zusteuerte.

Erst als sich ein Schatten über Remus, Sirius und Peter legte, wurden sie aufmerksam. Der Black drehte sich als erstes um und erkannte seinen Verlobten, dessen Gesicht alles andere als glücklich wirkte.

„Schatz, was ist?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Dann bemerkte Sirius, dass sein Freund ihm gar keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sondern Peter. James und Lily hatten nun auch endlich die seltsame Spannung bemerkt und musterten Harry.

„He, was schaust du so mörderisch?", wollte James wissen, dem es nicht gefiel, dass ihre Feierlaune zerstört worden war.

Harry ignorierte alles, stattdessen packte er die Ratte am Kragen.

„Mitkommen!", knurrte er kalt und befehlend, dann zerrte er den fiependen Jungen hinter sich her. Die vier Freunde blieben erschrocken zurück. So hatten sie den anderen noch nie erlebt, nicht einmal, als Lucas entführt worden war. Die Kälte, die er verbreitet hatte war beängstigend gewesen. Bisher hatte es auch niemand gewagt, ihm zu folgen – nicht mal die Lehrer.

Severus, der alles von seinem Tisch aus gesehen hatte, freute sich über die Tatsache, dass Harry endlich gekommen war. Diese elende Ratte und Kindesentführer hatte es nicht anders verdient. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry dem Speichellecker des Dunklen ordentlich Angst bereiten würde.

Man hatte die dunkle Magie in der ganzen Großen Halle gespürt, und das war eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür, dass er verdammt wütend war.

Ob Wurmschwanz überleben würde?

Der kleinere Junge zitterte wie Espenlaub. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass der andere aufgetaucht war, nachdem er doch schon die letzten Tage mit den Marauders verbracht hatte und nichts geschehen war.

Aber genau jetzt, in diesem Moment, stand er vor ihm und starrte wütend auf ihn herunter.

Die grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich und Unheil versprechend.

„Ratte!", erklang die düstere Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers.

Peter zuckte ängstlich zusammen.

„Hatte ich dir nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, du sollst dich von ihnen fern halten? Was war daran nicht zu verstehen?"

Lauernd musterte Harry seinen Feind. Vielleicht war dieses kleine, unwürdige Getier namens Pettigrew nicht so gefährlich wie Voldemort, aber dafür so manipulierbar, dass er eine Gefahr werden könnte – in nicht allzu weiter Zukunft eine Gefahr für seine Eltern werden würde…

„I-ich wollte d-doch nur…"

„Es ist mit egal, was du wolltest! Du hast dich von Sirius und den anderen fern zu halten. Ich dulde dich nie wieder in der Nähe meiner Familie oder Freunde. Und solltest du es noch einmal wagen, ihnen zu nahe zu kommen, werde ich wirklich, wirklich böse!"

Peter quietschte laut, als er von einer starken Magiewelle gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Dieser Druck hatte jedoch nur eine Sekunde lang gehalten, dann war er auf den kalten Steinboden gerutscht, wo er sich zusammen gekauert hatte.

Von Letum keine Spur.

Sichtlich weniger wütend, aber dennoch angespannt, kam Harry mit rauschendem Umhang an den Gryffindortisch zurück, an dem er schon erwartet wurde. Das erste, das er tat war Sirius an sich zu drücken und ihm einen Kuss zu geben, dann setzte er sich.

„Was ist denn passiert?", stellte der Black seine Frage, nachdem er seine Lippen wieder für sich selbst hatte.

„Nichts, es ist alles geklärt", antwortete Harry abwehrend, der den anderen schlecht sagen konnte, weshalb er einen solchen Hass auf Pettigrew hatte. Selbstverständlich gaben die Marauders nicht einfach so auf. Oh nein, sie wollten mehr wissen und bohrten dementsprechend nach.

Harry fragte sich, endlich beruhigt, ob sie ihn nicht gut genug kannten, um zu wissen, dass sie nichts aus ihm herausbekommen würden.

„Rede endlich!", bestand Sirius resolut, doch sein Verlobter winkte erneut ab.

„Ich meine schon mal gesagt zu haben, dass ich nicht rede, wenn ich nicht will."

Sirius schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Und das zieht bei mir nicht", grinste Harry frech.

„Gemein!"

„Wolltest du nicht Hochzeitspläne schmieden?", stellte er stattdessen eine andere Frage. Das Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte einwandfrei, denn Sirius und Lily waren in hellster Aufregung.

„Ich hab die Gästeliste schon zusammen. So viele werden eh nicht kommen. Und meine Kleider habe ich auch schon besorgt! Ian und James waren mit mir in der Winkelgasse", erzählte der Jüngere begeistert. Plötzlich funkelten die blauen Augen des Gryffindors neugierig.

„Hast du deine Sachen auch schon?"

„Du glaubst, ich verrate dir, was ich tragen werde?"

„Bitte!", bettelte Sirius.

„Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn du es mir auch erzählst. Also?"

Der Black sprang auf.

„Nein! Du kannst doch nicht annehmen, dass ich dir das verrate!"

Jetzt lachten alle, die diese kleine Debatte mitbekommen hatten, denn da hatte sich gerade jemand selbst in die Pfanne gehauen.

Nachdem das Essen in der Halle beendet worden war, hatte Harry beschlossen, ein wenig auszuspannen. Das konnte man am besten dort, wo es nur wenige bis gar keine nervigen Schüler gab. Fazit, er marschierte in die Kerker.

Als er die verstörten Slytherins bemerkte, die ihn anstarrten, als er vor dem Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes erschienen war, fragte er sich, weshalb alle solche Angst oder was auch immer vor ihm hatten. Sie trauten sich nicht einmal das Passwort zu sagen. Vielleicht fürchteten sie, dass er in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum wollte? Nun, selbst wenn sie schwiegen, er brauchte kein Zugangswort – das wussten sie nur noch nicht!

„Habt ihr ein Gespenst gesehen?", erkundigte sich der Kopfgeldjäger amüsiert.

„N-nein!", stammelte ein Junge und warf einen nervösen Blick zu seiner Begleiterin, die genauso unschlüssig war.

„Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen? Habt ihr das Passwort vergessen?", bohrte er nach, um sie noch ein wenig mehr zu verunsichern. Es war irgendwie amüsant. In seiner Zeit hatte niemand Angst vor ihm gehabt – wenn man Voldemort mit seiner begrenzten Angst außen vor ließ - und hier zuckten sie schon zusammen, wenn sie ihn sahen!

„N-nein!", kam es erneut von dem Jungen.

„Also wirklich, das ist keine sehr originelle Antwort. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein und öffne euch den Durchgang", grinste Harry und wandte sich dem Eingang zu.

Schnell hatte er einen Befehl auf Parsel gegeben und der Weg in den Slytherinkerker war frei.

„Seht ihr? Ich brauche nicht mal ein Passwort!"

Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen, zwei entsetzte Kinder zurücklassend.

Ehe, ich mag diesen letzten Absatz! Ja, und den, in dem Harry so Angst einflößend in die Halle kommt. Was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel?

Bye,


	29. The groomans

29 The Groomsmans

Während Harry also in die Kerker verschwunden war, hatte sich die kleine Gruppe entschieden, ihren Abschluss zu feiern. Durch den Unterricht mussten sie sich jetzt ja nicht mehr quälen, was besonders Sirius freute, da er in wenigen Tagen nach Hause konnte, wo er dann mit seiner kleinen Familie leben würde.

Allerdings ging ihm, außer der kleinen Feier, noch ein ganz anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Nämlich der, ob Harry schon jemanden für die Zeremonie vorgesehen hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er selbst sich noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht. Ihm war zwar bekannt, dass der Schulleiter befugt war, aber er wollte nicht, dass dieser die Zeremonie durchführte.

„Was hast du?", wollte James wissen, der neben seinem besten Freund herlief. Der Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum konnte ziemlich gefährlich sein, wenn man, so wie Sirius, in Gedanken versunken herumlief – die Treppen bewegten sich nun mal…

„Mir ist nur gerade durch den Kopf gegangen, dass ich noch keine Ahnung habe, wer uns trauen wird. Ich meine, darum muss sich doch gekümmert werden, oder?"

James nickte bestätigend.

„Wir können später Harry fragen, ob er schon jemanden gefunden hat. Ansonsten werde ich mal meinen Vater fragen, ob er eine Idee hat."

Sirius seufzte.

„Wer darf das denn alles machen?"

„Tja, Leute, die etwas zu sagen haben, schätze ich. Der Schulleiter zum Beispiel. Aber auch der Zaubereiminister. Bestimmt auch Abteilungsleiter im Zaubereiministerium, aber das weiß ich nicht genau."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte zur Antwort und wandte dann den Kopf geradeaus, denn sie hatten den Durchgang erreicht.

Harry lag seit gut einer Stunde auf einem bequemen Sofa im Slyheringemeinschaftsraum, das in einer dunklen Ecke stand, so dass er nicht gleich von jedem Neuankömmling bemerkt wurde.

Seit er hier erschienen war, hatte es niemand gewagt ihn anzusprechen. Im Halbschlaf sah er doch ungefährlich aus, so dass er sich fragte, weshalb ihn die Schüler immer noch fürchteten. Andererseits war es wohl besser, dass sie ihm nicht zu nahe kamen, denn im Halb-, besonders aber im Tiefschlaf, war er eine Gefahr. Seine Reflexe waren einfach so geübt und vom Krieg geprägt, dass keine anderen Reaktionen in Frage kamen.

Momentan war Harry in einem leichten Dämmerzustand, in dem er zwar mitbekam, dass Leute herumliefen, aber nicht wer. Allerdings entging ihm nicht, dass plötzlich auch der letzte Laut verstummte und eine seltsame Stille einkehrte.

Grummelnd öffnete der Kopfgeldjäger sein eines Auge und setzte sich langsam auf. Suchend sah er sich um und konnte gerade noch eine blonde Person in Richtung Schlafsäle verschwinden sehen, die offensichtlich der Grund für das Verhalten der anderen war.

Dann sank ihm ins Bewusstsein, um wen es sich eben gehandelt hatte.

Lucius Malfoy!

Also stand er auf, strich sich seine Sachen glatt und folgte dem Aristokraten den Gang hinunter. Das Getuschel der Slytherins ignorierte er gekonnt, war es doch unwichtig.

Die Marauders saßen mittlerweile im Gemeinschaftsraum, jeder eine Flasche Butterbier, das die Hauselfen besorgt hatten, in der Hand. Aus der kleinen Feier in der Freundesgruppe war eine Jahrgangsfete geworden.

„Du, James?", flüsterte Sirius plötzlich leise zu seinem besten Freund, der neben ihm in einem Sessel lümmelte.

„Was gibt es?"

„Ich brauch einen Trauzeugen", meinte Sirius nur.

James blinzelte einige Male verwirrt und Sirius schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf.

„Du machst das doch, oder?"

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Potters aus, als er enthusiastisch nickte.

„Prima, dann muss ich mir darum ja keine Sorgen mehr machen."

Lucius lag auf seinem Bett und war nicht mehr fähig oder willens sich zu rühren. Sein Körper schmerzte, als wäre eine Herde Hyppogreife über ihn hinweg gedonnert. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Crucatius so brutal war. Der Fluch hatte nur wenige Minuten auf ihm gelegen, dafür aber offensichtlich seine Spuren hinterlassen. Außerdem hatte er ein `Sondertraining´ von einigen der Kompagnons seines Vaters erhalten, da er ja abgehärtet sein müsste, wenn er an den Missionen des Lords teilnehmen würde.

Als ob er das wollte!

So in seinen Gedanken gefangen, zuckte der Blonde erschrocken zusammen, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte. Wer wollte ihn denn jetzt besuchen?

„Ja?", rief er gerade so laut, dass Harry ihn auf der anderen Seite verstehen konnte.

„Harry hier, kann ich reinkommen?"

Lucius zog die Stirn kraus. Was wollte Letum denn? Es war doch nichts passiert, das seine Anwesenheit hier erforderte.

Die Tür öffnete sich, ohne dass er zugestimmt hatte und die großgewachsene Gestalt erschien.

„Ich hab dich nicht rein gebeten", protestierte der Malfoy halbherzig und stemmte sich unter Schmerzen in eine sitzende Position.

„Stimmt, aber ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich mal so tue, als hätte ich eine Einladung erhalten."

„…"

Harry näherte sich dem anderen, nachdem er einen Zauber auf den Raum gelegt hatte, der ihre Privatsphäre schützen würde.

„Was ist passiert? Du siehst ziemlich scheiße aus."

Lucius schnaubte.

„Furchtbar nett von dir, mir das unter die Nase zu reiben. Genauso fühle ich mich zufällig!"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Also?"

„Der Unnennbare meinte mich mit dem Crucatius belegen zu müssen und die Todesser durften mich `trainieren´."

Der Kopfgeldjäger seufzte.

„Wann hat er dich denn zu sich gerufen? Und war Sev auch da?"

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Mal brannte, nachdem das Essen vorbei war. Severus war nicht dabei, war schließlich nicht seine vergeigte Mission."

Harry nickte verstehend und griff in seine Tasche. Rasch beförderte er ein Flakon zu Tage, den er entkorkte und dem anderen hinhielt.

„Trink das, dann geht es dir besser. In Zukunft nimmst du am besten gleich solche Tränke mit. Severus wird dir bestimmt welche herstellen, wenn du ihn fragst."

Lucius konnte nur nicken, denn die Wirkung des Trankes hatte eingesetzt und ließ ihn sich gerade viel besser fühlen.

„Na gut, dann werde ich mal wieder. Am besten schläfst du etwas, das hilft auch. Ich muss mal sehen, ob sich Severus endlich hier unten rumtreibt."

Damit erhob sich der junge Mann von seiner Sitzgelegenheit und verließ das Zimmer. Einen Blonden zurücklassend, der ihm etwas irritiert hinterher sah.

Severus war in der Tat erschienen - mit einem Stapel Bücher.

Der Ältere fragte sich, was der andere damit wollte, vergaß dabei, dass er selbst manchmal nicht besser war.

„He, was machst du da? Willst du einen neuen Rekord aufstellen oder soll die Bibliothek verlegt werden?"

Severus zuckte zusammen und ließ beinahe den Stapel fallen, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Langsam legte er die Wälzer ab, dann wandte er den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Nein, ich hab nur einige Bücher ausgeliehen, von denen ich dachte, dass sie interessant sind. Und damit sie mir keiner wegnimmt, bevor ich an sie rankomme, hab ich sie mitgenommen."

Nun, das beantwortete die Frage, die sich der Kopfgeldjäger gestellt hatte.

„Ah ja, gut. Ich hab jedenfalls ein Anliegen, mein Freund."

Interessiert musterte der Slytherin seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden.

„Ich nehme an, dass ich dir helfen soll?"

„Da liegst du eigentlich nicht falsch. Es ist nur so, dass es eigentlich keine große Aufgabe ist. Also nicht in dem Sinne, dass du etwas für mich tun sollst oder so. Gut, du musst eine Unterschrift leisten, aber mehr nicht."

Harry grinste, während er sich in einen der Sessel setzte.

„Jetzt rück schon mit der Sprache raus!", bat der andere und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Also gut. Ich werde ja heiraten, richtig?"

Severus nickte.

„Und bei so was braucht man ja einen Trauzeugen, oder?"

Erneut nickte der andere.

„Tja, und da hab ich mich gefragt, ob jemand, den ich meinen `kleinen Bruder´ nenne, das machen möchte?"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis der Schüler die Worte ganz verstanden hatte, doch dann lächelte er und musste sich zusammenreißen, um dem anderen nicht um den Hals zu fallen.

„Natürlich! Danke, dass du mich fragst!", freute sich der Junge und konnte das Strahlen gar nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen.

„Wofür dankst du mir denn, schließlich habe ich dich darum gebeten. Und es freut mich sehr, dass du mein Trauzeuge wirst. Allerdings muss ich mich noch darum kümmern, wer die Zeremonie durchführt…"

Severus Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst und sein Blick schweifte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du, sag mal, solltest du nicht dafür sorgen, dass hier niemand etwas davon erfährt, dass ich dein Trauzeuge bin. Die könnten mich an ihre Eltern verraten und dann…", meinte der Slytherin wesentlich leiser.

Harry lächelte beruhigend.

„Keine Sorge, daran habe ich schon längst gedacht. Oder glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich Voldi freiwillig solche Informationen in die Hände spiele?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber du kannst doch auch mal was vergessen, oder?"

„Stimmt!", entgegnete der Ältere und streckte sich.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie müde ich bin", gähnte Harry und sank tiefer in den Sessel.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal aufs Ohr hauen. Die letzten Nächte waren wirklich anstrengend, musste nämlich einen Auftrag für das Ministerium erledigen. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich deinen Brief erst so spät gelesen habe."

Verstehend nickte der Snape und stand auf.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du mein Bett benutzen, ich werde mich derweil mit diesen Büchern beschäftigen. Wenn es Mittagessen gibt, kann ich dich ja wecken."

Der Junge hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie dankbar ihm der Kopfgeldjäger war. So marschierten sie in das Zimmer des Siebtklässlers und Harry legte sich hin, während Severus sich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum begeben wollte, um sein Vorhaben in Angriff zu nehmen.

„Wie willst du die Bücher in zwei Tagen alle lesen?", hielt ihn die Stimme des anderen auf.

Kurz musste Severus stutzen, dann fiel ihm ein, dass sein `großer Bruder´ Recht hatte.

„Werde sie wohl duplizieren müssen. Und jetzt schlaf, wenn du müde bist und zerbrech dir nicht über solche Dinge den Kopf."

Damit war er dann wirklich aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Als Harry wach wurde, zeigte die Uhr auf dem Nachtschrank siebzehn Uhr. Überrascht setzte er sich auf und lag kurz darauf wieder im Kissen. Man sollte einfach nicht so schnell aufstehen, wenn man geschlafen hatte, das tat dem Kreislauf nicht gut.

Dieses Mal langsamer, setzte er sich hin und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Keine Spur von Severus. Hatte der etwa die Zeit vergessen? Würde ihm ähnlich sehen – zumindest in dieser Zeit…

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war nichts los, wenn man von den drei Gestalten absah, von denen zwei an einem Tisch saßen und Hausaufgaben machten. Nummer drei hatte seinen Platz am Kamin und schlief mit einem Buch auf der Brust.

Kopf schüttelnd stellte er sich neben Severus und tippte ihn an.

„Pennst du glatt ein, wo du mich doch wecken wolltest!"

Severus war schlagartig hellwach und blinzelte zu dem anderen hinauf, der neben ihm stand und ein ungläubiges Grinsen im Gesicht trug.

„Was ist?"

„Es ist Abendessenszeit, du wolltest mich aber zum Mittag wecken."

„Oh!"

„Ja… Na los, gehen wir."

Die Marauders hatten sich zum Abendessen in der Halle eingefunden, das Mittagessen hatten sie ausfallen lassen. Seit sie am Tisch saßen, gab es nur ein Thema: Wer sollte die Trauung durchführen?

James hatte mittlerweile seine Ideen geäußert und war kräftig dabei, Entscheidungen zu treffen, was Sirius nicht lustig fand.

„Ich will das nicht alleine entscheiden!", protestierte er und warf die Arme in die Luft. Lily sandte ihrem Freund böse Blicke, weil er seinen besten Freund so drängte.

Remus konnte das nur belächeln.

„Aber wenn du das entschieden hast, muss sich Harry nicht mehr darum kümmern! Der Minister macht es bestimmt!", versicherte James.

„Der Minister? Ist weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist", teilte der Werwolf seine Meinung mit.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", wollte der Potter wissen.

„Das nicht, aber die kann ja noch kommen!"

„Ich werde meinen Vater fragen, der hat sicher eine Idee. Einverstanden?"

Gestresst stimmte der Black erneut zu, immerhin wäre er dann erst mal seinen besten Freund los, der eine wirklich große Nervensäge sein konnte.

Außerdem fiel dem Black gerade auf, dass sein Verlobter schon seit dem Frühstück verschwunden war und er ihn auch jetzt noch nicht wieder sehen konnte.

Doch gerade als ihm das aufgefallen war, wurde die Tür zur Halle geöffnet und Harry trat in Begleitung von Severus ein. Kurz sprachen die beiden noch miteinander, dann teilten sie sich auf.

Als der Ältere bemerkte, dass er erwartet wurde, lächelte er und plumpste auf den Platz neben seinem Freund.

„Und, schön gefeiert, ihr Schnapsdrosseln?"

Empört blies James die Wangen auf, dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

„Was ist eine Schnapsdrossel?"

Das sorgte für mindestens zwei Lacher. Die Rothaarige und Harry konnten nicht anders.

„He, lacht gefälligst nicht!", beschwerte sich der Potter, wurde aber gnadenlos übergangen.

„Das ist jemand, der Alkohol getrunken hat. Und das mehr, als gut ist. Auf euch bezieht sich das in sofern, dass man das Butterbier riecht", erklärte der Kopfgeldjäger und grinste wieder.

James nickte eifrig, weil er verstanden hatte.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass wir euch noch etwas sagen müssen", machte Harry die Freunde aufmerksam. Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten, ihm wollte nicht einfallen, was sein Verlobter da meinte.

„Nehmt euch für das Wochenende nichts vor, ja? Samstag seid ihr schon verplant und Sonntag werdet ihr sicher ausschlafen wollen."

Lily, James und Remus schauten aus der Wäsche, als hätte man ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie noch ein Jahr zur Schule gehen müssten.

„Was ist denn da?", wollte das rothaarige Mädchen neugierig wissen.

Harry sah sie an, als wäre das nicht sonnenklar.

„Na, unsere Hochzeit!"

Ich habe gerade ein fettest Grinsen im Gesicht. Ein fieses Ende dieses Mal, oder? Was meint ihr hierzu?

Bye,


	30. The wedding

6

30 The wedding

„Eure Hochzeit!" – „Unsere Hochzeit?", entkam es nicht nur den Marauders, sondern auch Sirius, der von nichts wusste. Dennoch konnte er nicht verbergen, dass ihn die Neuigkeit wesentlich mehr freute als überrumpelte.

„Aber sicher, was denn sonst?"

Die fassungslosen Blicke der Freunde waren einfach zu köstlich, so dass Harry lachen musste.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr so schaut. Habt ihr gedacht, dass wir uns noch ewig Zeit lassen? Also, seid am Samstagmorgen da, dann frühstücken wir zusammen."

„Harry!", fiel Sirius ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn heftig, so dass sämtliche Blicke in der Halle auf ihnen ruhten und McGonnagall sogar ein empörter Ausruf entfuhr. All das interessierte das Paar nicht im Geringsten.

„Aber – Harry – wer – führt – die – Zeremonie – durch?", fragte der Black mit einem Kuss nach jedem Wort. Lächelnd antwortete Gefragter:

„Das lass meine Sorgte sein, ich hab da eine Idee."

Die Tage waren rasch verstrichen und nicht nur Sirius war immer nervöser geworden. Auch die Trauzeugen saßen auf heißen Kohlen, immerhin würden sie noch näher am Geschehen sein, als alle anderen – und das waren nicht viele.

Da waren die Prüfungsergebnisse beim Festessen, das vor einer Stunde geendet hatte, wirklich nichts Aufregendes mehr.

Harry selbst war erleichtert, dass er eine Person für die Zeremonie gefunden hatte, was die Nervosität zwar ein wenig senkte, aber ihn nicht davon abhielt ruhelos herumzulaufen und Dinge anzufangen, um sie gleich darauf wieder sein zu lassen.

Es war Freitagabend, als Harry in die Schule kam, um seinen Verlobten und Severus abzuholen. Ihre Freunde würden am nächsten Morgen anreisen.

„Harry!", rief der Black, als er den anderen entdeckte.

„Endlich bist du da!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger schloss seinen Freund in die Arme und wirbelte ihn einmal im Kreis, ehe er ihn absetzte und küsste.

„Ja, und ich hoffe, dass du abreisefertig bist?"

„Na klar!"

„Sehr gut, dann gehen wir jetzt Severus holen und danach verschwinden von hier."

Als die kleine Gruppe in der Manor angekommen war, amüsierten sich die beiden Jüngeren darüber, wie Lucius Malfoy aus der Wäsche geschaut hatte, als Harry um ein Alibi für Sev gebeten hatte.

„Harry, wäre es nicht besser, die Erinnerung der Schüler noch mal zu ändern, wenn wir in die Schule zurück gehen?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Wieso denn? Du bist fertig mit der Schule, am Montag findet nur noch das Abschlussfest statt und dann ist das einfache Leben als Schüler zu Ende."

Die Jungen zogen synchron einen Schmollmund, was Sirius nicht von Snape kannte.

„Du kannst ja sogar schmollen!", rutschte es ihm dementsprechend erstaunt heraus. Dafür erhielt er ein leicht überlegenes Grinsen von dem Slytherin.

„Da staunst du, nicht wahr?" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Junge nach oben, um sein Zimmer zu beziehen.

Der Morgen war turbulent. Sirius war schon seit fünf Uhr wach und hatte aus Nervosität auch gleich Harry geweckt, um Ablenkung zu finden. Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte diese Tatsache mit einem Murren hingenommen und entschieden, dass sie ausgiebig duschen und dann frühstücken gehen würden.

„Aber wir können doch nicht schon die feierlichen Roben anziehen!", protestierte Sirius.

„Werden wir auch nicht. Zieh den Morgenmantel an, der reicht für die kurze Zeit."

Der Jüngere nickte und marschierte direkt ins Kinderzimmer, um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen. Harry schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Sein Freund war schon eine Sensation!

Er selbst machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, um sich eine ausgiebige Dusche zu genehmigen, wie er es gedacht hatte.

Als der Black ins Erdgeschoss kam, entdeckte er beschäftigt hin und her rennende Hauselfen, die Blumen in edlen Vasen, Geschirr und Stoffe hinaus auf die Terrasse trugen. Neugierig folgte der Junge den kleinen Wesen und bestaunte den Ort, an dem die Trauung vollzogen werden würde.

„Liebling, komm wieder rein, du sollst nicht schon alles sehen", führte der Ältere seinen Verlobten zurück ins Haus. Von oben kam nun auch Severus, der gähnend vor ihnen zum Stehen kam.

„Morgen", grüßte der Älteste und lächelte, ehe er seinem `kleinen Bruder´ durch die Haare wuschelte.

„He!", protestierte der noch halb verschlafen. Natürlich wurde das ignoriert und eine Extraladung hinterher geschoben. Mit einer Frisur, als hätte Severus einen Orkan umarmt, setzte sich die kleine Gruppe an den Tisch.

Die Stunden verstrichen und ließen den Zeitpunkt ihrer Hochzeit näherrücken. Mittlerweile waren James und seine Eltern, Lily und Remus auch anwesend und unterstützten die beiden moralisch. Wobei James´ Sticheleien keineswegs hilfreich waren.

Selbstverständlich hatten sie auch Madam Pomfrey eingeladen, die ihnen in der vergangenen Zeit immer zur Seite gestanden hatte. Eileen, Severus´ Mutter war ebenfalls unter den Gästen, wie der Dunkelhaarige erfreut feststellte.

Bis auf das Hochzeitspaar hatten sich mittlerweile alle auf der Terrasse eingefunden, die einer Idylle weitab der Zivilisation nahekam. Ein gewaltiges weißes Stoffdach schützte vor der Sonne und spendete dennoch helles Licht.

Entspannt und fröhlich war die Stimmung, bis dem jungen Potter etwas in den Sinn kam, das ihn blass werden ließ.

„Merlin, was machen wir denn jetzt?", rief er entsetzt aus und zog so die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich seine rothaarige Freundin, die neben ihm stand.

„Wir haben niemanden, der sie verheiratet!"

Darauf folgte ein Lachen und als sich die Anwesenden der Tür zudrehten, erkannten sie Harry.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, darum habe ich mich doch gekümmert."

Niemand bemerkte, dass sein Blick kurz den eines anderen streifte. James sank fertig in einen Stuhl und ließ sich von Remus ein Glas Wasser geben, das er hinabstürzte.

„Mich so zu erschrecken…", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Der Kopfgeldjäger lächelte nur und deutete den Gästen an, dass es gleich losgehen würde.

Harry stand nun am Ende der Terrasse und schaute dem Mann entgegen, der auf ihn zukam. In Severus, der sich neben ihm befand, stieg eine Ahnung auf und James starrte irritiert.

Dann setzte die Musik ein und Sirius kam den kurzen Weg zu seinem Verlobten. Auf den Armen hielt er Lucas, den er an Belinda weitergegeben hatte, sobald er vorne angekommen war.

Ruhe kehrte ein.

Ian, der mit einem amtlich aussehenden Buch in der Hand vor dem Paar stand, begann zu sprechen. Mit sanfter Stimme stellte er schließlich die alles entscheidenden Fragen:

„Willst du, Harry Letum, den hier anwesenden Sirius Black zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Sekundenlang herrschte gespannte Stille, dann:

„Ja, das will ich."

Ian sprach erneut, dieses Mal an den anderen gewandt.

„Willst du, Sirius Black, den hier anwesenden Harry Letum zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Ein breites Lächeln strahlte auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes und er antwortete laut:

„Natürlich!"

Damit schlang er seine Arme um den Hals des anderen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ian lächelte und sagte leise:

„Sie dürfen die `Braut´ jetzt küssen."

Natürlich ging es in den Glückwünschen unter.

Als endlich alle fertig waren, trat er neben das frisch vermählte Paar und legte ein Pergament auf den Tisch.

„Ihr müsst noch hier unterschreiben, damit es vor dem Ministerium anerkannt wird."

Mit goldener Tinte setzte Harry seinen Namen auf die Linie, daneben schrieb Sirius mit einem riesigen Glücksgefühl im Bauch:

Sirius Letum.

Anschließend gratulierte auch Ian dem Paar. Als das geschehen war, wurde Sirius von den Marauders in Beschlag genommen, so dass Harry kurz alleine mit dem Ehepaar Potter sprechen konnte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht die Hochzeit meines Enkels zu sehen", flüsterte Belinda mit Tränen in den Augen und überreichte dem jungen Vater seinen Sohn.

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr wisst, dass mir eure Anwesenheit heute sehr viel bedeutet. Es wäre ohne euch beide nicht halb so schön", lächelte der Dunkelhaarige und drückte jeden der beiden einmal an sich.

Dann tauchte auch schon James neben ihnen auf und bedachte seinen Vater mit einem Blick, der alles sagte.

„Du hättest mir verraten können, dass du die Zeremonie abhältst!" Der Mann grinste breit und tätschelte seinem Sohn den Kopf.

„Natürlich hätte ich es dir sagen können, aber ich wollte mir den Spaß nicht nehmen lassen."

James schmollte und marschierte zu seiner Freundin zurück, die sich mit Remus über ein Buch unterhielt. Harry hatte ihm hinterher gesehen und schaute sich jetzt weiter um, nur um Severus bei seiner Mutter zu entdecken. Er würde jetzt doch gleich mal rüber gehen.

„Ihr beiden entschuldigt mich?"

„Natürlich", nickte Belinda.

Severus sah seinen `großen Bruder´ schon kommen und lächelte ihm zu, so auch seine Mutter, die aber schon eher strahlte.

„Es war eine wunderbare Zeremonie!", erklärte sie dem jungen Mann gleich begeistert. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Lucas, der brav in den Armen seines Papas lag und mit großen Augen in die Welt sah.

„Er ist gewachsen", stellte sie fest.

„Ja, und er zahnt langsam", grinste Harry schräg. Für Eileen war klar, was er meinte und sie legte mitfühlen eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Das geht auch wieder vorbei."

„Hoffentlich bald", seufzte der Dunkelhaarige und reichte Lucas dann an Severus, der den Jungen ganz perplex entgegen nahm.

„Ich muss mich jetzt mal um Sirius kümmern, und darum, dass sich alle setzen. Wenn du ihn nicht länger halten willst oder es zu viel wird, gib ihn Belinda. Du weißt noch, wer das ist?"

Severus musste einen Moment überlegen, dann nickte er, während seine Mutter sofort bestätigte.

„Fein, ich verlass mich auf dich, pass schön auf ihn auf!" Und schon war er weg.

„Schatz?", unterbrach Harry das Gespräch zwischen Poppy und seinem Mann, der überrascht hinter sich schaute, als er umarmt wurde.

„Was denn?"

„Wir sollten unsere Gäste jetzt zu Tisch bitten, denkst du nicht auch?"

„Oh, ja!"

Poppy lächelte den Paar hinterher, nachdem sie den beiden zugenickt hatte.

„Entschuldigt!", rief der ältere der Dunkelhaarigen.

„Bitte setzt euch, damit das Essen aufgetragen werden kann!"

Als Harry und Sirius an diesem Abend ihr Schlafzimmer betraten, fühlte sich letzterer überglücklich und wie neugeboren.

„Ich kann noch gar nicht fassen, dass ich jetzt legal mit dir verheiratet bin", erklärte er und schaute sich den Ring an, den er am Finger trug. Jetzt hatte er schon zwei von seinem Liebsten bekommen. Einen zur Verlobung – wobei er damals nicht mal die Anspielung verstanden hatte – und nun den Ehering. Es war so überwältigend.

„Anstatt dort Wurzeln zu schlagen, könntest du herkommen und mich ausziehen", schnurrte in dem Augenblick Harry und Sirius wurde bewusst, dass dies ihre Hochzeitsnacht war. Die grünen Augen seines Partners funkelten im wenigen Licht, das den Raum erhellte und die samtige Stimme hatte sein Blut zum Rauschen gebracht.

Langsam und mit leicht wippenden Schritten kam er näher, lehnte sich an den anderen und hob den Kopf, um Harrys Lippen für einen Kuss einzufangen. Dann wanderten Sirius´ Hände auf die Brust des Größeren und begannen die Verschlüsse zu öffnen.

Der Ältere blieb still stehen und beobachtete mit halb geschlossenen Augen jede Handlung seines Mannes. Es gefiel ihm, dass Sirius auf das Spiel eingestiegen war.

„Hast du nicht vor, mich ebenfalls zu befreien?", erklang die leise Stimme des jungen Mannes. Harry lächelte lasziv und beugte sich vor, um erneut in einem Kuss zu versinken. Sirius bemerkte nicht, dass er sämtlicher Kleidungsstücke entledigt wurde, an die der andere aus dieser Position kam.

„Wir sollten den Ort wechseln", flüsterte Harry erotisch und schob seinen Geliebten zum Bett.

Sirius ließ sich gerne dirigieren und zog den anderen über sich, als er rücklings auf der Matratze landete.

Die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und beschränkten sich nun nicht mehr nur auf den Mund, sondern wurden auch auf Hals, Schulter, Brust und tiefere Regionen verteilt. Leises Seufzen und manchmal auch ein lautes Aufstöhnen erfüllten den Raum. Die Schuhe auf dem Weg beseitigt, versuchten sie sich nun gegenseitig die Hose auszuziehen, was schwerer war als angenommen. Keiner wollte den anderen aus dem Zungenduell freigeben. Letztlich lösten sie sich doch widerwillig von einander, um Luft zu holen.

„Weiter!", forderte Sirius hektisch atmend, denn die Hitze loderte in ihm, sensibilisierte seine Haut ins Unermessliche.

Harry ging sofort darauf ein, verließ die Lippen seines Partners, um sie weiter nach unten wandern zu lassen. Sein Mund folgte sofort und sorgte dafür, dass der andere laut stöhnte.

„Harry, weiter!", erklang die Stimme nun bettelnd.

Ein Schrei erfüllte den Raum, als Harry damit begann an seinem Partner zu saugen. Diese Handlung war so unerwartet gekommen, dass Sirius beinahe über die Klippe gesprungen wäre. Beide waren erregt und wussten, lange würden sie es nicht mehr hinauszögern können. So entschied sich der Ältere dafür den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

Sirius bemerkte nur am Rande seines Verstandes, dass seine Beine etwas weiter auseinander gedrückt wurden und etwas Feuchtes gegen seinen Eingang drückte. Sehnsüchtig hob er das Becken und blinzelte aus halb geöffneten Augen zu seinem Mann, der den Blick erwiderte.

Sofort verschwand der erste Finger in dem jungen Mann, der ein kehliges Stöhnen von sich gab und sich leicht aufbäumte.

Weitere Finger fanden ihren Weg in Sirius und bereiteten ihn auf das vor, das gleich kommen würde.

„Verdammt, quäl mich nicht!", forderte der Jüngere Harry mit einer leicht vorwurfsvollen Stimme auf, so dass sich der nicht länger bitten ließ. Er entfernte die Hand und küsste sich den Körper wieder herauf, bis er die Lippen des anderen erneut einfing.

„Ich werde dir die Sterne zeigen, Schatz", versprach der Ältere und versenkte sich langsam.

Keuchend verspannte sich Sirius einen Moment, dann entspannte er sich wieder und hob erneut das Becken. Eine eindeutige Forderung.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie einen Rhythmus aufgebaut, der sie auf schnellstem Wege ins All katapultierte.

Heftig atmend lagen sie eng umschlungen auf dem zerwühlten Bett und küssten sich sanft.

„Das war schön", flüsterte Sirius zufrieden und drehte sich etwas. Das nutzte Harry, um sie beide zu reinigen. Der Jüngere registrierte das mit einem Lächeln und kuschelte sich dichter an den anderen.

„Ich liebe dich, Sirius", antwortete Harry, festigte den Griff um seinen Mann und schlief ebenfalls ein.

So, das war also die Hochzeit! Ich hab heute einen Lemon eingebaut, wie ihr seht. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht zufrieden damit, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich nicht so in der Stimmung war einen zu schreiben. Hab es aber schon zu oft aufgeschoben, also belassen wir es dabei.

Bye,


	31. Two years later

5

31 Two years later

„Lucas!", rief Sirius verzweifelt und versuchte den Sturm zu besänftigen, den der Kleine fabrizierte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Junge entweder das Kinder - oder Wohnzimmer in ein einziges Chaos verwandelte.

Was heute der Grund für den Magieausbruch des Zweijährigen war, wusste sein Dad nicht, nur, dass er ihn beruhigen musste. Doch das war meist sehr schwer und es blieb auch heute nur einen Schutzschild zu errichten, der ihn und Remus vor Schaden bewahren würde.

Remus lebte seit dem Schulabschluss tatsächlich bei ihnen, so wie Harry es versprochen hatte. Sein Mann hatte es sogar fertig gebracht dem Braunhaarigen einen Studienplatz zu beschaffen, so dass der Werwolf nun Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste studierte. Deprimierend war nur, dass der andere wohl niemals eine Anstellung bekommen würde, weil es Werwölfen verboten war zu arbeiten.

Nichts desto trotz war Sirius froh, dass sein Freund hier wohnte, denn so war er nicht immer den ganzen Tag alleine, wenn Harry unterwegs war.

Jetzt bemerkten die beiden, dass der Sturm abflaute und als endlich alles still war, hallte nur noch Lucas´ Weinen durchs Haus. Augenblicklich sank der Dunkelhaarige neben seinem Sohn auf den Boden und nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm.

„Alles wird gut, Schatz, nicht mehr weinen", redete Sirius auf seinen Sonnenschein ein. Langsam hörte Lucas schließlich wirklich auf und kuschelte sich an seinen Dad, der hilflos zu Remus schaute. Doch auch der wusste keinen Rat.

Als Harry am Mittag von der Geschichte erfuhr, quittierte er es mit einem Lächeln und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm.

„Kleiner Mann, was hast du denn gehabt, hm? Du hast deinen Dad und Remus ja ganz schön auf Trab gehalten."

Besagter Vater saß neben seiner Familie und seufzte.

„Du hättest den Sturm mal eben aufgehoben und gut. Aber ich schaffe es nicht…"

Der Ältere legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Partners und zog ihn an sich.

„He, du bist nicht schwach, okay? Ich weiß, es muss frustrierend sein zu sehen, dass ich manche Dinge anders oder einfacher regeln kann, weil mein Magiepotential höher ist als das vieler anderer. Aber deshalb darfst du nicht glauben, dass du schwach bist. Hast du mich verstanden? Außerdem kann ich das auch nur, weil ich hart gelernt und geübt habe!"

Seufzend, aber erleichterter als vorher, nickte Sirius.

„Soll ich dir was verraten?", fragte der Größere und grinste geheimnisvoll. Natürlich wollte der Schwarzhaarige das Geheimnis wissen.

„Also, als ich noch in der Schule war, so von der ersten bis zur fünften Klasse, da glaubte ich, dass ich schwach bin und nicht lange in der Magischen Welt überleben werde."

Remus starrte den anderen an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

„DU hast das gedacht? Das glaub ich nicht! Bestimmt warst du schon als Kind begabt und hast jeden in den Schatten gestellt!"

Harry lachte auf und weckte somit Lucas, der eingeschlafen war.

„Papa!", rief der Kleine und gluckste. Dann streckt er die Arme nach Sirius aus.

„Hunger!"

„Ja, mein Schatz, gleich."

Damit richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden jungen Männer wieder auf Harry.

„Um ehrlich zu sein war ich jemand, der Hausaufgaben nicht mochte und lieber Quidditch spielte, als zu lernen. Das änderte sich erst Ende des fünften Schuljahres. Ich verlor jemanden, der mir sehr nahe stand. Von da an lernte ich so viel und oft ich nur konnte."

Betroffen senkten die beiden den Kopf, während Lucas von einem zum anderen schaute und nicht wusste, was plötzlich los war. Aber er nahm die Stimmung wahr und schon sammelten sich wieder Tränen in den Augen, doch ehe sich auch nur eine lösen konnte, kitzelte Harry seinen Sohn.

„Alles okay, Sonnenschein!", lachte er und Lucas tat es ihm nach. Sirius beobachtete die beiden lächelnd, er war froh, sie zu haben.

Es war später Nachmittag des gleichen Tages, als es an der Haustür läutete und Lucas aus seinem Kinderzimmer schrie: „Jams!"

Remus lachte und verbesserte den Kleinen:

„Das heißt James, Lucas. J-a-m-e-s!"

Sirius war unterdessen runter gegangen, um James und Lily einzulassen. Die Freunde begrüßten sich ausgelassen und kaum war etwas Ruhe eingekehrt, da fragte der junge Potter nach dem Sprössling seines besten Freundes.

„Er ist im Kinderzimmer und spielt mit Remus. Als wir ihm sagten, dass du kommst, war er außer sich. Scheinbar hat er einen Narren an dir gefressen."

Amüsiert machten sich die drei auf in den oberen Stock, denn dort wurden sie bereits erwartet.

Später klingelten Ian und Belinda, die sich ebenfalls zum Abendessen angemeldet hatten. Sirius wusste, dass sein Partner Severus auch für heute eingeladen hatte, doch er hatte abgesagt, da er etwas Unaufschiebbares erledigen musste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das sein sollte, aber er wusste, dass Severus und Harry ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatten. Leider war der Schwarzhaarige bisher nicht dahinter gekommen, obwohl er es wirklich versucht hatte. Sogar die an Harry adressierten, bereits geöffneten Briefe hatte er gelesen – dementsprechend hatte er auch ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Aber auch dadurch hatte er keinen Erfolg verzeichnet, denn nach wie vor geschah alles, das mit Severus zusammenhing, hinter seinem Rücken. Mittlerweile hatte Sirius sich vorgenommen seinen Mann danach zu fragen.

Zum Abendessen saßen alle zusammen am Tisch, auch Harry, der zuvor noch einmal hatte weg müssen.

„Also, ihr wollt sicher wissen, weshalb wir heute hergekommen sind, oder?", begann James und schaute alle einmal an. Sein Blick wurde fragend erwidert.

„Na, dann wollen wir euch mal nicht länger auf die Folter spannen."

„Warum tust du es dann?", beschwerte sich Sirius, der es absolut nicht mochte, wenn man ihn hinhielt – außer vielleicht bei nicht öffentlichen Aktivitäten.

Lily lachte verhalten auf, während Ian und Belinda den Kopf schüttelten, weil sie ihren Sohn nicht anders kannten.

„Wir haben uns verlobt!", verkündete der junge Mann mit vor Stolz geschwollener Brust.

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, dann sprach Harry:

„Das wurde auch Zeit, ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob ich nachhelfen muss."

James starrte ihn fassungslos an, wobei die anderen seinem Blick in nichts nachstanden. So trocken, wir der Kopfgeldjäger seine Worte gesagt hatte, war auch keine andere Reaktion zu erwarten gewesen.

„Das klingt so, als hättest du es erwartet", meinte Remus interessiert. Er witterte eine Chance, mehr über den anderen herauszufinden. Harrys Gesicht hingegen wurde von einem wissenden Ausdruck geziert.

„Remus, mein Lieber, was denkst du bloß für Sachen! Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Ja, natürlich wusste ich, dass sie heiraten. Allerdings war mir unbekannt, wann."

Etwas ertappt nickte der Braunhaarige.

„Wann soll die Hochzeit sein?", fragte Belinda aufgeregt, um von diesem Thema abzulenken.

„Wenn es warm wird, damit wir draußen feiern können", antwortete Lily bereitwillig.

Belinda war in der Vorbereitung zur Hochzeit voll aufgegangen und, was die Männer besonders gefreut hatte, sie und Lily hatten rigoros verboten, dass sie sich einmischten. Einzig bei der Auswahl der Hochzeitsrobe durften Remus, Sirius und Harry mitreden, was sie natürlich auch bereitwillig taten.

So war der zehnte Mai herangerückt, der Tag, an dem Lily und James heiraten wollten. Natürlich war das Brautpaar aufgeregt, doch was die meisten wunderte war, dass es auch Harry so erging.

Ian und Belinda beobachteten das Verhalten ihres zukünftigen Enkels mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits freuten sie sich auf die Hochzeit ihres Sohnes, andererseits wurden sie immer wieder daran erinnert, dass James sterben sollte. Ihnen war klar, dass es Harry nicht anders erging.

Es war ein grausames Spiel…

Mittlerweile hatte sich die Gesellschaft auf dem Gelände Hogwarts´ eingefunden, denn an keinem anderen Ort sollte die Trauung des jungen Paares stattfinden. Es hatte viele überrascht, vor allem aber Harry, dem man davon nie etwas gesagt hatte.

Aber er freute sich, denn dieser Ort war ein Teil von ihm und dass seine Eltern hier heirateten war wunderbar. Belinda und Lily hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, um das Fest so schön wie irgend möglich zu gestalten. Am See war ein weißes Zelt aus duftigem Stoff errichtet worden, drum herum hatte man unzählige Rosensträucher wachsen lassen, die in voller Blüte standen. Es war einfach perfekt.

Nun hieß es Plätze einnehmen. James stellte sich nervös vor den Ministeriumsangestellten, der die Zeremonie leitete und Remus gesellte sich neben ihn – er war der Trauzeuge. Ian setzte sich zu Harry und Sirius, der Lucas auf dem Schoß hatte, in die erste Reihe. Belinda hatte sich gegenüber Remus aufgestellt, sie würde die Trauzeugin für Lily sein.

Wieder etwas, das Harry nicht gewusst hatte.

Dann setzte sanfte Musik ein und die Gäste wandten sich um, damit sie die Braut sehen konnten. Es war selbst in der Zauberwelt normal, dass sie ein weißes Kleid trug. Und Lily war mit ihren roten Haaren in diesem wunderbar eleganten Hochzeitskleid einfach atemberaubend schön.

Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten vor Glück, das Lächeln auf den Lippen erzählte von der Freude auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit James. Harry versank beim Anblick des Paares in seine Gedankenwelt. Wie in Watte gehüllt bekam er mit, dass der Ministeriumsangestellte zu sprechen begann, doch es bedeutete nichts. Für ihn war nur wichtig zu sehen, dass sie sich liebten und dass sie zusammen bleiben wollten. Traurig lächelnd hörte er: „Bis das der Tod euch scheidet."

Niemand hier ahnte, dass diese Worte bald schon in Erfüllung gehen würden.

Und dann waren diese beiden Menschen verheiratet. Strahlend drehten sie sich den Gästen zu und küssten sich glücklich, ehe James die Hand seiner Frau nahm und den Gang zwischen den Stühlen entlang eilte, um auf der Tanzfläche den Brautstrauß zu werfen.

Es war späte Nacht, als Harry mit Lucas auf dem Arm in seinem Haus ankam. Sirius und Remus hatten versprochen bald nachzukommen, doch der Kleine musste ins Bett und er selbst hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es war schwer das Wissen um den Tod der Eltern zu verdrängen, so dass er die Chance seinen Sohn ins Bett zu bringen als Fluchtmöglichkeit genutzt hatte.

Dass seine Großeltern ihm einen traurigen Blick geschenkt hatten, wusste er, aber er hatte es vermieden zu ihnen zu schauen.

Träge ließ er sich nun auf das große Sofa fallen. Lucas lag tiefschlafend in seinem Bett und würde sicherlich nicht sobald aufwachen. Die Mühe Licht zu machen hatte Harry sich nicht gemacht, denn die Dunkelheit um ihn herum passte wunderbar zu seiner momentanen Gemütslage. Langsam rutschte er auf den Rücken und legte die Beine hoch, der linke Arm bedeckte seine Augen. Er würde einfach eine Weile hier liegen bleiben und in Selbstmitleid baden, ehe er in wenigen Stunden wieder der unnahbare, starke Harry Letum sein würde.

Gepolter und laute Stimmen weckten Harry, der gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Scheinbar war er doch wesentlich müder gewesen als angenommen. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte und den Flur entlang sah, entdeckte er Sirius und Remus, die sich gegenseitig stützten und versuchten die Treppe zu erklimmen.

„Seid ihr auch schon da?", fragte Harrys und sorgte dafür, dass die beiden sich ihm zudrehten.

„Schatz!", rief Sirius mit ziemlich klarer Stimme und streckte ihm einen Arm entgegen.

Der Kopfgeldjäger wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er fühlte sich zerrissen, denn obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte seine Fassung zurückzuhaben, wenn sein Mann und Remus heim kamen, war dem nicht so.

Er wollte nicht zu ihm gehen und mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen. Es kam Harry falsch vor. Sie würden weiter leben, aber die Menschen, die sich vor einigen Stunden das Ja-Wort gegeben hatten, würde in nur wenigen Jahren das Leben lassen. Und das seinetwegen…

„Scha~atz!", wiederholte Sirius und sah ihn fordernd an. Würde er nicht taumeln, wenn er versuchte einen Schritt zu machen, würde man ihm den Alkohol nicht anmerken.

„Geh schlafen", schüttelte Harry schließlich den Kopf und nickte in Richtung oberes Stockwerk.

„Komm mit!", forderte der Jüngere.

„Nein, und jetzt geh. Ich will nicht, dass ihr Lucas weckt."

Verständnislos tat Sirius schließlich, was sein Partner wollte und verschwand mit Remus nach oben.

Sirius betrat mit Lucas und Remus das Wohnzimmer, das durch die Sonne erhellt wurde. Sein Partner war die ganze Nacht abwesend geblieben und nun wollte er wissen, ob er überhaupt zu Hause war.

Tatsächlich saß Harry auf dem Ledersessel am Schreibtisch, den Rücken zur Tür. Leise trat der Dunkelhaarige näher und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen. Dass bisher noch keine Reaktion gekommen war, war sowieso ungewöhnlich, denn sonst bemerkte Harry immer, wenn sich ihm jemand näherte. Doch als Sirius um den Sessel herumgelaufen war, wusste er, wieso der andere nicht reagierte – er schlief.

„Alles okay?", fragte der Werwolf leise. Sirius warf seinem Freund einen kurzen Blick zu, dann betrachtete er wieder Harry. Lucas hingegen war begeistert und versuchte zu seinem Papa zu kommen, der da so einladend saß.

„Nicht, Sonnenschein, Papa ist müde", hielt ihn sein Vater fest.

„Remi, bringst du mal eine Decke?"

„Ja, sicher."

Der Braunhaarige kam ebenfalls um den Sessel und breitete verlangte Decke über dem Älteren aus, dabei war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Harry tiefe Augenringe hatte.

So wie es aussah, war er die ganze Nacht wach gewesen. Welchen Grund das hatte, wusste er nicht, doch er ahnte, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der mehr erfahren wollte.

„Lassen wir ihn schlafen, Sirius. Lucas hat bestimmt Hunger, ich jedenfalls muss was in den Magen bekommen."

Zustimmend folgte der Dunkelhaarige in die Küche, allerdings blieben seine Gedanken bei Harry. Es ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, dass sein Mann nicht mit ihm hatte ins Bett gehen wollen. Und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sein Schatz sehr verloren gewirkt. Aber vielleicht hatte das auch nur an dem spärlichen Licht und den Schatten gelegen…?

Was es auch gewesen sein mochte, das Harry die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hatte, er würde es herausfinden.

So, hier beende ich das Kapitel. Ich weiß, die Hochzeit war kurz gehalten, aber sie ist ja nicht dermaßen wichtig. Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bye,


	32. The order of the Phönix

5

32 The order of the Phönix

Es war später Morgen, als eine in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt durch die Straßen lief und schließlich in einem Haus verschwand. Im Inneren angekommen, schlug die Person den Stoff aus dem Gesicht und sah sich aufmerksam um. Scheinbar war er der Erste am Treffpunkt.

„Bevor du solche Orte betrittst, solltest du einen Analysezauber sprechen, Sev", erklang eine Stimme und als er sich umwandte, sah er jemanden aus den Schatten treten.

„Stimmt, habe ich vergessen. Wie lange bist du schon da?"

Harry lächelte und verringerte den Abstand zwischen sich und seinem `kleinen Bruder´.

„Nicht so lange. Allerdings war es schwer das Haus zu verlassen. Seit der Hochzeit von James und Lily beobachtete mich Sirius stärker. Er hat sicherlich bemerkt, dass wir etwas vor ihm verheimlichen. Außerdem liegt er mir ständig mit der Frage in den Ohren, weshalb ich in dieser Nacht nicht geschlafen habe."

Der Jüngere nickte verstehend.

„Aber er hat schon Recht. Ich meine, dass du ihm nicht auf unsere Sache antwortest, ist nachvollziehbar, aber wegen dieser schlaflosen Nacht… Er hat mich auch schon gefragt, ob ich etwas weiß. Wieso sagst du es mir nicht?"

Harry seufzte.

„Weil ich nicht darüber reden kann, okay? Es hat mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun."

„Dann sag es ihm!"

Severus sah, dass sich der andere mit dieser Situation unwohl fühlte und wechselte das

Thema.

„Hat sich Professor Dumbledore mal bei dir gemeldet? Er hat mich zu den letzten beiden Ordenstreffen nicht eingeladen."

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass er mir nicht voll vertraut, wenn überhaupt ein wenig, würde ich mich in seiner Situation nicht anders verhalten. Bestimmt will er nicht, dass noch mehr erfahren, dass du ein Spion bist. Aber früher oder später wird es herauskommen."

Unwillig verschränkte Severus die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es wäre aber besser, wenn es alle Mitglieder wüssten, denn dann würde James mich vielleicht auch endlich als gleichwertigen Menschen behandeln. Seine Blicke sagen mir immer genau, dass er mir nicht traut, auch wenn du es tust."

Harry schloss gequält die Augen, was den anderen die Braue heben ließ.

„Was?"

„Nichts, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Aber ich werde versuchen zu vermitteln. Hast du etwas Neues, bezüglich unseres geliebten Bösewichts?"

Die Haltung des Spions wurde straffer.

„Ja, aber ich denke nicht, dass es wichtig ist. Er wirbt Todesser an, das ist nichts Neues. Allerdings hat er vor zwei Tagen alle weggeschickt, nur einer musste bleiben, aber der ist bisher auch nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

Nachdenklich lehnte sich der Kopfgeldjäger an die staubige Wand.

„Hast du es selbst mitbekommen?"

„Nein, Lucius hat es mir erzählt. Er war an dem Tag anwesend."

„Dann werde ich mich mit ihm treffen. Kannst du einen Termin vereinbaren?"

„Mach ich, dann schreib ich dir."

„Sehr gut. Dann werde ich mal wieder gehen, sonst erwürgt Sirius mich!"

Sirius gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass sein Mann schon wieder verschwunden war, um sich mit Severus zu treffen. Natürlich hatte er ihm nicht gesagt, dass dem so war, aber es war klar.

Genervt plumpste er in den Schaukelstuhl und warf einen Blick zu seinem Sohn, der auf dem Boden saß und spielte. Der Kleine hatte eine Vorliebe für Bauklötzchen, die er versuchte zu einem Turm zu stapeln.

Ein leises Geräusch aus der Vorhalle sagte ihm, dass jemand gekommen war. Schritte näherten sich und schließlich stand sein Harry in der Tür zum Kinderzimmer.

„Hallo, Schatz, alles klar?"

„Nein, nichts ist klar!"

Der Ältere lehnte den Kopf an den Türrahmen und betrachtete Lucas, dann sah er zu Sirius.

„Ich will nicht vor unserem Sohn streiten, also lass uns rüber gehen."

Augenblicklich stand der junge Mann auf und folgte seinem Partner, der soeben in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer gegangen war.

Als er den Raum betrat, konnte er den anderen dabei beobachten, wie er seinen Mantel ablegte. Irgendwie wirkte er so müde und ausgelaugt, wie Sirius seinen Geliebten noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Harry, rede doch mit mir! Ich mach mir solche Sorgen um dich. Gerade jetzt siehst du auch nicht besonders gesund oder glücklich aus!"

Sirius trat an Harry heran und umarmte ihn einfach nur. Es war eine Geste der Hilflosigkeit und der Verzweiflung. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, damit der andere mit ihm sprach. Sein Partner war jemand, der am liebsten alles auf sich nahm, damit die Menschen, die er liebte nicht leiden mussten. Leider übersah er dabei meist, dass er durch sein Handeln doch Kummer verursachte.

„An dem Tag, an dem Lily und James geheiratet haben…"

Überrascht sah Sirius auf.

„Was? War es nicht schön? Die beiden lieben sich, es ist doch gut, dass sie endlich geheiratet haben."

„Natürlich ist es das. Aber es hat mich auch an etwas anderes erinnert."

Langsam drehte sich der Größere in der Umarmung und zog den anderen nun fester an sich.

„Wenn ich dir sagen könnte, was mich so belastet, würde ich es tun. Aber ich will nicht, dass du unter diesem Wissen zerbrichst. Außerdem hat es mit der Vergangenheit zu tun, mit meiner. Und du weißt doch, dass ich darüber nicht reden kann."

Die ganze Bedeutung der Worte machte Sirius klar, dass er nie erfahren würde, was seinen Mann wach gehalten hatte.

„Verrätst du mir dann wenigstens, was du und Severus mir verheimlicht?"

„Sorry, Liebling, aber das geht auch nicht. Erst muss jemand anderer seine Zustimmung geben. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass du es zu gegebener Zeit erfährst."

„Ich geb mich erst mal damit zufrieden", seufzte Sirius und küsste den anderen, ehe er sich aus der Umarmung löste und zur Tür schritt.

„Ich geh nach Lucas schauen. Kommst du gleich nach?"

„Sicher, gleich."

Einige Monate später flatterte eine Eule zum Fenster herein, als Sirius gerade dabei war mit Lucas zu essen. Als er den Umschlag geöffnet hatte, staunte er nicht schlecht: Es handelte sich doch tatsächlich um ein Schreiben von Albus Dumbledore, in dem er ihn um ein Gespräch bat. Verwirrt beendete er erst einmal sein Mahl und brachte anschließend seinen Sohn ins Bett. Jetzt hatte er Ruhe genug, um noch einmal zu lesen, was der alte Zauberer von ihm wollte.

Es stand wirklich nicht mehr da, als die Bitte um ein Gespräch. Sirius war natürlich neugierig und bestätigte somit, dass er am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts kommen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich der Dunkelhaarige nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Mit Lucas auf dem Arm betrat er schließlich das alte Gemäuer und blieb einen Moment lang stehen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl wieder hier zu sein.

„Schau, meint Schatz, eines Tages wirst du hier zur Schule gehen. Bestimmt wirst du genauso viel Spaß haben wie ich."

Dann marschierte er weiter und blieb erst wieder stehen, als er den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters erreicht hatte. Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und Sirius ließ sich die Stufen empor tragen, ehe er durch die offene Tür trat.

„Es freut mich, dass du gekommen bist", begrüßte der Weißbart und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Gern geschehen. Aber warum bin ich eigentlich hier?"

Die Augen des Zauberers funkelten amüsiert.

„Wie du ja weißt, leben wir in einer nicht gerade gefahrlosen Zeit. Bestimmt hast du schon einmal vom Phönixorden gehört?"

Sirius nickte.

„Wir suchen neue Mitglieder, weißt du? Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass du dafür geeignet bist. Du bist ein starker Zauberer, sehr begabt und mit deinen Kenntnissen über Dunkle Künste wärst du eine Bereicherung."

Kurz schwieg der ältere Zauberer, um dem anderen Zeit zu geben, das Gesagte zu verstehen.

„Sie wollen, dass ich dem Orden beitrete?", wollte er verblüfft wissen.

„So ist es."

„Und wieso fragen Sie mich und nicht meinen Mann? Harry ist um so vieles mächtiger!"

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend.

„Das ist schon richtig, aber er hat abgelehnt dem Orden anzugehören, auch wenn er hin und wieder hilft. Aber vielleicht fällt dir die Entscheidung leichter, wenn ich sage, dass James und Remus bereits zugestimmt haben und auch Lily mit von der Partie ist."

Tatsächlich war dies das Argument, das Sirius noch gebraucht hatte, um sich zu entscheiden.

„Aber Ihnen ist klar, dass ich nicht mir nichts dir nichts aufspringen kann, wenn etwas ist. Ich bin schließlich für meinen Sohn verantwortlich!"

„Selbstverständlich!"

„Dann ist ja gut. Mein Sohn geht nämlich vor."

Albus lächelte verstehend und zwinkerte dem Kind zu, das sich erschrocken an seinen Dad drückte.

„Scheinbar mag er mich nicht…", überlegte der Mann laut und musterte den Kleinen weiter.

„Er ist Fremde nicht gewohnt, außerdem hat er noch nie einen so langen Bart gesehen. Vielleicht ist es das."

„Ja, bestimmt… Nun, da wir alles geklärt haben, kannst du gerne wieder nach Hause. Ich werde euch eine Eule schicken, wenn das nächste Treffen stattfindet und damit Eure Aufnahme im Orden."

„Fein. Dann bis bald!"

Harry war sehr müde, als er nach Hause kam. Die letzten Tage hatte er in einem Ausbildungslager für Auroren verbracht, um sich dort etwas abzuschauen und gleichzeitig zu trainieren.

Es war interessant, welche Zauber in dieser Zeit noch erlaubt waren und in seiner als verboten gelten würden. Aber er hatte gewiss nichts dagegen, denn so hatte er an Flüche und Wissen gelangen können, die in seiner Zeit sicher unantastbar gewesen wären.

Mit einigen Kratzern geziert war er also wieder heim gekommen und freute sich nun auf ein heißes Bad, das er bevorzugt mit seinem Mann genießen würde.

„Schatz?", rief er ins Haus und hatte Sekunden später einen Hauselfen vor sich, der ihn darüber informierte, dass sein Partner nicht da war. Diese Tatsache verwirrte Harry doch sehr.

„Hat er gesagt, wohin er wollte?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann. Betrübt schüttelte das kleine Wesen den Kopf, dann verschwand es, ohne dass Harry hatte fragen können, wo sein Sohn war. So stapfte er nach oben und schaute ins Kinderzimmer.

Lucas schlief selig, während eine der Hauselfen auf einem Stuhl daneben saß und aufpasste.

Lächelnd trat er heran und streichelte seinem Sohn über den Kopf, ehe er ins Bett ging und dort tief und fest einschlief.

Er bekam nicht einmal mit, als Sirius nach Hause kam.

Der nächste Morgen kam und damit auch die Frage Harrys an Sirius.

„Wo warst du gestern? Als ich nach Hause kam, warst du nicht da."

Betreten suchte der jüngere der beiden einer Antwort zu entkommen, doch es gelang nicht.

„Harry, ich… Tut mir leid, es war nicht geplant außer Haus zu sein. Es kam ein Brief und ich musste weg."

Harry musterte den anderen eingehend, dann nahm er sich ein Brötchen und frühstückte. Sirius wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass er müde und erschöpft war?

„Wie war es denn in diesem Lager? Deinen Verletzungen nach zu urteilen, hast du wohl hart trainiert."

„Habe ich."

Sirius seufzte. Wusste sein Partner etwa, dass er gestern kurzfristig zum Ordenstreffen gegangen war, um aufgenommen zu werden? Wenn Harry seine Gedanken gerade gelesen hatte, dann hätte er es mitbekommen müssen. Andererseits, hätte er in seinem Kopf nachgesehen, würde er ihn bestimmt darauf ansprechen. Oder nicht?

„Bist du mir böse?"

Harry legte sein angebissenes Brötchen auf den Teller und betrachtete seinen Partner, der sich offensichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb ich dir böse sein sollte?"

„Nein! Nein, es gibt keinen Grund, dass du böse sein musst. Es ist nur, weil du so seltsam bist…"

Der Ältere aß weiter und trank seinen Tee, ehe er antwortete:

„Ich bin einfach erschöpft und war etwas enttäuscht, dass du nicht da warst. Eigentlich hätte ich gerne mit dir gebadet."

Diese Information überraschte ihn nun doch sehr. Es kam eigentlich nie vor, dass sein Partner Frust oder andere negative Gefühle zeigte. Und wenn er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, dann nur, wenn es keiner der Menschen mitbekam, denen er nahe stand. Doch heute war wohl ein Tag, an dem er diesen Vorsatz brach – weshalb auch immer.

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht! Aber wir können das gerne jetzt nachholen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann erhob er sich und verließ die Küche.

In dem Moment wurde Sirius klar, dass nicht nur seine Abwesenheit in der Nacht für die schlechte Laune Harrys verantwortlich war. Allerdings fragte er sich, was der andere Grund war und wieso er nicht mit ihm darüber sprach?

Unterdessen war Harry unterwegs in sein Tränkelanbor, um sich beim Brauen zu beruhigen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sirius es bemerkt hatte, aber er hatte seine Gedanken sehr wohl gelesen. Ausschlagend dafür waren die Magieanhaftungen anderer Zauberer gewesen. Darunter waren welche gewesen, die er kannte und von deren Bemerken er nicht angetan war. Natürlich war ihm heute Morgen auch eingefallen die Hauselfen zu fragen, ob Remus die Nacht hier verbracht hatte oder er mit Sirius fort gegangen war.

Wie erwartet hatten sie das Haus zusammen verlassen und auch wieder betreten. Sie waren eindeutig bei einem Ordenstreffen gewesen.

Nun war Harry aber auch klar, dass sein Partner nicht alleine auf die Idee gekommen war dorthin zu gehen. Mit Sicherheit hatte der Schulleiter da seine Finger im Spiel. Das hieß, dass er in der nächsten Zeit einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem alten Zauberer sprechen musste.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass seine Familie in den Orden gezogen wurde und das ohne ihm darüber zu informieren.

Allerdings musste sich Harry auch eingestehen, dass er geahnt hatte, dass Sirius dem Phönixorden beitreten würde. Aber sein Plan war gewesen, ihn aus eben jenem raus zu halten. Scheinbar war es ihm nicht gelungen – Dumbledore war ihm zuvorgekommen.

Harry wusste es besser, als zu glauben, dass es dem alten Mann nur um Sirius´ Talente und Wissen ging. Zweifellos versuchte Albus auf diesem Wege auch mehr über ihn selbst zu erfahren und somit ein Stück mehr Kontrolle zu erhalten.

Aber bestimmt nicht mit ihm!

So edel und gut Dumbledores Ziele auch sein mochten, Harry wusste auch, dass er dazu neigte Dinge aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Kopfschüttelnd begann er nun einen Trank zu brauen, um sich von den üblen Gedanken und den Sorgen um seine Liebsten zu befreien. Hier im Haus konnte seiner Familie nichts geschehen.

So, hier endet dieses Kapitel.

Was denkt ihr?

Bye,


	33. Serious words

5

33 Serious words

Sirius und Remus saßen gemeinsam am Tisch und frühstückten, während Harry zur Verwunderung seines Mannes, nicht anwesend war. Eine Tatsache, die ihn schon ein wenig traurig stimmte, denn es schien, dass ihre Beziehung seit geraumer Zeit bergab ging.

Zwar versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen und versicherte, dass es in jeder Ehe Höhen und Tiefen gab, aber Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob es bei ihnen nicht ein wenig früh begann.

„Mr. Letum, was kann ich für Sie tun?", begrüßte Albus den jungen Mann vor sich, der soeben unangemeldet in sein Büro getreten war. Harry ignorierte den Gruß und setzte sich erst einmal unaufgefordert, ehe er den Blick hob und den alten Mann direkt ansah.

Was der Weißbart vor sich erspähte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Sie wissen, weshalb ich hier bin, Dumbledore!", schnitt die Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers durch den Raum.

Der alte Mann verschloss seinen Geist vorsichtshalber und achtete genau darauf, ob der andere versuchte in sein Bewusstsein vorzudringen. Bisher war jedoch nichts dergleichen passiert.

Nun wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zur aktuellen Handlung. Er hatte gewusst, dass es riskant werden könnte Sirius in den Orden zu holen, denn Letum hatte seinen Standpunkt diesbezüglich schon vor längerem klar gestellt. Nichts desto trotz hatte er es geschafft, den jungen Mann für sich zu gewinnen, nun konnte sein Gesprächspartner nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen - außer sich hier auszulassen.

„Wie sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen, Sirius hinter meinem Rücken zu schreiben und in den Orden aufzunehmen?"

Der Blick, den Harry aufgesetzt hatte, jagte Albus einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ihnen war doch bewusst, dass ich dagegen bin! Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich darauf wette, dass Sie ihn mit der Anwesenheit von James und Lily gelockt haben, richtig?"

Albus war es unheimlich, dass der andere dies wusste. Andererseits hatte er wahrscheinlich die Gedanken seines Partners gelesen und war dadurch darauf gekommen. Oder aber er hatte sich mit Belinda und Ian unterhalten.

Severus konnte es nicht gewesen sein, er war gestern nicht anwesend gewesen, da man einstimmig beschlossen hatte, dass Lucius, Narcissa und Severus nichts davon wissen sollten, damit das bestehende Verhältnis nicht verändert wurde und die Spionage somit aufflog.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Sie hintergehen würde? Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Sirius durchaus in der Lage ist eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Oder stimmen Sie da nicht mit mir überein?"

Harry lächelte zynisch.

„Es geht hier nicht darum, dass er keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann oder darf, aber wir wissen beide, dass wir in einem Krieg stecken und ich will meine Familie weitestgehend heraus halten. Er reicht, wenn ich darin verwickelt bin!"

„Nun, lassen wir Sirius wählen", lächelte Albus mit seiner typisch großväterlichen Art und glaubte gewonnen zu haben.

„Sie wollen doch auch Menschen schützen, oder nicht? Dann sollten Sie wissen, was ich empfinde. In Ihrem Wahn für die Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen, verlieren Sie langsam das Ziel aus den Augen! Ich verspreche Ihnen heute, dass Sie eines Tages jemanden verlieren, den Sie wie ein Familienmitglied lieben."

Mit diesen Worten und einem zutiefst enttäuschten Blick rauschte Harry aus dem Büro und ließ einen verwirrten Schulleiter zurück. Dumbledore wusste tatsächlich nicht, was er mit dieser Aussage anfangen sollte. Aber eines stand definitiv fest: Letum wusste wie immer eine ganze Menge mehr…

Während sich Remus mit einem Buch zurückgezogen hatte, das er für sein Studium lesen musste, hatte Sirius beschlossen mit Lucas raus an die Luft zu gehen. Der Kleine liebte es, wenn er mit seinen Eltern in der Kutsche über das große Anwesen fahren durfte. Hier gab es so viel zu sehen.

Auch Sirius genoss diese Momente, sie entspannten und beruhigten ungemein. Außerdem war es auch für ihn interessant, denn trotzdem er schon eine Weile hier lebte, hatte er noch nie das gesamte Gelände gesehen. So hatten sie heute eine noch unbekannte Zone gewählt, die wie auf der anderen Seite, an einer Mauer endete. Der Dunkelhaarige fragte sich, wer wohl dahinter wohnen mochte.

„Lucas, was ist, sollen wir mal schauen, wen wir als Nachbarn haben?"

„Hoch!", rief der begeistert und streckte die Arme nach seinem Daddy aus, damit er ihn auf den Arm nahm.

„Gut, dann mal los – Stopp!", rief er schließlich dem Elfen zu, der die Zügel führte.

Das Gespann hielt und Sirius stieg aus, um an der Mauer entlang zu laufen. Er hoffte hier ein Tor zu finden, das Zugang zu den Ländereien der Nachbarn gewährte.

Tatsächlich gab es eines, durch das er sogar sehen konnte. Allerdings war kein Haus zu erkennen und sonst auch kein Hinweis auf die Identität der dort lebenden Menschen.

„Tja, Sonnenschein, niemand zu sehen."

Mit den Schultern zuckend gab er seinem Sohn ein Küsschen und marschierte zur Kutsche zurück, um den Weg fortsetzten zu können.

Als Harry nach Hause kam, bemerkte er, dass wieder einmal niemand da war. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick, denn er erkannte recht schnell, dass wenigstens Remus anwesend war.

„Hallo, kannst du mir sagen wo Sirius ist?"

Der Braunhaarige lächelte Harry an und nickte.

„Er wollte mit Lucas eine Kutschfahrt machen. Ich denke, dass er jeden Moment zurück ist."

Verstehend nickte der Ältere und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er aufgehalten wurde.

„Kann ich dich kurz noch was fragen?"

„Sicher, worum geht es?"

Langsam sank Harry auf den Sessel und musterte den anderen, der wohl nicht so recht wusste wie er anfangen sollte.

„Es ist wegen Sirius. Seit dem Abend, an dem wir weg waren, bist du anders. Er macht sich Sorgen darüber, ob du ihn hasst oder nicht mehr liebst."

Harry war zugegeben erstaunt, doch das verflog ziemlich schnell wieder.

„Weißt du, es passt mir nicht im Geringsten, dass Dumbledore glaubt hinter meinem Rücken agieren zu können und auch noch annimmt, dass ich nichts bemerke. Die Tatsache, dass er Sirius in den Orden aufgenommen hat, obwohl ich ihm schon einmal klar gesagt hatte, dass ich genau das nicht will… Wie soll ich sagen? Es hat mich wütend gemacht. Dass Sirius mir diese Einladung und seinen Beitritt zudem auch noch vorenthält…"

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte, Remus verstand.

„Aber das solltest du ihm sagen, nicht einfach schweigen und ihn so abweisend behandeln. Bitte, ich will nicht, dass er eine Dummheit begeht."

Harry nickte.

„Ich hatte ohnehin vor mit ihm zu sprechen. Übrigens erwarte ich auch von dir, dass du mir so etwas Wichtiges erzählst. Der Orden ist kein Mysterium für mich, ich kenne sogar seinen Hauptsitz! Also keine Heimlichkeiten mehr. Klar?"

Remus konnte lediglich perplex nicken. Dass der andere so gut informiert war, hätte er nicht gedacht.

Tatsächlich kehrte Sirius nicht viel später zurück, auf den Armen hielt er einen glücklichen kleinen Jungen. Beide hatten eine gesunde Röte auf den Wangen und sahen zufrieden aus. Harry, der am oberen Treppenabsatz stand, bobachtete wie Sirius erst den Kleinen und dann sich selbst aus dem Mantel pellte.

„Papa!", krähte Lucas dann plötzlich und streckte die Arme in seine Richtung. Sein Sohn hatte wirklich ein Gespür dafür, wenn seine Eltern in der Nähe waren. Lächelnd stieg Harry die Stufen herab und hob den Jungen auf, um ihn einmal zu knuddeln. Lucas quietschte freudig und verlangte dann nach Essen.

Sirius hatte bisher noch kein Wort gesagt und der Ältere wusste, dass er den Anfang machen sollte. Zuerst aber würde er seinem Sohn etwas zu Essen besorgen. Nicht, dass er verhungerte. Also marschierte er in die Küche und wies die Hauselfe an, dann setzte er den Kleinen in den Hochstuhl und wandte sich seinem Partner zu.

„Kommt du bitte mit hoch, wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

Er sah dem anderen die Nervosität an. Sirius folgte ihm aber, da er aus der Welt schaffen wollte, was auch immer zwischen ihnen stand.

Im oberen Stockwerk angekommen, schlug Harry den Weg ins Schlafzimmer ein und schloss die Tür, als Sirius eingetreten war. Einen Moment beobachtete er den anderen, dann atmete er tief durch und begann zu sprechen:

„Ich will nicht länger so tun, als wüsste ich nicht, wo du und Remus in besagter Nacht wart, Schatz. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du dem Beitritt in den Orden zugestimmt hast, ohne mit mir darüber zu reden."

Es fiel ihm schwer so ruhig zu bleiben, denn jedes Mal, wenn seine Gedanken in diese Richtung wanderten, kochte die Wut wieder hoch. Er war sich sicher, dass auch Sirius merkte, dass er mit der Beherrschung kämpfte.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Du hast Recht, ich hätte mit dir reden sollen, aber ich wollte nicht ewig untätig herumsitzen, während da draußen ein Krieg tobt, der uns alle etwas angeht!"

Der Ältere seufzte.

„Du änderst dich nie…", flüsterte er, doch nicht leise genug, denn der andere hatte es gehört und war nun natürlich neugierig.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Mit traurigem Blick streichelte Harry dem anderen über die Wange.

„Ich meine, dass du noch nie lange still sitzen konntest oder untätig bleiben, wenn du glaubtest helfen zu können. Das war schon so, als ich dich in meiner Zeit kannte. Dabei nahm ich früher an, dass das an der Zeit in A- …dass es das Leben war, das dich so werden ließ. Jetzt muss ich feststellen, dass du schon immer so warst."

Sirius war zwar verwundert, warum der andere mitten im Satz abgebrochen hatte, aber er fragte nicht weiter nach. Das eben war voller Emotionen gewesen, so voller Ehrlichkeit, dass er seinen Mann einfach umarmen musste.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry! Das werde ich immer tun. Zu Dumbledore habe ich gesagt, dass meine Familie und vor allem Lucas´ Sicherheit vorgeht. Ich bezweifle, dass er mich in Situationen bringen wird, die gefährlich sind."

Harry bewunderte die Naivität, mit der Sirius an den alten Mann glaubte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war er auch so gewesen. Doch heute nicht mehr, denn er hatte zu viele Fehler gemacht, hatte ihm damit seine Familie genommen – Sirius.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du an irgendeiner Aktion teil nimmst. Meinetwegen geh zu den Treffen, aber du darfst nichts über mich erzählen, verstanden? Das ist wichtig! Denn Albus ist nicht so ein netter Großvater, der alles uneigennützig tut. Er wird versuchen Informationen über mich von dir zu bekommen!"

Diese Nachricht schockierte Sirius zutiefst. Den Kopf schüttelnd trat er einen Schritt zurück und schaute seinem Partner in die Augen.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Dumbledore ist ein netter Mann, das beweist doch allein die Tatsache, dass er uns so viele Streiche durchgehen ließ!"

Erneut seufzte der Ältere.

„Eines Tages wirst du mich vielleicht verstehen, Schatz. Bis dahin wirst du ihm kein Wort über mich verraten."

„Darf ich dann auch mit Lily, James und seinen Eltern nicht über dich reden? Ian und Belinda fragen nach dir, wenn ich sie sehe."

„Mit ihnen kannst du über mich sprechen, aber ich will nicht, dass der Orden Informationen über mich hat, die ich ihnen nicht freiwillig gegeben habe. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass du dumm bist, aber du hast keine Ahnung was das Geringste Wissen über mich in den falschen Händen auslösen könnte!"

Sirius war beunruhigt. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass Harry ihm verbat über ihn zu sprechen, aber langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass es um mehr ging als dumme Geheimnisse.

„In Ordnung, ich werde nichts sagen. Aber du wirst mir erklären müssen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat."

Harry ließ sich in den Sessel sinken und sah den anderen an. Es wurde immer komplizierter und er fragte sich manchmal, ob es klug gewesen war in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Aber wenn er sich dann Sirius und seinen Sohn betrachtete; Remus, der glücklich bei ihnen lebte und an seine Großeltern dachte, dann lohnte es sich.

„So gerne ich dir mehr sagen möchte, es geht nicht. Aber sei versichert, ich handle zum Schutz meiner Familie und Freunde. Reicht dir das nicht?"

Der Jüngere setzte sich auf den Schoß seines Partners und legte den Kopf auf dessen Schulter.

„Vermutlich werde ich nicht mehr aus dir heraus bekommen, oder? Und es beruhigt mich natürlich, dass du versuchst uns zu schützen. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass du mehr mit mir teilen würdest. Dass du mich einen Teil deiner Last tragen lassen würdest."

Harry streichelte durch das dunkle Haar des anderen und lächelte.

„Der Sirius, den ich in der Zukunft kennen gelernt habe, hatte genug Last zu tragen. Deshalb will ich, dass du ein weitestgehend normales Leben in sicherer Umgebung führen kannst. Alles andere überlass mir, ich bin es gewohnt mit Krieg zu leben."

Der Jüngere verspannte sich und festigte die Umarmung. Manchmal vergaß er tatsächlich, dass sein Partner aus einer anderen Zeit kam, in der er sehr viel Leid erlebt haben musste.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry. Ich werde alles dafür tun, damit du es auch einfach hast. Ich verspreche, dass ich mich um unseren Sonnenschein kümmern und mich im Orden keiner Gefahr aussetzen werde. Es wird keinen Grund geben, dass du dir viele Sorgen machen musst. Nur versuch selbst einmal zu leben, ohne Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was noch auf uns zukommt."

Lächelnd küsste Harry seinen Mann und umarmte ihn anschließend fest.

Einen Moment später klopfte es und ein Hauself kam herein, im Schlepptau den kleinen Lucas.

„Daddy! Papa!", rief er und rannte auf die beiden zu. Dabei war er so hastig, dass er zweimal hinfiel. Aber Lucas vergoss nicht eine Träne, sondern stand gleich wieder auf und lief weiter.

Das erinnerte Harry an sich selbst. Immer wenn er am Boden gewesen war, hatte er sich wieder auf die Beine gekämpft und seinen Weg fortgesetzt. In dieser Hinsicht war er schon immer ein Starrkopf gewesen. Scheinbar hatte Lucas das von ihm geerbt.

Sirius würde dem wohl kaum aus denselben Gründen zustimmen können, denn alle diese Vorfälle, die Harry so hatten werden lassen, hatten in seiner Zeit als Harry Potter stattgefunden - und die war jetzt schon seit einigen Jahren vorbei.

Er war nicht mehr der Goldjunge, fiel jetzt nicht mehr. Jedenfalls war das sein Plan.

Vielleicht wurde es wirklich Zeit, dass er sich entspannte und eine Weile einfach in den Tag hinein lebte, so wie er es niemals zuvor hatte tun können.

Aus seinen Gedanken auftauchend, bemerkte er nun, dass sich Lucas zwischen sie beide gekuschelt hatte und zufrieden eingeschlafen war.

Wow, die letzten zweieinhalb Seiten gingen mir so schnell von der Hand! Wenn es nur immer so wäre…

Was sagt ihr zu dem Kapitel?

Bye,


	34. Babies

6

34 Babys

Es war der einunddreißigste Juli , als Harry Letum sich strikt weigerte aus dem Bett zu kommen. Zu allem Überfluss leistete der vierjährige Lucas seinem Vater auch noch Beistand, so dass Sirius schließlich aufgab und alleine frühstücken ging.

Der ehemalige Black verstand das Verhalten seines Mannes nicht. Die letzten zwei Jahre waren wunderbar und ohne negative Einflüsse vergangen. Sie waren einfach glücklich gewesen, hatten Reisen unternommen, mit Remus gelernt, Lucas betüttelt und noch so vieles mehr.

Und heute an seinem Geburtstag, da sollte Harry sich auf Geschenke und Besuch freuen. Aber er weigerte sich auch nur ein klitzekleines Bisschen Freude zu zeigen. Stattdessen blieb er mit melancholischem Gesicht im Bett. Es war zum Haare raufen!

Es war Mittagszeit und Sirius startete einen erneuten Versuch, den anderen aus den Federn zu locken. Bei Lucas hatte er es geschafft, auch wenn er ihn mit einem Eis bestochen hatte. Es ging schließlich nicht, dass ein Kind seines Alters so lange im Bett blieb, wenn es doch kerngesund war.

Harry?", rief Sirius also, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat und fand den anderen zu seinem Erstaunen angezogen vor. Genau genommen stand Harry am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Langsam näherte sich der Jüngere und legte seine Arme um die Taille des anderen.

„Was hast du bloß? Du kannst doch nicht jetzt schon in die Wechseljahre kommen, oder?"

Angesprochener brachte ein leichtes Lächeln zustande.

„Wenn man von meinem seelischen Alter ausgeht, dann schon. Ich fühle mich älter, als Dumbledore jemals wird. Und das will was heißen…"

Es herrschte eine Weile Stille, dann drehte sich Harry um und schaute den anderen ernst an.

„Bald wird es losgehen. Bald wird Voldemort etwas Unverzeihliches tun, Sirius. Das Schlimme daran ist, dass ich nichts tun darf!"

Er schloss gequält die Augen und ließ den Kopf auf die Schulter seines Partners sinken. Sirius realisierte wieder einmal, dass Harry so viel mehr wusste. Und wie es aussah, würde bald eine Lawine auslöst werden.

„Vielleicht geschieht es aber auch nicht. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Schatz. Ich bin sicher, alles wird gut."

Sanft streichelte er über die schwarzen Haare und versuchte den anderen zu trösten. Es war irgendwie beruhigend zu wissen, dass auch Harry Momente der Schwäche hatte und er sich dann an ihn wandte.

Doch ihre Zweisamkeit wurde jäh gestört, als Lucas in den Raum gestürmt kam und mit einem Papierstück wedelte.

„Von der Hauselfe!", rief er und streckte Sirius mit einem stolzen Gesichtsausdruck den Brief entgegen.

„Danke, Sonnenschein", lächelte er und las die wenigen Zeilen. Seine Augen strahlten, als er fertig war.

„Liebling, Lily ist im Krankenhaus, die Wehen haben eingesetzt!", verkündete er freudig und wirbelte Lucas im Kreis.

„Wir müssen hin, sofort!", fiel ihm dann ein und blieb stehen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry, der noch keine Regung gezeigt und kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Schatz?"

Die Haltung seines Mannes war unverändert.

„Du freust dich nicht, oder? Warum nicht?"

Harrys Antwort bestand aus Kopf schütteln. Langsam legte er seinen Mantel an und schob seinen Partner mit Sohn aus dem Raum.

„Wo ist dein Mantel? Unten? Dann beeil dich, wenn du los willst."

Überrascht setzte Sirius seinen Sohn ab und wandte sich um. Er verstand das Verhalten des anderen immer noch nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass es sinnlos war weiter nachzufragen.

So machten sie sich fünf Minuten später auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Als sie auf der Entbindungsstation ankamen, konnten sie Lilys wüste Beschimpfungen schon hören. Scheinbar hatte sie ordentlich Schmerzen. Kurz darauf öffnete sich auf der linken Seite eine Tür und James trat mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen rückwärts hinaus.

„Aber Liebes…!", versuchte er, aber ein Kissen würgte den Rest ab und dann schloss sich die Tür auch schon wieder.

„War ich auch so schlimm?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Du hattest einen Kaiserschnitt, Schatz."

„Stimmt und ich hatte panische Angst davor. Aber es hat sich gelohnt", antwortete er mit sanftem Blick auf Lucas.

Dann hatten sie James Potter erreicht, der absolut erleichtert war die beiden zu sehen.

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Sirius und dirigierte den aufgelösten Potter zu einem der Plastikstühle, die an der Wand entlang aufgestellt waren.

Harry kümmerte sich derweil um Lucas, der mit Bauklötzchen auf dem Boden saß und spielte. So hatte er Zeit sich im Gang umzusehen. Ihm fiel auf, dass Ian und Belinda noch nicht da waren. Da es sonst nichts zu sehen gab, wandte er sich dem Gespräch der anderen beiden zu.

„Meine Eltern müssten auch gleich kommen. Du glaubst nicht, wie Mum drauf ist, seit sie weiß, dass wir Eltern werden. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht zu lange anhält."

Sirius lachte und auch James entspannte sich langsam. Die Nähe seiner Freunde half wirklich.

„Wo habt ihr Remus gelassen?"

„Sag bloß, das weißt du nicht?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Was denn?"

„Er ist schon seit Mai im Ausland, um ein Praktikum zu absolvieren."

„Nein, er hat nichts erwähnt. Er hat wohl eine Menge um die Ohren, wir haben uns auch schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ja, der Platz wurde ihm ziemlich überraschend angeboten und er hatte kaum Zeit für Vorbereitungen. Wahrscheinlich hat er überhaupt vergessen irgendjemandem etwas zu sagen", beruhigte Harry ihn.

„James!", erklang ein Ruf und einen Moment später standen Ian und Belinda vor den dreien, so dass der junge Potter gar nicht mehr auf Harrys Aussage antworten konnte.

Lucas wurde nun auch aufmerksam, denn er kannte die beiden Erwachsenen und war gerne bei ihnen. Nachdem sich die Großen alle begrüßt hatten und er noch immer nicht beachtet worden war, stand er auf und zog an Belindas Rock.

„Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Du bist aber groß geworden!", lachte sie und hob den Jungen auf den Arm.

Harry schüttelte belustig den Kopf.

„Ja, und verwöhnt. Hätte ich es mal so gut gehabt…"

Betroffen sah sie Harry an und strich ihm kurz über die Wange, ehe Lucas wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit suchte.

Sie warteten nun schon geschlagene vier Stunden und James wurde immer unruhiger, obwohl seine Mutter ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass eine Geburt durchaus lange dauern konnte. Trotzdem hatte er Angst, dass seiner Frau oder ihrem gemeinsamen Kind etwas passiert sein könnte.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, bald wirst du deinen Sohn in den Armen halten. Und glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass alles okay ist, dann stimmt es auch."

Alle starrten Harry an, der sich mit Lucas beschäftigte und für diese Aussagen nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben und die anderen angesehen hatte.

„Ein Sohn? Wirklich? Woher weißt du das?"

„Schon vergessen? Ich komme aus der Zukunft."

Weder Sirius noch James bemerkten die traurigen Blicke der älteren Potters. Harry hatte vollkommen Recht, wenn er behauptete, dass James einen Sohn haben würde und dieser gesund war. Der lebende Beweis saß nur einen Meter entfernt. Aber woher sollte James das auch wissen?

Sirius und James begannen eine Diskussion, worüber, das wusste Harry nicht. Es war unwichtig, lieber kümmerte er sich um seinen Sohn. Ihm war es irgendwie unangenehm hier zu sein und sich selbst zu sehen.

Er liebte Lily und James, das stand fest, aber es würde wehtun sie mit seinem Baby-Ich im Arm zu sehen - wenn sie das Kind anstrahlten und einfach nur glücklich waren.

Sie waren seine Eltern und doch waren sie es auch nicht. Er würde niemals Eltern haben, das war unabänderlich.

Er bekam nicht mit, dass die Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet wurde und die Krankenschwester sagte, dass James herein könne. Es brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, ehe Lily mit dem Baby im Arm aus dem Raum geschoben wurde, um in ein Zimmer verlegt zu werden.

Sirius legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Mannes und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Kommst du?", fragte er leise und nahm Lucas auf den Arm, dann folgte er den anderen. Harry blickte ihnen nach, bis sie hinter der Ecke verschwunden waren, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden hinterher zu gehen. Er brauchte Abstand.

Also stand er auf und verließ das Krankenhaus.

Er landete auf seinem Grundstück, irgendwo im weitläufigen Park. Hier würde ihn niemand so schnell finden, da war er sich sicher.

So lief er los, den Kopf voll mit nur einem Gedanken: Noch ein Jahr! Nur noch ein Jahr!

Es war, als hätte man ihm eine Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt und wenn die Zeituhr abgelaufen wäre, würde jemand abdrücken. Nein, der kleine Harry Potter würde nicht sterben, aber seine Eltern. Harry hatte keine Angst um den Kleinen oder sich, er fürchtete sich vor dem Verlust – dem erneuten Verlust. Dieses Mal würde es schlimmer sein, denn er kannte Lily und James, er würde sie bewusst verlieren! Er würde es miterleben, denn er war kein kleines Kind mehr, das nicht verstand, was vor sich ging.

Im Krankenhaus fiel unterdessen auf, dass Harry fehlte.

„Ist er nicht mit dir hergekommen, Siri?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Doch, aber er ist schon den ganzen Tag so seltsam. Heute Morgen hat er gesagt, dass bald etwas geschehen würde. Ich nehme an, dass ihm das auf den Magen schlägt."

Lily streichelte ihrem Sohn über den Kopf und meinte:

„Schade, dabei wollte ich ihm so gerne sagen, wie ich unseren Kleinen nennen möchte."

Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf die Rothaarige.

„Woran hast du denn gedacht, Liebes?", erkundigte sich ihr Mann neugierig.

„An Harry James Potter."

Ian und Belinda warfen sich bedeutsame Blicke zu, während James begeistert grinste:

„Den ersten Namen hatten wir ja eh schon festgelegt, aber willst du den zweiten wirklich behalten? Ich dachte eher an Harry Ian."

„Nein, Harry James!", versicherte Lily und Sirius pflichtete ihr bei.

Für das ältere Potterpaar war es kein Wunder, dass Harry Letum nicht hier sein wollte. Es musste ein seltsamen Gefühl sein, sich selbst als Baby zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte jeder andere in seiner Situation dasselbe getan.

„Ihr könnt Harry sicher ein anderes Mal von seinem Namensvetter erzählen. Du solltest dich jetzt ohnehin ausruhen, Lily", meinte Belinda und strich ihrer Schwiegertochter über die Haare.

Harry hatte unterdessen ein Tor erreicht, von dem er wusste, dass es nicht zu den Snapes führte. Wie schon immer trieb ihn die Neugierde dazu an, es zu öffnen und das Grundstück der Nachbarn zu betreten.

Eine Weile wanderte er umher, dann kam ein großes Gebäude aus hellem Stein in Sicht. Irgendwann knirschte auch Kies unter seinen Füßen, zeigte, dass er den Weg erreicht hatte.

Er folgte diesem und landete am Eingangsportal, das mit einem großen M versehen war. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er ein riesiges Tor, das ebenfalls mit diesem Buchstaben geschmückt war. Ganz offensichtlich gehörte dieses Anwesen den Malfoys.

Lucius und Narciassa saßen mit ihrem Gast im Kaminzimmer, als ein Hauself meldete, dass Besuch da wäre. Keiner der beiden Blonden wusste, wer das sein könnte.

„Wie sieht er aus?", verlangte Lucius zu wissen.

„Er sein groß, haben schwarze Haare und sagt, er sein Freund von Master!"

Ratlos sahen die jungen Erwachsenen einander an.

„Lass ihn doch herbringen, Schatz", schlug die Frau letztlich vor und erhielt Zustimmung.

Wenig später betrat Harry den Raum und war überrascht auch Severus vorzufinden.

„Harry!", rief Letzter aus und winkte ihn neben sich auf das Sofa. Ihm war sofort aufgefallen, dass der andere nicht so gut aussah.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen?", erkundigte sich der jüngere Dunkelhaarige.

Severus sah Narciassa und Lucius verwundert an, als sie leise lachten. Dann kam ihm, dass es ja nichts Ungewöhnliches war, Geister zu sehen.

„Kann man so sagen, ja. Frag aber nicht, ich will nicht darüber reden."

Verstehend akzeptierten die drei das und Lucius fragte stattdessen, was den anderen her führte.

„Eigentlich war ich bloß neugierig, wer hier wohnt und hab das Tor geöffnet. Die Todesser können froh sein, dass sie hier nicht hausen, sonst hätte es morgen wohl eine Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten gegeben."

Ein leicht sadistisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und ließ Severus zusammenzucken.

Narcissa unterdessen schien der Meinung, dass Harry Aufmunterung brauchte. So nahm sie ihren eineinhalb Monate alten Sohn aus der Wiege und reichte ihn an den jungen Mann.

Es war Harry anzusehen, dass er überrascht war, das Kind in den Arm gedrückt zu bekommen. Dennoch musste er lächeln, was jedoch in ein ausgedehntes Lachen umschlug. War es nicht Ironie, dass er seinen zukünftigen ehemaligen Schulfeind in den Armen hielt?

„Er mag dich!", wunderte sich Lucius ehrlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Er mochte weder seinen Großvater noch mag er seine Tante Bellatrix. Auch bei jedem anderen, außer uns, Severus und dir hat er bisher wie am Spieß zu schrien begonnen", erklärte Narcissa.

„Nun, dann scheint der Kleine ja einen Sinn für die richtigen Menschen zu haben. Passt bloß auf, dass das auch so bleibt und haltet ihn von der Schlange fern."

Die Malfoys nickten ernst.

„Wir hatten nicht vor, ihn dem Unnennbaren zu überlassen. Allerdings müssen wir bei seiner Erziehung darauf achten, dass er das lernt, was man uns beigebracht hat, ansonsten könnte es Ärger geben. Mein Vater mag tot sein, aber sein Bild hängt noch hier und wenn ihm etwas missfällt, wird er einen Weg finden, sich einzumischen. Aber da wir gerade bei Schutz sind: Möchtest du sein zweiter Pate werden?"

Diese Frage kam für Harry genauso überraschend wie für Severus, der ja schon als Pate eingetragen war.

„Wir werden es veranlassen, wenn du einverstanden bist. Natürlich muss es geheim bleiben, aber es würde uns freuen. Außerdem könnten wir dann sicher sein, dass er bei euch beiden gut aufgehoben ist, wenn uns etwas passiert. Außerdem hast du auch einen Sohn, vielleicht werden sie ja Freunde?"

Mit seinen Gedanken in der Vergangenheit verhakt, schüttelte Harry ungläubig den Kopf. Das alles war so absurd...

„Ich mache es."

Narcissa umarmte ihn und man sah ihr an, dass ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war.

„Dann werde ich alles veranlassen und in den nächsten Tagen die Papiere schicken."

Harry stimmte zu, dann richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf den kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen. Jetzt war er also Pate…

„Sein Name ist übrigens-", begann Narcissa.

„Draco, ich weiß", unterbrach der Kopfgeldjäger und grinste sie schelmisch an. Ja, jetzt ging es ihm tatsächlich besser.

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Severus neugierig wissen.

„Mein Lieber, schon vergessen, woher ich komme?"

Gefragter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na also, dann weißt du es doch!"

Die beiden Blonden sahen ihn verständnislos an, sagten aber nichts. Früher oder später würde sie sicher mehr erfahren.

Es war spät, als Harry nach Hause ging. Und er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er Sirius nicht einmal eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Sicherlich wartete er ungeduldig auf ihn und machte sich riesige Sorgen.

Seufzend betrat er das Haus und suchte nach seinem Partner, der mit Lucas im Arm auf seiner Bettseite lag und beim warten eingeschlafen war.

So, das war es für heute. Was denkt ihr? Bye,


	35. Good bye!

5

35 Good bye!

Drei Wochen nach der Geburt des kleinen Harry war die Familie Potter aus der Stadt weg, in ein Haus in Godrics Hallow gezogen. Es war schön groß und hatte einen weitläufigen Garten. Ein Vorteil bei Grundstücken in kleinen Orten auf dem Land.

Zu Harrys Leidwesen war es ihm nicht vergönnt, diesen Ort einmal in seiner ganzen Pracht zu sehen, da der Fidelius ausgesprochen worden war. Grund dafür war, dass Lily und James, besonders letzterer, in den letzten Jahren zur Zielscheibe des Dunklen Lords geworden waren,

weil die beiden offen und aktiv gegen ihn arbeiteten.

Harry war froh, dass seine Eltern bisher nicht ernsthaft verletzt worden waren.

Er konnte verstehen, dass sich Lily und James für diese sichere Art des Schutzes entschieden hatten, aber es verletzte ihn, dass ihm niemand sagen wollte, wer der Geheimniswahrer war. Natürlich hatte er eine Vermutung. Harry glaubte, dass sie trotz seiner Warnungen, Peter Pettigrew gewählt hatten und es ihm nicht sagen wollten, weil er Aggressionen gegen diesen hegte. Begründeten Hass, wenn man den Kopfgeldjäger fragte – leider konnte er eben jene Gründe nicht einfach nennen…

Dass seine Eltern aber sogar ihre Erinnerungen modifiziert hatten, damit er nichts herausfinden konnte, empfand er beinahe schon beleidigend. Natürlich, er hatte tatsächlich versucht ihre Gedanken zu lesen, aber doch niemals um ihnen zu schaden!

Dennoch kam er nicht umhin irgendwie beeindruckt und stolz zu sein – da zeigte sich mal wieder, woher er seine Gaben hatte.

Trotzdem, wenn es wirklich bloß darum ging, dass er der Ratte etwas den Hals umdrehen könnte – was er zweifellos gerne tun würde - dann gab es auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Pettigrew müsste nur einen Zettel schreiben und er bräuchte ihn lediglich lesen. Es müsste also nicht zwangsläufig zu einem Treffen kommen.

Sirius hingegen schien zu wissen, wer der Geheimniswahrer war, doch auch er schwieg sich aus und Harry versuchte gar nicht seine Erinnerungen zu lesen, denn wenn seine Eltern schon an ihren Köpfen herum gepfuscht hatten, dann sicher auch Sirius und Remus.

Wahrscheinlich machte es ihnen auch noch Spaß auf seiner Nase herumzutanzen!

Wenn er ihnen nur den Ernst der Lage klar machen könnte…

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Andererseits war es vielleicht auch gut, denn er bemerkte selbst, dass sein Entschluss ins Schwanken geriet. Dabei mussten seine Eltern doch sterben…

Es war ein grausamer Gedanke, das wusste er, aber würden sie nicht sterben, bestand die sehr große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es Harry Letum niemals geben würde.

Und so verstrichen die Tage und wurden zu Monaten…

Es hatte alle sehr überrascht, als Ian und Belinda im Juli erklärten, dass sie das Land verlassen wollten um unterzutauchen. Sie hatten auch angeboten den kleinen Harry mitzunehmen, damit er in Sicherheit wäre, jetzt, da der Dunkle Lord es auch auf ihn abgesehen hatte.

Allen Anwesenden war klar, dass sie diesen Vorschlag der Prophezeiung wegen unterbreitet hatten.

„Bei uns wird er es gut haben und ihr müsstet euch nicht ständig um ihn sorgen. Natürlich wäre uns noch lieber, wenn ihr mitkommt. Aber wir haben uns damit abgefunden, dass es wohl ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist, euch dazu zu bringen", seufzte Ian Potter und betrachtete die jungen Menschen um sich herum.

Sein Blick blieb bei Harry hängen, der ihn mit einem Blick fixierte, der alles und nichts sagte.

Nach wie vor waren nur Belinda und er eingeweiht und es war dem jungen Mann anzusehen, dass er verstand, was sie versuchten. Es war eindeutig, dass sie ihm - nach allem, das sie erfahren hatten - eine schönere Kindheit bieten wollten.

Fast unsichtbar nickte Harry ihm zu, wollte seinem Großvater zeigen, dass er ihnen dankbar war.

In diesem Moment begriff auch Ian, dass es für seinen Enkel kein normales und sorgloses Leben geben würde. Er verstand, dass Harry Potters Leben genau nach der Erzählung oder zumindest dem sehr nahe, stattfinden musste, damit eines Tages Harry Letum aus ihm werden konnte.

Ergeben schloss er die Augen und erwiderte die Geste.

Aus seiner Gedankenwelt auftauchend, bemerkte Harry, dass James nicht davon begeistert war auf seine Eltern verzichten zu müssen. Es fiel ihm augenscheinlich schwer ihnen nicht ins Gesicht zu schreien, dass sie bleiben sollten. Lily versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, was sehr schwer war.

Sirius und Remus wussten nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollten, ihnen standen James´ Eltern bei weitem nicht so nahe wie ihrem Freund, auch wenn sie befreundet waren. Außerdem gab es noch die Eulenpost und das Postschlüsselsystem.

„Wir werden morgen abreisen", ließ Belinda schließlich die Bombe platzen und sorgte damit für noch mehr Aufregung.

„Habt ihr schon ein Haus oder eine Wohnung?", brach Harry das Schweigen.

„Wie kannst du das fragen?", entrüstete sich James, der nicht verstand, wieso der Dunkelhaarige diese Neuigkeit so gelassen hinnahm.

„Es ist schon alles erledigt. Wir haben dort ein schönes Haus mit Garten gefunden, es liegt am Strand, damit es nicht zu laut wird. Wirklich schön", antwortete Ian auf die Frage und ignorierte den Ausbruch seines Sohnes.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte verstehend.

„Mum, wann habt ihr das gekauft?", wollte James fassungslos wissen.

„Vor einem halben Jahr", antwortete Ian an ihrer statt.

„Ihr wisst schon so lange, dass ihr auswandert und sagt uns das erst so spät?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war das alles zu viel. Plötzlich wollten seine Eltern das Land verlassen, weil der Unnennbare wütete und das, nachdem sie schon Jahre mit der Schreckensherrschaft dieses Wahnsinnigen gelebt hatten. Wo war denn da noch der Sinn?

„Erklärt ihr mir, warum ihr plötzlich abhaut?", fragte er sehr still.

Belinda schloss die Augen, um die Verzweiflung zu verbergen.

„Liebling, wir sind nicht mehr so jung wie ihr. In unserem Leben haben wir schon eine Menge erlebt und es reicht uns. Wir möchten die restliche Zeit in Frieden verbringen."

Mrs. Potter legte ihre Hand an die Wange ihres Sohnes und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, das ihre Augen aber nicht erreichte.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles", wandte sich Ian nun wieder an alle.

„Belinda und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir für Eulen unzugänglich sein werden. Das heißt, dass wir keine Eulenpost erhalten werden. Wir haben das bewusst so geregelt, damit wir von Voldemort unentdeckt bleiben."

James war der Schock anzusehen. Es war eine Sache, dass seine Eltern auswandern wollten, aber eine andere, dass sie nicht einmal mehr Post bekommen wollten.

„Aber wie soll ich euch denn dann schreiben? Wollt ihr den Kontakt nach England komplett abbrechen?", brüllte er und brachte damit den kleinen Harry zum Weinen.

Die Rothaarige gab ihr Bestes, um ihren Sohn wieder zu beruhigen, doch die Stimmung war viel zu angespannt.

„Hör auf, James!", herrschte Harry seinen `Vater´ an, der reflexartig gehorchte. Die beiden älteren Potters nickten dankbar, dann richteten sie sich wieder an ihren Sohn.

„Wir werden nur solange der Krieg tobt nicht erreichbar sein", log Ian, da er wusste, dass es keine Briefe geben würde, niemals. Doch da James dieses Wissen nicht teilte, beschwichtigte ihn die Aussage seines Vaters, wenn auch nur wenig.

Harry hatte sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht um das Datum der Abreise gekümmert, doch als sein Blick auf den Kalender fiel, glaubte er zu wissen, weshalb sie morgen verschwinden wollten. Und er konnte es nachvollziehen.

Wie gerne würde er auch einfach nur weglaufen! Doch er hatte eine Verantwortung. Eine, die man ihm aufgebürdet hatte und die ihm selbst jetzt, da er nicht mehr den Namen Potter trug, noch schwer auf den Schultern lastete.

Außerdem waren da auch noch Sirius und Lucas, denen gegenüber er verpflichtet war.

Genauso wichtig war es für Harry, dass es Remus gut ging. Auch für ihn fühlte er sich verantwortlich. Wenn er schon nicht das Leben seiner Eltern retten durfte, so wollte er doch wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass es den anderen besser ging als es vom Schicksal geplant war.

Wenn er daran zurück dachte wie schlimm Remus manchmal ausgesehen hatte und wie glücklich er jetzt war...

Dass er Remus´ und Severus´ Leben gründlich verbesset hatte, stimmte ihn zufrieden, ließ ihn glauben, dass seine Entscheidung in die Vergangenheit zu reisen richtig gewesen war.

Dennoch tat es unendlich weh, wenn er daran dachte, dass er dem sanften Wolf und Sirius bald seine Freunde nehmen würde. Nicht anders fühlte es sich für Harry an.

Es kam ihm wirklich so vor, als wäre er der Mörder, als wäre er Voldemort, weil er nichts tun durfte.

Aber er war nun einmal der Einzige, ließ er Ian und Belinda außen vor, der die Tragweite seiner Handlungen überschauen konnte. Er hatte sich darauf eingestellt, hatte gewusst, dass er seine Eltern würde sterben lassen müssen.

So sehr er sich wünschte sie retten zu dürfen, so sehr wusste er, dass er nicht eingreifen durfte. Würde er dennoch ihren Tod verhindern, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit bei weit über neunzig Prozent, dass Harry Potter nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen würde.

Das wiederum hieß, dass Remus´ Leben niemals verändert und Sirius nicht vor Azkaban bewahrt werden würde. Auch Lucas gäbe es dann nicht.

Ganz zu schweigen von Severus, Lucius und Narcissa, die er niemals auf diese Art kennen gelernt und die er dazu gebracht hatte darüber nachzudenken, was ihr Leben unter Voldemort eigentlich wert wäre.

Trotzdem es so viele Pluspunkte gab, die seine Entscheidung bestätigten, stellte er sich immer wieder die Frage, ob der Tod von Lily und James nicht doch ein zu hoher Preis war. Sein Verstand und Herz bekämpften sich und er wusste nicht, was richtig war.

Vielleicht war alles richtig, vielleicht alles falsch…

Es war der Tag der Abreise und James und Lily hatten sich mit ihrem Sohn auf den Weg zu Ian und Belinda gemacht, um sich zu verabschieden.

Dass die beiden schon nicht mehr da waren, war ein erneuter Schock. Es war am vorigen Tag doch kein Wort darüber gefallen, dass das Paar in den frühen Morgenstunden verschwinden würde. Und doch schien alles darauf hinzudeuten.

Lediglich ein Brief, in dem stand, dass alles gut werden würde und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssten, war geblieben. Es stand auch darin, dass Lily und James das Haus haben könnten, was den beiden wie ein Stoß vor den Kopf gleich kam.

Und es war niemand da, den sie fragen konnten, warum das alles geschah.

Den beiden blieb letztlich nichts anderes übrig, als unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause zu gehen.

Als sie abends mit Sirius und Remus darüber redeten, waren auch diese sprachlos vor Unglauben. Niemand hatte mit einem solchen Abgang gerechnet – schon gar nicht, wenn man Ian und Belinda so gut kannte wie sie.

Harry Letum tigerte schon seit Stunden unruhig durch das Haus und machte damit jeden in seiner Nähe nervös. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er alleine im Kaminzimmer war.

Sirius hatte Lucas genommen, der die Anspannung seines Papas gespürt hatte und quengelig geworden war und hatte den Raum verlassen. Dich gefolgt von Remus, der ebenso keine Ruhe gefunden hatte, um sein Buch zu lesen.

Dem Dunkelhaarigen wäre es im Moment wesentlich lieber nicht alleine zu sein, aber er wollte keinen der drei nerven. Sein Heldenkomplex, den er laut Aussage so vieler hatte, schien bis heute nicht verschwunden zu sein.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Uhr in der Ecke. Es war schon dunkel geworden, der Mond schimmerte zum Fenster herein.

Harry wusste nicht, zu welchem Zeitpunkt sich das Leben des kleinen Harry James Potter grundlegend verändern würde, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange hin sein.

Oh, er hasste Halloween!

Es war dunkel draußen, als die rothaarige Lily die Treppe herunter kam und von James empfangen wurde. Die beiden sprachen nicht, doch ihre Blicke sagten alles. Erzählten von der tiefen Liebe und dem Vertrauen in den jeweils anderen.

„Er schläft jetzt", erklärte sie schließlich sanft.

„Das ist gut", antwortete er und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

In diesem Moment krachte die Haustür auf und das Paar fuhr erschrocken herum. Dort stand der Dunkle Lord in schwarzer Robe und mit rot glühenden Augen. Sein Gesicht zu einer gehässigen Fratze verzogen.

„Lauf, beschütze Harry!", rief James und zog den Zauberstab. Ein wildes Gefecht entstand, in dem bunte Blitze durch die Luft schossen.

Lily rannte die Stufen hinauf und eilte ins Kinderzimmer. Der Junge schlief noch, das war gut. Hastig nahm sie ihn auf den Arm und wickelte eine Decke um den kleinen Körper.

Von unten drang jetzt kein Geräusch mehr zu ihr hinauf, eine Tatsache, die sie nur noch nervöser machte.

Diese Stille war unheimlich, geradezu betäubend.

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und es breitete sich eine Gänsehaut über ihrem ganzen Körper. Die plötzliche Kälte ließ sie leicht zittern. Langsam drehte sich Lily um und erkannte Voldemort im Türrahmen.

Im gleichen Moment wusste sie, dass die Liebe ihres Lebens unten war, tot. Hart schluckte die Frau und hielt den Jungen fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

„Gib das Kind frei und ich lasse dich leben!", zischte der Dunkle Lord bedrohlich, dem Glauben erlegen, sie würde seinem Befehl nachkommen.

Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Niemals würde sie zulassen, dass Harry etwas geschah, das hatten sie und ihr Mann sich geschworen.

„Töte mich, aber lass das Kind!", flehte die rothaarige Frau, doch sie wurde nicht erhört.

Grünes Licht umhüllte sie und ihre Gestalt sank zu Boden. Das Kind, das sie noch immer in ihren Armen hielt, weinte nun.

„Jetzt wirst du zur Hölle fahren, dann gibt es niemanden mehr, der mir gefährlich werden kann!", zischte Voldemort triumphal.

Sich seines Sieges sicher, richtete er lässig den Zauberstab auf den kleinen Jungen und sprach den Todesfluch.

Tom schrie panisch, als das grüne Licht reflektiert wurde und nicht sein Opfer, sondern ihn selbst traf.

Mit einem letzten Schrei des Entsetzens schien der Lord zu verpuffen.

Still lag das Haus da, obwohl Lichter brannten und das Weinen eines Kindes zu vernehmen war. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht ummantelte den Schauplatz des Grauens, an dem in dieser Nacht zwei Menschen ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Es war nun niemand mehr dort, der das Kind trösten konnte.

Und die Arme, in denen es lag, wurden bereits kalt…

Ja, jetzt wisst ihr, was euch schon so lange quälte. Ich hoffe, dass mir die Dramatik einigermaßen gelungen ist. Leider bin ich ja meist nie besonders zufrieden… ^^" Aber gut, was sagt ihr, außer, dass ihr mich vielleicht killen wollt?

Bye,


	36. Pain

6

36 Pain

Lautlos segelte eine Eule durch das Morgengrauen, flog schließlich zu einem offenen Fenster hinein, landete auf dem Bett und klackerte laut mit dem Schnabel.

Eine Gestalt lag schlafend unter der Decke, eine andere war wach und lehnte am Kopfteil, reagierte aber nicht.

So hüpfte die Eule nun auf dem Liegenden herum.

Sirius blinzelte und schaute sich irritiert um, bis er das Tier entdeckte, das ihn gerade aus dem wohlverdienten Schlaf gerissen hatte. Langsam setzte er sich auf und überlegte, ob er den Vogel schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass dem nicht so war.

Als er den Brief entdeckte, band er diesen los, dann ließ er den Blick schweifen, um Harry ausfindig zu machen.

Der saß stumm neben ihm auf der Bettdecke und starrte das Pergament an. Sirius fragte sich, warum Harry den Brief nicht entgegen genommen hatte und wollte es gerne von ihm wissen, aber sein Partner reagierte weder auf seine Berührung noch auf die Eule, die eben wieder abgeflogen war.

Sirius betrachtete den anderen näher und war sich plötzlich ziemlich sicher Schmerz in den Augen des anderen zu erkennen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Sirius, um seinen Mann nicht aufzuschrecken, ihn aber dennoch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Harry schüttelte jedoch nur stumm den Kopf und deutete mit einem Nicken an, dass Sirius den Brief lesen sollte.

Schulter zuckend entrollte der Jüngere im Schein der nun brennenden Kerzen das Pergament, auf dem einige Zeilen in Dumbledores Handschrift zum Vorschein kamen.

„Was er wohl will?"

Verwundert zog er die Stirn kraus und begann zu lesen.

Mit jedem Wort wurden seine Augen größer und mit ihnen der Unglaube und das Entsetzen.

„Nein…", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein, nein, nein!", wiederholte er nun viel lauter, bemerkte dabei nicht, dass ihm unzählige Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Was hier geschrieben stand, konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Erschüttert schälte sich der dunkelhaarige junge Mann ungelenk aus dem Bett und stolperte beinahe über seine Schuhe, ehe er ein paar Schritte vorwärts kam. Orientierungslos blieb er stehen, unschlüssig, was nun zu tun sei. Dann wirbelte er plötzlich herum. Seine Augen hefteten sich an Harry, der seine Position nicht verlassen hatte.

„Harry!", rief Sirius und stockte.

Was sollte er sagen?

Fahrig wischte er sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sprach erneut, dieses Mal leise und brüchig:

„James und Lily… sie… Harry! Sie sind…!"

„Tot?"

Sirius starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Woher weißt du…?"

„Es hat begonnen, Sirius… Und das ist erst der Anfang", antwortete Harry mit schmerzgetränkter Stimme.

Der andere blinzelte, verstand nicht, was sein Partner da sagte. Das Einzige, das für ihn verständlich war, war die Tatsache, dass seine Freunde heute Nacht von Voldemort ermordet worden waren.

Als nächstes kam die Erkenntnis über ihn, dass er es Remus sagen musste.

„Moony!", rief er unvermittelt und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, in dem Harry alleine zurück blieb.

Als die beiden jungen Männer einige Zeit später gemeinsam in das Schlafzimmer zurückkehrten, verliefen deutlich erkennbar Tränenspuren über ihre Gesichter.

Der Älteste unter ihnen saß nach wie vor dort auf dem Bett und hatte sich scheinbar nicht einmal bewegt.

Das jagte vor allem Sirius einen Schrecken ein. Heute Nacht hatte er seinen besten Freund verloren, der so etwas wie ein Bruder für ihn gewesen war und nun schien sich auch sein Mann immer weiter von ihm zu entfernen. Sollte er ihn womöglich auch bald schon verlieren?

Sirius begriff das Verhalten des anderen einfach nicht…

Langsam traten die zwei näher und musterten Harry. Das Licht des Sonnenaufganges ließ sie erkennen, dass der Tod des Paares ihn keineswegs unberührt ließ. Offensichtlich war Harry in eine Apathie verfallen.

Sanft legte Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen, doch er reagierte nicht.

Still saß der Dunkelhaarige da, starrte vor sich hin.

Der ehemalige Black erinnerte sich daran zurück wie sein Partner ausgesehen hatte, als er vor Jahren im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte. Das hier kam ihm um so viel schlimmer vor, denn diesmal war Harry Herr seiner Sinne.

„Schatz, bitte sag´ was!", forderte Sirius verzweifelt, doch nichts.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn alleine lassen", flüsterte Remus leise und schluckte die wieder aufkommenden Tränen herunter.

„Ja… Ja, dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser nach Lucas schauen", entgegnete Sirius verstört und ließ seinen Freund stehen.

Sein Abgang glich nicht nur einer Flucht – es war eine.

Stunden später hatten sich alle drei etwas gefangen. Harry war aus seiner Starre erwacht, was Sirius ungemein erleichtert hatte. Zwar hatte er bisher nicht ein Wort gesprochen und nahm auch sonst kaum etwas um sich herum wahr, aber er war soweit okay. Und das reichte Sirius fürs Erste.

Zusammen hatten sie sich im Schlafzimmer auf das Bett gekuschelt, um sich gegenseitig zu trösten. Lucas verstand das trübselige Verhalten nicht und spielte am Fußende mit seinen Kuscheltieren.

Harry beobachtete ihn mit entrücktem Blick. Nach wie vor quälten ihn so viele Fragen.

Erst als der Kleine freudig die Hand hob und zum Fenster deutete, bewegte sich Harry und erkannte eine Eule. Wie es aussah, wollte sie hierher.

Tatsächlich landete sie nur wenige Minuten später auf seiner Brust, um ihm auffordernd das Bein hinzuhalten. Ergeben entfernte er den Brief und faltete ihn auseinander.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, stammte er vom Schulleiters und beorderte Sirius nach Hogwarts.

Harry reichte das Schreiben an seinen Angetrauten, der mit wenig Interesse las.

Dennoch brach die kleine Familie kurz darauf auf. Dank Harry war der Weg auch nicht weit oder zeitraubend, da er direkt auf das Schulgelände teleportieren konnte.

Die Gruppe landete schließlich in der Eingangshalle und schlich beinahe schon zum Schulleiter. Keiner hatte das Verlangen danach über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht zu sprechen. Deshalb hatte Harry es bewusst vermieden, direkt im Büro des Weißbartes zu erscheinen, denn so blieb ihnen noch ein wenig Zeit. Zeit, die alle gebrauchen konnten.

Als sie den Wasserspeier dann aber doch irgendwann erreichten, sprang der automatisch zur Seite.

Träge drehte sich die Treppe empor, wobei es den Erwachsenen nicht langsam genug gehen konnte. Oben angekommen bemerkten sie, dass die Tür zum Büro bereits offen stand. So traten sie ein.

„Da seid ihr ja. Setzt euch doch bitte", erklang Albus´ Stimme und wies auf die Sitzgelegenheiten. Remus und Sirius setzten sich direkt vor den Schreibtisch, während Harry sich mit seinem Sohn auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ.

Dabei bemerkte er, dass sein Sonnenschein wohl eine Abneigung gegen den Weißbart hatte, denn er drückte sich an ihn, seit er den alten Mann gesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, was geschehen ist. Hätte man nur ahnen können, dass Pettigrew zu so etwas in der Lage ist…!", richtete Albus seinen großväterlichen Blick auf die jungen Männer und bekundete sein Beileid.

Harry hörte mit nur einem Ohr zu, kümmerte sich lieber um Lucas. Trotzdem war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Dumbledore seine Reaktion genauso beobachtet hatte wie die der beiden anderen.

Albus hatte sich wieder an die beiden vor sich gewandt und leitete das Gespräch nun in die von ihm vorgesehene Richtung. Harry war sich absolut sicher, worauf der alte Zauberer hinaus wollte, immerhin gab es nur eine Sache, dir zurzeit schnellstens geklärt werden musste. Das bedeutete, dass er aufpassen musste, damit alles weitestgehend so geschah, wie er sein Leben in Erinnerung hatte.

„Weshalb ich dich hierher gebeten habe, Sirius…", begann Dumbledore und wartete, bis Angesprochener ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Es ist so: Ich weiß, dass du der Pate von Harry Potter bist, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass es besser wäre, wenn er in Zukunft bei seiner Tante lebt. Sie ist mit ihm blutsverwandt und kann ihn deshalb effizienter schützen."

Sirius sprang ungläubig von seinem Stuhl auf und sorgte dafür, dass Remus zusammenzuckte.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst? Wie Sie gerade sagten, bin ich sein Pate! Außerdem, wieso sollte er bei uns nicht sicher sein?", gestikulierte er aufgeregt mit den Armen.

„Bitte, Sirius, ich weiß, dass du-", versuchte Albus zu erklären, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Sirius!", unterbrach Harry scharf und erhielt ein ebensolches „Was?"

Dann fiel dem Jüngeren auf, dass sein Mann heute das erste Mal etwas gesagt hatte. Es beruhigte ihn ein wenig, aber die Wut darüber, dass man ihm sein Patenkind vorenthalten wollte, war nicht verfolgen.

„Hör zu", begann Harry sanft.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass dir das nicht gefällt, aber ich bin Dumbledores Meinung."

Besagter Zauberer war genauso überrascht wie Sirius, was man ersteren einen Wimpernschlag lang auch ansah.

„Bitte?", stieß Sirius fassungslos hervor.

„Ja, der Kleine sollte bei Petunia bleiben", sagte Harry fest und hielt dem Blick seines Partners stand.

„Erinner´ dich daran, dass es eine Prophezeiung gibt, die der Grund für Voldemorts Jagd nach Harry ist. Durch die Blutsverwandtschaft besteht eine weit größere Chance, ihn bis zu seinem siebzehntes Lebensjahr vor Voldemort unentdeckt zu halten. Der Blutschutz garantiert einen Schutz, den du ihm nicht bieten kannst."

Einen Moment unterbrach er sich selbst, damit Sirius begreifen konnte, dann fuhr er fort:

„Denkst du nicht, dass es besser wäre ihn bei Menschen zu lassen, bei denen kein Krieg herrscht, so wie hier bei uns?"

Harry hasste sich für diese Lüge, denn er unterschrieb gerade seine eigene Leidensgeschichte bei den Muggeln, bei denen er es alles andere als gut gehabt hatte.

Albus war absolut verwirrt. Woher, bei Merlins Bart, wusste Letum den Namen von Lilys Schwester? Und weshalb ergriff er ausgerechnet seine Partei?

Er verstand den Sinn dieser Handlung absolut nicht, denn er war sich absolut sicher, dass dieser junge Mann durchaus in der Lage war, den kleinen Potter bei sich aufzunehmen und vor Tom zu beschützen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien er dagegen zu sein.

Gut, er wollte sich keinesfalls beschweren. Letums Verhalten unterstützte sein Vorhaben und das würde er nutzen.

Dennoch blieb die Frage, ob der Kopfgeldjäger nicht vielleicht doch einfach nur aus Angst handelte. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur nicht, dass Voldemort seine Familie als Zielscheibe auswählte, wenn der kleine Potter bei ihm bliebe?

„Ich glaube, Harry hat Recht…", erklang nun Remus´ Stimme, so dass Sirius nun ihn anstarrte.

„Du auch? Aber er ist doch mein Patenkind!"

Die ersten Tränen bahnten sich wieder über seine Wangen und Lucas streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus.

„Daddy!", rief er und zappelte.

Harry erhob sich und übergab seinen Sohn an Sirius, ehe er beide umarmte.

„Es ist besser so, glaub mir. Eines Tages wirst du es verstehen", flüsterte er und küsste den anderen liebevoll.

Dann drehte er sich ein wenig und bezog auch Remus in die Umarmung mit ein.

Albus beobachtete das Ganze und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Aber solange der kleine Potter in Sicherheit war, war es gut. Was auch immer Letums Beweggrund war, er würde den Teufel tun ihn umzustimmen.

Es war nur wenige Tage nach ihrem Tod, als die Beerdigung von Lily und James Potter stattfand. Auf dem kleinen Friedhof von Godrics Hallow hatte sich eine große Menge Hexen und Zauberer zusammengefunden - die meisten davon Mitglieder des Ordens.

Doch sie alle hatten etwas gemeinsam: Sie wollten dem Paar die letzte Ehre erweisen.

Albus Dumbledore stand direkt am Grabstein, vor der versammelten Trauergemeinde, neben ihm Sirius und Remus. Der alte Zauberer erzählte von seinen fröhlichen Schülern und bewundernswerten Kämpfern gegen Voldemort. Sirius und Remus weinten stumm, nickten immer wieder zustimmend, denn sie brachten vor Schmerz keinen Ton heraus.

Harry selbst stand abseits und beobachtete. Er brachte es nicht über sich näher heranzugehen. Schon einmal hatte er seine Eltern verloren, nun erneut. Zudem war es heute erst das zweite Mal, dass er ihr Grab betrachtete – damals war alles Schnee bedeckt und finstere Nacht gewesen.

Wut, Hass und Schmerz brodelten in ihm, schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Hatte er damals geglaubt, dass alles gut werden würde und er die negativen Gefühle für Voldemort mit dessen Tod überwunden hatte, so musste er nun feststellen, dass er falsch lag.

Beinahe machtlos musste er sich immer mehr zusammenreißen, um nicht auszurasten und alles in seiner Nähe in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Denn genau danach stand ihm der Sinn.

Trocken schluckte Harry, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und war froh darum, dass er Lucas bei Severus gelassen hatte, der heute Lucius besuchte.

Hart schloss er die Augen, um den Zorn zu unterdrücken. Er durfte hier keinesfalls ausflippen. Tief atmete er ein und wieder aus. Ruhe bewahren, ermahnte er sich und bemerkte, dass es ein wenig besser wurde. Ihm war bewusst, dass er bald Druck ablassen musste.

Langsam schlug er die Lider wieder auf und sah direkt in Sirius´ blaue, rotgeränderte Augen, die Wangen nass von Tränen. Neben ihm stand Remus, der nicht besser aussah.

Erneut schluckte Harry und nahm beide in den Arm. Er musste stark sein, solange, bis er alleine war.

„Gehen wir nach Hause", flüsterte der Ältere mit rauer Stimme und verschwand mit den zweien.

Zu Hause angekommen, zogen sich die beiden Jungen in das Kaminzimmer zurück, um sich Fotos aus der Schulzeit anzusehen. Die Einladung sie zu begleiten, hatte Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln abgelehnt.

Er musste hier raus, weit weg, ehe er etwas Unverzeihliches tat.

So verschwand er lautlos aus dem Haus, als er hörte, wie die Tür zum Kaminzimmer geschlossen wurde.

Severus saß zusammen mit seinen beiden blonden Freunden im Salon und bobachtete, wie Lucas mit Draco spielte. Der ältere Junge schien fasziniert von dem kleinen Kind. Immer wieder versuchte er dem Kleinen beizubringen, wie man Türme aus Bauklötzen errichtete.

Es schien, als hätten beide ihren Spaß. Die Erwachsenen, vor allem aber Lucius und Narcissa, betrachteten das Ganze mit Wohlwollen.

„Was denkt ihr, wie es Harry geht?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige und nippte an seiner Tasse.

Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, dass er dem anderen nicht beistehen konnte - viel mehr nicht durfte. Als er Harry gestern gefragt hatte, ob er etwas für ihn tun könne, hatte der nur gesagt, dass es Lucas für ein paar Tage mitnehmen und ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte.

So war Severus geknickt gegangen, Lucas und eine gepackte Tasche im Schlepptau.

„Wahrscheinlich wird er besser damit klarkommen, als Sirius. James Potter war sein bester Freund…", erwiderte die Dame des Hauses. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihren Cousin, obwohl sie seit Hogwarts keinen Kontakt mehr hatten.

„Egal wie es ihnen geht, sie werden lernen müssen damit zu leben", erklärte Lucius.

„Sei nicht so hart!", schimpfte Narcissa und schlug ihm ohne Ernsthaftigkeit auf den Arm. Der Blonde nahm das als Anlass seinen Arm um sie zu legen.

„Wir können nur von Glück sagen, dass der Unnennbare verschwunden ist. Wenn Dumbledores Informationen stimmen, hat der kleine Potter ihn vernichtet."

Den anderen beiden fiel natürlich der erleichterte Blick auf, den Lucius seinem Sohn zuwarf.

„Wie wahr. Aber was denkt ihr, welch für ein Rummel jetzt um das Kind gemacht wird? Der Kleine wird keine Ruhe mehr haben und dabei weiß er nicht mal, was los ist…", seufzte Severus.

„Bei wem lebt der Junge denn eigentlich in Zukunft?", erkundigte sich Narcissa.

Darauf wusste der Schwarzhaarige keine Antwort.

„Dumbledore wird das wohl regeln."

„Aber ist Sirius nicht der Pate? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er zulässt, dass der Sohn seines besten Freundes bei Fremden aufwächst", widersprach sie.

„Liebes, wir haben da ohnehin kein Mitspracherecht. Also überlassen wir es ihnen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sorgt auch Harry dafür, dass der Kleine bald mit den beiden da spielt?", versuchte Lucius die beiden aufzuheitern.

Auf Severus´ Gesicht legte sich ein sachtes Lächeln.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht. Es geht uns letztlich nichts an."

Narcissa seufzte traurig und beobachtete wieder die beiden Jungen am Boden.

Lucas war dazu übergegangen einen Ball herum zu rollen, dem Draco fröhlich folgte. Das Lachen der Kinder hallte durch das Zimmer und beruhigte die Erwachsenen.

„Scheint, dass jetzt eine friedliche Zeit auf uns zukommt. Es freut mich, dass die beiden so aufwachsen. Ander als wir, müssen sie sich nicht davor fürchten zum Lord geschleift zu werden. Einzig, dass wir ihn Großteils nach den alten Bräuchen aufziehen müssen, gefällt mir nicht."

Severus und Narcissa warfen Lucius einen wissenden Blick zu und nickten.

„Genießen wir die Zeit, die wir haben. Denn solange niemand weiß, was mit dem Unnennbaren geschehen ist, wissen wir nicht, wie lange es friedlich bleibt", stimmte die blonde Frau zu.

So, das war es für heute. Was sagt ihr?

Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir die Dramatik nicht besonders gelungen ist…

Bye,


	37. Blood and tears

5

37 Blood and tears

Es waren mittlerweile mehrere Wochen vergangen und der Alltag hatte die Trauernden wieder eingeholt.

Leider hatten sich auch die Schreckensberichte in den Zeitungen vermehrt, in denen regelmäßig stand, dass die Todesser – zumindest der Teil, der sich weigerte zu glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war - aktiver denn je waren. Der Tod des jungen Potterpaares war für sie eine Art Zeichen, dass der Krieg beinahe schon gewonnen war. Nicht wenige Muggeldörfer waren ihnen bereits zum Opfer gefallen.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Zaubereiminister Bernstein Briefe an Harry schickte, in denen er ihn um Hilfe bat. Sirius war absolut dagegen, er hatte Angst, dass seinem Partner etwas geschehen könnte. Die Depression, in der Harry seit dem Tod von James und Lily steckte, war Besorgnis erregend. Oft saß er stundelang einfach da und tat nichts, reagierte auch auf niemanden. In anderen Situationen rastete er dann beinahe komplett aus.

Sirius war der Meinung, dass er ihn vor sich selbst schützen musste, aber das war schwerer als gedacht.

Auch heute war wieder einer dieser Brief gekommen, den Sirius nicht rechtzeitig hatte verstecken können. Natürlich hatte Sirius versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber das Ergebnis seines Versuches war, dass die Diskussion zwischen ihm und Harry nun schon genauso lange dauerte wie der Ältere zum Aufbruch bereit war.

„Bitte, lass das, bleib zu Hause! Du bist nicht du selbst, verdammt! Außerdem will ich nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht und Lucas und ich dann alleine dastehen!", versuchte es Sirius wie schon zuvor, doch langsam verließ ihn die Kraft.

„Wenn ich nichts zu tun habe drehe ich durch, Sirius! Verstehst du das denn nicht?", entgegnete Harry verzweifelt.

Sirius ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen und starrte den anderen einfach nur an - keinen Schritt war er weiter gekommen…

„Hör zu, mir wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich! Außerdem werde ich mich garantiert nicht von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Todesser töten lassen! Ganz im Gegenteil, ich werde denen zeigen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben."

Die Kälte in der Stimme des Älteren schreckte Sirius nur noch mehr auf. Es war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry in seinem derzeitigen Zustand wirklich dazu in der Lage war, jemanden zu töten - unter normalen Umständen würde er es ihm wirklich niemals zutrauen.

Harry war tatsächlich mächtig, das hatte er schon mehrmals eindrucksvoll bewiesen, aber er war nicht der Typ Mensch, der wahllos tötete, einfach aus dem Grund, weil er so viel Macht besaß. Aber gerade im Moment schien er weit von dieser Einstellung entfernt…

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!", protestierte Sirius in einem letzten Versuch, den anderen umzustimmen.

„Schatz, ich passe auf mich auf, okay?"

„Nein!"

Harry warf die Arme in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte er sich um:

„Ich bin heute Abend wieder da!"

So verschwand er lautlos und ließ einen verzweifelten Sirius zurück.

Die nächsten Wochen waren nicht besser. Es kamen weiterhin regelmäßig Briefe aus dem Ministerium, Sirius versuchte sie zu verstecken, doch es gelang ihm nicht immer.

Zudem häuften sich mittlerweile die Berichte in den Zeitungen über Kämpfe zwischen Todessern und Unbekannten, die stets blutig und tödlich endeten, zu einem Berg der Größe Mount Everest. Die Tatsache, dass Harrys Kleidung genauso regelmäßig voller Schmutz und getrocknetem Blut war, ließ Sirius sich nicht besser oder sorgloser fühlen.

Sirius fragte sich, wie alles weiter gehen sollte. Es war, als hätte irgendjemand einfach willkürlich entschieden, dass ihr Leben eine neue Laufbahn nehmen sollte. Wobei der Jüngere sich sicher war, dass sein Partner einen zerstörerischen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, einen selbstzerstörerischen Weg - und das war beängstigend.

Der andere blieb immer länger fort, tagelang, und wenn er zurückkehrte, dann sah er sehr kraftlos aus. Auffällig war jedoch, dass seine Aggression verschwunden war und erst nach ein paar Tagen wieder kehrte…

Harry war in diesen Phasen leicht reizbar, nicht selten hatte der ehemalige Black Scherben reparieren müssen. Dass der Ältere bemüht war sich zusammenzureißen war offensichtlich, doch es reichte ihm nicht, so dass er sich jedes Mal auflöste und erst zurückkam, wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Liebling?", flüsterte Sirius abends, als er sich neben seinen Mann legte. Der heutige Tag war genauso verlaufen wie einige davor. Harry hatte einen Brief aus dem Ministerium gelesen und war daraufhin verschwunden.

Den kompletten Tag war er nicht zu Hause gewesen und erst zum Abendessen hatte er wieder zurück gefunden. Sirius war außer sich vor Sorge gewesen und Lucas hatte die Spannungen natürlich auch mitbekommen.

Es konnte nicht weitergehen wie es war. Alleine schon wegen ihrem Sohn, denn Lucas wurde langsam aber sicher zu sehr mit dieser Situation belastet. Heute erst hatte er ihn wieder beruhigen müssen, weil sein Papa nicht gekommen war, als er nach ihm gerufen hatte.

„Harry, wir müssen reden. Hörst du?", flüsterte Sirius.

„Geht es darum, dass ich das Ministerium unterstütze?", kam die Antwort.

„Ja, auch. Aber mir geht es in erster Linie um Lucas."

Der Ältere drehte sich um und schaute seinen Partner aufmerksam an.

„Was ist mit ihm? Ist er krank, hat er sich verletzt oder hat ihm jemand wehgetan?", fragte Harry und stützte sich auf seinen linken Arm, seine Stimme frostig.

„Ja, du tust ihm weh!", entgegnete Sirius ernst und erhielt einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Ich?"

„Natürlich du! Ständig bist du weg, du kümmerst dich gar nicht um ihn!"

Harrys Augen wurden matter, dann schloss er sie und sank auf den Rücken zurück.

Der Jüngere wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Bin ich so schlimm? Ich will euch doch nicht wehtun…", flüsterte Harry leise mit heiserer Stimme.

Sirius seufzte und kuschelte sich an seinen Mann, um ihm Halt zu geben.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht absichtlich machst, aber dann hör auf mich, wenn ich es dir versuche zu sagen."

Mit trägen Bewegungen schloss Harry seine Arme um den anderen und festigte den Griff. Sirius kam diese Handlung so hilflos vor, dass er sich nur noch enger schmiegte und über den Arm des anderen streichelte.

„Versprich mir bitte, dass du nicht ständig wegläufst, wenn du wütend wirst, weil die Todesser wieder etwas verbrochen haben. Und hör auf zu springen, wenn das Ministerium was von dir will", bat der junge Mann mit sanfter Stimme, aber dennoch nachdrücklich.

„Ich bin nicht wegen des Ministeriums gesprungen, die waren mir schon immer egal. Ich bin gegangen, weil ich Voldemort in den Wahnsinn treiben will. Er weiß, dass ich es bin, der seine Truppen vernichtet, da bin ich mir sicher…", antwortete Harry fast schon im Traumland versunken, so dass er auch nicht bemerkte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Sirius hingegen hatte sehr wohl verstanden und er kniff die Augen zu. Seine Vermutungen hatten sich bestätigt: Harry hatte diese Blutbäder angerichtet!

Dann blinzelte er aber. Es irritierte ihn, dass Harry meinte, Voldemort würde es ärgern seine Todesser verlieren zu sehen. Der Dunkle Lord war doch tot! Wie konnte ein Toter sich darüber aufregen oder in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden?

Er verstand nicht, was Harry damit meinte, aber sicherlich würde er es herausfinden. Irgendwann…

Damit schlief auch er endlich ein.

Etwas in seinem Gesicht weckte Harry am Morgen und als er die Augen aufschlug wusste er, dass es Lucas war. Mit seinen kleinen Händen hatte er ihm ins Gesicht gepatscht.

„Guten Morgen, mein Sonnenschein", murmelte der Mann und zog den Jungen in seine Arme, der vergnügt lachte.

Sirius stand an der Schlafzimmertür und betrachtete das Bild. Hatten seine Worte Harry also endlich erreicht…

Am Morgen sorgte eine Explosion in Muggellondon für helle Aufregung und ein Extrablatt des Tagespropheten - hatten doch mehrere Menschen ihr Leben verloren.

Während die Feuerwehr und Polizei noch damit beschäftigt waren das Chaos in den Griff zu bekommen und dann zu beseitigen, herrschte im Zaubereiministerium dicke Luft. Es war eindeutig, dass die Explosion durch Magie verursacht worden war, doch wer sie ausgelöst hatte, stand in den Sternen.

Sirius und Remus saßen gerade am Küchentisch, als sie diese Neuigkeit lasen. Als Harry wenig später mit staubiger Kleidung den Raum betrat, ahnte der Dunkelhaarige Schlimmes.

„Da waren die Reporter aber schnell", stellte der Kopfgeldjäger wenig erstaunt fest und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Du denkst jetzt bestimmt, dass ich wieder auf Todesserjagd war, stimmt´s?", wandte sich Harry an seinen Mann. Der nickte.

„Falsch!"

„Was hast du dann getrieben?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Ich war auf Rattenjagd!", verkündete Harry, während in seinem Blick die Genugtuung glänzte.

„Ratte? Meinst du damit Wurmschwanz?", wollte Sirius wissen. Sein Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken und er fühlte sich mehr als unwohl.

„Wen denn sonst? Hab ihn aber leider nicht erwischt. Dafür hat er aber ein paar Menschen in die Luft gesprengt."

Die beiden anderen waren sprachlos. Trotzdem Peter Lily und James verraten hatte, war es ein bedrückendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er beinahe gestorben wäre. Sie hatten einige Jahre mit ihm verbracht und es hatte eine Verbindung gegeben, auch wenn sie sehr schwach gewesen sein mochte.

„Wirst du ihn weiterhin jagen?", fragte Remus zaghaft.

„Nein, er wird in sechzehn Jahren sein Ende finden. Für die nächsten dreizehn Jahre wird er untertauchen und nicht wagen sich zu zeigen. Er weiß, dass ich auf ihn warte, weiß, dass ich ihn töten werde. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber eines Tages und er wird nicht wissen, dass ich es bin…"

Peter Pettigrew saß in der Kanalisation Londons und leckte sich seine Wunde. In seiner Rattenform mochte es nicht ganz so schlimm sein, aber dennoch hatte er seinen kleinen Finger verloren. Die Explosion hatte Muggel mit sich gerissen und wenn er Glück hatte, dann auch Letum. Falls nicht, dann würde er bestimmt bald in Azkaban verrotten.

Nun aber musste er weiter, fort aus London und einen Ort finden, an dem er seine Zeit verbringen konnte. Sein Herz klopft noch immer schnell, getrieben vom Adrenalin und wartete nur darauf, sich zu beruhigen.

Die Jagd, die Letum mit ihm veranstaltet hatte, war wirklich grausam gewesen.

Eigentlich hatte er im Tropfenden Kessel nur etwas trinken wollen, doch da hatte ihn jemand angesprochen.

„_Bestell was Gutes, es wird dein Letzter sein_", hatte er gesagt. Niemals im Leben würde er diese Stimmte vergessen. Letum hatte eine Kälte ausgestrahlt, die er noch nie gefühlt hatte – nicht mal, als er auf Hogwarts von ihm bedroht worden war.

Den Kopf hatte er nicht gewagt zu drehen, stattdessen war er aufgestanden und langsam zur Tür gelaufen, als er sie erreicht hatte, war er losgerannt.

Sein Fehler war wohl gewesen, dass Letum London doch besser kannte als er angenommen hatte. So verlief die Flucht durch mehrere Stadtteile, wobei er auch immer wieder disapparierte - egal wohin, Letum hatte ihn stets gefunden.

Wie oft er bei dieser Aktion gestolpert und hingefallen war, wusste Peter nicht mehr. Eigentlich wollte er sich auch nicht daran erinnern. Der Dreck klebte ohnehin noch an seiner Kleidung und dazu saß er in diesem stinkenden Loch. Wie gut, dass er gelernt hatte ein Animagus zu sein, ansonsten hätte er den heutigen Tag bestimmt nicht überlebt.

Dass Letum ihn – wenn er überlebt hatte - nach der Explosion entkommen lassen würde, dachte er allerdings nicht. Vor allem, da er ihn doch quer durch die Stadt gejagt hatte. Den Sinn dahinter kannte Peter wirklich nicht, aber er war dankbar für diese Atempause. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde ihm Letum – wenn er überlebt hatte - bald schon an anderer Stelle auflauern.

Nein, nein…, dachte Peter, der wird in Azkaban verrotten.

Dennoch blieb die Angst in seinen Knochen. Er musste unbedingt einen Ort finden, an dem er immer auf dem neusten Stand blieb. Am besten suchte er sich eine Zauberfamilie aus, denn dann hätte er stets die Möglichkeit den Tagespropheten zu lesen. Und auch aus den Unterhaltungen würde er Wissenswertes erfahren.

Langsam und hinkend machte er sich auf den Weg an die Oberfläche. Zuerst einmal musste er zurück in die Zauberwelt, in die Winkelgasse. Dort würde er sich dann eine Zauberfamilie aussuchen, bei der er bleiben könnte.

So, das war es für heute. Ein wenig kürzer als sonst, dafür gibt es dann im nächsten Kap einen Zeitsprung. Mal schauen wie weit.

Bye,


	38. The freshman

5

38 The freshman

„Juhuuuu!", erklang eine erfreute Jungenstimme im Garten der Malfoys, der sich gleich darauf eine weitere anschloss. Lachen erfüllte die Luft und erfreute die drei Erwachsenen, die auf der Terrasse saßen und die Kinder beobachteten.

„Lucas und Draco verstehen sich wirklich hervorragend, sie sind unzertrennlich geworden", lächelte Narcissa und nippte an ihrer Tasse voll Tee. Lucius nickte zustimmend.

„Das liegt sicher auch daran, dass sie niemals durch die Parolen des Unnennbaren beeinflusst wurden. Mein Vater hätte mich vermutlich übel zugerichtet, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass ich mit einem ehemaligen Feind Frieden geschlossen habe. Vielleicht hätte er mich sogar umgebracht"

„Ich kann dir da nur zustimmen. Zwar habe ich Caligula nur selten gesehen, aber wenn, dann war klar wie weit er gehen würde, wenn er dem Unnennbaren damit gefallen konnte. Wir können froh sein, dass er nicht mehr atmet. Nur gut, dass die Jungen in Zimmern spielen, in denen keine Bilder hängen. Wüste er von der Freundschaft der Jungs oder von deinem Verhalten…", meinte Severus nachdenklich.

„Er war ein Fanatiker", stimmte Lucius mit frostiger Stimme zu.

„Mama!", rief ein kleiner, blonder Junge von fünf Jahren, der auf die Gruppe zugerannt kam und die Erwachsenen von ihrem trübseligen Thema ablenkte. Seine Hände hatte Draco nach vorne ausgestreckt, er schien etwas darin zu haben.

„Schau!", sagte der Kleine, als er angekommen war und öffnete die Höhle, die er aus seinen Händen geformt hatte. Darin lag ein kleiner Vogel.

„Draco, mein Junge, was hast du denn da angeschleppt? Schmeiß das weg!", empörte sich die Frau. Ihr Sohn sah sie mit großen Augen an und sie erkannte, dass schon Tränen schimmerten.

„Draco, tu´, was deine Mutter gesagt hat!", mischte sich nun auch Lucius mit strenger Stimme ein.

„Aber…!"

„Nein!"

Traurig drehte sich Draco um und wollte den kleinen Vogel über das Geländer werfen, als Lucas auf seinem Besen angerauscht kam.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er entsetzt und nahm dem Jüngeren das Tier aus den Händen.

„Mama und Papa haben gesagt, dass ich-", versuchte sich der Blonde zu erklären.

Lucas reichte das schon, er schnitt Draco das Wort ab, indem er sich an die Erwachsenen wandte.

„Warum sagt ihr sowas? Das ist gemein! Ihr wollt auch nicht weggeworfen werden, wenn ihr euch wehgetan habt!", brüllte er und stieg mit dem Vogel auf den Besen.

„Ich gehe heim!", erklärte er wütend und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

„Warte!", versuchte Severus, der aufgesprungen war um sein Patenkind aufzuhalten, aber zu

spät - Lucas war schon weit aufgestiegen und raste davon.

Als Lucas zu Hause auf der Terrasse landete und durch die offenen Türen ins Wohnzimmer marschierte, bemerkte er, dass Severus da war. Er unterhielt sich mit seinem Papa, während sein Daddy auf einem Sessel saß und weniger gutgelaunt wirkte. Warum wusste er nicht, aber das war im Moment auch nicht so wichtig für ihn.

Seinen Paten absichtlich ignorierend, eilte er gleich auf Sirius zu, um ihm den verletzten Vogel zu zeigen. Sein Daddy würde ihn bestimmt nicht wegwerfen.

„Mach ihn wieder gesund!", forderte er und hielt seinem Vater das Tier hin. Sirius war überrascht, besah sich dann aber das kleine Wesen.

„Hm… Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du Onkel Remus holst, Sonnenschein."

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, rannte der Neunjährige los. Erst zum Zimmer seines zweiten Paten, dann in die Bibliothek. Dort fand er den anderen auch.

„Mitkommen!", rief er und packte den braunhaarigen Mann an der Hand, um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin? Und was ist los?", forderte Remus zu erfahren, aber es half nichts, Lucas war viel zu aufgeregt.

So kamen sie schließlich im Wohnzimmer an. Sirius präsentierte ihm den Vogel und Remus tat sein Möglichstes, um zu helfen.

„Jetzt musst du aber gut darauf aufpassen, Kleiner. Geh Würmer sammeln, damit er Futter hat, okay? Dein Daddy wird ein Nest bauen, in dem der Vogel sich ausruhen kann."

Lucas rannte begeistert los, während die Erwachsenen hinterher sahen.

„Was ist denn nun gewesen?", wandte sich Remus an die anderen drei.

Severus seufzte und sah Harry auffordernd an.

„Sev hatte Lucas mit, als er Freunde besuchte und die haben auch einen Sohn. Jedenfalls fanden die beiden den Vogel und die Eltern des Jungen sagten, er solle das Tier wegschmeißen."

Sirius und Remus waren empört.

„Und wieso musstet ihr das unter einem Stillezauber besprechen?", fragte der ehemalige Black argwöhnisch.

„Weil es dem Schutz dient?", stellte Harry eine Gegenfrage.

„Solange es zu Lucas´ Schutz ist…"

„Natürlich, auch zu seinem. Aber wir sind nicht alleine auf der Welt", meinte er und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen besten Freund.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit den beiden reden, Severus. Sag ihnen, dass ich demnächst vorbeischaue."

„Mach ich."

Einige Tage später rumpelte es ganz schön, als Familie Letum am Mittagstisch saß.

Sirius war sofort alarmiert, Lucas natürlich neugierig und Harry interessierte der Lärm nicht.

„Willst du nicht mal nachsehen?", wollte der jüngere der beiden wissen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Ich meine, niemand, der nicht meine Genehmigung hat, kann das Gelände hier betreten. Fazit, es kann nur jemand sein, der eine Erlaubnis hat."

Harry hatte gerade zu Ende gesprochen, da stolperte Severus zur Tür herein. Sein Gesicht war rußgeschwärzt und seine Haare durcheinander.

„Siehst du?", lächelte der Hausherr und nickte seinem `kleinen Bruder´ begrüßend zu.

Lucas war immer noch böse auf seinen Paten und beachtete ihn nicht weiter, als er sich an den Tisch setzte und einen Tee einschenken ließ.

„Was ist denn passiert, dass du hier so laut angekommen bist?", erkundigte sich Harry interessiert.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben!", versicherte Severus absolut überzeugt. Harry legte den Kopf schief und musterte den anderen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er überaus glücklich war und es schwoll unbändiger Stolz in seinen Augen.

„Du hast dein Studium erfolgreich abgeschlossen und wurdest in Hogwarts angenommen?" wollte er scheinheilig wissen.

Nicht nur Severus entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, sondern auch Sirius. Lucas starrte seinen Paten einfach nur an. Langsam wurde ihm klar, was diese Neuigkeit bedeutete.

„Nein!", stieß er das Wort laut aus und stand so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten umkippte. Ehe einer der Erwachsenen noch etwas sagen konnte, war der Junge auch schon aus dem Raum gerannt.

Severus sah ziemlich betreten aus.

„Es hasst mich jetzt wohl… Bin ich echt so ein Monster? Ich meine, ich wollte den Vogel doch nicht umbringen."

„Mach dir nichts draus, Sev. Er ist noch ein Kind und wird darüber hinweg kommen", versuchte Harry seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen.

„Wieso hast du dann nicht etwas unternommen, als die Eltern dieses Jungen verlangten das Tier wegzuschmeißen?", wollte Sirius bissig wissen.

Das ließ den jungen Snape noch weiter in sich zusammensinken. Ja, warum hatte er nichts gesagt, schließlich war er auch Dracos Pate.

„Du hast Recht, ich hätte reagieren sollen. Warum ich es nicht getan habe, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht war ich selbst etwas zu schockiert, als sie sagten, der Kleine solle den Vogel wegwerfen…"

Hilflos und mit reuevollem Bick sah er Sirius an, der letztlich nur seufzte und verstehend nickte. Er war ja alleine von der Geschichte erschrocken gewesen.

„Wie dem auch sei, es dauert noch zwei Jahre, bis Lucas in die Schule kommt. Bis dahin wird sich dieses Thema ergeben haben. Vielleicht wird es aber doch hilfreich sein, wenn du mit ihm darüber redest und ihm versprichst, dass du etwas unternimmst, sollte so etwas erneut passieren", schlug Harry vor und erhielt ein Nicken.

„Dann sollte ich das wohl gleich erledigen, sonst werde ich in Zukunft immer links liegen gelassen…"

Damit verließ Severus die Küche und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Lucas saß in seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden und spielte mit irgendwelchen Figuren, als Severus eintrat. Er war extra etwas lauter gewesen, als er sich genähert hatte, damit der Kleine wusste, dass er kam. Doch der Junge hatte sich nicht mal umgedreht.

„He, was spielst du denn da?", versuchte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, aber es nützte nichts.

„Lucas, hör zu… Ich weiß, ich hätte etwas sagen sollen, aber ich war selbst sehr erschrocken. Verstehst du? Umso mutiger war es von dir, dass du das kleine Ding gerettet hast. Weißt du, dass ich stolz auf dich bin? Das hätte nicht jeder getan…"

Während all seinen Worten hatte Lucas nicht zu Severus geschaut und das ließ den Älteren seufzen.

„Na, dann spiel mal schön weiter", meinte er leise und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. Das war der Moment, in dem er merkte, dass ihn etwas festhielt. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihm, dass Lucas ihm doch zugehört hatte.

„Aber du darfst das nicht mehr zulassen!", beharrte der Junge und sah ernst zu dem anderen auf.

„Ja, noch mal werde ich das nicht zulassen. Das verspreche ich!", versicherte Severus und lächelte. Das zauberte auch wieder ein Strahlen auf Lucas´ Gesicht.

„Kommst du jetzt wieder runter? Du hast doch bestimmt noch nicht richtig gegessen, oder?"

Wenige Wochen später saßen Harry und Severus in der Bibliothek und Letzterer berichtete von seinen ersten Unterrichtsstunden. Begeistert beschrieb er das Gefühl, nun selbst vor den Schülern zu stehen und auf den Platz zu schauen, den er selbst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eingenommen hatte. Aber er verstand jetzt auch, wieso die Lehrer oft genervt waren, wenn die Kinder einfach nicht hinhörten und dann Kessel in die Luft jagten.

„Es war einfach grausam!", seufzte Severus und sein Gesicht zeigte echte Verzweiflung.

„Die haben mit ihrer Pfuscherei all die teuren Zutaten vernichtet - geradezu verschwendet! Wie kann man so gedankenlos sein?", brüskierte er sich weiter.

Harry lachte amüsiert.

„Soll ich dir was verraten? Ich war in den ersten Jahren auch nicht besser. Mein Lehrer hat mich gehasst, warum auch immer und mich für alles, das ihm einfiel bestraft. In den meisten Fällen hatte ich nicht mal etwas angestellt…"

Severus sah sich den anderen erstaunt an.

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass du dir das gefallen lassen hast."

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zu der Zeit war ich noch nicht wie heute. Die Veränderung kam erst recht spät, so ab Ende der fünften Klasse. Ich mag schon immer eine Ader für Duelle und Kämpfe allgemein gehabt haben, aber es ist nicht so, dass ich den Krieg gesucht habe."

Severus holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lassen wir das Thema. Es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir Spaß macht zu unterrichten. Du darfst nur nicht vergessen, dass du gleichzeitig Spion bist. Voldi wird dich immer daran erinnern. Bau also keine starke Verbindung zu deinen Schülern auf, denn sie könnten eines Tages deine Feinde sein."

Diese Worte erstickten die Freude Severus´ augenblicklich. Jetzt, da er es hörte, musste er zugeben, dass Harry Recht hatte. Nicht selten wurden Slytherin-Schüler zu Todessern. Aber auch aus anderen Häusern gab es Kinder, deren Familien für den Dunklen Lord arbeiteten.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht… Aber es fällt irgendwie schwer. Ich wollte nie so ein Lehrer werden, der alle ärgert und seinen Frust und Hass an den Schülern auslässt."

Verstehend nickte Harry. Allerdings wusste er, dass Severus dennoch auf seinen Rat hören würde, immerhin hatte er es am eigenen Leib erfahren `dürfen´!

„Es ist nur verständlich, dass ein neuer Lehrer sich ins Zeug legt und alles gibt - dass er versucht gut mit den Schülern klar zu kommen… Aber glaub mir, in Zukunft wirst du noch viel erleben und nicht wenig davon wird grauenhaft. Es mag ungerecht sein, wenn ich sage, dass du aufpassen und keine Bindungen aufbauen sollst. Irgendwann wird es dir nützen.

Davon abgesehen kannst du diese Distanz über Jahre hinweg errichten. Vermutlich wird sich dcin Verhalten von ganz allein der Situation anpassen und dir als Schutz dienen. Unterbewusst geschieht oft mehr, als man glaubt."

So, hier endet das Kapitel heute. Ich weiß, es ist etwas kürzer, aber mir will nichts Passenderes mehr einfallen. Bye,


	39. Change

5

39 Change

„Lucas, wo steckst du?", rief Sirius aufgeregt durch das Haus und rannte die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hinauf. Seit gut einer Viertelstunde suchte er nach seinen Sohn und hatte keine Ahnung, wo er noch stecken konnte.

„Komm raus!", wiederholte der Dunkelhaarige und blieb atemlos stehen.

Sirius verstand nicht, warum sich der Junge versteckte. Kopfschüttelnd warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte. Wo war eigentlich Harry?

Leise öffnete er die Tür zur Bibliothek und entdeckte den anderen am Schreibtisch sitzen. Vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen verschiedene Pergamente, die eins nach dem anderen immer mal wieder in die Hand genommen und darauf abgelegt wurden. Sirius wusste nicht, um was es ging – hatte es etwas mit dem Ministerium zu tun, waren es private Geldanlagen, die Harry verwaltete…?

„Schatz?", machte er nun auf sich aufmerksam. Der andere hob den Kopf und lächelte.

„Was gibt es, Liebling?"

„Ich kann unseren Sohn nicht finden!", beschwerte sich der Jüngere.

Harry sah einen Moment lang verwundert drein, dann legte er den Kopf schief.

„Vielleicht weiß ich, wo er ist. Warte unten, ich kümmer´ mich darum."

Sirius nickte erleichtert und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Als Harry in der großen Eingangshalle erschien, wurde er gleich darauf von einer Hauselfe begrüßt.

„Hallo, ist Lucas noch hier?"

„Kleiner Herr Lucas sein bei Master Draco!", piepste das kleine Wesen und deutete Harry, ihr zu folgen. Was er natürlich auch tat.

Sie erreichten das obere Stockwerk, in dem die meisten Privaträume der Familie Malfoy lagen und erreichten letztlich einen kleinen Salon, in dem Lucius und Narcissa verzweifelt versuchten eine Tür zu öffnen.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", erkundigte sich der Neuankömmling. Das Ehepaar wandte sich im ersten Moment erschrocken zu Harry um, doch dann wirkten sie nur noch erleichtert.

„Draco hat die Tür magisch verriegelt und wir bekommen sie einfach nicht auf!", erklärte die Blonde verzweifelt.

„Ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass er Lucas´ Abschied nicht gut aufgenommen hat?"

„So kann man das auch sagen", bestätigte der blonde Mann frustriert.

Harry trat an die Tür und lauschte einen Augenblick, ehe er die Stimme erhob.

„Draco? Hier ist Harry! Ich möchte, dass du mich herein lässt. Hast du das verstanden? Wenn nicht, dann werde ich deine Zimmertür sprengen."

Narcissa starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Das wirst du doch nicht wirklich tun?!", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Wenn es erforderlich ist, dann schon", entgegnete Harry nur.

„Du hast fünf Minuten, Draco, ab jetzt!", meinte Letum noch, dann war es still.

Fünf Minuten später gab es einen lauten Knall und zwei geschockte Kinder, nebst den Malfoys. Harry trat wie selbstverständlich durch die entstandene Öffnung und schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. Lucas und Draco standen neben dem Bett und konnten einfach nur mit offenen Mündern starren.

„So, ich bin hier, um dich nach Hause zu holen, Lucas. Dein Daddy macht sich schon riesige Sorgen, weil er dich nicht finden konnte."

Der Junge kam eilig auf seinen Vater zu und seufzte traurig.

„Das war keine Absicht! Es ist nur so… Draco will mich nicht gehen lassen!"

Harry nickte wissend.

„Das haben mir seine Eltern schon gesagt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an den kleineren Jungen.

„Draco, ich kann verstehen, dass du traurig bist, weil du Lucas jetzt länger nicht sehen kannst. Dennoch musst du jetzt tapfer sein und bis zu den nächsten Ferien warten. Lucas muss jetzt zur Schule gehen, die du in ein paar Jahren auch besuchen wirst. Verstehst du?"

Der Blonde hatte mittlerweile ein schmollendes Gesicht und seine Augen zeigten noch etwas Trotz, aber er schien zu wissen, dass er gegen den Mann vor sich keine Chance hatte. Nicht mal, wenn er ihn mit großen, traurigen Augen anblicken würde – und das klappte bei seinen Eltern normalerweise immer!

„Gut, dann winkt euch noch mal, denn wir müssen los."

Die Kinder hoben die Hände, der eine leicht lächelnd, der andere mit tränenden Augen.

„Tut mir leid wegen der Umstände", wandte sich Harry an die anderen beiden, die nur still zugesehen hatten.

„Die Tür kann man magisch reparieren", wies der Dunkelhaarige noch hin und war dann auch schon mit seinem Sohn verschwunden.

Als die kleine Familie am Bahnhof Hogsmead ankam, herrschte reges Treiben. Lucas´ Augen waren riesig und voller Begeisterung, aber auch etwas traurig, weil sein Onkel Remus nicht dabei war. Warum hatte er auch unbedingt eine Stelle als Lehrer in Bulgarien annehmen müssen?!

So tief in Gedanken versunken, erschrak er, als eine sehr laute Stimme über das Gleis hallte, die ihn gewaltsam in die Gegenwart zurückbrachte. Sein Blick suchte die Umgebung nach der Ursache ab und blieb an einem sehr großen Mann mit Bart hängen.

„Das ist Hagrid, er ist der Wildhüter hier und unterrichtet auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", erklärte ihm Sirius grinsend.

„Und ist er nett?", wollte der Junge etwas unsicher wissen. Einen so großen Mann hatte er noch nie gesehen…

„Sofern du ihm nichts tust, tut er dir auch nichts. Hagrid ist ein guter Kerl und Freunden gegenüber loyal", versicherte Harry.

Lucas nickte nur.

Langsam bahnten sich die drei einen Weg durch die Massen, wobei sie immer näher zu dem Halbriesen kamen. Harry entging dabei nicht, dass Sirius sich aufmerksam umsah.

„Er ist noch nicht alt genug für die Schule, Schatz."

Ertappt sah der Jüngere ihn an und seufzte.

„Ja, ich weiß."

Dass sie neugierig von ihrem Sohn beobachtet wurden, bemerkten sie nicht.

Nahe bei Hagrid war Familie Letum stehen geblieben und Sirius hatte sich in die Hocke begeben, um mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen.

„Willst du auch mit den Booten zum Schloss fahren? Die Chance dazu hast du nur einmal, nämlich am Anfang deiner Schulzeit", lächelte Sirius.

Der Elfjährige legte den Kopf schief und überlegte.

„Ja, Boot!", erklärte er und strahlte seine Eltern an. Diese lächelten zurück.

„Na, dann mal los!"

„Hallo, Hagrid!", begrüßte Harry den Halbriesen freundlich.

„Ach, hallo! Was führt ´n euch her?"

„Unser Junge", wies der Kopfgeldjäger hin und legte eine Hand auf Lucas´ Kopf.

„Na sowas! Dich hab´ ich gar nich´ geseh´n", lachte er laut auf.

„Er will mit den Booten fahren, also würden wir ihn dir ab hier überlassen. Pass gut auf ihn auf!", mischte sich nun auch Sirius in das Gespräch ein.

_Lieber Dad, lieber Papa,_

_es ist unglaublich toll hier! Wart ihr eigentlich mal im Ravenclawturm? Außer, dass alles blau ist, ist es echt schön. Ich habe auch schon einige Geheimgänge erkundet, die auf der Karte eingezeichnet sind. Aber ich muss immer aufpassen, weil dieser Hausmeister mit seiner Katze überall schnüffelt._

_Trotzdem freu ich mich, dass du mir die Karte mit gegeben hast, Dad. Die ist genial! Und ich werde sie auch keinem zeigen, versprochen._

_Der Unterricht ist bis jetzt auch wirklich toll. Obwohl Geschichte ja wirklich… Muss ich da drin bleiben? Wenn ihr da was drehen könntet, wäre das nicht schlecht._

_Zaubertränke macht mir aber am meisten Spaß, obwohl Verwandlung und Verteidigung auch nicht schlecht sind. _

_Manchmal darf ich abends noch zu Onkel Sev, dann helfe ich ihm, wenn er was braut. Aber das ist dann immer heimlich, weil das keiner wissen soll. Ich versteh nur nicht warum?_

_Haben eigentlich eure Zimmerkammeraden auch immer so geschnarcht? Derrik und Mik tun das dauernd! Kann ich nicht ein Einzelzimmer bekommen? Es ist eh schon so eng!_

_Bitte!_

_Ich hab euch lieb,_

_Lucas_

Sirius und Harry mussten lachen, als sie die Stelle mit der Schnarcherei lasen. Sie wussten beide aus Erfahrung, wovon ihr Sonnenschein da redete. Nichts desto trotz musste er da durch.

Insgesamt waren sie beide aber froh, dass Lucas positiv eingestellt war und sich freute endlich auf die Schule zu gehen. Es stand außer Frage, dass er großes Potential hatte, wenn man bedachte, wer sein Vater war.

In den nächsten zwei Jahren geschah nichts, das als Negativ gewertet hätte werden können. Jedenfalls, wenn man Sirius fragte. Lucas machte die Schule weiterhin Spaß, auch wenn er wie jeder andere Schüler öfter schimpfte. Dafür freute er sich natürlich immer besonders auf die Ferien. Denn dann war auch Remus zu Hause.

Die Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund aus Schultagen nur noch selten da war, stimmte den ehemaligen Black traurig. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass Remus hier keine Chance auf Arbeit gehabt hätte und dass er froh sein konnte, dort eine bekommen zu haben. Umso glücklicher waren Vater und Sohn, wenn sie den Werwolf in den Ferien vereinnahmen konnten.

Einzig Severus´ seltene Besuche verwunderten ihn etwas, schließlich war er bis vor einem Jahr noch recht oft da gewesen.

Harry hingegen hatte einiges um die Ohren gehabt. Trotzdem Voldemort verschwunden war, gab es noch immer mordende Todesser auf freiem Fuß, die gejagt werden mussten. Und dann war da noch der Phönixorden. Bisher hatte er es, Merlin sei Dank, erfolgreich geschafft seinen Partner möglichst aus dem Gröbsten raus zu halten. Wenn es hoch kam, hatte Sirius in den letzten beiden Jahren vielleicht fünf oder sechs Versammlungen beigewohnt, und das war gut so.

So hatte er nichts von den vielen Toten mitbekommen, die durch das Ministerium unter Verschluss gehalten wurden, um keine Massenhysterie auszulösen. Meist waren es Muggeldörfer, nur vereinzelt Zauberer oder Hexen gewesen, die tot gefunden worden waren.

Viel mehr Sorgen machte er sich um Severus. Seine Veränderung hatte sich viel schneller vollzogen als er angenommen hatte. Andererseits hatte er auch nicht daran gedacht, dass sein junges Ich schon in zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Damals war sein Professor eine gemeine Fledermaus gewesen!

Sein `kleiner Bruder´ berichtete ihm stets von den Aktivitäten der Todesser, von denen er über Quellen erfuhr und was im Orden vor sich ging. Nicht selten war der junge Mann zusammengebrochen, weil die Ausmaße der Geschehnisse ihn so mitgenommen hatten. Severus hatte bald nach seinem Schulabschluss töten müssen. Weder Harry noch der Jüngere hatten so schnell damit gerechnet - schließlich hatte ihn der Unnennbare doch als Giftmischer haben wollen.

Aber darüber waren seine Aufgaben schnell hinaus gegangen…

Folterungen hatte er zusehen müssen, manche selbst durchführen. Manchmal hatte Harry sogar Beruhigungstränke verwendet, damit Severus wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe finden konnte.

Reue erfüllte ihn, dass er Severus zu einem Spion gemacht hatte. Er machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, weil er nicht hatte verhindern können, dass der anderen zu einem Todesser gemacht worden war. Manche der Erinnerungen, die besonders schlimme Auswirkungen auf den Jüngeren hatten, hatte er sich selbst angesehen.

Danach hatte sich selbst Harry, der einen langjährigen Krieg und ein riesiges Gemetzel hinter sich hatte, zusammen reißen müssen. Es war seine Aufgabe Severus beizustehen, denn er war der Einzige, der das konnte.

Zudem kam, dass Severus genau wusste, dass sein Leid ihn veränderte. Dass er, wie Harry es ihm vorhergesagt hatte, eine Maske, eine dicke Schutzmauer um sich errichtete. Er war kalt, sarkastisch und unfair. Und das setzte ihm zu.

Sein Wunsch war es gewesen, eben genau so nicht zu werden.

Harry wusste, dass Lucas auch schon aufgefallen war, dass etwas nicht mit seinem Paten stimmte. Und er wusste, dass er mit seinem Sohn reden musste, dass er ihm erklären musste, dass Severus ein großes Opfer brachte, über das er nicht reden konnte.

Harry war klar, dass er das bald tun musste.

Dieses bald kam nur eine Woche später. Es waren Ferien und Lucas kam nach Hause, um Weihnachten zu feiern. Sirius war mit Remus unterwegs, um Einkäufe zu erledigen, so dass Harry Zeit hatte mit seinem Sohn zu reden.

„Hey, was machst du gerade?", erkundigte er sich, als er das Kinderzimmer betrat.

„Ich hab gleich mit den Hausaufgaben angefangen, damit ich die nicht am Ende machen muss", grinste Lucas triumphierend.

Lachend setzte sich der Ältere, denn das konnte der Junge nicht von Sirius haben! Und wenn er es sich eingestand, auch nicht von ihm. Hausaufgaben waren ihm immer ein Greul gewesen.

„Ich muss mal mit dir reden, Sonnenschein", lenkte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

Lucas kam irritiert zu ihm herüber und setzte sich auf den Teppich vor seinem Vater.

„Du hast in deinen Briefen geschrieben, dass du dir Sogen um Severus machst", begann er und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Der Junge nickte nur.

„Weißt du, Severus hat sehr viele Aufgaben, neben denen als Lehrer. Und diese Aufgaben fordern sehr viel von ihm. Das alles muss er heimlich tun, damit es auch funktioniert. Verstehst du das?"

Lucas nickte zaghaft und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Was muss er denn machen, dass er so oft schlecht gelaunt ist?"

Harry seufzte.

„Das ist eines der Probleme, er darf nicht darüber reden. Und was er tun muss, das willst du nicht wissen. Es ist zum Schutz vieler Menschen, auch zu deinem."

„Zu meinem auch? Oh… Aber, darf er mit überhaupt niemandem reden?"

„Doch, er spricht mit mir. Ich weiß, welche Dinge er erlebt. Und diese Dinge nehmen ihn mit, weshalb er sich so abschirmt. Lucas, es ist wichtig, dass du weißt, dass er dich lieb hat, egal was er in der Schule tut oder sagt."

Der Junge nickte.

„Kann ich ihm irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber wenn er dir nach wie vor erlaubt ihn abends zu besuchen, dann geh hin. Bestimmt freut er sich, dass du ihn weiterhin lieb hast, auch wenn er sich verändert. Und das wird er."

Nun wirkte der Kleine noch verwirrter.

„Aber er hat sich doch schon verändert!"

Harry strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf und lächelte traurig.

„Das ist erst der Anfang…"

So, wie gefällt euch das Kapitel? Wie ihr gesehen habt, habe ich einen Zeitsprung gemacht. Schließlich soll die Geschichte auch mal ein Ende finden.

Bye,


	40. School enrollment

5

40 School enrollment

Lucas war total aufgeregt, als er auf Bahngleis Neundreiviertel ankam. Er hatte heute darauf bestanden mit dem Hogwarts-Express zu fahren. Harry ahnte den Grund, sagte aber nichts, da Sirius nichts von der Freundschaft der beiden Jungs wusste.

Nebenbei entging ihm nicht, dass sich sein Partner aufmerksam umschaute. Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass auch ihm ein wenig mulmig war, denn schließlich würde er sich heute selbst als Elfjährigen sehen – womöglich.

„Schatz? Vergiss nicht, was wir ausgemacht haben", flüsterte er Sirius deshalb sanft ins Ohr. Das ließ diesen zusammenzucken.

„Ich muss jetzt in den Zug!", rief Lucas dazwischen, nachdem er endlich einen blonden Schopf ausgemacht hatte.

„Tschüss Daddy, tschüss Papa!"

Schon war er davon gelaufen und in einem der vielen Wagons verschwunden.

„Der Kleine ist wie du! Wenn du sagst, du musst gehen, verschwindest du fast augenblicklich", schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, allerdings lächelte er auch schräg.

„Tja, ich bin eben sehr flink…"

Kurz küssten sich die beiden, dann drehten sie sich um, damit sie zu den Kaminen kamen. Doch genau in diesem Moment rumpelte ein kleiner Junge auf das Gleis, vor sich einen für ihn viel zu großen Gepäckwagen mit einer kreischenden Eule – Hedwig!

Während Sirius den Jungen augenblicklich als James Potters Sohn erkannte, wusste Harry, dass das er war. Er und seine geliebte Hedwig!

Er musste hart schlucken, vergaß aber nicht den Griff um die Schultern seines Partners zu stärken. Wenn sie sich jemals begegnen sollten, dann erst im dritten Jahr. Allerdings ging Harry davon aus, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Vermutlich würde es nicht eine Begegnung zwischen ihnen geben…

Er warf einen Blick zu Sirius, der so gerne zu dem kleinen Harry wollte. Wie gut er das doch nachvollziehen konnte, aber es ging nicht.

„Komm, sonst passiert etwas, das nicht sein soll."

Sirius machte es Harry nicht leicht, aber letztlich erreichten sie den Kamin und kurz darauf standen sie wieder in Letum Manor.

„Draco!", freute sich Lucas, als er das Abteil fand, in dem sein Freund bereits saß. Allerdings war er nicht alleine. Da saß dem Blonden gegenüber ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und

Ganz dicht neben ihm ein Mädchen. Letztere schien seinem besten Freund enorm zu missfallen.

„Wer ist das, Draci?", wollte sie auch gleich wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an. Komm rein, Lucas", sagte er dann an den Älteren gewandt.

Angesprochener war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm die Anwesenden gefallen sollten. Viel lieber wäre er alleine mit Draco gewesen.

„Willst du nicht lieber mitkommen? Ich hab ein Abteil für mich allein."

Der Blonde warf einen Blick in die Runde und Lucas bemerkte, dass er länger an dem Mädchen hängen blieb.

„Ja, wenn Blaise mitkommen kann?"

„Meinetwegen", nickte der Ältere und beobachtete wie die zwei aufstanden und sich bemühten ihre Koffer von der Ablage zu heben. Das Mädchen war aufgesprungen und versuchte das Unterfangen noch zu erschweren.

„Ihr könnt mich doch nicht alleine lassen, Draciiiii!", jammerte Pansy in den höchsten Tönen. Lucas wurde das zu bunt, so half er den beiden Jüngeren kurzerhand mit dem Gepäck und marschierte dann nach draußen auf den Gang. Dort übergab er den Jungs ihre Koffer und zeigte ihnen den Weg.

„Darf ich fragen wie es kommt, dass du einen aus den höheren Klassen kennst?", flüsterte Blaise fragend. Draco grinste nur geheimnisvoll.

Dann hatten sie das Abteil erreicht, das Lucas von den Zaubern befreite, um eintreten zu können. Die Jüngeren schauten nicht schlecht.

„Nur, damit es niemand besetzt, wenn ich abwesend bin", erklärte er grinsend.

„Aha…", brachte Zabini nur hervor.

„Setzt euch!"

„Ich freu mich so, endlich nach Hogwarts gehen zu können!", erklärte Draco und lächelte.

„Das glaub ich dir, mir ging es nicht anders. Obwohl man sich manchmal wünscht einfach heim zu können. Vor allem, wenn die Lehrer mies drauf sind und Hausaufgaben hageln lassen."

Der Blonde lachte.

„In welchem Haus bist du eigentlich?", erkundigte sich nun Blaise neugierig.

„Ich bin in Ravenclaw."

„Waren deine Eltern auch dort?", fragte Blaise neugierig weiter.

„Nein, Daddy war in Gryffindor und Papa in Slytherin."

Das erinnerte den Malfoy an etwas.

„Wieso kenne ich deine Eltern eigentlich nicht? Also, ich meine, ich kenne nur deinen Dad."

Lucas blinzelte kurz.

„Na ja, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht… Stimmt, aber warum du Daddy noch nie begegnet bist, verstehe ich auch nicht", antwortete er dem Blonden.

„Wie jetzt? Du hast einen Papa und einen Dad?", wollte Blaise wissen.

Lucas nickte.

„Krass! Und wie ist das so?"

„Wie soll es denn sein? Sie lieben mich, das ist das Wichtigste!"

„Aber bist du denn auch ihr echter Sohn?", fragte Zabini weiter neugierig nach.

Lucas war von dieser Frage irritiert.

„Ich hab noch nie etwas anderes gedacht…", antwortete er nur. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann bestand wirklich die Möglichkeit, dass er adoptiert war. Das musste er unbedingt herausfinden!

„He, nicht traurig sein! Dein Papa ist doch toll!", versuchte Draco den anderen aufzuheitern. Lucas schaute den Blonden einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er gedankenvoll.

„Das ist er. Das sind sie. Ich weiß, dass sie mich lieb haben."

Eine Weile später erhob Draco sich und teilte mit, dass er sich mal kurz die Beine vertreten würde. Lucas nickte und las weiter in seinem Buch, während Blaise schlief. So schlenderte der Blonde nun durch die Wagons, schaute immer wieder in die Abteile, um zu erfahren, ob er jemanden kannte. Tatsächlich waren da einige Kinder von Geschäftskontakten und Bekannten seiner Eltern.

Gerade hatte er einen neuen Wagon erreicht, als er mit einem Jungen zusammen stieß. Als sich beide wieder gefangen hatten, kam Draco nicht umhin sich zu beschweren:

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Oder geht das mit dem Teil auf der Nase nicht?!"

Als sein Gegenüber nun den Blick hob und Malfoy das Gesicht musterte, erkannte er, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Harry Potter!", entkam es ihm leise, aber erstaunt.

„Jah… Und?", entgegnete Harry, der sich bereits unwohl fühlte. Draco hingegen bemerkte das nicht, er sah eher die Möglichkeit eine Freundschaft zu schließen. Sicher würde das Vorteile bringen.

Zu seinem Missfallen erschien aber keine Sekunde später ein Junge mit roten Haaren.

„Rote Haare, abgetragene Kleidung - ein Wiesel", rümpfte Draco die Nase.

„Was dagegen, Malfoy?", knurrte Ron zurück. Der Blonde ignorierte den Größeren und wandte sich wieder Harry Potter zu.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Warum kommst du nicht mit mir, dann kann ich dir erklären, mit welcher Sorte Zauberer man sich in dieser Welt besser nicht abgibt."

Damit streckte er dem überraschten Jungen die Hand hin. Die Überraschung hielt aber nicht lange, was auch Draco bemerkte.

„Nein, Danke, ich kann selbst entscheiden, mit welcher Sorte Zauberer ich befreundet sein will!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ ihn der Held der Zauberwelt stehen, um mit dem rothaarigen Weasley in einem Abteil zu verschwinden.

Ein lauter Knall weckte Blaise aus seinem Schlaf. Müde und irritiert sah er auf, um festzustellen, dass Draco übelste Laune hatte.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", wollte Lucas wissen, der die Stimmung des anderen natürlich erkannt hatte.

„Dieser… dieser miese, kleine Kerl! Glaubt wohl was Besseres zu sein, nur weil er berühmt ist!"

„Könntest du dich hinsetzen und alles ruhig erklären? Ich hab keine Lust alles erraten zu müssen", wies der Älteste hin und Draco folgte.

„Ich bin Potter begegnet!", knurrte er.

„Du meinst Harry Potter?", fragte Blaise gleich interessiert nach.

„Kennst du noch einen anderen?", blaffte der Blonde zurück.

„Deshalb musst du mich nicht anschreien, ich hab dir nichts getan", schmollte Zabini.

„Jedenfalls bot ich ihm meine Freundschaft an und der hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich stehen zu lassen und mit Wiesel zu gehen!"

Lucas seufzte. Er kannte Draco jetzt schon lange und in den letzten Jahren hatte er eine rechte Arroganz an den Tag gelegt, die dem Älteren manchmal gehörig auf die Nerven ging.

„Und was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

„Na, ich hab mich vorgestellt und ihm erklärt, dass ich ihm zeigen kann, wer die richtige Sorte Zauberer ist, mit der er sich anfreunden sollte!"

Mit einem lauten Seufzer schüttelte Lucas den Kopf.

„Kein Wunder, wenn er dich stehen lässt. Ich an seiner Stelle, hätte das auch getan."

Draco starrte seinen besten Freund fassungslos an.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Natürlich. Wenn du mir so arrogant kommst, kenne ich nichts. Du solltest dir dieses Gehabe ohnehin wieder abgewöhnen. Ich wette, irgendwann fängst du dafür noch eine."

Lucas hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie Recht er damit behalten würde…

Die ersten Wochen vergingen angenehm, fand Lucas. Tags war Unterricht und nachmittags wurden Hausaufgaben und Freizeitaktivitäten gemacht. Besonders freute es ihn, dass die Ouidditchsaison bald wieder beginnen würde. Als Sucher würde er dieses Jahr aber nicht mehr fliegen, er wollte mal die Position als Jäger austesten, sie hatte auch einen Reiz.

Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und schaute Draco entgegen, der gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte und nun auf ihn zusteuerte. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass ein Rabe bei den Schlangen war und die anderen aus Slytherin hatten sich schon an ihn gewöhnt.

„Hallo", begrüßte er den Jüngeren.

„Hallo", murrte der andere und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Lucas fallen.

„Was ist los? Du siehst unzufrieden aus."

Der Dunkelhaarige bemerkte, dass es seinem jungen Freund schwer fiel nicht auszurasten.

„Lass mich raten. Du hast dich wieder mit Harry Potter gestritten und den Kürzeren gezogen?"

Das Gesicht des Blonden wurde noch finsterer.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, lass den Unsinn, aber du hörst ja nicht. Außerdem hat er dir nichts getan, oder? Du warst es, der ihn beleidigt hat."

Draco antwortete nicht, das sah er nicht ein. Er hatte seiner Meinung nach, nichts falsch gemacht.

„Ich kann mich nur noch verschwommen erinnern, aber ich kannte James und Lily Potter. Sie waren Freunde meiner Eltern und Remus´. Manchmal erzählt Onkel Remi von ihm oder unterhält sich mit Dad, wenn sie denken, ich bekomme es nicht mit. Ich glaube, sie wollen nicht, dass ich weiß, dass sie getötet wurden. Meine Eltern haben immer sehr darauf geachtet, dass ich nichts über Voldemort erfahre, um mich zu beschützen. Aber na ja, hat wohl nicht so funktioniert."

Draco hatte interessiert und erstaunt gelauscht.

„Du sagst seinen Namen? Das ist doch gefährlich!"

„Warum sollte es? Soweit ich weiß, ist er verschwunden. Und selbst wenn er wieder auftaucht, bezweifle ich, dass Papa und Dad zulassen, dass mit etwas passiert."

Der Blonde nickte verstehend.

„Und wie waren Potters Eltern?"

„Nun, das ist etwas, das ich dir nicht sagen werde."

Draco schaute verständnislos drein.

„Denkst du, ich gebe dir Futter, um den Sohn der besten Freunde meiner Eltern zu schikanieren?", wollte Lucas etwas wütend wissen und verschwand.

Für Ravenclaw fand endlich das erste Spiel der Saison statt und Lucas freute sich riesig darauf. Vor allem, da seine Eltern anwesend sein würden, um ihn anzufeuern. Ungeduldig stand er mit den anderen am Ausgang, gleich würden sie aus ihrer Umkleide fliegen, um die Zuschauer zu begrüßen. Endlich erklang der Pfiff und sie stoben davon. Sein Blick glitt über die Massen und schließlich fand er seine Eltern bei Onkel Severus auf der Lehrertribüne.

Schnell winkte er ihnen zu, ehe er mit den anderen zur Landung ansetzte. Gleich würde das Spiel richtig beginnen und dann hatte er keine Zeit mehr für die Menschen auf den Tribünen.

Neugierig wanderte sein Blick über die gegnerische Mannschaft. Natürlich war die Neuigkeit, dass Gryffindor einen neuen Sucher hatte nicht einfach unter gegangen, immerhin handelte es sich dabei um Harry Potter. Das hatte Draco auch wieder ein riesen Theater veranstalten lassen, während dem Lucas ihm eine gescheuert hatte. Der Blonde hatte nicht verstanden, warum er das getan hatte, aber das störte den Älteren nicht, irgendwann hatte er nämlich aufgegeben dem Blonden zu erklären, dass diese Streiterei sinnlos war.

Sirius beobachtete mit Argusaugen die Spieler, auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Person. Harry seufzte leise in sich hinein. Er wusste, dass er nicht hätte hierher kommen sollen, da es eine potentielle Möglichkeit für seinen Partner war sich davon zu stehlen und sein Patenkind zu suchen.

„Er sieht ziemlich dünn aus", flüsterte Sirius neben ihm besorgt und kaute auf der Unterlippe herum. Langsam musterte Harry sein junges Ich und nickte, um den Schein zu wahren, schließlich konnte er kaum sagen, dass der Junge so aussah, weil ihn die Muggel so mies behandelten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Dumbledore darauf ansprechen?", überlegte er laut.

„Glaub mir, das wird nichts ändern. Und jetzt schau dir das Spiel und unseren Sohn an, okay? Ansonsten wirst du dich rechtfertigen müssen, wenn er fragt wie seine Manöver waren und du ihm nicht antworten kannst."

Die Gryffindor-Tribüne tobte, als der Schlusspfiff erscholl und die Löwen haushoch gewannen. Die Schlangen hingegen buhten so laut sie konnten und zogen frustriert ab. Die Mannschaft landete auf dem Rasen, denn dort warteten bereits Freunde und einige Familienangehörige.

Lucas begrüßte seine Väter erfreut und ließ sich von beiden umarmen, ehe er sich zu Wort melden konnte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harry ein so guter Sucher ist. Da müssen wir uns ordentlich ins Zeug legen, wenn wir den Hauspokal gewinnen wollen."

Severus schnaubte und nickte bestätigend.

„Ich geh jetzt mal rein, muss mich noch duschen und so. Bleibt ihr noch oder müsst ihr schon wieder los?"

Sirius warf einen Blick zu seinem Mann, der die Schultern zuckte.

„Wenn du magst, bleiben wir noch ein wenig. Vielleicht bis nach dem Abendessen."

„Toll, ich beeil mich!"

Damit rannte er zu den Umkleiden.

Harry Letum wusste nur zu gut, dass Sirius einziger Grund zum Abendessen zu bleiben der war, noch einen Blick auf sein Patenkind zu werfen…


	41. Basilisk

4

41 Basilisk

Die Sommerferien waren zu Ende und die Schüler waren wieder einmal auf dem Bahngleis Neundreiviertel. Man sollte meinen, dass sich die Zauberwelt daran gewöhnt hatte, dass ihr Held nun unter ihnen lebte – aber das war Wunschdenken.

Harry Potter stand bei den Weasleys und verabschiedete sich von diesen, froh, endlich der Menge zu entkommen.

Lucas war zusammen mit Draco an den Bahnhof gekommen und hatte gemeinsam mit dem Blonden beobachtet, dass die Menschen den Goldjungen allein mit ihren Blicken auf die Wolken hoben. Während der junge Malfoy aber nur lästerte, konnte der Dunkelhaarige sehen, dass sich der vergötterte Zweitklässler sichtbar unwohl fühlte.

Harry und Lucas waren erleichtert, als sie endlich in ihren Abteilen saßen und die rote Dampflock ruckelnd anfuhr, um sie in ihr neues Schuljahr zu bringen.

Sirius war nach dem vergangenen Jahr unwohl dabei, dass er nicht die Möglichkeit hatte den Wohnort des kleinen Harry zu finden. Der ehemalige Black wollte unbedingt mit dem Jungen sprechen, ihn fragen wie es ihm ging, ob er okay war und, und, und… Nachdem er letztes Jahr von der Geschichte mit dem Stein der Weisen gehört hatte, machte er sich noch größere Sorgen.

Sicherlich, auch Lucas Sicherheit war ihm wichtig, aber bei ihm wusste er wenigsten, dass er sich verteidigen konnte – nicht umsonst hatte er Harry als Vater.

Aber der kleine Harry hatte keine Eltern und die Verwandten, bei denen er lebte, waren Muggel!

Lucas beobachtete wieder einmal Draco, der flankiert von diesen beiden Schränken umherlief. Er verstand nicht, weshalb sich sein Freund auf solche Deppen verließ, wenn er selbst doch viel mehr leisten konnte, schließlich hatten sie nicht umsonst schon von klein auf Zauber beigebracht bekommen. Sicher, ihre Eltern hatten Draco und ihm nicht nur weiße Zauber bei gebracht, aber Lucas zweifelte daran, dass es die gleichen – ziemlich Chaos anrichtenden – gewesen waren.

Mit fünfzehn hatte er seinen Papa einmal gefragt, warum er ihm diese Dinge lehrte und die Antwort war gewesen:

„Als ich in deinem Alter war, hätte ich mir gewünscht diese Magie zu kennen und anwenden zu können, dann wären vielleicht einige Menschen nicht gestorben."

Seufzend schüttelte er wieder einmal den Kopf und marschierte weiter. Letztlich konnte er den anderen nicht immer vor seinen Fehlern bewahren, sonst würde er nie lernen. Generell hatte Draco ohnehin seit einiger Zeit die Angewohnheit nicht mehr auf seine Ratschläge zu hören – vermutlich um seine familiäre Position in der Gesellschaft zu zeigen.

Lucas warf einen Blick auf den Stundenplan und stellte fest, dass er den neuen Lehrer hatte, Gilderoy Lockhart. Er seufzte frustriert auf. Der Kerl war ihm vom ersten Moment an suspekt erschienen und er glaubte nicht, dass der Mann wirklich Ahnung von seinem Fach hatte.

Es war Abendessenszeit, als Lucas von einer inneren Unruhe erfasst wurde. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl eine Stimme zu hören, die er als Unmöglich abtat, weil niemand in seiner Nähe Anzeichen machte ebenfalls etwas gehört zu haben.

Trotz allem machte er sich Sorgen.

Als er später mit einigen Klassenkammeraden zurück in seinen Turm gehen wollte, erklang das Geschimpfe des Hausmeisters, von dem auch die Lehrer angelockt wurden. Dicht an dicht drängten sich die Schüler um den Ort des Geschehens. Doch noch war Lucas nicht klar, was der Grund für diesen Aufruhr war. Als er jedoch die Schrift an der Wand entdeckte und die versteinerte Katze, wusste er es.

Innerlich machte er sich die Notiz, seinen Eltern einen Brief zu schicken.

„Potters Schuld!", brüllte Filch in dem Moment.

Gegenüber konnte Lucas Draco stehen sehen und ärgerte sich wieder einmal über das Verhalten des anderen. Dieser überhebliche Blick, als wüsste er mehr als alle anderen. Andererseits, vielleicht war dem ja wirklich so?

Auch wenn seine Eltern annahmen, dass er das nicht wusste, so war ihm durchaus bekannt, dass Lucius und Narcissa Todesser gewesen waren – vielleicht sogar noch waren.

_Mein lieber Lucas,_

_die Dinge, die du geschrieben hast, lassen einem nicht gerade den Glauben, dass Hogwarts weiterhin sicher ist. Wie du dir denken kannst, würde ich dich liebend gern heim holen, aber Harry meint, dass das nicht notwendig ist._

_Bist du tatsächlich der gleichen Meinung, Junge? Du musst es nur sagen und ich hole dich!_

_Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst._

_Schon das letzte Schuljahr war so unruhig und gewissermaßen gefährlich. Ich will nicht, dass du in Gefahr gerätst, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du genügend Magie besitzt und Zauber beherrschst._

_Sag, du siehst doch Harry Potter über den Tag öfter mal. Wie geht es dem Jungen?_

_Sieht er gesund aus? Behandelt man ihn gut?_

_Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn… Vielleicht weißt du es auch schon, aber ich bin sein Pate. Allerdings hat man ihn damals zu Verwandten gebracht. Mir war es verwehrt mich um ihn zu kümmern…_

_Ich liebe dich, Sonnenschein._

_Pass auf dich auf und schreib, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Wir sind immer für dich da._

_Deine Eltern._

Lucas lächelte. Sein Dad war immer überbesorgt. Aber es überraschte ihn, dass ausgerechnet sein Dad der Pate von Harry Potter war. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass wenn jemand in Frage käme, es vielleicht sein Papa war oder Remus.

Andererseits, was wusste er schon aus der Zeit, in der seine Eltern noch zur Schule gegangen waren oder als die Potters noch gelebt hatten?

Es war wieder einige Zeit verstrichen und die Lehrer waren beunruhigt. Die Tatsache, dass mittlerweile sogar Schüler und ein Geist versteinert waren, ließ Sonderregelungen in Kraft treten.

Lucas kam gerade durch den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen, als zwei Jungs an ihm vorbei rannten. Im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht, dass es Crabbe und Goyle waren, aber die hatten sicher keine roten Haare oder eine Brille.

Sein Blick wanderte geradeaus. Draco saß mit überheblichem Blick auf der Sofalehne und inspizierte einen kleinen Gegenstand.

„Du hast dich sehr verändert, Draco. Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt…", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme und setzte sich dem Blonden gegenüber. Draco sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was meinst du? Ich bin wie immer!"

Lucas legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Du bist arrogant, überheblich, selbstgefällig und herablassend. Was auch immer dich zu diesem Benehmen antreibt, Draco, du solltest aufpassen, dass du nicht eines Tages deine wenigen wahren Freunde verlierst. Lange schaue ich mir das nicht mehr an, verstehst du?"

Das Gesicht des anderen war emotionslos. Lucas wusste nicht, ob Draco verstanden hatte, aber er hoffte es. Er wollte den Blonden nicht verlieren, schließlich waren sie quasi zusammen aufgewachsen. Aber trotz aller Vorsätze, sich nicht mehr einzumischen, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass der andere so vom Weg abkam.

Vielleicht war Draco ihre Freundschaft ja wichtiger als dieses dumme Gehabe?

Dass sein Daddy der Pate von Harry Potter war, ging Lucas nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er den Jungen aus der Ferne beobachtete. Er wollte seinem Vater mitteilen können, dass es seinem Patenkind gut ging.

Allerdings glaubte er, dass es besser war, wenn er nicht erwähnte, dass der Gryffindor den Krankenflügel als zweite Heimat ansah – so oft wie der dort lag.

Es war Samstag und gerade hatte das Abendessen begonnen, als sich drei Gestalten in einem der Nebengänge herumtrieben. Lucas erkannte sofort um wen es sich handelte und folgte ihnen. Potter war bekannt dafür sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Was er dann aber erfuhr, war viel interessanter. Der Löwe beherrschte die Schlangensprache! Natürlich hatte er Gerüchte gehört, dass Potter eine Schlange auf einen Mitschüler gehetzt haben sollte. Nun aber war eindeutig, dass der Junge tatsächlich Parsel sprechen konnte.

„Ein Basilisk?", erklang gerade wieder die Stimme des Rothaarigen.

„Ja, das ist die einzige Erklärung! Und ich bin sicher, dass er durch die Leitungen im Schloss kriecht und du ihn deshalb hören kannst, Harry!", versicherte das Mädchen.

Lucas wandte sich ab, er hatte genug gehört. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn er seinem Vater schrieb, der war mit aller Art von Dunkler Magie vertraut und würde sicher helfen können.

In seinem Schlafsaal angekommen, kramte Lucas in seinem Koffer, bis er einen Spiegel in der Hand hielt. Seine Eltern hatten ihm gesagt, dass er ihn nur benutzen sollte, wenn es notwendig war. Seiner Meinung nach war das hier ein Notfall.

„Papa?!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien das Bild seines Vaters.

„Lucas! Was ist passiert, dass du den Spiegel benutzen musst?"

Die Sorge des Mannes war überdeutlich.

„Ich habe eben Harry Potter und seine Freunde, naja… ich hab einen Teil ihres Gespräches mitbekommen. Er kann Parsel, Papa! Und Granger meint, dass ein Basilisk in der Schule ist!"

Es irritierte den Ravenclaw, dass sein Vater so ruhig blieb.

„Hör mir gut zu, Sonnenschein. Ich will, dass du keinem ein Wort darüber erzählst!"

„Aber müssen wir es nicht dem Schulleiter sagen?"

„Der wird es noch früh genug erfahren, glaub mir. Außerdem wird der Basilisk nicht mehr lange leben."

Lucas verstand nicht.

„Papa, da ist noch was…", sagte er aber dann.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe den Basilisken auch gehört. Ich meine, als er durch das Schloss gekrochen ist, in den Wänden…"

Das Gesicht seines Vaters war nicht zu deuten, was Lucas sich unwohl fühlen ließ.

„Behalte auch das für dich, wir reden darüber, wenn du in den nächsten Ferien nach Hause kommst. In Ordnung? Und mach dir keinen Kopf, es ist keine schlimme Gabe, wenn man Schlangen verstehen kann. Im Gegenteil, es kann nützlich sein!"

Noch immer verunsichert nickte Lucas.

„Es ist alles okay, mein Sohn. Hab keine Angst. Jetzt pack den Spiegel weg, bevor ihn jemand sieht. Ich hab dich lieb!"

„Ich dich auch!"

Dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen und der Spiegel schwarz.

Lucas´ Kopf schwirrte. Sein Papa wusste, dass es einen Basilisken in der Schule gab und hatte nichts unternommen?

Woher wollte er wissen, dass er nicht mehr lange leben würde? Hatte er doch vor, etwas zu unternehmen und hatte es ihm nur nicht sagen wollen? Das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung.

Ein kleines, nicht sehr fröhlich wirkendes Lächeln flog über seine Lippen.

Dass er nicht jedem auf die Nase binden sollte, dass er ebenfalls die Schlangensprache beherrschte, war nichts, das man ihm sagen brauchte. Wenn er daran dachte, wie die anderen Schüler Harry Potter seither behandelten…

Seufzend schob er den Koffer mit dem Spiegel wieder unter das Bett und ließ sich dann in die Kissen sinken.

Wie es schien, war sein Vater weitaus mysteriöser, als er immer angenommen hatte. Denn, dass Harry Letum Geheimnisse hatte, wusste er schon lange. Außerdem hatte sein Daddy ihm das eines Tages auch einmal gesagt, als er gefragt hatte, wo sein Papa wäre.

Lucas hoffte, so wie Sirius, dass er ihnen eines Tages alles erzählen würde.

So, das war´s für heute. Was denkt ihr?

Bye,


End file.
